


Linaje

by GirlJ2 (IANADA)



Category: Original Work, Supernatural RPF, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Skinwalkers, Anal Sex, Chamanismo, Clanes, Clans, Explicit Sexual Content, J2 AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Secret World - Freeform, Skinwalker, Supernatural Creatures, Surprise Pairing, Violence, ciencia ficción, crossover Supernatural /The Vampire Diaries RPS
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 130,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/GirlJ2
Summary: Jensen Ackles es un arqueólogo fascinado por las ruinas de una vieja ciudad excavada en la roca de la montaña, la misteriosa Roana.Su vida dará un vuelco cuando su colega de excavación, Bob Singer, es asesinado de modo repentino y sorprendente. El detective encargado de la investigación, Jared Padalecki, aparece en una de sus clases en busca de información.Lo que debía ser una entrevista olvidable, será el inicio de una relación inesperada a la que Ackles parece no poder resistirse, y  que pondrá de relieve los muchos secretos que orbitan entorno a la mítica ciudad de Roana y también a la vida del tranquilo profesor.Secretos del pasado y del presente parecen interponerse entre los dos pero, mientras intentan comprender todo lo que les une, la atracción entre ambos escribirá su propia historia





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> En hiatus temporal. 
> 
> Este fic empezó a escribirse hace muchos años. Tanto éste como "secretos" quedaron eternamente inacabados. Ya va siendo hora de que sean cerrados. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a evian_fork por los consejos que me dio para mejorar los primeros capítulos, si es más legible es gracias a su ayuda (sino os gusta, el fallo es enteramente mío, XD), y gracias a elghin por hacer más de lo que le correspondía y por sus regalos de cumpleaños. Gracias mil a las dos, y un abrazo muy grande! XD
> 
> Le dedico este fic a Maws del foro de Supernatural. Un abrazo!
> 
> DISCLAIMER- Todos los actores mencionados en esta historia no tienen nada que ver con lo que he escrito, solo intento distraerme y distraer, sin ánimo de lucro y, espero, sin molestar a nadie. Puedes tomarse como un original en el que he escogido unos actores concretos para “interpretar” mis personajes.
> 
> NOTAS- ** aviso: aunque varios datos que se comentan en el fic sobre culturas como la del Valle del Indo, la Egipcia, las ciudades turcas bajo la tierra o algunas leyendas autóctonas del país, se corresponden con la realidad, la ciudad de Roana y todo lo que se afirma sobre ella es enteramente ficción.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA- El fic transcurre en una ciudad de los países bálticos, no es un lugar imaginario. Tartu existe igual que existe la reserva natural de Karula. Estonia es un país de Europa con un agitado pasado que se independizó hace relativamente poco, el idioma del país es el estonio además del ruso. Aunque he respetado los nombres topográficos que se mencionan, este fic está escrito en español, pero se supone que los personajes hablarían en otro idioma, no importa mucho si éste idioma es el ruso, el estonio o el inglés.  
> Estonia es un país predominantemente religioso, los personajes de mi historia no lo son tanto. La mayoría porque la trama los describe como de “fuera de la sociedad” o como miembros de su propia sociedad. Los personajes que no encajan en esto son minoritarios y poseen su propia idiosincrasia que justificaría su escasa religiosidad.  
> Está ambientado en Estonia porque deseaba una ciudad de la Europa Oriental con un paisaje de bosques y montañas, mucha naturaleza en estado salvaje y una cultura los suficientemente moderna y Estonia resultó el lugar más adecuado. (El continente americano quedaba descartado dada la antigüedad que deseaba para las ruinas de la ciudad arqueológica). El paisaje natural fue determinante para la elección del lugar (Paisajes naturales de gran belleza, con frecuencia cubiertos por la nieve) pero sobre todo un lugar concreto del país, que sería spoiler mentar ahora, me convenció de que era el lugar indicado para la historia y, curiosamente, a medida que leía sobre las leyendas del país me encontré que encajaban de modo impresionante con mi historia.  
> Por otro lado los nombres de los actores no desentonan, Jared es un nombre europeo y Padalecki un apellido polaco, Jensen es un nombre noruego y Ackles un apellido irlandés, Misha es un nombre ruso y Collins un apellido irlandés también, así que los he mantenido.  
> Nunca he visitado esta zona, no conozco Tartu personalmente, aunque he procurado leer un poco sobre estos lugares para ambientar adecuadamente la historia, mi información procede de internet, así que pido disculpas si he cometido algún error garrafal de ambientación. Y agradecería muchísimo si me informáis de ellos para poder corregirlos.  
> En realidad esta historia podría haber transcurrido en muchos otros lugares, así que sois libres de imaginarlos.

[ ](https://ibb.co/ku7sex)

 

**Prólogo.**

_**Europa Oriental. Países Bálticos. Estonia. Ciudad de Tartu.** _

El frío era tan intenso que su respiración resultaba pesada y entrecortada. Sentía cada hálito que penetraba en sus pulmones construido de agujas que se clavaban a lo largo de su tráquea. Cada amago de respiración le provocaba insoportables pinchazos.

Todos los lugares cálidos que conocía había adquirido repentinamente un aura idealizada, incluso el aula de la facultad, que solía detestar, se le antojaba un edén soñado.

Con una mueca irónica apreció como, al compararles con el viento helado y las gélidas temperaturas de aquella noche, aquellos niñatos que atestaban su aula y que solía detestar, se habían convertido en una compañía deseable.

Varios días de la peor ventisca en años, incluyendo cientos de advertencias de permanecer a cobijo por parte de las autoridades, le habían dejado claro que no era un día adecuado para recorrer la distancia entre su casa y la de su amigo.

Pero nada de aquello había servido para cambiar su determinación. Tenía que advertir a Jensen, aunque la helada del exterior le congelara, tenía que cumplir su promesa y confesarle la verdad.

Maldijo por enésima vez su papel en todo aquello, había sido un ingenuo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todos estaban en peligro, en grave peligro. Había comenzado de nuevo, y ésta vez, por su culpa.

Se obligó a dar otro paso, a pesar del esfuerzo que suponía cada movimiento, la nieve había cubierto gran parte de los senderos y, aún con el equipo adecuado, resultaba muy difícil moverse por el exterior.

Observó el camino que tenía que recorrer aún, y contuvo un gemido agotado. Intentó inhalar con suavidad, en un intento de controlar el ardor punzante que recorría su garganta. Pero una menor cantidad de oxígeno se traducía en articulaciones más pesadas y, consecuentemente, en un agotamiento mucho mayor.

Extenuado, necesitó detenerse de nuevo. Quizá había sobreestimado sus propias fuerzas, ya no era un muchacho lleno de energía y su cuerpo había dejado de responderle como antaño, quizá debería haber buscado otra manera de encontrarse con el maestro.

Tenía que reunirse en persona con él desde luego, no habría otra manera de que Jensen le creyera que mostrárselo, pero la urgencia que le había empujado a hacer aquel camino, en aquellas circunstancias, parecía de pronto cuestionable.

Un paso y otro más, y, en cada movimiento, sentía el esfuerzo que eso requería de su organismo. Supo que necesitaría días para recuperarse, pero un poco de sufrimiento no iba a matarle, y, después de lo que había descubierto, no podía aplazar ni un segundo más lo que era necesario hacer.

El edificio de apartamentos que ocupaba Ackles se levantaba en lo alto de la colina, en la periferia de la ciudad. Siempre había admirado la vista que podía contemplarse desde ellos, pero ahora, mirando los metros que aún debía ascender, maldijo entre dientes la elección del maestro.

Se detuvo otra vez para coger aliento, lamentando que tardaría tres veces más en alcanzar su destino de lo que lo hubiera hecho en su juventud.

Su mirada vagó unos segundos por el paisaje que alcanzaba a observar. La ciudad se veía hermosa cubierta de nieve, e, incluso detestando el frío que atenazaba sus articulaciones, se congratuló por poder contemplar aquella imagen. Había crecido en aquella tierra, pero había pasado muchos años lejos de su ciudad natal, y en los últimos años no había podido admirarla como en ese instante, coronada de un blanco que, desde aquella distancia, se antojaba casi etéreo.

Como un ser orgánico, la urbe había crecido desde los años de su juventud, y la nieve que la cubría ahora no era ya tan habitual como décadas antes.

Atrapó una imagen similar en su memoria y el contraste con las formas actuales de la ciudad le hizo sonreír con cierta nostalgia, haciéndole muy consciente de cada año transcurrido.

La pesadez de sus piernas se los recordó físicamente. No había manera de huir del tiempo.

_“No, no se puede huir del tiempo…tarde o temprano, todo alcanza su destino”_

El pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío. Su mente de nuevo focalizada en Jensen, lamentándose por haber esperado tanto. La imagen del rostro sereno del hombre le hizo esbozar una sonrisa llena de afecto. Consciente de que era aquel afecto lo que había provocado su negligencia.

Pero, por mucho que detestara lo que tenía que hacer, no podía retrasarlo más. Alejó su mirada de la ciudad que crecía a sus espaldas, sintiendo un inusitado cariño hacia las piedras que la levantaban, casi tan ancianas como sus propios pies.

A pesar de su agotamiento, apreciaba la apariencia del paisaje circundante bajo aquellas extremas condiciones climáticas, se preguntó si los genes de sus antepasados eran los responsables de que valorase la estética de un mundo helado.

Aquel pensamiento instaló una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, y se puso en movimiento sin abandonarla. Intentó concentrarse en la ascensión, y alejar el sufrimiento que ésta le suponía, cuando un dolor agudo y punzante en su espalda le obligó a detenerse.

El primer pensamiento fue que su espalda se había roto por la escalada, pero, mientras aún intentaba procesar la sensación, algo mucho más frío que el viento rasgó su garganta.

Gorjeó intentando exhalar, pero la asfixia solo se intensificó y sus piernas se desplomaron, incapaces de sostenerle un segundo más. Una parte de su cerebro luchó por hallar oxígeno, incapaz de entender del todo qué le sucedía.

Pero, en algún lugar de su mente, aún quedaba algo capaz de registrar la sensación de humedad sobre la piel de su cuello, humedad líquida que se extendía por su pecho, el sonido escalofriante que le llegaba desde su garganta…y ese algo era capaz de entender, entender que era sangre, _su sangre_ , sobre su pecho, cayendo desde su cuello a borbotones, arrastrando con ella su vida.

La cobardía del ataque recibido le indignó profundamente, quién le había atacado no le había dado ninguna oportunidad. Habría deseado poder defenderse, no aquella muerte miserable, sin poder siquiera contemplar el rostro de su asesino.

Lo inmediato sin embargo exigía toda su atención y el pánico, inevitable ante la muerte de la carne, amenazaba invadirlo. Nadie se recuperaba de un cuello rajado. Estaba muriendo. Lo sentía. El miedo le cubrió por un instante, pronto convertido en terror, intenso, realmente poderoso, controlándole por completo.

Luego la emoción se alejó.

A medida que las fuerzas abandonaban aquel cuerpo moribundo, sentía como la calma regresaba a su mente. Sintió como todo su cuerpo caía sobre la tierra inerte, pero parte de su conciencia empezaba a escindirse. El golpe de la carne sobre el suelo resonó en sus oídos como un canto de cisne, el olor acre y metálico de la sangre le rodeaba.

La momentánea ira contra su cobarde agresor se había desvanecido del todo, y la tristeza era todo lo que podía sentir ya. No había logrado cumplir su promesa, le había fallado, Jensen estaría indefenso, sin nadie que pudiera explicarle lo que había en juego.

El último de su linaje, “ _pobre niño perdido…”_ ¿quién le guiaría ahora?… ¿cómo había dejado que su negligencia fuera tan profunda?…Le había creído a salvo todos aquellos años, pero se había equivocado, se había equivocado tanto, y nada podía hacer ya para ayudarle…. La angustia de la culpa que arrastraba se apoderó un segundo de él.

Pero su mente se deslizaba lejos de todo pensamiento lineal, sumergiéndose lentamente en una inconsciencia confortable. La culpa y la pena se diluían igual que todo lo demás, y ya solo permanecía una calma extraña, que parecía susurrarle que todo saldría bien.

Las últimas imágenes que su memoria invocó le llevaron a un mundo helado que se extendía más allá de lo que su mirada podía abarcar, un mundo de escarpados picos de hielo y árboles que brillaban como cristal bajo un cielo cubierto por una enorme esfera redonda, de suaves colores, que brillaba en el horizonte como una promesa.

Con un suspiro feliz su mente se desvaneció del todo, sumergiéndose en un viejo anhelo, p _ezuñas húmedas corriendo sobre la tierra gélida, el viento golpeando su pelaje mientras avanzaba libre y velozmente, regresando a casa...con los suyos, regresando...._ una pequeña sonrisa acudió a sus labios, aunque eran solo sensaciones, no había ya pensamientos coherentes, solo aquella enorme paz cayendo sobre él.

 

* * *


	2. INICIO.

 

**INICIO.**

 

_**Cuenca del Amazonas.** _

_Quince años antes._

Caía la noche sobre la espesa jungla. El entramado vegetal era tan tupido que apenas podía traspasarlo algún rayo de luz. Una enorme luna llena brillaba en el cielo azulado, pero, al nivel del suelo, apenas se advertía su luminosidad.

El campamento yacía en silencio, solo aparentemente dormido. Apenas un vigía junto al fuego mostraba algo de actividad. Sin embargo un sonido creado por manos humanas se había apoderado de la selva.

La banda sonora habitual: compuesta por los cantos, gruñidos y chillidos de diversas especies, las lianas deslizándose y las ramas quebrándose, todo se había atenuado hasta casi ser imperceptible.

La selva entera parecía escuchar en silencio el ritmo constante de los tambores.

En la oscuridad, aquel ritmo repetitivo resultaba ominoso. Varios de los muchachos de la expedición sentían el miedo en sus tripas. El profesor les había asegurado que no había nada que temer, pero bajo el peso de aquella tenebrosa orquesta era casi imposible recordar sus palabras.

Parecían haber sido abducidos a otro tiempo, un tiempo donde la magia existía entre los árboles. El sonido lejano pero constante, el aroma fuerte y almizclado de la floresta, las penumbras de la noche escasamente iluminada…y algo más, algo imposible de definir, pero que todos sentían en su estómago, la fuerte sensación de habitar en tierra desconocida.

Los jóvenes se habían acostado temprano, como cada día de aquel largo viaje selva adentro, pero el sueño no había llegado y, con la noche, llegaron los tambores y aquella atmósfera inquietante.

A través de las rendijas de las tiendas de campaña, apenas podía apreciarse otra cosa que la luz casi apagada de los rescoldos de la hoguera, y la figura del vigía recortada contra el horizonte, silenciosamente sentado en el centro del asentamiento.

La piel más oscura del hombre, y sus rasgos nativos, actuaban como acicate para sus temores, la calma que debería proporcionar se diluía al mirarle, su rostro era un recordatorio de que eran intrusos allí, y el tam-tam continuo parecía incriminarles sin cesar por ello.

Aunque ninguno estaba dispuesto a reconocer su miedo, hallaron un buen subterfugio para mantener su dignidad.

Reunidos en la misma tienda, se susurraban cuentos de horror unos a otros, fingiendo un valor que no poseían, pero el estar juntos era el consuelo que necesitaban para alejar los fantasmas que la selva les enviaba.

Horas de relatos acabaron por dejar paso al sueño, ninguno se movió para alejarse, el constante retumbar del exterior no se había detenido, el sonido se había vuelto ya enervante pero solo lograban mencionarlo con risas nerviosas, sintiéndose tan asustados como avergonzados por ello.

Venían de un mundo de realidades objetivas, de ciencia literal, de sólidas creencias, no podían justificar los temores sin nombre que invadían sus mentes, pero tampoco podían ignorar la alerta que aquella cacofonía producía en lo más profundo de sus almas.

Incluso el más pragmático y sólido científico habría reconocido la advertencia que contenían los tambores. _Algo_ más estaba suelto esa noche en la selva, algo antiguo, y todos sentían esa certeza aunque jamás lo habrían reconocido en voz alta.

El miedo podía casi olerse en el aire, como algo consistente, en casi cada rostro, miedo del exterior, y también de la propia emoción: miedo de estar tan asustados.

Solo uno de ellos se sentía de otro modo, aunque lo escondía del resto, instintivamente seguro de que su falta de temor no sería bien recibida. Sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, ocultaba su cara entre ellas, intentando que ninguno de sus compañeros advirtiera que no estaba asustado.

Esperaba, mientras escuchaba las bromas nerviosas, las historias contadas en susurros con las voces balbuceantes y las miradas vidriosas.

Esperaba que el sueño les venciera, y tuvo que esperar aún un par de horas, pero, para cuando la madrugada alcanzó su cénit la mayoría dormitaban apoyados sobre sus compañeros.

Su mente no había logrado alejarse del exterior ni un solo instante, la emoción que sentía estaba tan lejos del miedo del resto de los presentes que en algún rincón de su mente sentía un leve desconcierto.

Escuchaba las advertencias contenidas en el sonido repetitivo ahora, igual que había escuchado las amenazas murmuradas por el guía horas antes, pero nada de aquello había logrado contener su necesidad de salir al exterior, de reunirse con lo que les acechaba entre los árboles.

Era el sonido, el rítmico _tam-tam_ que alteraba el sonido de su propio pecho, el sonido que todos hallaban tan molesto y ominoso, pero que sonaba como una añorada melodía para sus oídos.

Le costaba escuchar ahora algo diferente a aquel ritmo, tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo al mismo ritmo, escuchaba las respiraciones serenas de sus compañeros detrás de sí y algo en él permanecía en alerta.

Les observó dormidos sin ocultar una leve mueca de desprecio, la mayoría estaba allí por curiosidad, en busca de aventuras a lo Indiana Jones, no tenían ni idea de lo que significaba aquel ruido, tampoco les importaba. Algo primordial en ellos respondía al sonido sin embargo, y eso les asustaba, identificaban las amenazas pero no entendían las promesas.

Las palabras del nativo que les guiaba se habían convertido en sus mentes en peligrosas amonestaciones, no entendían que no iban dirigidas a ellos sino a los espíritus que pudieran acechar entre la floresta, o al peligroso visitante que recorría la selva.

Había guardado silencio esa noche cuando alcanzó su turno en la rueda de relatos, no tenía historias de horror que contar, excepto la verdad. Y no soportaría verla convertida en algo vacío en sus bocas.

Sin mirar de nuevo hacia sus compañeros de expedición dio un paso fuera de la tienda de campaña. En el exterior, el vigía dormitaba aún sentado junto a la hoguera apagada. Ningún sonido se escuchaba fuera del ritmo lejano.

Suspiró y miró alrededor, empapándose en la belleza del lugar. En la oscura noche la espesa selva se mostraba misteriosa, como un vergel primigenio en el que el hombre pudiera redescubrir su verdadera naturaleza. Asegurándose de que los demás dormían, abandonó con cuidado el interior de la tienda.

Algo en él latió con un gozo salvaje, sintiéndose liberado. Se giró hacia la profundidad del bosque. Sabía que no debía internarse solo, no estaba preparado para sobrevivir allí sin un guía, pero sentía la necesidad de alejarse del campamento. Y antes de que su mente lograra atar el impulso de sus pies, éstos se movieron hacia el exterior.

Apenas llevaba unos metros caminando cuando un silencio casi tétrico se propagó a su alrededor. Los manguarés* habían cesado sus cantos y supo que la visita de la que advertían se hallaba ya presente.

Esperó el mordisco del miedo, pero la única emoción que sintió fue una fuerte curiosidad y continuó caminando, hacia el centro mismo de aquel silencio pesado. La selva mantenía también su voz apagada. El muchacho pensó que el silencio era antinatural. Había una nota de advertencia en el ambiente. Su mente racional buscaba explicaciones lógicas pero el instinto tenía sus propias respuestas y le permitió guiarle.

El joven se detuvo entonces. No había notado antes que no se había calzado y contempló sus pies desnudos con algo de confusión. Se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba soñando y esperó estarlo cuando escuchó la profunda y espesa respiración a sus espaldas.

Se giró despacio, tan despacio que sintió que podría haber contemplado mil vidas al hacerlo.

Unos ojos profundamente verdes le miraban desde la rama de un árbol no muy alto. Retrocedió sin pensar, dos pasos hacia atrás y se detuvo ante el gruñido de advertencia. Intentó respirar, incluso recordar cómo se hacía, pero la enorme pantera no desviaba sus ojos de él.

Su piel era tan oscura que apenas podía distinguir su contorno. Pero podía ver sus colmillos y unos ojos brillantes que no se apartaban de él. El silencio seguía instalado en la floresta, como si ahora se burlara de su curiosidad.

El enorme felino seguía allí mirándole, como si no tuviera otra intención, y el muchacho buscó la emoción del miedo en su interior, aturdido por no hallarla. En su lugar sentía una repulsión profunda hacia la criatura, como si viera en ella todo lo aberrante que podía ser contemplado por unos ojos humanos, pero no era lo único que sentía.

Dividido por una dicotomía de sentimientos, tan intensos como absurdos, junto a la repulsa había algo muy distinto: un impulso que le empujaba hacia el gran gato.

Los ojos del animal parpadearon varias veces y, en el interior del muchacho, la parcial atracción hacia el felino eclosionó con fuerza. Se descubrió dando varios pasos hacia el leopardo. Apenas un metro les separaba ya y la mezcla de emociones se había agudizado, pero ahora comprendía cual era el origen de éstas.

La mirada del animal era la causa, en ella estaba comprendida una promesa tanto como una amenaza. Una “elección”, sintió en sus tripas, y extendió su mano antes de poder pensar en ello. El instinto que le dominaba parecía suicida y sin embargo no se sentía como tal.

La mano permaneció en el aire, a pocos centímetros de la piel del animal.

La pantera se alzó en todo su tamaño dejándolo sin aliento, incluso los ejemplares más grandes habrían resultado diminutos al lado de aquel espécimen, que, detenido sobre sus patas traseras, triplicaba su tamaño. Le vio moverse hacia él, desplazándose a la tierra para situarse a su lado, sintió el roce de su suave pelaje sobre la piel cuando saltó, para caer a su lado casi con delicadeza.

Se giró hacia ella, su tamaño era tan desproporcionado que la cabeza de la pantera se hallaba a la altura de la suya. La bestia levantó su rostro para gruñirle con suavidad entonces, tanta suavidad que su siguiente movimiento le tomó completamente por sorpresa: La garra izquierda de la fiera rasgó la tela de sus pantalones, la sensación le sobresaltó y tardó en sentir el dolor de la carne abierta. Miró el gato con cierta indignación, como si éste hubiera quebrantado un pacto tácito entre ambos.

El leopardo se movió, alejándose sin mirarlo, pero, a pocos metros de distancia, se detuvo y sus ojos le buscaron de nuevo y el muchacho sintió en sus vísceras la promesa contenida en aquella mirada. Asintió con la cabeza sin estar realmente seguro de porqué y no dejó de mirar como el felino se alejaba, sentía un leve hilo de sangre deslizándose por su muslo, pero sabía que no era importante. No era más que una marca, no del todo amistosa, tampoco lo contrario.

El sonido de los tambores se reanudó de golpe, como obedeciendo al movimiento de la pantera internándose en las sombras.

Asustado al fin, pero no de la selva ni de la bestia, el joven se puso en camino de regreso al campamento. Sus dedos buscaron la herida en su muslo derecho y sintieron la humedad de la sangre en ellos con agrado.

En su rostro su expresión se había apagado del todo, y aún así brillaba más que nunca.

 

* _Los manguarés --- son tambores hechos de troncos ahuecados que se suspenden en un soporte de madera, se encuentran en la maloca y son utilizados para anunciar el comienzo de rituales, las visitas importantes y anteriormente eran utilizados también para anunciar y llamar a la guerra._

 

 


	3. LINAJE. CAPITULO 1.PRIMERA PARTE

 

**CAPITULO 1.**

**_Estonia. Tartu. Universidad de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad._

La voz del profesor se deslizaba como el canto de una sirena, seduciendo a sus espectadores en una especie de hechizo creado por una voz ronca, tan sugerente como los fascinantes ojos verdes de su dueño.

La evidente pasión que el hombre sentía por el tema del que hablaba era un acicate poderoso para su audiencia, aunque, probablemente, era el conjunto lo que los cautivaba: su voz grave, aunque suave, llena de un entusiasmo contagioso y el sugerente tema de su discurso.

Fuera lo que fuera, no había nadie allí que no siguiera con la mirada cada movimiento del hombre. Con cierto cinismo Jared ponderó que el atractivo físico que éste exudaba era en gran parte responsable de la atención que recibía.

-Los mitos de Roana son únicos en toda Europa- estaba diciendo el hombre- aunque podemos observar ciertas similitudes con culturas posteriores como la del Valle del Indo o la egipcia, estamos hablando de una civilización que se desarrolló casi dos mil años antes que estas pero con características similares, un salto impensable, de no haber hallado los restos de la ciudad subterránea probablemente nadie lo creería posible.

Jared observó el modo en que el hombre se movía, aunque aparentaba apenas treinta años vestía como sería de esperar en un profesor... unos diez años mayor. Pero a pesar de su atuendo, que parecía pretender “camuflar” su apariencia de modelo de catálogo, era imposible no advertir lo deseable que era realmente el hombre.

Incluso con una chaqueta de punto de color arena, con codilleras de cuero, que habría envejecido a cualquier otro, se veía caliente como el demonio, y los vaqueros, a pesar de su holgura, no lograban ocultar del todo las firmes formas masculinas bajo la tela.

Pero lo que realmente le intrigaba eran sus movimientos, había algo engañosamente suave en su manera de moverse que hablaba de un inusitado control físico, más propio de un atleta que de un hombre de letras. Aquel no era un profesor anclado a su despacho y sus libros, estaba seguro.

El profesor Ackles continuaba su apasionada ponencia, y Jared le prestó una atención tangencial mientras continuaba estudiándole.

\- La cultura que se desarrolló en esta zona es absolutamente singular, no existen precedentes documentados, incluso puede decirse que estamos ante un hecho histórico único, una “isla” en cierto modo, que no tuvo continuidad ni precedentes, un verdadero enigma-Jared advirtió como saboreaba la palabra y sonrió en respuesta, no se equivocaba al juzgarle, realmente el hombre amaba su profesión- no se ha encontrado una iconografía similar en ningún otro lugar del mundo, pero en este pequeño rincón del norte tenemos una cultura original con una mitología única y realmente extraña.

La voz del profesor ascendía en intensidad al tiempo que sus ojos verdes brillaban con entusiasmo, Jared observó como inclinaba su cuerpo apoyándolo sobre su mesa.

Hasta entonces se había movido sin cesar mientras hablaba, pero al permanecer estático unos minutos, la manera en que su cuerpo se flexionaba, con una suavidad tan engañosa como meditada, centró toda su atención.

Ackles se movía con una insinuación de fuerza e intensidad que llevó su mente a lugares inesperados, había una contención palpable en el hombre, incluso en su manera de reposar en una calma aparente, que provocó una honda punzada de deseo en Jared, tan inesperada como intensa.

Éste parpadeó confuso, intentando disimular su reacción, pero sintiéndose demasiado aturdido para controlarla del todo , ya no era un crío incapaz de manejar sus instintos, y sin embargo, había algo en la quietud controlada del profesor Ackles que le atravesaba en oleadas de puro anhelo.

Deslizó sus ojos por el rostro del hombre, deteniéndose en la curva de su cuello, vislumbrando con cierta ansiedad el pedazo de piel que la tela cubría.

Sin poder evitarlo imaginó acariciar esa piel y recorrerla con su lengua, el modo en que el hombre rompería su control bajo esas atenciones... Jared se sacudió enojado consigo mismo, no era un momento apropiado para dejarse llevar por la lujuria, había mucho en juego, se repitió mirando fascinado como el profesor se movía hacia el centro de la sala, ascendiendo los escalones donde se asentaban los pupitres, el movimiento de la tela tensándose sobre su trasero hizo que jadease avergonzado.

Meneó la cabeza, a medias divertido, a medias irritado, realmente era un hombre atractivo, era innegable, incluso espectacularmente atractivo, pero eso no justificaba su comportamiento, después de despreciar la actitud de Ian durante tantos años, ahora parecía un mal remedo de éste.

Ackles seguía explicando sus últimos hallazgos sobre Roana, modulando la voz de aquel modo tan delicioso como inteligente en su manejo del público. Se preguntó si sería innato o tendría algún tipo de preparación, porque era evidente que sabía manejar a un grupo de personas. Todo su lenguaje, verbal y no verbal, era tan estudiado que no podía ser casual.

Sin advertir la sonrisa complacida que se instaló en sus labios, su mente se preguntaba cuanto control ejercería el maestro en la intimidad.

Intentando disimular sus ideas prestó atención al discurso del profesor como si realmente fuera algo nuevo para él. Lo era para la mayoría de los presentes, aunque no para todos, algunos habían asistido a la ponencia anterior del profesor, pero Jared sabía más, mucho más.

Eso le hizo sonreír con cierta lástima hacia el profesor Ackles, había pasado su vida estudiando antiguas leyendas que creía únicas, obsesionado con los secretos de la ciudad subterránea, pero si llegaba a desvelarlos todo su trabajo resultaría ser una farsa.

-En Roana hallamos restos de una civilización que creó ciudades que avergonzarían a Babilonia en esplendor y lujo, una civilización que alcanzó su apogeo en torno al 5300 antes de Cristo. Casi dos mil años antes de que Mohenjo Daro y la cultura del valle del Indo empezara a dar sus primeros pasos, ya construían edificios de una complejidad única. Mucho antes de que la cultura egipcia comenzase su larga andadura, en este pequeño rincón del norte de Europa, un grupo humano levantó una obra sin parangón en la historia.

Jared le contempló observar a su cautivada audiencia mientras decidía cómo aproximarse a él, resultaba evidente cómo atraer la atención del hombre, en realidad parecía demasiado fácil, aquel hombre parecía dispuesto a vender su alma para descubrir los secretos de Roana.

\- Lo que creímos que eran solo unas guaridas excavadas en la montaña revelaron su increíble secreto durante una excavación que pretendía horadar la cumbre- continuaba el profesor ajeno a su escrutinio- los túneles descienden en nivel para mostrarnos una ciudad subterránea excavada en la misma roca de la montaña, la complejidad de su estructura, la riqueza de sus planos es simplemente- se detuvo aparentemente incapaz de encontrar una palabra que pudiera abarcar todo lo que deseaba.

Jared no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida, ¡Oh, sí!, vendería su alma por saberlo todo sobre Roana, y desde luego él estaba más que dispuesto a comprársela.

-No hay nada comparable- el profesor había renunciado a encontrar una palabra más apropiada- Tenéis que pensar que en el resto del planeta estában en pleno neolítico, mientras que los otros asentamientos humanos usaban la piedra, en Roana trabajaban ya con aleaciones de metal, en realidad Roana es en sí misma una incongruencia, no debería existir, según lo que creíamos saber de la historia, no puede existir- recalcó el verbo con obvio placer.

Sus pupilas brillaban dilatadas y su voz se había vuelto mucho más ronca, Jared reparó en que parecía mucho más que simplemente atraído por la idea, parecía...enamorado, apasionadamente enamorado de la ciudad y sus misterios.

Con auténtico triunfo Jared le escuchaba sin poder controlar la expresión satisfecha en su rostro, Ackles iba a pagar cualquier precio por lo que él podía ofrecerle, la clave de los secretos que tanto anhelaba desvelar.

-No, no puede existir pero existe, atentando contra todo lo que creíamos saber, dándonos pruebas contundentes de que el pasado del hombre podría no ser como creíamos... Si la simetría del urbanismo de Mohenjo Daro y Harappa nos asombró, Roana nos lleva a un mundo muy diferente, a un mundo de posibilidades ilimitadas, los hombres y mujeres que vivieron en esa ciudad puede que fueran el origen de la civilización conocida, quizá fueron aquellos que provocaron un cambio, los que enseñaron a otros a usar los metales, a usar el lenguaje escrito.....esos hombres y mujeres son ahora un misterio inmerso en el pasado más lejano, poco podemos saber de ellos por ahora pero nos han legado su obra más espléndida y en ella aguardan los misterios sobre quiénes eran, esperando que vayamos y los descubramos -

La mirada del profesor Ackles estaba llena de calidez, perdida en sus sueños de enigmas arcaicos, Jared pensó que aquella luz en su rostro convertía su atractivo en algo mucho más intangible y profundo. Sabía que no era el único en aquella sala que se había sentido encandilado por la expresión del hombre

\- Y eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahí abajo, señores, señoras y demás posibilidades- añadió con un deje socarrón algo inesperado, Jared vibró al escucharlo, intuyendo que en el hombre había tantos niveles como en la ciudad que tanto parecía amar.

El proyector de diapositivas se encendió entonces y, aunque hasta ese momento el interés de Jared por el discurso del profesor era muy tangencial, desvió toda su atención a la pantalla de la pared frontal completamente subyugado por las imágenes sobreimpresionadas en ella.

Hacía tanto tiempo, tanto desde que había caminado por las salas de Roana, le costaba recordar haber sido tan joven... contempló el salón con obvio placer, recordando la frialdad en la yema de los dedos, el aroma húmedo y metálico golpeando sus fosas nasales, el sonido de la voz de su padre...

Si alguien le hubiera observado entonces habría sorprendido, brillando en su mirada, un amor tan desnudo como marcado por un profundo anhelo.

La imagen que apareció en la pantalla mostraba un interior majestuoso pero sorprendentemente delicado, altas columnatas se alzaban en un salón de grandes dimensiones, talladas en los capiteles, efigies de animales asentados en una posición serena, fijando su mirada al frente, hacia sus iguales de las columnas paralelas.

Jared jadeó sin poder evitarlo, _“la séptima esfera”_ susurró para sí mismo, _“han alcanzado la séptima esfera”_. La noticia hacía su misión allí mucho más urgente. Mientras su mirada acariciaba las viejas y amadas formas, la voz suave del profesor Ackles le acompañaba, su tono había descendido un poco, como si intentara mostrar su respeto hacia lo que les mostraba.

-Algunos de ustedes me acompañaron en anteriores excavaciones y la mayoría han visto fotos de los niveles superiores pero esta es la primera vez que la séptima esfera puede contemplarse en público- Jared respingó mirándole, la elección de palabras le sorprendía, aunque no era la primera vez.

Al contrario que muchos de sus colegas, el profesor Ackles parecía escoger siempre el vocablo adecuado, en realidad eso era una buena señal, pero no dejaba de sobresaltarle, como si tuviera la verdad al alcance de su mano y pudiera comprenderlo todo en un ejercicio de improbable imaginación.

Sabía que tal impresión era absurda, pero aquel era el hombre que había bautizado oficialmente a Roana, revelando al mundo un nombre oculto hasta entonces; el hombre que había escogido llamar al pozo hallado en el tercer nivel como “ _el primer umbral”_ ; quien no había caído ni una sola vez en las trampas que le habían tendido para empujarle en direcciones equivocadas, aquel hombre siempre iba directa, e imposiblemente, hacia la verdad. Jared se estremeció, ¿Qué posibilidades había realmente de que sucediera por completo azar?

-La cultura Roánica vuelve a revolucionar todo lo que creíamos saber de la historia de Europa, este tipo de construcción no tendrá un equivalente en miles de años, el cómo sus arquitectos pudieron crear tal belleza en una obra de ingeniería semejante no....- se detuvo al escuchar el murmullo de dos de sus alumnos, Jared se preguntó si reaccionaría con violencia ante la distracción pero el maestro le sorprendió.

-No me estoy extralimitando al considerarla una obra maestra de la ingeniería, señor Murray, piense que se trata de una ciudad de más de ocho niveles que se extiende miles de kilómetros bajo un perímetro mayor que muchos países, estamos hablando de una obra de ingeniería fastuosa, ¡pantagruélica!- la sonrisa que brilló en sus labios le hizo palpitar de expectación, de nuevo presentía una intensidad sorprendentemente física en un hombre que aparentemente dedicaba su vida al estudio. Observó sus ojos verdes iluminados con un brillo sospechoso que aceleró su pulso.

\- A diferencia de otras ciudades subterráneas como Derinkuyu en Turquia, Roana no se compone de una serie de grutas y galerías intercomunicadas, posee toda una caparazón arquitectónico perfectamente construido, denota un pensamiento tan avanzado como inexplicable en sus constructores- la sonrisa del profesor cosquilleaba en su vientre, cargada de insinuaciones que quizá solo estaban en su mente.

-Todo un mundo bajo la superficie, apenas hemos empezado a excavar sus restos y lo poco que sabemos nos reduce a un silencio admirado, en la historia humana no hay parangón para algo así, al menos los que conocemos, ¿no creerá que algo así puede sostenerse sin una planificación minuciosa y matemática...? - el joven parecía algo perplejo por la mención de las matemáticas y Ackles se lanzó a una explicación somera sobre la brillante ciencia que delataba la construcción, pero Jared no le prestó atención, demasiado ocupado intentando calcular las variables en la habitación.

Después de unos minutos estaba seguro: a la distancia en que el profesor se hallaba del chico, era muy difícil que hubiera escuchado sus susurros. Otra buena señal.

Sintió la expectación creciendo en él, cuanto más tiempo contemplaba al hombre, más “ _necesitaba”_ que fuera quién buscaba.

Observó de nuevo al maestro y por una vez permitió que su atracción por el hombre le cubriera como un manto al que no puso freno. Aquel detalle le daba esperanza, y estaba deseando acercarse a él, se burló un poco de sí mismo por su excitada expectación, pero tendría que ser completamente asexual para no reaccionar ante aquel hombre, toda la maldita sala estaba bullendo de excitación mientras le admiraba.

Lo sabía, porque podía sentirlos si prestaba atención: los focos de tensión-atracción tensándose a través del espacio del aula. Mujeres en su mayoría, pero también muchos hombres, toda aquella excitación dirigida hacia el maestro, prácticamente no había nadie allí que no deseara pasar un tiempo a solas con el hombre, y no precisamente para escucharle.

Se preguntó si el profesor era consciente de ello, seguramente lo era, y por eso intentaba ocultar su potente atractivo bajo aquellas prendas que pretendían afearlo, pero solo conseguían el efecto contrario.

No solo era su físico, decidió observándole... su voz, su pasión, su manera de moverse, la tensión contenida en su cuerpo, que parecía insinuar fuerza, intensidad... Jared jadeó, su necesidad de que fuera el hombre que esperaban empezaba a resultar casi dolorosa.

Ackles había abandonado su pequeña explicación científica para mover la rueda de diapositivas y añadir un par más que habían quedado fuera de la primera ronda, al ver la nueva imagen Jared contuvo una oleada de enojo.

Aquel lugar no era para ser contemplado por miradas ajenas, casi se sintió obligado a levantarse y destruir la fotografía, o al menos apagar el proyector. No lo hizo claro, sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por un impulso como aquel, se limitó a quedarse allí sentado, controlando su estado de ánimo, pero fue lo más difícil que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Demasiado tiempo sin contemplar _“la Quinta Puerta”_ , y que estuviera allí expuesta, a los ojos de cualquiera, sin la más mínima consideración... por suerte el profesor parecía sentir la misma renuencia y pasó rápidamente la imagen dejando que el proyector se detuviera en una fotografía de la entrada al complejo.

En la diapositiva podía verse parte del cuerpo del profesor, apenas un pedazo de su brazo y una leve insinuación de su trasero pero Jared contempló divertido el segundo. Con seguridad el maestro no lo había advertido, alguien tan empeñado en disimular su atractivo, no expondría una parte de su cuerpo de aquella manera. Y Jared observó que no era el único que se deleitaba mirando la redonda y tentadora curva que se tensaba bajo la tela de los pantalones.

Ackles estaba explayándose, inmerso en la singularidad de que gran parte de lo conservado en Roana hubiera mantenido el color, completamente ajeno al interés de parte de su audiencia, que se solazaba en la misma parte de la diapositiva que Jared.

-Aun no hemos podido encontrar el tipo de pigmentación o los materiales que usaban- continuaba el profesor sin advertir la atención de la mayoría de su audiencia- si piensan en la antigüedad de los restos es más que sorprendente, como todo lo relacionado con Roana, nada parece encajar con algo conocido- sonrió claramente encantado por ello- ni las pirámides conservan ya su superficie reflectante ni las viejas estatuas helenas sus colores, sin embargo las obras roánicas lucen aún sus extraños tonos metálicos a pesar de preceder a las anteriores.

Una voz joven se escuchó susurrando, lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran escuchar su comentario, el profesor lo atrapó al vuelo, bromeando sobre su contenido.

-Tienes mucha razón, si estuviéramos viendo una película, yo también me inclinaría por pedir la colaboración de Fox Mulder aunque probablemente me reservaría el rol de Scully... por su escepticismo, claro-un coro de risas acompañaron la broma y el profesor miró a su cautivada audiencia con obvia satisfacción.

Jared observó fascinado como el hombre controlaba con suma facilidad a su público, de nuevo especuló que habría estudiado técnicas para manejar y empujar a un público, era difícil que fuera innato, había demasiada premeditación en toda su conducta, como si siguiera un patrón aprendido. Les empujaba una y otra vez al punto que deseaba, atrayendo su atención cuando parecían dispersarse. Que se hubiera preparado para dar sus clases de aquella manera creaba una imagen realmente sugerente sobre su personalidad.

Jared aceptó que habría encontrado sugerente muchas cosas contemplando a aquel hombre, pero decidió que podía ser indulgente consigo mismo, los atractivos del profesor Ackles eran indudablemente objetivos. Solo había que mirar alrededor, el aula de ponencias era la mayor de la facultad, tenía capacidad para unos 500 alumnos y se encontraba abarrotada. Algunos alumnos incluso se habían sentado en los escalones pegados a la pared, y se trataba de un curso de verano. Sin duda el profesor Ackles era popular.

Con una sonrisa divertida admitió que, si estuviera anotado en aquella universidad, sin duda asistiría a sus clases. En realidad estaba pensando en hacerlo de todos modos. Incluso si el temario no le interesara lo más mínimo, que no era el caso. Solo para deleitarse admirando al maestro, valía la pena asistir a cada ponencia.

El profesor Ackles continuaba disertando sobre los hallazgos realizados en el séptimo nivel de la ciudad subterránea que él _también_ conocía como Roana, cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre Jared sufría un pequeño sobresalto. Aunque Ackles había atribuido su bautismo del complejo a la inscripción del dintel, Jared sabía que nadie había descifrado aún el lenguaje escrito en la piedra, y, sin embargo, aquel hombre había escogido el nombre correcto.

Esa había sido la primera señal que les había conducido hasta él, aunque no tenían más que un conjunto de casualidades imposibles, al menos al principio, pero después de las últimas semanas Jared abrigaba unas esperanzas más que razonables.

_“Roana”_

Paladeó el nombre con innegable deleite, permitiendo que las silabas acariciasen su paladar como promesas.

_“pronto”_

 

* * *


	4. CAPITULO 1. SEGUNDA PARTE

 

**CAPITULO 1. SEGUNDA PARTE**

 

Ackles parecía realizar sus observaciones finales, observó la intensidad de su rostro, el modo en que su voz descendía a un nivel casi íntimo cuando el nombre de la ciudad venía a sus labios, la manera en la que amaba el lugar solo podía pintarlo de modo favorable a sus ojos.

Donde otros arqueólogos e historiadores llegaban a conclusiones indignantes, Ackles siempre se las arreglaba para dar con la respuesta correcta. Parecía poseer un don para ir más allá de la lógica y contemplar la verdad bajo los datos, y aunque eso le había granjeado varios enemigos en su profesión, finalmente los hallazgos posteriores acababan dándole la razón. Una y otra vez su instinto sobre Roana parecía casi sobrenatural. Y Jared esperaba que, realmente, lo fuera.

El profesor sonreía divertido entonces, las arrugas de sus ojos plegándose como un abanico, todo su rostro transformado por ello, y Jared intentó tragar saliva sin conseguirlo. Si hubiera podido imaginar que la apariencia de Ackles era tan…agradable, aquel encuentro se habría producido antes, mucho antes. Por primera vez en su vida entendía un poco, solo un poco, el imperativo de la lujuria que empujaba a su hermano.

Aunque esperaba que nunca sería capaz de llegar tan lejos como Ian, se preguntó si podría controlar su atracción hacia aquel hombre si resultaba ser tan solo un simple profesor. Ni siquiera se planteó que no pudiera llegar a seducirlo, incluso si el hombre creía ser heterosexual, Jared sabía que solo eran prejuicios: la sexualidad humana era mucho más flexible y compleja de lo que a algunos les agradaba pensar.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era su linaje, si Ackles era la persona que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando, al menos tendría una posibilidad de emparejarse. Una posibilidad era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado solo unos meses antes. Y que, además, aquella posibilidad fuera como un hombre como aquel era algo que jamás habría podido soñar. Y con el profesor a pocos metros, Jared se sentía inclinado a rogar a la providencia por ello, no tenía casi opciones pero aún si las tuviera, a primera vista y entre un millón de hombres, le habría escogido a él.

El rostro risueño del maestro lucía deslumbrante y casi aniñado, y Jared pensó que probablemente no tendría la suerte de que, la persona que, probablemente, era su última alternativa, tuviera semejante apariencia. La preocupación le invadió, tenaz. Sabiéndose cautivado, por primera vez desde que era un niño, temía el poder de sus instintos.

Se sentía levemente hipnotizado por los ojos del maestro, ahora suavizados por la sonrisa que insinuaban. Dejó su mirada deslizarse por la piel iluminada, por un haz de luz proveniente del ventanal tras la pizarra, hasta encontrar su sonrisa, casi dulce entonces...en ese momento Jensen era incluso demasiado hermoso. Jared se repitió que nunca sería capaz de cometer una imprudencia ni siquiera con alguien así, pero cuanto más le miraba más temía estar mintiéndose.

El profesor seguía sonriendo mientras aventuraba teorías en combinación con sus atentos alumnos. Aparentemente intentaban imaginar cómo habrían sido los habitantes de Roana. Ya se encontraban fuera de hora y se notaba en el lenguaje corporal del maestro, más relajado y distendido. Jared adivinó que era algo usual que dedicara los últimos minutos a charlar con sus alumnos de aquel modo más informal.

Maldijo en silencio con un susurro que sonó encantado a sus propios oídos, que además fuera un pedagogo excepcional no debería haberle sorprendido tanto, el profesor parecia todo lo que habría buscado en un compañero, pero no se podía permitir creerlo aún.

Alejó toda aprensión, y, pensando en el futuro que les aguardaba, se aferró a sus planes, repitiéndose que no habría decisiones imposibles sobre aquel hombre, si no era el compañero que necesitaba, sabría controlar sus deseos, como siempre lo había hecho.

La risa del profesor estalló de nuevo, divertida ante un comentario de una jovencita pelirroja. El sonido descendió, casi físicamente, por la médula espinal de Jared, provocándole escalofríos. ¡Por las matriarcas que aquel par de horas escuchando, y observando a aquel hombre enseñar, era lo más parecido a asistir a un espectáculo erótico!. Se le pasó por la mente la idea de grabar sus clases para disfrutarlas en la intimidad pero lo rechazó de inmediato, burlándose de sí mismo.

Jared ya no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien, en realidad tenía la sensación de que nunca lo había hecho, al menos no así. Alguien como él… meneó la cabeza, algo inquieto, aquella punzada de temor regresaba inoportuna. Se concentró en la voz del profesor alejando sus temores, demasiadas casualidades entorno a aquel hombre, y él no creía en ellas.

-Lo poco que sabemos de sus habitantes no nos permite realizar ninguna afirmación concluyente, aparentemente toda actividad desapareció de la noche a la mañana en Roana, no sabemos por qué abandonarían de un modo tan repentino un asentamiento tan próspero... al contrario que otras civilizaciones que hemos estudiado, en Roana no se produjo un agotamiento de los recursos naturales ni hubo ninguna invasión o guerra que justificara tal éxodo...- los ojos del profesor brillaban con un fuego interior tan evidente como revelador, Jared no disimuló su satisfacción al verlo. Recordó la vieja fábula sobre el deseo último que oculta todo corazón, pero el de Ackles estaba allí mismo al descubierto para que todos lo contemplasen, Roana era su anhelo más profundo.

-Uno de los grandes misterios del cúmulo de misterios que constituye la cultura Roana es como, aparentemente, su nivel de civilización no tuvo ninguna repercusión cuantificable en su entorno más cercano. Elementos habituales de un cierto nivel de desarrollo como el comercio, o intercambio con otras culturas de nivel similar, no se hallan presente en Roana, aparentemente los habitantes de esta metrópolis se mantuvieron aislados en su propio microsistema. Pero si eso resulta sorprendente, lo es mucho menos que el hecho de que, tras clausurar la ciudad, los herederos de esta cultura tan avanzada parecieron sumergirse en la prehistoria sin más, sin que ninguno de sus asombrosos adelantos tuviera su reflejo en los pueblos vecinos y, en los años venideros, no hubo ninguna señal de su paso por culturas próximas...

La mirada del profesor se había vuelto tan soñadora como lejana y Jared intuyó donde se hallaba en ese momento: perdido en el interior de las profundas galerías de Roana, en sus largos pasadizos, junto a los helados pozos que abrían los antiguos portales, se preguntó si los sueños de un mundo helado serían algo recurrente para el hombre, sueños de largas cacerías en manada y la emoción del viejo hogar... Se preguntó también si recorrería las profundidades de Roana con reverencia y temor, como todos ellos, o sentiría algo muy diferente. 

-Mas allá de las especulaciones, Roana es más que uno de los grandes enigmas de la historia, es sobre todo el complejo arquitectónico subterráneo más asombroso de la historia humana, sus detalladas efigies de lupus descomunales son unánimemente reconocidas como una de las muestras de arte más hermosas de la historia del planeta, estos son los hechos. El resto es teórico, pero el sentido común nos dice mucho sobre la ciudad y los hombres que la pisaban hace milenios.

Muchos de los asistentes estaban ya levantándose, al parecer conocedores de la rutina del maestro y Jared sintió la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo, en pocos minutos podría hablar al fin de modo directo con el hombre, sintió una corriente de excitación ante la idea. La primera impresión era importante cuando buscabas seducir a alguien, y, después de conocerle, que todas las esperanzas sobre aquel hombre fueran correctas parecía mucho más urgente.

-La iconografía roánica parece indicar algún tipo de idolatría animal, probablemente de tipo totémico,- respondía el maestro a la pregunta de uno de sus alumnos- aunque podría tratarse de algún culto menor al estilo de los egipcios con los felinos, las representaciones de lobos son las más comunes pero no son los únicos animales representados, en todos los casos parecen sobredimensionados, de un tamaño mucho mayor al real. Podemos observar una preferencia hacia las estatuas y relieves con imágenes de lobos, en su mayoría parecen hallarse en las entradas o accesos, la sensación que producen es la de estar protegiendo los espacios que preceden, mi hipótesis al respecto es que tenían algún tipo de cualidad protectora para los habitantes de la ciudad,-

Jared se revolvió incómodo, ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella “inexplicable” capacidad del profesor para dar con la respuesta correcta, escudriñó su rostro analizando su expresión, buscando alguna respuesta satisfactoria, Ackles ya no era un crío sino un hombre adulto, incluso sin una iniciación adecuada habría tenido resabios de su verdadera naturaleza, a menos que todas las expectativas fueran erróneas.

Pero le había investigado, había vivido toda su vida en la zona, había estudiado allí, y allí se había convertido en maestro, su obsesión por Roana le había alejado en muy pocas ocasiones del lugar, y, sin embargo, ni una sola desaparición relacionada con él, ni una sola....y ahora mismo le costaba contemplar otras posibilidades. En algún momento mientras le observaba, su deseo de que él fuera la persona que buscaba, se había convertido en necesidad. El profesor continuaba la clase ajeno a sus temores y prestó una atención tangencial a sus palabras, demasiado distraído por los aspectos más superficiales del maestro.

-Los lobos eran comunes en la fauna de la época y el lugar, aunque no del tamaño de las efigies roanas, su tamaño parece llevarnos en esa dirección, se han encontrado junto a las viviendas humanas rincones acondicionados para compañeros de cuatro patas, quizá fuera en Roana donde los lobos acabaron siendo domesticados dando origen al perro, algunos compañeros – el desprecio en su voz fue más que evidente al añadir esto.- han sostenido, basándose en las armas halladas y en la preponderancia de las efigies de depredadores, que se trataba de una cultura guerrera en la que asumen probables y, como no, cruentos sacrificios pero no hay nada que indique algo semejante.

El obvio desdén en la voz del profesor al mentar los estudios de sus colegas hizo que Jared recordara el libro que intentaba demostrar que los antiguos y misteriosos habitantes de Roana devoraban carne humana en honor de un antiguo dios de la sangre y la muerte, Jared se había irritado tanto leyendo aquella sarta de memeces que había estado a punto de visitar a su autor y mostrarle _in situ_ que podía haber algo cierto en sus estúpidas conclusiones. El modo sesgado y manipulador en el que había interpretado los datos resultaba muy poco profesional, aunque entendía las intenciones que ocultaban tales libros.

La cultura de Roana podía fascinar a los especialistas pero seguía sin ser tan popular como la egipcia, quizá porque el acceso a las ruinas estaba fuertemente restringido y un grupo de oscuras y borrosas fotografías en revistas del medio no eran suficientes para estimular las fantasías del público general.

Se habían publicado libros y alguna novela claro, pero lo que se sabía sobre Roana era tan escaso que los escritores recurrían a lugares comunes y finalmente acababan optando por pintar a sus habitantes como una mezcla de egipcios con ciertos rasgos mayas y algún toque babilónico... Jared meneó la cabeza disgustado al pensar que las pocas transgresiones a ese batiburrillo eran libros como aquel, en tales obras se les pintaba como una sarta de adoradores del mal, entendido del modo más maniqueo. Con una sonrisa algo cínica pensó que al autor le había costado contenerse para no describirles con largos colmillos pero las similitudes con vampiros eran tan obvias como insultantes.

Podía entender perfectamente el desdén del profesor, la mayoría de los libros publicados sobre Roana intentaban vender alguna idea romántica o fantasiosa sobre el lugar, intentando hacerlo más atractivo para el público general, pero tales ideas solían estar completamente equivocadas, y había algo realmente enojoso en ello, como si los enigmas que el lugar planteaba a los especialistas no fueran ya suficientemente fascinantes.

-Aunque el lobo es el animal más representado no es el único, y en todas las ocasiones no se trata de imágenes de poder u hostiles, parece representado como un ser protector y sabio, una especie de dios totémico, dado que la mayoría de representaciones lupinas se hallan sobre los dinteles, mi hipótesis es que precisamente esa sería su función, protectores...- Jared sufrió otro sobresalto notable al escucharlo. No podían equivocarse, su intuición sobre Roana era “ _excesiva”_ , pero admitía la escasa objetividad que tenía ahora su opinión al respecto, sobre todo mientras continuara teniéndole delante.

-Es cierto que se han hallado artilugios probablemente dedicados a la guerra, pero la mayoría de ellos muestran una finalidad defensiva, no atacante, una cultura en la que predominan las armas defensivas y que podría venerar representaciones de este tipo, parece entrar en contradicción con la idea de sacrificios cruentos del tipo que sea, más suscritos a civilizaciones guerreras.

Mientras recogía el proyector, Ackles continuaba hablando, manteniendo a sus oyentes en su lugar a pesar de que la mayoría ya se había preparado para abandonar el aula. Pero continuaban allí, bebiendo cada fragmento de información que abandonaba los labios del profesor, y Jared estaba cada vez más seguro que no era por fascinación hacia la cultura Roánica que prestaban tal atención.

-Tengo una pequeña primicia para todos ustedes, quizá la próxima semana tenga una información privilegiada que podría proporcionarnos algunos datos realmente nuevos sobre la ciudad, hasta ahora la ausencia de restos humanos en la ciudad -paseando su mirada por la audiencia les recordó que los únicos restos hallados en las necrópolis del complejo, muy escasos en todo caso, parecían ser exclusivamente de animales, en general todos de una variedad directamente a caballo entre la ciencia y la fantasía, lo que traía de cabeza a los zoólogos que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre si las efigies se trataba de representaciones realistas de animales extintos o representaciones mitológicas. - no nos había permitido más que aventurar el origen genético de sus habitantes, pero al fin tenemos algún resto humano- la emoción de la voz del profesor fue contagiosa y se escucharon varios jadeos emocionados.

Jared entrecerró los ojos, irritado al escuchar aquello, a aquellas alturas habría esperado que tales restos hubieran sido ya destruidos pero parecía que tendría que encargarse de aquello personalmente, al pensarlo no pudo evitar una punzada de culpa dirigida hacia el maestro, y como si aquella emoción hubiera captado la atención de éste, Ackles pareció distinguirlo entre su público y Jared contuvo el aliento, la mirada verde y brillante del hombre descansó sobre la suya unos segundos mientras su voz, suave pero grave, sonaba entre los dos.

-Quizá en unos días podamos descubrir si los nativos de la zona teníamos antepasados viviendo bajo la superficie y algunos de nosotros podemos considerarnos roanos por derecho de sangre- mientras mencionaba la posibilidad, la mirada del profesor continuaba fija sobre su rostro, Jared no se atrevía a moverse, ignorando si el hombre estaba realmente mirándole o solo dejaba vagar su mirada sin prestar atención a lo que sus ojos veían.

Sus dudas se despejaron al cambiar su postura, los ojos verdes del profesor siguieron su movimiento sin vacilar, y Jared no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada. Por un momento se observaron conscientemente, en un silencio cargado de curiosidad y algo más. Creyó leer en la mirada ajena una mezcla de emociones confusa, curiosidad, una leve pizca de desconfianza y lo que más ansiaba, y temía, ver en aquellos ojos tan verdes: admiración.

El maestro se humedeció los labios con la lengua y Jared casi jadeó en respuesta, de pronto la tensión sexual se convirtió en algo sólido e inmediato, y le costó contener sus deseos. Temió estar mirándole de un modo demasiado explícito, pero sencillamente no sabía cómo evitarlo.

Completamente estático, le escuchó despedir la clase hasta la siguiente semana. Aún tenía la sensación de sentir la mirada del maestro sobre la suya, aunque en realidad se había desprendido de ella segundos antes, notaba aún su intensidad como un toque cálido y lleno de promesas.

El aula entera pareció cobrar vida a su alrededor mientras todos los presentes se movían hacia el exterior, excepto un pequeño grupo que corría a arremolinarse en torno al profesor, aparentemente incapaces de desprenderse del hechizo que Ackles ejercía, Jared se sintió uno de ellos. Aún le costaba respirar con normalidad después del intercambio breve de miradas.

Se movió despacio hacia él, el coro de alumnos, alrededor del profesor, parecían casi adorarlo. Incluso a aquella distancia Jared pudo escuchar sus estúpidas preguntas, claramente meros subterfugios para atraer la atención del hombre, y aunque no podía culparles por tácticas tan evidentes, en aquel momento le molestaba su presencia allí.

Se movió entre ellos con seguridad, buscando el rostro del maestro, y, de nuevo, sintió como algo físico el choque con su mirada. Ackles le miró fijamente buscando sus ojos y Jared tomó aliento intentando alejar el aturdimiento que empezaba a asaltarle de nuevo, su piel se estremeció sin embargo, burlándose de su cautela.

Estiró su mano para tomar la del profesor entre las suyas, mientras intentaba recordar su nombre para presentarse, y por un instante, bajo el tacto suave y caliente de la piel ajena, olvidó _completamente_ lo que pretendía decir y se quedó allí estático, con la mirada fija sobre el profesor, sumergido en la sensación cálida de la mano ajena entra las suyas.

Parpadeó intentando sustraerse a aquella especie de hechizo, temiendo por un momento haber sido atrapado por algún tipo de hipnosis. Ackles no parecía ofendido por su reacción, quizá estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se quedase sin palabras al mirarle, o quizá no se había dado cuenta de que aún no había dicho nada y solo le miraba porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Esperó que fuera lo segundo.

Tan cerca, los ojos del profesor parecían mucho más verdes, y podía contemplar las arrugas en las comisuras de los párpados, “ _le gusta reírse_ ” pensó, mientras sentía la sonrisa en sus labios y contemplaba la gemela que iluminó los del maestro. La sonrisa de Ackles era hermosa, él lo era, pensó entonces, y sus dedos, que acababan de abandonar el leve roce con los del profesor, se flexionaron tensos, como si ya añorasen el contacto.

Un bocinazo en el exterior le sacó de su embeleso y recordó las palabras que quería decir:

-Detective Padalecki -se presentó- necesito hablar con usted sobre el asesinato de Bob Singer.- el rostro del profesor se contrajo en una mueca visiblemente aturdida. Tangencialmente advirtió como los alumnos aún presentes se movían para dejarles solos, algo que agradeció, mientras se lamentaba por haber sido tan brusco al presentarse.

-Entonces se ha confirmado, le asesinaron- Jared le vio menear la cabeza, evidentemente conmocionado, y sorprendido por ello, necesitó controlar su propio impulso de tocarle de nuevo, pero esta vez para ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

Parecía realmente devastado por las noticias, lo que casi con seguridad le excluiría de la lista de sospechosos, de haber formado parte de ella en algún momento. Pero los ojos verdes del profesor le miraron de nuevo fijamente, como si intentara leer algo en lo más profundo de su mirada. Jared no había estado nunca bajo una mirada tan intensa, le costaba respirar bajo aquellos ojos verdes que parecían “abarcarlo” de un modo tan absoluto.

Y de algún modo le empujaban también hacia una emoción difusa, como si bajo aquella mirada se hubiera creado un campo de acción diferente, y cualquier cosa pudiera suceder. Sentía la expectación en el vientre, estirando sus músculos por la tensión, pero también otra emoción, un sentimiento extraño, cálido, extendiendo su pecho como si intentara llevarle demasiado lejos.

Por primera vez en su vida Jared se sintió atemorizado por un par de pupilas humanas, pero aún así no se movió, continuó allí soportando aquella mirada que parecía contener la clave de un misterio que necesitaba aprehender de inmediato.

Los ojos del profesor parecían tan incapaces de alejarse de su rostro como los suyos lo eran de dejar de mirar a aquel hombre. Jared intentó buscar algo que decir, pero su parte racional parecía completamente apagada, el instinto había tomado el control y no podía moverse, solo mirarle fascinado.

La piel de Ackles estaba ahora tan próxima que su aroma le alcanzaba, intoxicante. Los labios del maestro se abrieron levemente y Jared sintió como una provocación el movimiento rápido de su lengua para humedecerlos. Se focalizó en aquella boca entreabierta y la compulsión de besarla se hizo insostenible. Sintió su propio movimiento reflejo lamiéndose los labios. Advirtió un movimiento en su rostro y levantó la mirada para reparar en la línea que seguían los ojos del otro hombre.

Percatarse de que Ackles parecía tan embelesado por su propia boca como él por la del profesor no le ayudó a serenarse, y eso solo empeoró cuando un jadeo entrecortado abandonó los labios del otro hombre. Las pupilas del maestro se habían dilatado tanto que casi cubrían el iris, Jared sentía la temperatura de su carne elevándose. Necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero fue Ackles quién dio el primer paso.

Observó como la mano libre del maestro se alzaba hacia su rostro y exhaló algo tenso, esperando su roce. Su propia mano se contraía tirante, controlando el impulso de imitarlo buscando su piel. Cerró los ojos sin poder contenerse, el tacto que su mejilla ansiaba sentir estaba enloqueciéndole de necesidad. Las yemas de sus dedos aún estaban insoportablemente lejos pero casi podía prever su roce con una mezcla de expectación y tensión.

Los últimos regazados de la clase la abandonaban a sus espaldas, y ambos escucharon la puerta cerrarse tras el último alumno. El sonido de ésta cerrándose pareció funcionar como un acicate en su mente, los dedos del profesor alcanzaron al fin su piel y Jared suspiró aliviado, sin poder contener el movimiento de su rostro hacia su mano, buscando que hubiera más piel en contacto.

Los ojos verdes del hombre le miraban a poca distancia, completamente dilatados, y Jared escuchó su respiración acelerándose, observó como aquellos ojos parecían subyugados por su boca y no pudo contener un gemido necesitado. Los dedos sobre su mejilla se convirtieron en una cálida palma que, innegablemente, le acariciaba. Jared parpadeó, intentando despejarse, pero su mente parecía ofuscada tras una bruma compuesta de sensaciones y anhelos.

El rostro del profesor parecía insoportablemente lejano y se inclinó hacia él para corregir aquello casi al mismo tiempo que la mano sobre su rostro se deslizó hacia su cuello, buscando su nuca. Advirtió que la mano del profesor le empujó hacia el rostro del hombre, y, sintiendo que era natural y adecuado, sus labios se encontraron con los del maestro.

 

* * *


	5. LINAJE. CAPITULO 2

 

**CAPITULO 2.**

**_Afueras de Tartu. En dirección a los Bosques de Karula._ **

_Veinticuatro horas antes._

Llevaba horas al volante, al principio no había sabido a donde se dirigía, solo se había dejado llevar por un impulso momentáneo y poderoso. Necesitaba alejarse de la ciudad, y cualquier dirección parecía una buena idea, pero cuando giró hacia el noroeste, comprendió a donde iba y porqué.

Observó el exterior de la cabina, la noche había caído ya, y la carretera entre los árboles carecía de iluminación. Solo la tenue luz de una luna menguante ofrecía algo de luz, aunque escasa. Más allá de su vehículo solo podían contemplarse más y más kilómetros de solitaria carretera cercada por un bosque tan tupido como elevado.

Jared se sintió tentado de recorrer la distancia de otra manera. Pero no podía permitir que el instinto tomase el control, sentía aún en su organismo el enfado que le asaltó al ver las fotografías. Las horas que aún le quedaban para alcanzar su destino, prefería usarlas para despejar su mente. No sirvió de mucho. Ésta no dejaba de dar vueltas a dos meras posibilidades.

Detestaba simplificar así la situación, pero realmente solo había una bifurcación para él: O Ackles era compatible con él o no lo era. No sabía qué esperarse del profesor. Rob le había asegurado que era atractivo. En realidad no le importaba tanto su apariencia como su carácter. Había escogido antes basándose en la apariencia exterior y, después de los nefastos resultados, se sentía inclinado a no usarlos como baremo nunca más.

La agitación que asolaba sus pensamientos le hacía sentirse estresado. No era aconsejable tomar decisiones en tal estado, así que intentó despejar la mente concentrándose en el paisaje exterior, kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque frondoso contribuían a serenar su estado de ánimo. Procuró disfrutar del viaje. Conducir a través de amplias carreteras solía relajarle e intentó que esta vez no fuera una excepción.

Aunque su mente volvía con cierta frecuencia al punto de partida, el tiempo pasó lo suficientemente rápido para que le sorprendiera la llegada. A poca distancia de su destino ya, la visión del recodo que se internaba en la espesura, hacia el pie de la montaña, le hizo recordar los días de su infancia.

Había soñado con un compañero, o compañera, con quien compartir largos atardeceres, tranquilas jornadas y, ¿Por qué no? También apasionadas veladas. Ahora sus ambiciones eran mucho más simples, se conformaba con no vivir solo para siempre. Pero no creía poder soportar otra relación basada en pequeñas mezquindades, luchas de poder y tensiones constantes.

Esperaba que Ackles fuera alguien agradable, un buen amigo si no podía ser otra cosa, alguien a quien pudiera llegar a apreciar y que se sintiera interesado por él. No parecía mucho, pero sabía que era demasiado.

Reconoció, ante sí mismo, ya que no podría ante nadie más, que recuperar el viejo linaje no era su prioridad. Deseaba volver a pisar la primera morada, desde luego, pero no sentía aquel deseo como algo vital. Egoístamente, su principal anhelo tenía que ver con su vida personal. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo solo, y, aunque no se consideraba ningún sátiro, demasiados años de forzosa castidad empezaban a pesarle

Sonrió burlándose de sí mismo al advertir que estaba fantaseando con un futuro junto a alguien que no conocía. Ni siquiera sabía si el hombre deseaba un compromiso, o si lo tenía ya. Le habían asegurado que no era así, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de algún viejo amante que añorase, alguien que echara de menos, que le importara. No podía saberlo. No sabía nada realmente sobre él. No era como si tuviera opciones pero detestaba la idea de no poder escoger. E incluso ahora seguía dudando que tuviera realmente esa oportunidad. Había intentado hacerse a la idea, durante todos aquellos años, de que jamás tendría una pareja.

Al contrario que otros, cuyas ambiciones se dirigían en direcciones mucho más prácticas, Jared solo había querido una vida sencilla, junto a una pareja que le apreciase, y a quien él también quisiera. Había visto su sueño morir veinte años atrás, y ahora sentía que se estaba aferrando a una ráfaga de aire. Pero deseaba dejar de estar solo.

El aullido de un grupo de lobos se escuchó lejano y una punzada de pesar golpeó su pecho. A ambos lados de la carretera se elevaban largos pinos, su aroma le alcanzaba a través del aire acondicionado, y la memoria de Jared regresó momentáneamente a su juventud.

Su hermano y él habían jugado entre aquellos arboles, habían corrido descalzos ignorando los reproches maternos, habían burlado la vigilancia de sus guardianes para explorar el enorme bosque, sintiéndose unidos, felices, capaces de conquistarlo todo juntos. Contuvo el cúmulo de viejos recuerdos porque ahora dolían. Tampoco podía cambiar eso. Había perdido algo más que su sueño de futuro, veinte años atrás.

Y ahora mismo se conformaba con poder conquistar a un desconocido y que éste no fuera demasiado intolerable. Un buen amigo lo había descrito como un hombre culto y atractivo, tranquilo, amable y de gustos sencillos. Le gustaba la descripción tanto que no dejaba de darle vueltas.

Sonaba como la clase de compañero que deseaba a su lado. No importaba si la pasión brillaba por su ausencia, conversaciones inteligentes y relajadas le atraían mucho más. Podía mantener una buena relación basada en ellas, la química sexual por otro lado no garantizaba nada.

Intentó imaginar el rostro y la apariencia del maestro, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no le importaba. Pero no podía evitar la curiosidad. Atractivo podía abarcar un espectro muy amplio. Su amigo le había asegurado con una sonrisa que le gustaría. Le habría gustado sentir la misma confianza. La idea de conquistar a un extraño le seducía tanto como le repelía. No había sido jamás un conquistador, eso era más propio de Ian. Sin embargo le atraía el reto. Si es que realmente iba a tener una oportunidad, estaba decidido a ser optimista y concentrarse en los rasgos positivos del hombre. Todo el mundo los tenía.

Agotado, al fin vislumbró la alta montaña y tragó en seco, no creía en las viejas supersticiones de su pueblo, sin embargo había conducido durante horas para llegar hasta allí. Demasiado tiempo solo, pensó de nuevo, indulgente consigo mismo. No soportaba continuar así, sin ninguna esperanza. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado. No cualquiera, aún no estaba tan desesperado, pero se conformaría con muy poco: Alguien agradable, tranquilo, alguien a quien pudiera cogerle cariño con el tiempo.

El camino secreto que llevaba al hogar de sus padres le esperaba, intacto, tal y como lo recordaba. Por un segundo vaciló, pero no podía usar el teléfono para algo así. Llevaba años sin pisar el lugar, pero esta vez era diferente. Necesitaba una señal, y varias respuestas.

La carretera se bifurcaba hacia un estrecho sendero que parecía no tener salida, Jared lo tomó sin dudar, abandonando el vehículo a los pocos metros. No le preocupó no hallarlo a su regreso. Nadie, excepto su linaje, visitaba el lugar. Recorrió parte del camino a pie, hasta llegar a una escarpada pared que ascendía hacia lo alto del pico. No había ninguna otra senda a la vista.

Jared se detuvo y buscó el punto blando en la roca. A pesar de los años transcurridos lo halló de inmediato, la piel de su brazo pareció desaparecer tragado por la piedra, y, en la quietud del bosque durmiente, el sonido de un cuerno ajeno a aquel tiempo resonó con fuerza. Una parte de Jared bufó molesto. La manera en que su padre se aferraba a las viejas costumbres… Meneó la cabeza, disgustado, pero esperó en silencio. No tardó en escuchar el movimiento sobre su cabeza.

La escalera cayó sobre él tan suave y firme como la recordaba. Jared la miró unos segundos antes de agarrar el primer escalón. El tacto del metal, suave bajo sus dedos, le hizo suspirar. Algunas cosas siempre se añoraban. Ascendió sin mirar atrás a pesar de que se trataba de una cumbre escarpada y sin salientes. A casi cien metros del suelo, halló la entrada de piedra blanda. Y sin el más mínimo resquemor, saltó atravesando la falsa roca.

La sensación húmeda sobre la carne le hizo sonreír. Cayó en el hueco de una gruta, y se levantó para seguir el camino, a los pocos pasos halló las escaleras que descendían y una parte de él acarició con nostalgia la piedra excavada. Una falsificación, eso era, una imagen insuficiente de la ciudad perdida. Pero había crecido allí, añorando Roana, como todo su pueblo. Aún así, amaba el lugar, aunque ya no siguiera su ley. No tardó en hallar una cueva más amplia en la que surgía un manantial, siguió el cauce del mismo, y sin prisas, descendió varios niveles.

No se cruzó con nadie, pero era tarde y la mayoría dormía, el resto no le molestarían. Era de esperar. Y, aunque lo agradecía, sentía la vieja aprensión al respecto. Alcanzó al fin una cámara mayor, y se detuvo para admirarla. A pocos metros de él la cueva se extendía en todas las direcciones, elevándose en el interior de la montaña. El lugar parecía descomunal, y, ante él, una escalinata excavada en la propia tierra daba paso a una gran puerta metálica, la entrada de un edificio piramidal tan majestuoso como excesivo. Y aún así, impresionante.

Jared observó la puerta de entrada al hogar de su familia, y un viejo recuerdo asaltó su mente. Ian y él de niños, corriendo entre los altos escalones y su hermano resbalando por su impaciencia, recordó el saltó en el aire y su propia fuerza surgiendo, para sujetarlo. Había sido la primera vez en notar el alcance de ésta, su primera advertencia. Se estremeció al recordar la mirada llena de aprensión de su hermano entonces. Ian lo había entendido antes que él pero su hermano siempre había tenido más sensibilidad que él para aquellos temas. Y Jared aceptaba ahora que él mismo había hecho lo imposible para no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Un par de ojos azules surgieron de su memoria, como espejo de su culpa. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, disculpándose en silencio. Aunque nunca sería suficiente. Había estado tan asustado, tan decidido a no creer nada, a no aceptarlo… El orgullo de su padre aún le irritaba, no lo había entendido entonces, sabía que seguía sin entenderle. Pero él no podía creer en viejas profecías, no podía aferrarse a tonterías míticas porque le asustaba empezar a creer y abrazar una esperanza seguramente vacía. Odiaba el orgullo que su padre sentía por él, pero sobre todo odiaba su propio miedo ante ese orgullo. Porque una pequeña parte de él deseaba creerle, que todo fuera real y hubiera alguien ahí fuera hecho para él.

La sola idea le hizo sonreír, parecía propia de los libros que Candice dejaba tirados por su piso y que, un poco avergonzado por ello, leía a veces, a hurtadillas, sin abandonar la sensación de que sería humillante ser descubierto con algunas de aquellas novelas de amores predestinados. Varias veces, leyendo aquellas historias, había deseado ser alguien común, sin nada especial, solo alguien como muchos, que conocía a alguien más, se gustaban, convivían y construían un futuro, juntos, no parecía tan difícil de conseguir, pero lo era para él. No había manera de huir de uno mismo, nadie podía rechazar su propia naturaleza.

Alejando tales pensamientos ascendió por la escalinata, la puerta se abrió en cuanto su mano se posó sobre ella. El sonido de la vieja entrada abriéndose hizo saltar su pecho, un latido de reconocimiento, y observó la pequeña punzada en su dedo, la gota de sangre tomada, el rojo sobre la piel. Jared retrocedió un paso antes de entrar en su viejo hogar.

No había planeado regresar a casa esa noche. Tampoco que las cosas se precipitasen de aquel modo. Pero había estado ahí, en algún rincón de su mente, la idea de regresar, de buscar una señal, por muy desesperado que resultara.

Había aceptado, a pesar de todas las diferencias con su padre, había aceptado su parte en todo aquello, pero tenía sus límites y no iba a participar en algo así. Tenía que enfrentarse a su propia debilidad, su abuelo siempre le había dicho que el hombre que era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que le hacía vulnerable era mucho más fuerte que el que se negaba a admitir que tuviera una debilidad. Jared entendía muy bien la sabiduría de aquel consejo.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero una parte de él se sentía como el día que cruzó aquel portal para dejarlo atrás. Había estado tan lleno de rabia, pero también tan seguro de lo que creía. Añoraba sentirse así de seguro. Ya había descubierto lo que la mayoría al envejecer, cada año solo le traía más dudas e inseguridad. Solo en la pasión de la juventud parecía haber certezas inapelables.

Había sentido que nunca volvería a aquel lugar, que no podría volver a verse a sí mismo como parte de ellos. Pero había regresado. Y después de aquellos años ya no podía sentirse así. Su culpa relució como una corona en su mente, y con ella en mente cruzó el portal de entrada al palacio subterráneo.

Tras la puerta una sala parcialmente vacía se abrían las casas excavadas en la piedra: elegantes formas se retorcían en espiral para formar hogares circulares, la forma del conjunto recordaba a la copa de un árbol con ramas que formaban racimos de aquellas casas circulares, el lugar ascendía y ascendía, Jared sabía que hasta lo alto del pico. Pero esta vez no iba en esa dirección, tomó el sendero que descendía, hacia las cámaras inferiores, internándose en la tierra.

Antes de sumergirse en ellas, observó de nuevo el entramado superior. Un suspiro de añoranza escapó entre sus labios. Había añorado el lugar de forma física. Pero eso era algo que solo reconocería en aquel momento y solo ante sí mismo.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el mausoleo de su madre, sabía que su padre pernoctaba allí desde hacía años… desde el día en que Jared había dejado su hogar. La gruta se estrechaba formando pasillos octogonales, Jared se apoyó en el recodo de uno de ellos antes de dar el último giro. Llevaba años sin ver a Jeffrey cara a cara. No esperaba sentir la tensión que sintió al pensarlo.

La entrada al jardín subterráneo estaba custodiada, tal y como esperaba. Reconoció al hombre. Había crecido con hombres como ese vigilándole, en su memoria solían confundirse como uno solo, pero aún así, logró rescatar del batiburrillo de su memoria, el nombre de éste. Le saludó con educación pero manteniendo la distancia, su padre era tan partidario de las viejas costumbres como el propio Ian, sobre todo por los lazos de servidumbre, pero los que le servían se sentían igual de apegados a ellas. Si mostraba algo más de familiaridad, aquel hombre se sentiría insultado. Con un suspiro agotado, Jared se recordó que la idea de tener ciertos derechos o libertades, para muchos de los suyos, era una estupidez propia de la sociedad de fuera.

No podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, al menos aún no, y además ya no era un adolescente furioso y decidido a cambiar su mundo. Ahora entendía que respetar algo que no podía entender, era mucho más valioso, y difícil. Como hijo de su padre, habría sido extremadamente incómodo para el guardián verse obligado a actuar como su igual. Dejó atrás su malestar para cruzar el umbral. Al otro lado, el viejo jardín de formas imposibles, le aguardaba, exactamente igual que el último día que había pisado el lugar. Eso le hizo vacilar.

Nada había cambiado, casi podía ver a su madre allí caminando, como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran detenido totalmente en aquel rincón. No había nada común allí dentro, piedras blancas de formas caprichosas se alzaban como si fueran estatuas aunque ninguna mano las había cincelado, árboles de flores blancas se alzaban por doquier y flores del mismo color cubrían los suelos, pero en todas ellas había un punto de oscuridad, justo en el centro, como agujeros prestos a extenderse.

El blanco y el negro parecían dominar el lugar, apenas podía apreciarse el verde en pequeños rincones, y en el centro del lugar, un asiento de piedra de forma ovalada rodeaba lo que parecía un dolmen megalítico. No había nada dócil en el lugar, parecía proclamar su naturaleza inhóspita, y aún así se podía vislumbrar la delicadeza soterrada. Su madre solía caminar descalza sobre aquellas flores que su pueblo llamaba _Ríome_ , había aprendido su significado hacía mucho tiempo, pero lo había relegado a algún lugar de su memoria hasta aquel momento:  _“las pequeñas madrecitas”_ , hermosas _ríomes_ cubriendo la tierra, y Jared buscó a su padre, casi esperando hallarlo cubierto de aquellas flores que usaban para venerar a los muertos.

Jeffrey no se hallaba lejos, dormitaba a pocos metros, sobre una piedra rectangular que hacía las veces de lecho. Jared respiró hondo. Aquel lugar parecía un fantasma de su memoria. Yacía consagrado a su madre desde el día en que la perdieron, y, desde entonces, seguía produciéndole las mismas emociones encontradas.

Una parte de él la añoraba terriblemente al hallarse allí y deseaba alejarse, odiando las memorias que eso despertaba en él, pero había otros rincones de sí mismo, rincones cálidos que disfrutaban regresando al pasado, rincones peligrosos también, que buscaban el lugar para solazarse en su pena. No podía ignorar lo que empujaba a su padre hacia el lugar.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde su padre descansaba, sabiendo que ya no dormía, pero permanecía silencioso, rumiando sus secretos. Se había sentado ahora. Era un hombre alto y fornido, y Jared lo miró de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. No le sorprendió descubrir las emociones que invadieron su pecho. Sabía que, a pesar de sus diferencias, aún amaba a aquel hombre. Su padre aguardó que se acercara, sin mirarle Jared sabía que sentía su presencia allí. Cuando alcanzó la misma altura que el hombre se detuvo y aguardó.

Jeffrey no tardó en abrir sus ojos y mirarle. No sabía que esperaba realmente. Su padre le había despedido entre gritos. Después de un tiempo, habían vuelto a comunicarse. Primero a través de intermediarios, los últimos años incluso más directamente, pero una llamada telefónica no era equivalente a hablar cara a cara. No, no sabía que esperaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, no era lo que obtuvo.

-Jared- la voz quebrada de su padre le sorprendió. Segundos antes de que el fornido y enorme cuerpo del hombre cayera sobre el suyo para abrazarle. No tenía recuerdos de otros abrazos, Jeffrey creía que un guardián no podía permitirse excesos emocionales.

_“Siempre alertas, para protegerles”_

Conocía el lema de su linaje. Odiaba lo que implicaba. Pero su padre le abrazaba y Jared olvidó parte de ese odio. Sin darse cuenta sus brazos buscaron la solidez del cuerpo familiar, y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no permitirse un estallido emocional.

-Padre…-masculló entre dientes intentando no revelar lo mucho que le afectaba.

Jeffrey se alejó al fin de él y le miró, Jared soportó aquella mirada, tan llena de orgullo como en el pasado, y, como entonces, no podía congratularse por ello. Lo que enorgullecía a su padre, sería siempre su vergüenza. Como si lo leyera en su rostro, su padre pareció entristecerse.

-Oh, Jared, aun no has aceptado el gran don que posees.

Desvió la mirada, no quería iniciar una discusión, no después del inesperado recibimiento.

Pero su padre no dijo más sobre ello, solo le invitó a hablar, como si Jared hubiera estado allí el día anterior, como si nunca se hubiera ido y nada hubiera sucedido. Conmovido, controló la emoción que le embargó, y fue directo al grano, Jeffrey detestaba los subterfugios.

Esperaba que no se sintiera feliz al escucharle y realmente no le habría sorprendido verle enojado, pero su padre parecía haber atemperado su carácter colérico con la edad, o quizá se sentía tan emocionado como él de tenerle de nuevo en casa y no quería iniciar una nueva pelea. Ser el hijo pródigo tenía sus ventajas.

-¿Por qué?- eso fue todo.

Su padre le observó claramente confuso, y Jared le mostró las fotografías, el cuerpo caído sobre una gran mancha de sangre.

-¿Tanto tiempo lejos de tu hogar que has olvidado que no es una casa de asesinos? –la voz sonó dura y enojada y Jared se retrajo, tan aliviado como preocupado. Buscó los ojos del hombre con un gesto decidido. No había hecho aquel largo camino para usar subterfugios.

-Sé quién eres, padre, pero también quienes están junto a ti- la expresión de su padre cambió, el enojo difuminándose y dando paso a otra emoción.

-Tu hermano jamás haría algo así.-aseveró con un hilo de voz que les avergonzó a ambos. Jared asintió en un gesto vacío y ambos lo sabían, quería creer eso, sabía que su padre también. Pero durante veinte años Ian había hecho cosas que ninguno de ellos habría creído posible.

La culpa por ello le ahogó durante un momento. Una mano sujetó su hombro con fuerza, trayéndole al presente con la facilidad de un gesto de afecto. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, calibrando en el otro todo lo que no podían decir en voz alta, simplemente porque ninguno de ellos se daría por vencido con respecto al chico que los dos aún amaban.

-Has regresado por esto, ¿después de tantos años? –la voz de su padre sonaba incrédula y Jared negó con la cabeza, Jeffrey no se sorprendió, ambos sabían que había algo más.

-Necesito…-vaciló- necesito reunirme con los chamanes…- confesó con un hilo de voz que le humilló, porque su padre no ignoraría el motivo de aquella petición, después de haber proclamado su escepticismo tantas veces...

-Ahhh…--suspiró, Jared juraría que encantado- es una buena señal, hijo mío. Has empezado a creer, ¿no es cierto? Tu fuerza se siente atraída por la suya…-le aseguró.

Jared le miró irritado, a pesar de sus intentos por no mostrarlo con tanta claridad. Pero eran aquella clase de comentarios los que ponían a prueba su fe. No sentía nada especial. Ninguna señal de que algún cambio iba a producirse. Controló el estallido de irritación pero su padre ignoró sus emociones, tal y como siempre había hecho cuando se tocaba aquel tema. Jared nunca estaba seguro de si era algo consciente o inconsciente por su parte, pero no había nada que le molestase tanto sobre su progenitor como aquella actitud fanática.

-No puedo confiar en tu hermano- le sorprendió con sus palabras, estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había dicho en voz alta- ya no, y sigues siendo mi mejor recurso, incluso aunque sigas negándote a ti mismo. Pero regresas a casa, después de más de veinte años Jared, veinte años…-el quejido en la voz de su padre le dijo más de lo que deseaba oír- regresas para decirme que deseas la prueba…..-le sonrió casi divertido.

-Puedes despreciar los viejos ritos, pero estas aquí por ellos, y los dos lo sabemos- añadió.

El viejo taimado no había dudado un segundo, y Jared no se sintió con ánimo para negarlo. Generosamente su padre no le forzó a pedirlo en voz alta, se lo ofreció con suavidad, como si, a pesar de que los dos sabían porqué estaba allí, temiera que saliera huyendo ante la idea.

-Jim duerme, pero estará listo en pocas horas, igual que tú.

Jared asintió sintiendo el temor en la boca del estómago, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, aunque se repitiera que eran vacías supersticiones.

-Gracias- le miró con cautela, esperando ser enjuiciado, pero el rostro de su padre solo mostraba preocupación y eso le asustó mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

“S _on solo viejas patrañas._ ” Se repitió, pero lo había hecho ya antaño, desdeñar aquellas viejas patrañas, y el resultado aún le quemaba como si fuera su propia carne destrozada. Con una sensación de inquietud, recordó un rostro ensangrentado y se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a pagar ese precio. Despidiéndose de su padre, cruzó el jardín de nuevo, mientras se prometía a si mismo que, antes que dejar que algo así pasara de nuevo, se castraría a sí mismo.

_“Nunca más”_

Un suspiro a su derecha y Jared se giró levemente, sorprendido por lo próximo que había sonado. El pelaje blanco brillaba como iluminado por un resplandor sobrenatural, Jared jadeó emocionado: No había vuelto a aparecerse ante él después de aquella vez, pero estaba allí ahora, mirándole con una inequívoca expresión de afecto. Conmovido, comprendió que estaba allí para bendecir su regreso a casa. Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto y el enorme lobo blanco imitó su gesto.

Jared sintió la mirada confusa de su padre sobre él, pero aquello no podía compartirlo con él, no quería alimentar más sus esperanzas. El guía espiritual de cada miembro de un clan adoptaba la imagen de su animal interior, pero para algunos era diferente, para algunos era la madre de su raza quien les guiaba.

Y, a pesar de todos los problemas que le causaba esa distinción, Jared contempló al enorme ídolo con veneración y orgullo y la loba gruñó suave, una bienvenida que aligeró parte de su carga.

* * *


	6. LINAJE. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

**_Universidad de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad._

Las fotografías parecían tan insondables como las ruinas que mostraban, Jensen buscó alguna respuesta en ellas, pero por más que las miraba, no parecía tener sentido que Bob hubiera estado tan desesperado por hacerle llegar aquellas imágenes. “ _Muerto, está muerto_ ” pensó de nuevo, seguía siendo tan inverosímil como varios días antes, le costaba pensar en ello sin dejarse arrastrar por las emociones.

Observó el aula vacía, en pocos minutos empezaría su clase y los asientos vacíos serían cubiertos por rostros jóvenes, en su mayoría también alumnos de Bob, pero Jensen conocía a aquellos jóvenes, la muerte de un profesor de la edad de Singer era solo algo anecdótico para ellos, en pocos días sería sustituido por alguien regular y, mientras, se congratularían porque sería él mismo quién se haría cargo de sus horas del curso estival.

Jensen intuía que para la mayoría la sustitución sería vista con buenos ojos, sabía que era el profesor más popular de la facultad, deseaba creer que era por sus aptitudes para la enseñanza, pero había recibido suficientes anónimos por correo, ordinario y virtual, para no hacerse ilusiones al respecto. Su popularidad era proporcional a su juventud y atractivo para los alumnos. Con una mueca triste se disculpó con Singer, había sido un buen profesor, lo sabía porque también había sido su profesor mucho tiempo atrás, pero para la mayoría solo era un anciano simpático, fácilmente sustituible.

La memoria de Jensen se desplazó unos minutos al interior de Roana, donde Bob mostraba su verdadera personalidad, todo nervio y vitalidad, y por un instante casi pudo escuchar su voz impaciente: _“¡Vamos, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día!”._ El ruido de los alumnos irrumpiendo en el aula le sustrajo del recuerdo y se concentró en su audiencia con una sonrisa algo forzada, no podía dejarse llevar por la tristeza ahora. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Jensen sabía que dependía de él despertarles algo de interés por la arqueología y la historia, a pesar de sí mismos, porque para la mayoría estar allí tenía más que ver con sus hormonas que con su curiosidad intelectual. Y necesitaba sentir pasión para transmitirla. Estudió a su público, agradeciendo mentalmente a su antiguo profesor su insistencia. Bob había sido persuasivo al respecto, a pesar de que Jensen no había contemplado nunca la idea de ser maestro, convencido de que no tenía madera para ello, pero Singer le conocía mejor.

Había vencido su incomodidad a hablar en público aprendiendo a controlar a su audiencia, horas y horas de aprendizaje le habían proporcionado el control que necesitaba para sentirse seguro de sí mismo bajo toda aquella atención. Y tenía que reconocer que había descubierto un placer inusitado en ello, amaba enseñar, en cada ocasión que lograba inspirar la curiosidad de alguno de sus alumnos, una corriente cálida le recorría por dentro. Había muy pocas cosas comparables a aquella sensación.

Se concentró en la clase que se disponía a dar, alejando toda injerencia externa, no era el momento de pensar en Bob ni en ninguna otra cosa, aquellos chicos habían pagado por estar allí y él les debía toda su atención. Por suerte sucedió como siempre, y a los pocos minutos de empezar, se dejó arrastrar por su pasión por el tema, sumergiéndose en ello todavía más intensamente de lo habitual. Se había preocupado innecesariamente, quizá en momentos así era cuando más necesitaba focalizar su mente en una pasión puramente intelectual.

Tardó en ser consciente de una mirada concreta fija sobre él, en parte porque se había acostumbrado a aquel tipo de miradas hasta el punto de que casi no las percibía, pero había algo diferente esta vez, buscó con disimulo el origen de aquella atención casi depredadora sobre su cuerpo, y no tardó en encontrarlo. Conocía a la mayoría de estudiantes de la Facultad de vista porque era asiduo de la cafetería, y aquel hombre no era uno de ellos, estaba seguro de que no asistía regularmente a la universidad, lo habría advertido en tal caso, habría sido _muy difícil_ no advertirle.

La mirada del hombre le seguía y Jensen podía sentir casi como un roce físico su obvio interés. Solía ignorar aquel tipo de atención con irritación, pero en aquel caso lo sintió diferente. No se trataba de un jovencito impresionable, o algún colega demasiado entusiasta, sino de un hombre alto de un atractivo innegable, y su mirada sobre él le afectaba. No era solo el calor en ella, o el evidente interés que brillaba en sus pupilas, había algo más... una intensidad... depredadora, de nuevo aquella palabra surgió en su mente para describir la manera en que estaba siendo observado. Debería haber sido molesto, o inquietante al menos, pero era todo lo contrario y le costaba centrar su atención en el temario, a pesar de tratarse de un curso centrado en Roana, su gran pasión.

Llevó la clase a su final con cierta parsimonia, estaba seguro de que aquel hombre le buscaría entonces, y empezaba a sentirse algo nervioso ante la idea. Pocas veces se había sentido atraído hacia otro hombre, pero habría sido difícil no sentir algo de interés ante éste desconocido. Decidió mirarle abiertamente un poco antes del final de su ponencia, en su imaginación, una mirada directa equivalía a una pregunta directa, una especie de reto, pero se convirtió enseguida en otra cosa. Advirtió primero que el joven parecía intrigado, como si no estuviera seguro de que estaba mirándole, pero notó cuando eso cambió.

A pesar de lo lejos que estaba para ver realmente el auténtico color de sus pupilas, creyó advertir un reflejo grisáceo en ellas seguido de un destello ambarino. Aquel detalle aumentó su interés hacia él. A pesar de la distancia entre ellos, podía intuir además el deseo del otro hombre, brillaba desnudo y palpable en su mirada con mucha más claridad que el color de sus ojos, y Jensen sintió su propia excitación despertándose.

Los flechazos sexuales siempre le habían parecido propios de calenturientos adolescentes, pero no podía encontrar un nombre más adecuado para la conexión intensa y sexual que sentía hacia el hombre, y casi podía sentir la respuesta de éste, igualmente física. Como una corriente de energía tangible entre ambos, podía sentirlo de un modo visceral, anclada en sus tripas, retorciéndolas con una sensación ahuecada que pulsaba en su vientre. Humedeció los labios, de pronto demasiado secos, y un sutil movimiento en el rostro hombre le hizo notar que estaba mirándolos e intentó tragar en vano, si aquel hombre continuaba mirándole así no podría controlar su propia excitación.

Eso lo hizo todo mucho más real, más físico, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo real para alejar su mirada del desconocido. Siempre le había molestado sentir la excitación ajena sobre él, a veces tan descarnada que resultaba directamente hostil. Incluso con las escasas parejas que había tenido, algo en la manera en que otras, y otros, le deseaban, contenía algo que le violentaba, como si todos desearan subyugarlo, dominarlo de alguna manera. Sentirse violentado difícilmente contribuía a despertar su libido, e incluso cuando se sentía deseado por alguien que le atraía, persistía aquella sensación de tensión, por muy leve que fuera, que le impedía relajarse con nadie. Por ello eludía las relaciones a largo plazo: había descubierto muy pronto que, aquella posesividad insinuada, solía transformarse en algo muy real, real a un nivel patológico.

Pero esta vez era diferente, la mirada del hombre no se sentía agresiva ni dominante, solo anhelante. Podía compartir eso, y realmente le gustaba la sensación de ser deseado y admirado, por alguien que también le atraía, sin ninguna connotación negativa. Se permitió disfrutar de ello, casi solazándose bajo la mirada del desconocido, y para cuando dio por acabada la clase, ya había tomado una decisión sobre éste.

Procedió a atender a los regazados que siempre le buscaban al final, como era su costumbre, pero aquella rutina estaba lejos de relajarle esta vez, todo su cuerpo demasiado consciente de la presencia del hombre alto y, mientras respondía a sus alumnos, esperando que no advirtieran su tensión, esperaba que su observador silencioso se aproximara. Incluso sin mirarle sabía que se estaba moviendo en su dirección, sus sentidos parecían aún más agudizados de lo habitual, y podía percibir en la piel la presencia del hombre. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó cuando éste pasó a su lado para situarse de frente.

Era mucho más alto que la media de los presentes, incluyéndole a él mismo. Incluso sentado había notado lo alto que era, pero de pie era mucho más impresionante de lo que había sospechado. Y, aunque nunca había tenido ningún fetiche con la altura, se sentía realmente inclinado a desarrollarlo. Le sorprendía un poco la autoconciencia sexual que parecía haberse apoderado de él desde que había descubierto la mirada de aquel hombre fija sobre él. Nunca se había considerado una persona muy sensorial, en general eran las ideas lo que focalizaban su atención, pero algo parecía haber cambiado.

Mirando el rostro del otro hombre confirmó su impresión inicial sobre el peculiar tono de sus ojos, y bajo aquella mirada en la que brillaba desnuda la atracción, sin subterfugios, de un modo que halló particularmente honesto, Jensen pensó que era por ello: No distinguía en el deseo del otro nada que le repeliera, sino todo lo contrario. Aquello era tan nuevo que no podía sino entregarse a la sensación, y, al hacerlo, estaba descubriendo que su racionalidad se alejaba, pero no la retuvo. Cuando el hombre se hallaba a escasos metros de él le sorprendió la corriente de tensión que se desplazó por su cuerpo, identificó el origen de la misma algo abochornado, no se había sentido tan expuesto en toda su vida, tenía la sensación de que ningún movimiento que hiciera pasaría desapercibido para el hombre.

Se giró para mirarle directamente y extendió su mano al mismo tiempo que el desconocido hizo lo propio, supuso que se presentaría pero el hombre no lo hizo de inmediato aunque no le importó, sus manos cubrían la suya y la sensación de comodidad era sorprendente. El calor que exhalaba el otro cuerpo parecía excesivo, aunque no era aquel dato el que le estaba distrayendo, porque el otro estaba estrechando su mano en un saludo estándar que sin embargo se sentía intimo. Quizá todo se reducía a que hacía demasiado tiempo que alguien no le tocaba, de ningún modo. La sonrisa que brilló en el rostro ajeno le hizo parpadear algo sorprendido, había pensado que era un hombre atractivo, pero ahora le parecía mucho más que eso, sintió que correspondía a su gesto como un acto reflejo. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó y Jensen se encontró pensando que era más joven de lo que parecía, o quizá sus rasgos rejuvenecían al relajarse.

Un sonido desde el exterior le hizo consciente de la situación, ambos parecían haberse ralentizado en lo que debía haber sido un saludo rápido y formal. Notó las miradas algo sorprendidas de los pocos alumnos que aún estaban cerca y esperó que no fuera demasiado evidente lo que estaba sucediendo allí, aunque sospechó que era lo bastante obvio para que no dejaran de comentarlo al abandonar el aula. La idea le mortificó unos segundos, detestaba ser la fuente de las habladurías del campus en toda circunstancia, pero ésta además podía traerle problemas *, pero entonces el hombre alto se presentó y la realidad le golpeó haciéndole olvidar esas pequeñas aprensiones. Durante todo aquel tiempo no había recordado la muerte de su viejo profesor. Parecía impensable que a los pocos días del hecho, estuviera flirteando con un desconocido sin mayor consideración.

Sintiéndose horriblemente culpable, intentó centrarse en la realidad de su amigo, que según aquel detective había sido asesinado. “ _Bob muerto_ ” parecía tan increíble como imposible, después de tantos años al lado del hombre le costaba asimilar que estuviera muerto “ _asesinado_ ”, esa era la parte más absurda. Los profesores de mediana edad como Singer no morían asesinados en plena calle, había algo ridículo en la mera idea.

“ _Padalecki_ ” recordó al sentir el calor de las grandes manos del otro hombre, apenas unos instantes sobre su piel, minutos después aún podía sentir su toque, como si permanecieran sobre él. Tomó aliento mientras observaba de nuevo el rostro ajeno, incapaz de mantener su mirada, demasiado tiempo alejada. Su escaso autocontrol se había convertido en algo vergonzoso de pronto, parecía cuanto menos de mal gusto permitirse aquel coqueteo claramente sexual con el policía que llevaba la investigación sobre la muerte de Bob. Pero los ojos del detective brillaban tan dilatados como alterada su respiración, podía escucharle exhalar de modo pesado y profundo, y Jensen jadeó en voz alta, escuchando abochornado el sonido que abandonó sus propios labios.

La tensión entre ambos empezaba a resultar insostenible, casi podía palparla en el espacio entre los dos, como algo sólido, e intentó encontrar en su mente alguna excusa para evitarlo, fuera de la falta de respeto a su viejo amigo, y una vocecilla interior que desconocía poseer le recordó que Bob era el primero en insistirle que debía llevar una vida menos académica. Resignado, dejó de ignorar los imperativos de su carne, y, por primera vez en una vida de decisiones juiciosas y reflexivas, no meditó sus actos, solo permitió que su necesidad fuera lo primero, y dejó que su mano se estirara en busca del contacto ajeno. El detective se mantuvo expectante, del todo concentrado en su gesto, y Jensen sonrió deleitado al ver como se inclinaba hacia su mano, buscándola con su rostro, como si la cercanía de Jensen fuera irresistible para él.

Intentó respirar para despejarse, le costaba pensar con claridad, sus deseos de tocar la piel del otro hombre le distraían demasiado, entonces el sonido de la puerta cerrándose funcionó como un desinhibidor en su mente al hacerle comprender que se hallaban aislados del exterior. Sin testigos, el cerebro de Jensen sencillamente se apagó para dar paso al instinto y la necesidad. Con una sensación de gozo inequívoco, en algún rincón aún capaz de un pensamiento coherente, se sintió tan libre como aliviado. Solo a ese nivel casi secreto podía reconocer cuánto había ansiado, toda su vida, permitir que sus emociones tomaran el control, dejar que la piel y la carne se convirtieran en maestras.

Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la piel ajena y al escuchar el gemido que su tacto provocó en el hombre, toda cautela, ya escasa, desapareció. Los ojos del detective le miraban oscurecidos por una neblina que identificó sin dudar. El movimiento del otro fue casi simultáneo al suyo, le atrajo hacia sí sujetándolo por el cuello y buscó sus labios sin vacilaciones. El primer y superficial contacto les hizo suspirar a ambos y Jensen suspiró satisfecho al sentir como la boca ajena buscaba la suya con igual urgencia. “ _Aquello…así…oh,sí._ ” La poca coherencia de sus pensamientos le hizo sonreír a algún nivel, sin alejarse de la boca del hombre. Se sentía un poco estafado en su pasado, por el modo en que la lengua del detective le hacía sentir oleadas de tensión-calor, todas y todos sus amantes previos le habían estafado la excitación real de tener una lengua ajena explorando el interior de tu boca. Les habría llamado farsantes de tener capacidad para reflexionar sobre ello. Más tarde lo pensaría así, porque no podía haber otra explicación. Sus besos anteriores habían sido intercambios agradables de saliva y calidez, con algo de excitación previa, suave y casi considerada.

 **Nada que ver**.

Los labios del hombre se abrían para él sin resquemores, sentía la entrega sin paliativos en la intensidad con la que le buscaba, resultaba embriagadora. Sus sentidos estaban ahora tan despiertos que Jensen se hallaba sobrecargado, no podía prestar atención a tantas y dispersas sensaciones, Su lengua buscaba atrevida la ajena, labios, dientes y saliva parecían haberse convertido en un todo en el que era imposible distinguir a quién pertenecía cada cual. Percibía de modo lejano como sus respiraciones se habían espesado y sus cuerpos se inclinaban hacia el otro buscando aumentar la cercanía. El resto de su mente era sensación. Mareantes y desesperadas sensaciones asaltándole por todo su cuerpo.

De algún modo necesitaba más, mucho más de lo que obtenía. Sentía que algo se despertaba hambriento en él, haciéndole aferrarse a la piel ajena con fuerza, dañando más que acariciando, y provocando la misma respuesta. Sentir la desesperación del hombre por obtener más le provocaba una emoción similar al fuego: quemaba de esa manera, y se sentía punzante del mismo modo. La boca en la suya mordía su lengua con la misma fuerza con la que necesitaba responderle, su cuerpo empujó con violencia el del hombre más alto sin meditar hacia donde, supuso que éste se había inclinado sobre su mesa pero no podía importarle menos la posición en la que se hallaban.

Sus manos se movían por el torso ajeno sin pedir permiso, acariciando y arañando con igual frecuencia, disfrutando de la embriagadora libertad de permitir que sus deseos fueran amos absolutos. Había una alegría exultante creciendo en su estómago, sentía casi la necesidad de gritar, gruñir, quizá incluso aullar, sin duda decir adiós a todos sus necios límites. Parecía ridículo que se hubiera negado a sí mismo disfrutar así de su propia pasión. Cuando pudo pensar en ello, se burló de sus pretéritas barreras, si aquello era la pasión, Jensen no iba a dejar que volviera a estar ausente en su vida. El cuerpo del policía se amoldaba al suyo, doblegándose bajo su peso, y los sonidos que éste hacía, jadeando bajo él, le habían hecho perder el sentido de la realidad.

Solo existía el hambre ahora: hambre de su boca en la suya, hambre de su piel bajo la suya, hambre de sus manos horadando su carne, de su cuerpo plegándose ante el suyo. Un hambre antigua que había ignorado poseer, que pertenecía a su carne pero también a su mente, un hambre tan profunda y física que necesitaba saciarse de modo imperativo. Sentía pesado el vientre mientras parte de la sangre de su cuerpo se desplazaba presurosa hacia el sur, la punzada en los riñones le advertía de la necesidad de no detenerse, la tensión en sus pantalones era insoportable, así como la avidez por profundizar el contacto. Lamió sus labios, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se aceleraban y acompasaban mientras degustaba el interior de su boca, sin dejar rincón sin recorrer, la respiración profunda y desigual del otro erizaba excitada su piel.

Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del hombre para poder apoyarse sobre él con comodidad, el detective se había recostado sobre algo, y sintió sus largos brazos rodeándole para sujetarlo al atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. La carne que le aferraba se sentía tan caliente que Jensen se dejó caer sobre ella, prácticamente cabalgando sobre las caderas del hombre, buscando sentir el calor ajeno. Entonces sintió su voz como a través de un velo, tan lejana que no lograba distinguir lo que murmuraba, pero sonaba como un ronroneo a sus oídos. Las palabras del detective le llegaban ásperas y rasgadas, con un tono más profundo del que recordaba, delatando la excitación de su dueño. Sus manos se deleitaron enredándose en el cabello del otro, acariciándole de modo lento, sorprendido por la suavidad de su textura, mientras se recreaba en las sensaciones que aquellos sonidos le provocaban.

El gemido desilusionado del hombre acompañó su movimiento al alejarse de su boca. Pareció calmarse sin embargo cuando se inclinó hacia su cuello, tanteando con su lengua el sabor de la piel del otro. Su largo cuello había atraído su mirada desde el momento en que le había distinguido entre su audiencia habitual, parecía un descuido imperdonable no haber comprobado aún su sabor y textura. Pero al liberar la boca del policía de la presión de la suya, identificó las palabras que éste intentaba formar.

-No puedo, no... ¡Maldita sea! ¡detente!- una y otra vez las palabras del hombre se veían frustradas por sus propios gemidos ahogados pero aquella frase captó la atención de Jensen.

_“detente”_

Se sintió como un golpe brusco, su mente pareció regresar un segundo, el suficiente para situar lo que estaba sucediendo en un contexto real y horrorizarse por ello.

“ _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?”_

Se detuvo, intentando aferrarse a algo inocuo, encontrar un punto de apoyo. Su inmovilidad repentina funcionó como un aviso para el otro hombre. Escuchó su suspiro, a medias frustrado, a medias aliviado, y permaneció inmóvil unos segundos mientras intentaba recuperar la persona que solía ser, con la sensatez que eso conllevaba. Cerró los ojos intentando alejarse al menos de modo visual de la escena, pero eso solo provocó una avalancha sensorial que le hizo trastabillar y apoyar la frente contra el cuello expuesto del detective para no perder el equilibrio. La respiración de éste pareció relajarse bajo ese contacto.

Más consciente que antes de todo lo que le rodeaba, suspiró necesitado por el aroma de la piel caliente pegada a la suya. Abrió los ojos intentando no mirarle, lo que supuso un esfuerzo considerable ya que continuaba pegado a él, realmente parecía que a su alrededor solo existían pedazos del detective, como si se hubiera apoderado de toda realidad. Con un gesto brusco, porque la separación no era posible de otra manera, se obligó a alejarse de la carne ajena. Un peculiar gruñido abandonó la boca del policía ante su movimiento, y se alegró de no ser el único confuso allí.

El aire sobre la piel de la cara sirvió para despejarle un poco. Buscó después el rostro del hombre y sus ojos brillantes le miraron a su vez. Solo entonces fue realmente consciente del estado de su ropa, o de la del hombre, y también de la postura en que se hallaban. A horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del detective, su camisa tan abierta como la del otro. Los cabellos revueltos de éste le hicieron desviar la mirada, intentando no volver a mirarle mientras se desenredaba del cuerpo del hombre. Exhaló e inhaló despacio, intentando concentrarse en respirar, buscando un poco de calma para afrontar la situación.

Liberado ya del abrazo, Jensen retrocedió despacio evitando mirarle. Y solo cuando se halló a un metro al menos, se atrevió a levantar la mirada de nuevo. Se miraron aturdidos unos instantes, el espacio entre ellos se sentía aún pesado y sólido pero ya no vibraba, y Jensen quería evitarle de nuevo, porque veía en sus ojos su mismo temor y eso solo agudizaba su estado de ansiedad. Necesitó varias respiraciones rápidas y profundas para recuperar algo de aliento y comenzar a racionalizar sus actos de nuevo. Se había portado como el protagonista de un mediocre _best seller_ erótico, e ignoraba como arreglar la tensión que alzaba ahora entre ellos. Minutos antes no podrían haber estado más cerca, ahora se sentía lejano y ajeno.

No sabía quién era el hombre con el que acababa de revolcarse. No conocía su nombre de pila. Ni sus expectativas sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Y sobre todo, ni siquiera sabía si algo de eso le importaba. Podía ver en su rostro una confusión afín a la suya y eso le hacía parecer un poco menos ajeno. Pero seguía siendo un desconocido casi aleatorio, y, saber que todo había surgido de su impulso de tocarle, le descolocaba. Pero había necesitado tocarle, y no podía ni quería renegar de la parte de él que había despertado durante el arrebato que les había dominado.

A medias incrédulo, por sus propias reacciones, a medias preocupado por las ajenas, Jensen se encontró buscando alguna excusa lo suficientemente eficaz para que ambos pudiesen usarla como justificación, al menos en voz alta. Empezaba a abandonar su estupor y las ideas que le asaltaban no eran demasiado agradables ahora, prácticamente había “saltado” sobre el otro hombre, ¿lo habría sentido éste como una agresión? La idea le preocupaba, aunque el aspecto del hombre no llevaba a pensar en violencia. La sangre había fluido a los labios del policía, que lucían rojos como tras devorar varias piruletas de fresa. Sus ojos brillaban y en su expresión aún podía distinguirse el aturdimiento de la excitación sexual. Nada en el otro mostraba otra cosa que satisfacción. Pero recordó sus palabras y todo su cuerpo se enervó molesto.

Su reacción no pasó desapercibida y el rostro del hombre se contrajo en una mueca contrita que le hizo parpadear de nuevo confundido. Volvió a recordar el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Como si en su interior solo hubiera una extraña frialdad que le ahuecaba por dentro, necesitaba arrullarse de nuevo en aquel calor. Sus ojos contemplaron con descaro el cuello del otro y le miró a la cara casi disculpándose por su falta de control, la tensión del otro rostro le dio demasiada información. No era el único en aquella habitación al que le costaba controlarse. El policía estaba inmóvil aún, no estaba seguro de si se había movido en algún momento desde que se habían….detenido.

Estaba sentado sobre su mesa de profesor, y adivinó que ese había sido su apoyo todo el tiempo. Su camisa, por fortuna, o eso se repitió, estaba abrochada ya, aunque Jensen no recordaba habérsela abierto, si contemplar su torso desnudo. De inmediato, ese pensamiento despertó su añoranza por volver a verle así y trajo consigo otra avalancha de sensaciones que le costó sujetar. El sonido agitado de su propia respiración le aclaró que no estaba logrando calmarse como deseaba. Ver los síntomas de la excitación ajena aún sobre la piel del hombre le provocaba. Una parte de su mente pensó que todo en su aspecto remitía al sexo, estaba escrito en la enorme dilatación de sus pupilas, en la respiración todavía acelerada, en el sudor que cubría su piel... Jensen jadeó molesto al sentir como su amago de autocontrol se desvanecía. Cayó en la cuenta, de modo algo lejano, sobre como su propia camisa continuaba abierta y pensó que, probablemente, su propio aspecto ejercía también de acicate para el otro.

Aunque no pudo evitar burlarse en su interior de lo absurdo del momento, pensó que lo más prudente sería alejarse un poco más. Evitar otra escena descontrolada sonaba muy razonable y apropiado. Pero su imaginación se estancaba llegados a ese punto, seguía sin encontrar palabras para iniciar una conversación que no podía dejar de ser incómoda y sórdida, pero mantener aquel silencio solo empeoraría la situación, Y además empezaba a temer que si no hacían algo para evitarlo, mantenerse la mirada demasiado tiempo les llevaría al punto de partida. Y entonces el detective decidió hacer algo distinto a las opciones que barajaba, algo sin duda, inesperado.

Empezó por levantarse para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás como si pretendiera establecer algún tipo de distancia de seguridad entre ellos, eso le hizo reaccionar algo irritado, puede que, “técnicamente”, él hubiera comenzado “todo aquello”, pero el hombre era tan responsable como él mismo. Y entonces, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Jensen, el detective se giró dándole la espalda y prácticamente le vio salir huyendo del aula. Y dadas las dimensiones de ésta, pudo observar su huida durante varios desconcertados segundos en los que intentaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras la huida del otro, porque sin duda había sido una huida, Jensen se permitió respirar con alivio. Pero tras el alivio vino otra emoción: Una irritación sorda le invadió. Intentó controlarla mientras intentaba analizar lo que había pasado, pero le fue imposible evitar que la irritación se transformase en puro enojo. Desde luego era una situación enojosa para ambos, pero no eran unos críos ya, incluso si su “arrebato” había sido algo... buscó una palabra adecuada y creyó que “desaforado” se ajustaba bastante bien. Sí, aunque sus reacciones habían sido algo “desaforadas” eran hombres adultos, la atracción sexual no era algo de lo que avergonzarse o salir huyendo, incluso si el hombre ya estaba comprometido, o algo semejante. Salir huyendo, como si Jensen hubiera intentado forzarle, resultaba insultante.

No encontraba nada que pudiera justificar semejante reacción y a cada segundo que pasaba su enfado aumentaba exponencialmente, decidido a ignorar que parte de éste se asentaba en la frustración sexual que le invadía después del “calentón”. Ya enojado, y maldiciendo en silencio al hombre, recogió su cartera y se movió hacia la salida del aula. Sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, su ira aumentaba sin que advirtiera como se humedecía los labios recreándose en el sabor de la boca ajena, aún persistente sobre éstos.

 

_* Estonia es el más permisivo de los países bálticos sobre los derechos de homosexuales, actualmente ya no se penaliza la homosexualidad y se han promulgado leyes prohibiendo la discriminación, se contempla la unión civil entre personas del mismo sexo y se está debatiendo el matrimonio, pero a pesar de todo ese avance aparente, la percepción social sobre la homosexualidad sigue muy sesgada por la tradición soviética y gran parte de la población continua viéndola como una costumbre decadente o una enfermedad y existen muchos casos de presión en el trabajo contra personas homosexuales._


	7. LINAJE. CAPITULO 4.

**CAPITULO 4**

 

_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

_Dieciocho horas antes_

Una sombra era todo lo que podía percibirse del hombre tras la ventana, una sombra oscura que parecía sufrir alguna tensión intensa, dado su constante movimiento de un lado al otro del cuarto. Un observador casual habría deducido que el desconocido esperaba algo, o a alguien, dominado por un sentimiento de extrema urgencia. La tensión podía leerse en la brusquedad de sus movimientos, una preocupación evidente, puede que incluso temor, y el ángulo de su cabeza parecía indicar que su mirada no podía dejar de buscar la ventana, hacia el exterior.

Un observador no tan casual estaba deduciendo esto con una sonrisa divertida, la figura tras la ventana solo podía significar una cosa y, aunque le molestaba cambiar sus planes, no podía evitar sentir cierta expectación. Tras varios minutos de caminar sin rumbo la figura en sombras movió la cortina para mirar hacia la calle. En la oscuridad de la noche cerrada apenas podían vislumbrarse las escasas sombras que proyectaba la tenue luz de una farola, y en todo caso, incluso esta escasa fuente de luminosidad, parecía presta a extinguirse.

La calle ante la ventana parecía ser un callejón entre varios edificios en el mismo estado, aparentemente destartalado, que aquel donde la figura aguardaba. El lugar parecía un lugar idóneo para una emboscada, y podía adivinarse que era frecuentada por vagabundos, había incluso restos de cartones a modo de camas, pero nadie que tuviera otras opciones la habría visitado voluntariamente. La figura apoyada en el marco de la ventana sin embargo parecía ignorar que no se hallaba realmente sola, su observador se encontraba apostado a pocos metros, en ángulo de noventa grados, espiándole desde el interior de otra habitación, a través de una ventana resquebrajada.

Unas luces lejanas comenzaron a aproximarse a ambos y la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre que aguardaba pareció relajarse de modo ostensible, lo que hizo sonreír de nuevo a su espía. Éste le observó cerrar la cortina de nuevo y su sombra desapareció tras la ventana, el movimiento precedió la aparición de un grupo de motoristas en el callejón. La atención del espía secreto se centró en los recién llegados, buscando una figura en concreto, y maldijo en silencio al no hallarla, sin embargo su mirada se desplazó hacia otra persona, cuya apariencia no podía confundir a pesar de hallarse embozada.

Todos parecían vestir de modo similar. Subidos en sus motos oscuras, y embozados, parecían haber decidido ocultarse en el común anonimato del negro. Apagaron las luces de sus vehículos casi al unísono y aguardaron en silencio. La figura que había estado esperándolos, se reunió con los recién llegados. El espía secreto le observó aproximarse al motorista que había atraído su atención. Antes de hablarle, hizo un leve gesto de reverencia, como presentándose ante un superior, y solo después transmitió su información.

-Lo siento, señor, el lugar está deshabitado ahora, pero hay indicios de que ha estado siendo ocupado por alguien durante cierto tiempo, creo que la información podría ser correcta.

El hombre al que se dirigía se retiró el casco y su rostro atractivo apareció contorsionado por la irritación más profunda, miró a su informante sin ocultar sus emociones. Ninguno de los dos escuchó un jadeo ahogado, o si lo hizo no le prestó atención. El oculto espía retrocedió para alejarse de la escena, pero vaciló unos segundos mirando el rostro que había aparecido en su campo de visión. Sus ojos recorrieron las facciones afiladas del otro, reposando unos instantes en los brillantes ojos azules del recién llegado, y algo en su estómago se retorció.

Pero ignoró la emoción sorda que le invadía ahora o su propia reacción al contemplarle de nuevo, y se dio la vuelta para alejarse del grupo de hombres. Probablemente le habría interesado la conversación al otro lado del cristal, pero necesitaba alejarse de aquel hombre. La sonrisa que había exhibido hasta su llegada se había desvanecido por completo, dando paso a una mueca irritada. Fuera, el hombre de ojos azules parecía igualmente molesto.

-¿Estás seguro de que ya no vendrá?- la tensión en su voz pareció atemorizar a su empleado, pero éste se mantuvo firme al responderle.

-No hay duda, no ha frecuentado este lugar al menos en un par de días, quizá alguien le avisó, parece que estuvo oculto aquí al menos hasta anteayer, por los restos de comida, pero no he encontrado ninguna pista significativa de su actual localización... -tanteó intentando no desatar la ira de su superior pero el joven parecía hallarse muy lejos de allí, inmerso en su propia frustración.

-Ian…-se atrevió a susurrar su subordinado, intentando traerlo de vuelta al presente, sabiendo qué intratable resultaba después de sumergirse en sus viejos recuerdos. Éste le miró molesto, pero no añadió nada a lo anterior y, después de unos segundos, descendió de la moto mientras realizaba un gesto en beneficio del resto de sus hombres, que le siguieron de inmediato. Subieron juntos hacia la habitación en el viejo edificio, y en pocos minutos la pusieron patas arriba buscando restos que hubieran pasado desapercibido en la primera inspección.

El llamado Ian contemplaba el cuarto con una frustración que parecía ir aumentando por segundos, su sirviente sin embargo lucía mucho más relajado, y le observaba con expresión concentrada. La habitación era pequeña aunque acogedora, quizá ese elemento le sorprendía, porque se giró veloz hacia su compañero y sin ocultar la preocupación de su voz le espetó en voz baja, como si dirigiera la pregunta más a sí mismo que a su compañero, probablemente así era.

-¿Porque sigue huyendo de mi, Morgan? ¿Por qué?- a pesar de su expresión contenida, el pesar era evidente en sus rasgos.

El hombre al que interpelaba solo extendió su mano para apoyarla sobre el hombro del otro en mudo apoyo. Después de tanto tiempo junto al joven, sabía que no era buena idea responder sinceramente a aquella pregunta, así que se limitó a ofrecerle su lealtad, no podía hacer otra cosa dadas las circunstancias. Le conocía bien, podía leer la tensión en su rostro, sabía que estaba conteniendo la necesidad de gritar o romper algo, pero no permitiría que nadie más le viera perdiendo así el control, ya no.

Bajo la cama, un fragmento de tela blanca atrajo su mirada, no lo había apreciado en su primera inspección del lugar y se inclinó a recogerlo. Intuyó de qué se trataba, e intentó que su superior no lo distinguiera pero su pretensión se apagó de inmediato, los restos habían atraído su atención y Joseph le vio tomar el pedazo de tela de sus manos. Distinguió un escalofrío en el semblante apenas controlado y ocultó la emoción que aquel gesto despertó en él. Creían que aquel era uno de los motivos por los que les rehuía, aunque Joseph no estaba seguro de ello ni le correspondía deducirlo, lo único de lo que se sentía seguro era que, tarde o temprano, le encontrarían, nadie podía eludir demasiado tiempo la firme determinación de su señor.

Una punzada de orgullo latió en su mente, había sido destinado a aquel joven desde su nacimiento y aunque la mitad del tiempo a su lado temía su cambiante humor, también sentía el orgullo de su casta, su señor tenía la fuerza y el poder para guiarles. Que el padre del joven no pudiera verlo así, era algo que Joseph no podía entender. Como si respondiera a sus pensamientos el hombre más joven se encogió de hombros, observando.

-No importa, me necesita, acabará por regresar conmigo.

Le miró algo espantado, no era su prerrogativa cuestionarle, pero había algo malsano en aquella persecución que le alteraba en lo más profundo. Casi con temor, porque sabía como solía reaccionar su señor cuando se mencionaba a su hermano, observó.

-Señor, quizá si Jared....- los ojos azules del hombre brillaron coléricos ante la mención del nombre pero después de tanto tiempo a su lado conocía sus límites y se atrevió a continuar- si le informaras de lo que ha hecho, si supiera que sigue con vida, quizá pueda ayudarnos ante tu padre...

El gesto desdeñoso en su rostro le convenció de que sería inútil insistir.

-Jared no puede ayudarle, y yo jamás le pediría ayuda, ¡Morgan, sabes perfectamente de qué lado estaría mi hermano! - se acercó a él sin ocultar su ira y ordenó al resto de hombres que abandonaran el cuarto. Cuando al fin se hallaron a solas, le miró de un modo tan frío que Morgan sintió de nuevo aquella punzada de temor que le despertaba en ocasiones. Pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, como siempre, ayudarle a liberar toda aquella ira que le corroía.

Creía en las viejas maneras y había consagrado su vida a aquel hombre, pero incluso si no sintiera una absoluta veneración hacia él, en el sentido más estricto, seguiría allí a su lado, ofreciéndose a su cólera con la misma fe ciega que los nativos de una isla solitaria al corazón de un volcán en erupción. Le necesitaba, lo sabía, la ira se había apoderado de él mucho tiempo atrás; sin alguien a su lado, hacía mucho tiempo que se habría perdido del todo. Ese conocimiento evaporaba el temor que a veces le inspiraba, los lazos que los unían eran firmes, y, en parte, se construían de afecto, a pesar del miedo. Aquella necesidad suya le resultaba vital, nadie más le había necesitado tanto. Y solo por ello le sería fiel hasta el último momento.

-Vuelve a contarme lo de ese profesor... -su voz interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, y se apresuró a prestarle toda su atención- ¿Estás seguro de que mi hermano está interesado en él?

Morgan asintió intentando controlar el temblor de su voz al responderle. Había notado como la respiración de Ian se había ralentizado, y eso no parecía algo bueno para él.

-He estado leyendo varios artículos suyos, parece que bautizó a la ciudad, creíamos que uno de los nuestros había filtrado el nombre pero parece que fue este hombre, el profesor Ackles, el origen de esa aparente “filtración”, pero no es de ningún linaje conocido, estoy seguro de eso.- apenas logró balbucear sus últimas palabras, la respiración lenta y espesa del hombre ante él le asustaba, deseaba serle útil en la misma medida que temía su rabia, no eran tanto las heridas difíciles de curar como el temor a ser insuficiente, a morir en sus fauces y dejarle solo. Nadie más entendía de qué modo estaba herido, y cuanto le necesitaba. Sin él a su lado, Morgan temía que acabaría perdiéndose. Y todo su ser temblaba ante la idea.

Por suerte la información, a pesar de no ser nueva para él, pareció centrar su interés y Morgan empezó a respirar aliviado al percibir como su respiración se aceleraba de nuevo y sus pupilas se focalizaban en él.

\- ¿Crees posible que mi hermano haya encontrado una pista fiable cuando _otros_ más capaces no pudieron?... - observó a su subalterno con cierta burla- vamos, Morgan, respira... sabes que nunca te haría daño... - con una sonrisa maliciosa añadió- al menos no de modo irreparable.- Conocía ese estado de ánimo malicioso, y años a su servicio le hicieron reaccionar del modo adecuado, con una reverencia silenciosa, esperando lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuera, e intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Su señor nunca era tan cruel como en momentos así.

-Tengo que conocer a ese profesor. Si Jared lo ha encontrado mi padre se lo dará todo, el hijo pródigo siempre puede esperar ser recibido con los brazos abiertos - la ira volvió a brillar desnuda en su voz- alguien como Jared siempre puede contar con que el destino le sonría, no es cierto?

Allí estaba de nuevo, toda aquella furia. Morgan sintió la angustia creciendo de nuevo en él, temiendo por él. Era tan fácil que su odio se apoderada de todo lo que era. Nadie más le protegería y una ternura inusitada le invadió.

\- Aunque probablemente él estará más interesado en el futuro que puedan compartir- escupió sus palabras y Morgan mantuvo su silencio, sabía que la fuerza de su hermano mayor era una de las principales fuentes del odio que su señor sentía hacia Jared.

-Ojalá ese Ackles sea un viejo retorcido de boca podrida y apestosa, amaría ver que todo lo que Jared puede encontrar es alguien que le repugne- la sonrisa que brilló en sus labios estaba llena de burla y Morgan asintió en su beneficio. Sus años junto a Ian le habían permitido conocer parte de los secretos de la familia, secretos como aquel:

-Siempre ha sido una fuente de frustración para su hermano - con cautela, porque sabía que aquel era un terreno resbaladizo para su amo, añadió- probablemente ese Ackles sea su única opción, si realmente es... -se detuvo aprensivo al notar la mirada de su amo fija sobre él. Por un segundo Morgan temió que sus palabras le trajeran malos recuerdos pero afortunadamente fue todo lo contrario. Algo más que la ira se había apoderado de su expresión.

\- Pero sería una buena noticia, mi querido Morgan, incluso si Jared es feliz con su gatito, esto podría ser lo que necesitaba - suspiró casi con dulzura, toda la cólera anterior había desaparecido para dar paso a una emoción muy diferente, la esperanza. Su mirada recorrió la habitación con una expresión casi soñadora y su rostro brillaba con una expresión suave cuando buscó de nuevo el de Morgan:

-Toda su vida ha estado buscandolos, si Jared ha encontrado a uno de ellos, sé que regresará...-retrocedió ante su expresión, temía menos su ira que aquella obsesión enferma con alguien que debería estar muerto.

Morgan no conocía el odio, pero estaba muy cerca de sentirlo por aquel maldito hombre que su amo veneraba. Y aunque no compartía la animadversión de su señor hacia su hermano, por haber dejado con vida a aquel engendro, se sentía inclinado a compartir algo del desdén que su señor sentía hacia Jared. En lo más profundo sentía que todos ellos vivirían para lamentarlo, un animal enfermo en las raíces no puede curarse, la única forma de proceder en ese caso era la aniquilación, pero viendo el brillo que iluminaba los ojos de su señor se guardó mucho de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Éste buscó la firmeza de su hombro para apoyarse, Morgan esperó en silencio, sin estar del todo seguro sobre qué animo dominaba ahora a quien consideraba su amo.

-Morgan…-una vacilación leve le hizo mirarle a los ojos directamente y le sorprendió la confusión que advirtió en ellos- Joseph…- se sobresaltó, su señor rara vez decía su  nombre de pila- ¿Huirías de mí si pudieras?.

Intentó tragar pero sentía la garganta rasposa y caliente. Negó con la cabeza pero temía que no lo entendiera, todo lo que haría por él, _siempre_.

-Jamás…-le aseguró en un murmullo. El rostro del otro se aproximó al suyo, como si pretendiera escudriñar dentro de su alma y encontrar las mentiras que temía. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió al advertirlo, _“tan roto…”._

De nuevo dirigió su propio odio contra el hombre que le había hecho aquello.

-¿Realmente..? ¿Por qué no lo harías, Joseph? ¿Por qué no huirías de alguien como yo? Deber y honor lo son todo para ti, no es cierto?- tanteó, su tono de voz se había transformado en un hilo entrecortado, en el que podían apreciarse las antiguas cicatrices. Vaciló en su movimiento, temiendo que eso le enojara, pero sabía instintivamente, como siempre, lo que necesitaba de él. Extendió su mano hacia el pecho del joven y apoyó su palma sobre éste.

-No por deber ni por honor, por ti. Por ti, Ian, porque soy tuyo, para siempre. –la mano de su amo agarró la suya con fuerza y le vio asentir en silencio, escuchó como su respiración se aquietaba, serenándose paso a paso. Su leve mirada de agradecimiento le compensó, como siempre, de todas las veces en las que era insuficiente.

_“tuyo, para siempre”._

Se repitió sabiendo que en esas tres simples palabras estaba contenido todo lo que era y siempre sería.

* * *


	8. LINAJE. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

_Actualidad._

Fuera del aula Jared no se atrevió a parar su loca carrera hasta alcanzar su vehículo, solo entonces se detuvo unos segundos, intentando recuperar algo de aliento. Entonces pudo reflexionar un poco sobre lo sucedido y asumió que su reacción le había puesto en un auténtico compromiso. Antes de conocerle había temido no sentirse atraído o ser incapaz de interesarle. Ahora se encontraba ante un problema de sesgo muy diferente. Su intención de seducirle no incluía algo sexual todavía. No había esperado que fuera un problema, había supuesto que tendría tiempo. Ahora tenía que hacerle frente a aquellas circunstancias inesperadas.

Pero lo que había pasado entre ellos minutos antes, además de inesperado, era peligroso, demasiado peligroso. Y por ende había convertido su plan en pura basura, no podría explicarle su huída a Jensen de modo convincente, seguramente ahora mismo estaba pensando que era un idiota y no podía culparlo. El nombre del maestro acudió fácil a su memoria a pesar de que no lo había usado antes, al pensar en él se sintió suave en los labios, y se escuchó susurrándolo bajito. Lo había conocido desde hacía meses pero, antes de conocerle, no tenían más sentido que un par de silabas enlazadas al azar, ya no sonaban igual.

 _Jensen._..ahora parecían contener todo un mundo de significados. Se apoyó sobre el coche intentando tranquilizarse, aferrándose a la solidez del metal, no necesitaba meditar mucho para comprender que su reacción podía complicarlo todo de modo impredecible. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era poner distancia entre ellos, hasta que se hubiera comprobado su identidad. No podía arriesgarse, si algo así sucediera de nuevo quizá no podría detenerse… la imagen de Jensen mirándole de aquel modo insinuante, con su torso expuesto, tentándole, Jared suspiró frustrado...

Su memoria podía dibujar el rastro de su propia saliva sobre la piel del maestro. El movimiento de éste hacia él al final, la pulsión en su propio cuerpo empujándole en su dirección… sabía con completa seguridad que de no haber salido corriendo del modo en que lo había hecho, ahora mismo se hallaría sobre la mesa del aula manteniendo relaciones sexuales con el maestro, y aunque la mera idea le incendiaba por dentro, _sabía_ que no podía permitírselo. Si Jensen no procedía del linaje adecuado no podía tocarle. No podía arriesgarse, se repitió.

Se habría conformado con mucho menos, el hombre con el que había estado besándose minutos antes era _demasiado_ desde cualquier punto de vista, muchísimo más de lo que podía haber soñado, sentía que le habría escogido igualmente de ser libre para hacerlo. Y por todo ello, no podía creer que fuera cierto. Un error, identidad equivocada, seguramente. Pero ahora la idea era algo más que una decepción. Tantos años de castidad no habían nublado su juicio. Le gustaba el hombre, mucho más que por su condenado físico, que sin duda era lo más caliente que había visto en su vida. Pero era ese  _más_ lo que le preocupaba.

Quería saber más del profesor que había observado en el aula, quería a alguien así a su lado, tranquilo, autocontrolado y fuerte. No, no a alguien así, le quería a él. Pero sabía que tenía que ser cauteloso. Habían encontrado a Ackles casi por casualidad. Siempre había alguien vigilando las ruinas, pero cuando Rob se incorporó a la excavación, se había mostrado fascinado por el hombre. Durante un tiempo Jared creyó que era algo más que admiración profesional, hasta que su amigo se había comprometido con Candice, dejándole boquiabierto y de pronto había saltado con la noticia que hizo girar todas las miradas hacia el maestro.

El día anterior no podía creerlo, le asustaba esperar demasiado de los mitos. Ahora no podía creerlo porque _deseaba_ hacerlo. Se había resignado a su soledad, sus esperanzas se habían limitado a esperar alguien que pudiera respetar y que fuera agradable. Pero ahora estaba asustado. Si se atrevía a creerlo posible, no soportaría perderlo. Había estado preparado para muchas alternativas, pero no para que dos simples silabas revelasen su poder, y ahora era diferente, ahora las escuchaba en su mente como una promesa que le costaba rechazar.

“ _Jensen, Jensen, Jensen”_

Era curioso como un intercambio de saliva había transformado al “profesor” en Jensen en su mente. Aunque éste no le había dado permiso para usar su nombre, y después de lo que acababa de hacer, temió que eso nunca sucediera. Cada vez que pensaba en él, imágenes de lo sucedido entre ambos le asaltaban acompañadas por un cúmulo de sensaciones, Jared sintió la necesidad de alejarse en busca de un lugar solitario para entrar en trance y liberar parte de la tensión que estaba acumulando aceleradamente. Mil veces había despreciado a su hermano por jugar con las vidas de otros, para satisfacer sus deseos y humillarle, pero minutos antes había estado a punto de hacer eso precisamente, y sentía que, si el profesor volvía a tocarle, no sabría cómo detenerse de nuevo. Las nauseas se hicieron reales ahora, dirigidas hacia sí mismo. No era tan diferente de Ian, si se hallara a solas de nuevo con el maestro.... ¿Su ética detendría la necesidad de consumar sus deseos? Le asustó comprobar que no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Apestas a frustración sexual... es casi sofocante.

El tono burlón y ácido era inconfundible, tan enojado por las palabras como por su presencia allí, Jared se giró para mirar a su hermano. Sabía que la cólera que sentía se estaba reflejando en su mirada pero los ojos azules de Ian no se arredraron ni un ápice por ello. Tampoco lo esperaba.

-Si sigo el rastro de feromonas que has ido dejando, ¿llegaría hasta el profesor Ackles? -Ian alzó una ceja burlón y Jared no pudo controlar un escalofrío.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí y qué sabes de Ackles?- le preguntó intentando controlar su ira, necesitaba despejar su mente, aún entumecida por lo sucedido, para entender qué pretendía. Le conocía bien, si estaba allí es que sabía lo suficiente y eso le disgustó profundamente, sobre todo ahora. Su hermano se inclinó para olfatearle, invadiendo su espacio personal con total desdén, mientras observaba divertido.

-Hum, ¿Apenas unos minutos solos y ya estás actuando de modo territorial? Uau, Jared, ¿anunciarás pronto el feliz acontecimiento?- a pesar de que solo pretendía burlarse de él, sus palabras le hicieron muy consciente de su propia reacción. Aún no había decidido si creía o no en las viejas historias, pero su cuerpo parecía tener otra opinión.

La mirada azul de Ian le observaba con sorna y algo en Jared se revolvió enojado, quizá aún se hallaba demasiado alterado por lo sucedido en el aula, quizá le asustaba su presencia allí o quizá simplemente su hermano había rebasado su paciencia por enésima vez. Fuera lo que fuera, Jared no pudo controlar su enfado y agarró al joven por el brazo con excesiva violencia.

-¡Deja tus malditos juegos de una vez! ¡y no te acerques al profesor!.- sintió el rugido contenido en su propia voz y parpadeó sorprendido, ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? No había entrado en trance, en realidad se hallaba en el estado de ánimo contrario, pero sentía como la parte más profunda de su conciencia pujaba por surgir. La voz de Ian continuó ironizando y en realidad le dio la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué podrías hacerme que ya no hayas hecho? - la burla de Ian quemó como un latigazo. Se sintió sacudido por la pulla, dolido y enojado. Su irritación creció, repentinamente harto de mantener aquella guerra constante con él, harto y molesto. Necesitaba alejarse y aliviar la tensión de algún modo, porque la ira amenazaba con ahogarlo. Le recordó lo excitado que se hallaba aún, demasiado excitado en realidad, necesitaba alejarse y hallar algo de alivio físico, y, por supuesto, eso era lo que estaba empujando su ira hacia la superficie.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Ian observándole le hizo intuir que su hermano sabía lo que le pasaba y estaba irritándole para que perdiera el control. Nada le satisfaría más que algo así le sucediera en un campus demasiado lleno de gente. Estaba seguro de que Ian tomaría fotos que acabarían rápidamente en la mesa de su padre. Le gruñó furioso mostrándole los dientes, demasiado tarde consciente de que continuaba bailando a su merced, sospechaba que la tensión de su rostro tenía que ser un espejo transparente que reflejaba sus emociones, Ian se inclinó hacia él y le susurró taimado al oído.

-Tan fácil hermanito, estás a punto de explotar, debe ser difícil mantener la castidad durante tanto tiempo... - la voz de su hermano continuaba burlándose mientras Jared intentaba calmarse- estás tan caliente que incluso si yo te tocara acabarías corriéndote aquí mismo...

Jared le miró horrorizado, la sola idea de que Ian le tocase de un modo sexual sirvió para “enfriarle”, lo cual agradeció casi de inmediato ya que realmente no estaba encontrando el modo de hacerlo por si mismo. Respiró profundamente, intentando buscar la serenidad y poco a poco sintió como su respiración se regulaba, solo después buscó el rostro de su hermano para mostrar su repugnancia ante su comentario. Pero la expresión de éste le sorprendió. Le observaba calculador, como si le estuviera tanteando.

-Me debes una.- le escuchó con un inequívoco tono divertido y le miró desconcertado.

-Hace mucho que ya no me haces favores, ¿Por qué ahora?- le miró con suspicacia, buscando en su expresión algún gesto delator de sus auténticas intenciones. Ian sonrió con una de sus muecas antes de añadir con un tono completamente diferente- “ _Roana”_   Jared, ¿de verdad esperabas que no me enterase?-

No pudo contener su respuesta:

-Dado el poco interés que sientes hacia cualquier texto escrito, sinceramente si, esperaba que no hubieras leído nada al respecto.

Con una mueca despectiva Ian se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no creerás que yo he leído algo de ese hombre? - Jared buscó a Joseph con la mirada, el esbirro de su hermano nunca se hallaba lejos de éste, no tardó en hallarlo, apoyado indolentemente en un vehículo aparcado a pocos metros. Morgan le hizo un gesto saludándole, se encontró devolviéndole el saludo sin pensarlo. No lograba detestar al hombre a pesar de aquella lealtad ciega que destinaba a su hermano. O quizá por ello. Suspiró fastidiado, había esperado que Ian tardase un poco más en enterarse.

-Apoyo completamente tus planes Jared, dejaré que descubras para mí si su linaje es el que buscamos- Jared leyó lo que se ocultaba tras sus palabras, Ian no se atrevería a poner a Jensen a prueba de ninguna manera, no podía culparlo claro, no estaba preparado para conducir un trance, y algo menos ortodoxo podía costarle demasiado caro. Pero eso le dio un poco de alivio. La idea de que su hermano intentara algo con el profesor estaba provocándole malas ideas, prefería no tener que llevar al extremo la rivalidad entre los dos, al menos por ahora.

-Ian- le advirtió intentando que su voz sonara autoritaria y peligrosa pero no contaba con que sirviera de nada, claro. Demasiados años en los que ni una sola de sus advertencias había evitado que su hermano hiciera lo que le daba la gana, fuera cual fuera el coste para los demás. Ian siempre había actuado como si el mundo fuera un buffet libre a su disposición, pero los últimos años simplemente se había vuelto voraz. Sin darse cuenta la rabia creció en su interior, no podía dejar que interfiriese en esto, su atracción hacia el profesor ya complicaba lo suficiente las cosas.

\- ¡Acércate al profesor y te juro que olvidaré que eres mi hermano! - Ian parpadeó sorprendido y Jared advirtió la necesidad y el temor en su voz, tan transparentes que supo, sin tener que preguntárselo, que su hermano los había notado también.

-¿Creo que eso ya lo hiciste, no? –la amargura de su tono le hizo retroceder, durante un momento se sostuvieron la mirada y Jared lamentó lo que había dicho. No podía cambiar las cosas entre ellos. Había procurado mantenerse alejado de él para evitar precisamente aquello, siempre que acababan cruzándose, los reproches surgían a la superficie. Ian tenía su derecho a despreciarle, y ninguna de sus justificaciones cambiaba eso, ninguna discusión con él dejaría de repetir las mismas pautas llenas de amargura, reproches y dolor.

Guardó silencio. Era su única respuesta cuando su hermano le atacaba. Sentía que no tenía derecho a responderle, Ian lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Podía juzgar la crueldad de sus actos, pero sabía que cada uno de ellos, eran responsabilidad suya. La expresión de su hermano se suavizó al fin, y le lanzó una pulla burlona que le recordó cuanto había metido la pata al revelar lo mucho que le importaba el profesor.

-Uau, Jared, ¿realmente tan rápido? -Ian meneaba la cabeza mientras se reía divertido de él, y en el fondo no pudo culparle, le había dado un arma sobre sí mismo, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que hacer eso con Ian siempre tenía nefastas consecuencias. Pero ya era tarde, su hermano le conocía lo suficiente para haber identificado en su voz la necesidad que sentía, fuera lo que fuera Ackles, Jared sabía que, a ojos de Ian, había puesto una diana enorme sobre el profesor. Le había puesto en peligro, y eso solo minutos después de haber quedado como un idiota ante él, realmente quizá debía solo alejarse de Jensen y esperar que su hermano lo tomase como desinterés, pero la mirada de Ian le convenció de que ya era tarde.

Había visto otras veces ese brillo en sus ojos, había descubierto una debilidad en él y no dejaría de usarla para herirle. Nada de lo que hiciera ahora cambiaría eso. Frustrado se alejó de Ian, que no intentó detenerle, y se subió a su vehículo lamentando ser tan fácil de leer. Puso en marcha el coche mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de contrarrestar lo que había hecho al convertir a Jensen en el blanco de los juegos de su hermano. Pero, mientras se alejaba de Ian, observó, a través del espejo retrovisor, la sonrisa ladina que adornaba sus labios y comprendió que era demasiado tarde. El rostro del maestro vino a su mente como una acusación y Jared se prometió que no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera por su culpa.

Dirigió una última mirada a su hermano y una emoción que no quería aceptar le sofocó: Ian continuaba allí parado, mirándole alejarse y por un instante el impulso de dar la vuelta para regresar hacia él fue poderoso. Pero la vieja sensación de culpa y pena le asaltó como siempre, recordándole que aquello ya no era posible. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera cambiaría el odio que su hermano sentía hacia él. Alejó las emociones de él, sabiéndolas inútiles para modificar el pasado, y se concentró en el presente, y sobre todo en las posibilidades del futuro. Posibilidades que, por primera vez, no eran una carretera solitaria.

* * *


	9. LINAJE. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6.**

**_Ciudad de Tartu._ **

Jensen cerró la puerta de su casa con cuidado, a pensar de su estado de ánimo, le gustaba cuidar de las cosas a su cargo. De inmediato el sonido de un animal grande, bufando encantado, le hizo girarse hacia un enorme gato blanco y negro de ojos tan verdes como los suyos.

-¡ _Sueño_!- le llamó, y el animal saltó a sus brazos buscando el calor humano, Jensen lo acercó con cariño a su pecho llevándolo consigo hasta el sofá de la sala. Necesitaba relajarse y acariciar a su gato un rato parecía una buena estrategia para lograrlo. Soltó al minino sobre el sofá mientras se acercaba a su cuarto para deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Al desabotonarse la camisa, el recuerdo de su encuentro con el detective pugnó por regresar pero lo mantuvo a raya con firmeza. La irritación continuaba siendo la emoción predominante, y permitió que ésta le invadiera manteniendo todas las demás bien sujetas.

Una vez se hubo puesto más cómodo regresó a la sala donde Sueño le aguardaba, aún en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y de inmediato el gato tomó su lugar en su regazo. Acarició el lomo suave del felino sintiendo que parte de su enojo empezaba a esfumarse. Quizá había reaccionado de un modo algo exagerado, en realidad la conducta del otro hombre tenía un elemento cómico. Sonrió recordando el modo en que se había alejado de él, como si Jensen fuera su peor pesadilla. Pero por mucho que su ego se hubiera resentido en un primer momento, no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que había sucedido en el aula vacía había sido responsabilidad de ambos, no solo suya.

Sueño comenzó a ronronear como si deseara mostrarle su aquiescencia. Continuó acariciándole con suavidad, debía preparar algo de cena y alimentar al gato también, pero su mente vagaba lánguidamente por los hechos de la tarde, buscando una respuesta que le satisficiera del todo. Desde luego no podía sacar nada en claro sobre la reacción del policía, no había cruzado más de dos silabas con él antes de que acabaran comiéndose la boca como dos adolescentes. Pero podía analizar la suya y se conocía bien, después de múltiples fracasos, había llegado a una conclusión clara sobre sí mismo. Antes de esa tarde había estado bastante convencido de ser asexual. Ya no podía aferrarse a aquella idea. Curiosamente siempre le había relajado pensarlo, en cierta manera el sexo le parecía desordenado, traía demasiadas complicaciones consigo y él había sentido que tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que centrarse.

Quizá se había hartado de que todos sus amantes parecieran obsesionarse con él, de un modo absurdo y desquiciado. La intensidad con la que todos parecían desear “poseerle” le enervaba, pero después de un tiempo, comprendió que no era mera casualidad, sucedía siempre, de un modo u otro. Había llegado a creer que algo, en su naturaleza o personalidad, despertaba aquel tipo de respuesta psicótica. No era un pensamiento agradable. La ocasional satisfacción de algunos encuentros sexuales no compensaban las consecuencias emocionales, simplemente se había hartado de contratar más seguridad o pedir ordenes de alejamiento, había dejado de ser gracioso cuando era adolescente, si es que lo había sido en algún momento.

Su baja libido le había facilitado el proceso de relegar las necesidades sexuales a un cajón cerrado con llave, al menos hasta ahora. El sexo no parecía algo tan sobrevalorado horas antes: El abandono que había sentido en brazos de aquel hombre... se estremeció, ni siquiera había sabido que podía llegar a desear tanto tocar otra piel, que el deseo podía transformarse en una necesidad aguda e imperiosa que se apoderaba de todo. Lamentó que el hombre se hubiera escabullido de aquella manera pero esta vez por otros motivos, su aula seguía sin ser el lugar adecuado para tales efusiones, pero quería descubrir más sobre aquella faceta de sí mismo, se preguntaba como de lejos podía llevarle aquella compulsión física.

La mirada franca y despejada de aquel hombre tenía algo distinto, no había ni un mero reflejo de aquella oscura necesidad de posesión que contemplaba siempre en los ojos de los otros y pensó que ese era su mayor poder de atracción, el hecho de que parecía ser capaz de escoger.

El cansancio y la tensión acumulada funcionaron como un lento somnífero y, sin darse cuenta, se fue deslizando en el sueño, mientras el otro Sueño dormitaba sobre su regazo ronroneando suavemente. Casi se había dormido del todo cuando el sonido de su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta le hizo despertar y miró alrededor confuso. Su gato aún dormitaba ronroneando satisfecho sobre su vientre pero no estaba seguro de si había estado soñando unos minutos o varias horas. Tardó varios segundos en situarse del todo y localizó el teléfono casi “ _in extremis_ ”. La voz al otro lado le resultó familiar de un modo vago.

-Profesor Ackles...- había algo casi...temeroso? En la voz ajena que le hizo despejarse un poco, proceso que culminó en cuanto le escuchó añadir- eh...-un suspiro agobiado y después lo que parecía un intento de sonrisa ahogado- yo....soy el... el... detective Padalecki, me presenté esta tarde, yo... desearía disculparme- un nuevo suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea y Jensen ya estaba del todo despierto.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa- le escuchó decir de modo más firme y se contuvo para no darle la razón- Sé que me porté como un idiota, yo... quería disculparme y bueno... aún necesito hacerle algunas preguntas- añadió en un tono bajo que sonaba terriblemente culpable. Una parte de él, que reconoció algo mezquina, le incitaba a negarse pero por otro lado estaba la muerte de Bob y en realidad su negativa le habría puesto al mismo nivel de inmadurez que el otro hombre.

-De acuerdo- se escuchó aceptar manteniendo el tono más neutro y frío que pudo, algo de lo que se arrepintió en parte al notar como la voz del otro hombre sonaba casi compungida después.

-Quizá… quizá podría pasarme por la universidad mañana- le escuchó ofrecer y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo brusca que fue su respuesta.

-Mis cuatro horas semanales se reparten en dos días, hasta el próximo lunes no tengo clase, y aún no tengo los horarios de – vaciló un segundo- de Singer... quizá debería acercarse a la excavación, le daré la dirección. La negativa del hombre fue tan rápida como absurda desde su punto de vista:

-¡No! - un silencio incómodo se alzó entre ambos y Jensen esperó a que se le diera una explicación lógica.

-Por lo que he entendido de su exposición se trata de ruinas subterráneas y….-hubo una vacilación notable al otro lado de la línea- no me siento cómodo bajo tierra- la voz del detective era apenas un hilo y Jensen interpretó que se trataría de claustrofobia. Incluso él tenía que reconocer que, a partir del tercer nivel, era difícil no sentir un poco de tensión. Suavizó su voz al responderle aunque no le gustaban nada las alternativas. Encontrarse en un lugar público parecía lo más sensato pero sonaba demasiado como una especie de cita, e invitarle a su casa parecía una idea todavía peor.

-¿Donde sugiere que nos encontremos entonces? Quizá debería ir a la comisaria...- sugirió y casi escuchó al hombre pensando en ello al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Le molestaría si me acerco a su vivienda?- Jensen estuvo a punto de responderle que, después de haber huido de él de semejante modo, más que una molestia parecía una estupidez proponer un encuentro en un lugar tan privado, pero si el hombre quería arriesgarse, él no tenía problema. No era él quien se había portado como un crío. Le dio la dirección como respuesta y concertaron la hora más adecuada, solo cuando colgó el teléfono comprendió que había estado manteniendo tal tensión que sentía los músculos del vientre agarrotados

Su gato bufó algo molesto, por su movimiento apartándolo. Le miró con una disculpa y se aproximó a la cocina para cambiarle el agua y la comida. Mientras decidía darse un baño caliente y dejar de pensar en el hombre con el que se había citado, o algo así, al día siguiente. Pero antes optó por calentarse un sándwich de atún hecho con prisas pues, con demasiada frecuencia, tendía a olvidar la comida correspondiente. Y, mientras contemplaba la parsimonia con la que Sueño devoraba su comida y esperaba que estuviera lista la suya, Jensen escuchó un aullido largo, y demasiado cercano, que le hizo aproximarse a la ventana. En el jardín de la entrada no se movía nada, y lejos en la calle todo se mantenía estático, pero sentía la piel erizada y la fuerte sensación de estar siendo observado, a pesar de que nada corroboraba la idea. Escudriñó las sombras nocturnas en busca de algún intruso acechándole, aun burlándose de sí mismo por ello, pero solo unas semanas antes Bob había sido asesinado en contra de toda lógica, quizá no debía desestimar sus instintos tan fácilmente.

Cerró la ventana asegurándose de pasarle los pestillos y, por primera vez desde que se había comprado aquella casa, bloqueó todas las cerraduras de la casa, y eran muchas. Asegurando todas las puertas y ventanas como si sintiera que había una amenaza auténtica en el exterior. A pesar de sentirse algo ridículo por todas las precauciones, no respiró tranquilo hasta haberlas comprobado todas. Antes de acostarse se recordó que tenía que preguntarle al detective si sospechaban que la muerte de Bob tenía algo que ver con sus estudios. Parecía muy ridículo, pero desde el momento en que se había enterado de la muerte de Singer, algo en su mente había hecho la conexión y no lograba deshacerse de la idea. Nadie mataría por los descubrimientos arqueológicos que habían hecho, pero Jensen estaba convencido de que Roana ocultaba secretos más importantes, secretos capaces de empujar a algunas personas en las peores direcciones.

Apagó la luz sumergiendo el cuarto en penumbras, un segundo antes de que todo se oscureciera, el reflejo de la bombilla creó la sensación de un destello blanquecino sobre la tela de su chaqueta. La imagen actuó como un detonante y comprendió que había visto algo parecido allí fuera, pero de modo sesgado, un movimiento en la periferia de su visión, Jensen intentó recordar exactamente qué había llegado a vislumbrar. Podía levantarse y asomarse de nuevo a la ventana para comprobar si aún seguía en el exterior, fuera lo que fuera. Apenas inició el movimiento cuando su mente ató cabos. Un rabo…eso era, el rabo blanco de algo… un perro quizá… no parecía tan importante pero le había parecido demasiado grande. Jensen intentó restarle importancia, podía tratarse de cientos de cosas: un mandilón caído de algún tendido de los edificios superiores, quizá algún reflejo de otro tipo, incluso un perro blanco. Pero tenía la sensación de que no se trataba de nada tan baladí. Con esa inquietante idea acabó por dormirse para sumergirse en un cúmulo de sueños confusos y extraños en los que escenas inexplicables se mezclaron con otras más reconocibles, e inevitablemente sexuales, que incluían al detective.

* * *


	10. LINAJE.CAPITULO 7

 

**CAPITULO 7.**

Actualidad.

_Se extendía como un océano de hielo, a lo ancho y largo del horizonte. Llanuras blancas. Montañas de cristal. Y una pátina de lo que parecían pétalos azules y brillantes, cubriendo sus pies como una capa extendida._

_La sombra de un depredador cruzó ante él. Se giro para distinguirle con claridad._ _Y entonces parpadeó. Sin miedo, apenas levemente sorprendido._

_Ante él se hallaba una asamblea de nueve bestias de un tamaño inusitado._

_Retrocedió, pero los nueve se giraron a mirarle. En sus miradas capturó una inteligencia familiar, tan cercana a la propia que supo que eran parte de él._ _Y sin embargo resultaban aterradoras, como si hubieran sido creados con la materia misma de la piedra y la tierra._

_Huesos de roca, y carne de musgo._

_El enorme lobo blanco sonrió con una mueca muy humana, sus ojos grisáceos le provocaron un leve sobresalto, pero sus colmillos se ocultaban con un mensaje claro._

_El águila batió sus alas creando la sensación de una risa en la brisa y el oso extendió su pecho, mostrándole su descomunal tamaño._

_Retrocedió aturdido, pero la mirada del búho le detuvo, tanta comprensión y algo demasiado similar a la dulzura, necesitó desviar su mirada._

_Un movimiento en la periferia de su visión le obligó a retornar con la mirada hacia el grupo de seres, y contempló el modo en que la serpiente se alzó de modo antinatural, amenazándolo de un modo casi dulce._

_Cerró sus ojos, siendo consciente de que soñaba, pero sintiendo que era real. El graznido del cuervo atrajo de nuevo su atención, éste le miraba ahora en silencio, con la burla contenida en su mirada, a su lado la enorme ballena alzaba su lomo sobre el hielo, como si le reprochara su miedo, haciéndole sentir que nada debía temer._

_La foca se deslizó sobre sí misma recordándole que todo acaba donde empieza. Y algo dentro de él pareció entender mucho más, sin temores ya, buscó al noveno miembro de la pequeña asamblea, avanzando hacia él._

_La reconoció de inmediato: caminante secreta de todos sus sueños, enorme y negra, tan oscura que parecía tragar todo rastro de luz a su paso._ _Sus movimientos eran suaves pero contundentes, hasta hallarse tan cerca de él que podía percibir que su piel no era lisa ni su color unitario, su pelaje suave se hallaba cubierta de círculos oscuros._

_Como las flores que cubrían el suelo._

_Como los ojos que le miraban: Negro sobre blanco._

_Suspiró con añoranza y extendió su mano para hundirla en su pelambre, sintiendo las hebras finas entre los dedos._

Despertó con la sensación aún real entre los dedos, sin recordar del todo qué añoraba con tal fuerza.

* * *


	11. LINAJE.CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

**_Ciudad de Tartu._ **

_Catorce años antes_

A su alrededor un grupo de niños reía en voz alta, lanzando gritos agudos con la facilidad de una manada de delfines. Les observó con enojo, sus voces afiladas le provocaban oleadas de nauseas, haciendo que su cabeza palpitara, y aumentando su irritación. No podía escuchar nada más, todos los demás sonidos acallados por el gozoso griterío de los más pequeños.

Jensen les miró a través de sus párpados entrecerrados, intentando controlar su enojo. Saber que normalmente les miraría con agrado, solo agravaba su malhumor. No entendía su propio estado de ánimo. Llevaba meses alterado. A veces sentía que toda su piel se removía inquieta sobre su carne, como si intentara cobrar vida para alejarse. Aquel desasosiego se había convertido en algo físico y había necesitado huir del piso de su tutor para encontrar algo de calma. Quizá un lugar frecuentado por tanta gente no era buena idea, pero el zoo era el único lugar donde lograba serenarse cuando se sentía tenso o enojado. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la zona de los felinos, conocía el camino de memoria, lo había recorrido cientos de veces a lo largo de los años, pero después de lo sucedido el año anterior, ya no era igual. Algo había cambiado en él, lo sabía, y sentía que tenía que ver con aquella sensación picajosa bajo la piel.

Un rugido juguetón le alcanzó antes de hallarse realmente al pie del foso. El sonido le hizo sonreír, a pesar de la leve inquietud que le recorrió al reconocer al animal que había proferido aquel ruido. Se detuvo al pie del recinto de los animales. Este se hallaba dividido en tres partes, en una descansaban los pumas y jaguares, en otra enormes y elegantes tigres y en la tercera los hermosos leopardos. Jensen se inclinó hacia la parte de los últimos, observando su elegancia contenida con una sensación de alivio. Apoyó con indolencia su cuerpo sobre la valla, el foso se hallaba a varios metros por debajo y era imposible que uno de los felinos alcanzara la parte desde donde eran observados. El movimiento de los enormes gatos, sus gestos perezosos o los juegos de los más jóvenes, siempre lograban serenarle. Parecían tener un efecto calmante sobre él.

Uno de los leopardos saltó al árbol más próximo a su situación, rugiendo en su beneficio. No era la primera vez que le prestaban atención. Pero sonrió burlándose de sí mismo por el sesgo de sus pensamientos. Tenía la absurda idea de que le reconocían y, con frecuencia, le saludaban. Muchos de aquellos ejemplares habían llegado al parque a lo largo de los años, otros habían nacido allí. Jensen había visto irse a algunos y los había visto llegar a todos. Sentía que eran viejos amigos. Se había acostumbrado a ellos y tenía la sensación de que también sucedía al revés. Y, aunque nunca lo habría admitido en voz alta para no ser tomado como un loco, era capaz de distinguirlos. No solo a cada individuo como un ente diferenciado, también su género y las dinámicas de sus relaciones. No entendía como podía estar tan seguro, pero sabía que no se equivocaba.

Una de las tigresas más jóvenes, que se hallaba en línea recta bajo su posición, se revolcó en la tierra como un gatito complaciente sin apartar sus ojos de depredador de él. Y, de nuevo, aquel peligroso impulso de saltar al foso y reunirse con ellos, pulsó en su interior. Desde lo sucedido en la selva casi un año atrás, no había dejado de sufrir aquellos momentos suicidas, porque era un suicidio solo pensar en ello. Sintió la piel tirante allí donde la cicatriz de la garra de la pantera le había marcado. A pesar del año transcurrido aún la notaba caliente sobre el muslo, como si tuviera algún tipo de vida propia, ajena a su existencia.

Un rugido molesto le sobresaltó. Buscó su origen. No reconocía la “voz” de la fiera. Comprendió que había un ejemplar nuevo. Sus ojos vagaron entre los demás gatos hasta encontrar al recién llegado. Jensen jadeó emocionado al verla. Era hermosa. Pocas veces había visto un ser tan bello. Su pelaje la distinguía del resto como un ave del paraíso entre especímenes más discretos. La mirada vertical del irbis encontró sus ojos y Jensen se quedó prendado de ella. Supo que era una hembra. También que era joven, mucho, y había vivido siempre en cautividad. La emoción que le hizo palpitar el pecho era tan similar a la ira que le costó descifrar su verdadera naturaleza, compuesta de tristeza y ternura. El leopardo de las nieves se pavoneó ante él mostrándole su extraordinaria apostura, Jensen estaba tan subyugado por ella que no se dio cuenta de la presencia a su lado. Cuando apartó sus ojos del felino sufrió un sobresalto al encontrarse con unos ojos azules medio ocultos por una máscara de arlequín. Parpadeó algo sorprendido. Pero supuso que se trataba de un empleado del parque.

-Supongo que no lleva mucho aquí. Debería haber algún tipo de aviso, ella lo merece.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron con una expresión algo extraña que le resultó desagradable aun ignorando porqué. Después de unos segundos el hombre le ofreció su mano y se presentó como Misha, pero no añadió nada a su nombre y Jensen se sintió algo irritado por ello. Sensación que solo aumentó ante su siguiente comentario.

-¿Aún no tienes dieciocho años, verdad? Aunque pronto –parpadeó molesto conteniendo las ganas de responderle de malas maneras, pero el hombre esbozó una sonrisa suave, como intentando atenuar su brusquedad inicial.

-Pareces demasiado joven para estar solo aquí.

Jensen suspiró, su suposición parecía correcta. Un empleado del parque. Sabía que tenían una política sobre menores sin supervisión, pero hasta ahora nadie le había molestado con aquello. Le mintió con una sonrisa que esperó que resultara lo bastante cándida para que no indagara más allá. El hombre se quedó en silencio mirándole. Pareció hacerlo durante un tiempo demasiado largo y Jensen empezó a inquietarse. Después éste pareció aceptar su excusa.

-Si tus tíos no vienen a recogerte, será mejor que te acerques a la caseta de entrada- le recomendó, Le prometió que así lo haría y se giró de nuevo hacia sus amigos felinos. Al hacerlo sufrió un sobresalto. Todos los felinos del foso les miraban en silencio. Jensen los observó asustado. Nunca les había visto hacer algo así, la atención que les prestaban resultaba anormal, en realidad no creía posible tal conducta. Pero les tenía delante. Inmóviles, mirándoles… parecían esperar en tensión, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que intentaban protegerle. Miró de nuevo hacia el peculiar hombre de la máscara, aliviado al ver su movimiento para alejarse de él. Pero éste se detuvo tras dar un par de pasos, le miró y observó despacio.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido, Jensen, Hasta la próxima vez.

Jensen retrocedió preocupado. No le había dicho su nombre. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Porque le producía escalofríos mirarle? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? El gruñido grave y amenazador procedente del foso le hizo mirar de nuevo hacia abajo. En una reacción que parecía completamente antinatural, todos los felinos que le miraban se habían puesto de acuerdo para rugirle al desconocido en una advertencia que reconoció sin vacilar. No se equivoca. Le protegían. Solo el leopardo blanco no rugía, pero Jensen sabía que los irbis no podían hacerlo. Sin embargo la hembra parecía dispuesta a saltar hacia arriba y Jensen intuyó que buscaba lanzarse sobre el hombre que se alejaba.

Los miró en silencio, extrañamente conmovido, y su mirada pareció actuar como un sedante sobre ellos, Poco a poco la normalidad regresó al recinto, los diferentes gatos volvieron a sus diferentes actividades, pero ya no podía llamarse a error sobre sus conductas. Le reconocían, y aparentemente, le apreciaban. Lo suficiente para desear protegerle. La idea debería haberle preocupado más de lo que lo hizo, pero se sentía mucho más inquieto por el instinto que les había hecho reaccionar de aquel modo. Habían sentido que estaba en peligro, y Jensen intuía que no se equivocaban. Había algo en aquel hombre, algo peligroso para él.

La nueva hembra saltó hacia las rocas más elevadas del foso, y Jensen la contempló admirando la elegancia de sus movimientos. Los leopardos de las nieves podían alcanzar alturas mayores que otros felinos de similar tamaño, y aquel ejemplar en concreto parecía especialmente dotada para el salto. La gata consiguió alcanzar un pináculo a pocos metros de donde se hallaba, no podría saltar a su lado de todas maneras, pero aún si pudiera, Jensen no se preocuparía por ello. Los ojos azules del gatopardo le contemplaron con una expresión afectuosa y Jensen aferró con fuerza el metal de la valla que delimitaba el foso. La necesidad de reunirse con ellos allí abajo le golpeó con una fuerza inesperadamente violenta, mucho más que en anteriores ocasiones. La cicatriz en su pierna pulsó como nunca, caliente sobre la piel. Sus dedos intentaron aliviar la quemazón frotándola a través de la tela. El malestar que le había estado persiguiendo el último año aumentó y clavó sus ojos sobre los del leopardo.

Los ojos del irbis no se alejaban de él, y Jensen sintió que se hundía en ellos, mirando a través de ellos, hacia extensas llanuras de blanca nieve sobre las que la pantera corría veloz y libre. Jadeó dando un paso en dirección al animal y tropezó con la baranda de hierro. El frío del metal le sorprendió pero no logró sacarlo del sopor que le invadía. Solo una mano que le agarró con fuerza lo logró.

-¡Jensen! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –había tanto enojo en la voz que se giró contrito, esperando un buen rapapolvo. No podía culparlo por ello. Había estado a punto de saltar. Y aún deseaba hacerlo. Y Bob desde luego también lo sabía.

-¡Maldita sea muchacho! –los ojos del hombre le miraban acusadores, aguardando una respuesta lógica pero no la tenía, así que intentó tranquilizarle de otra manera.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy algo mareado.

La mano fría del profesor sobre la piel de su frente resultó refrescante y Jensen suspiró, alejándose del todo del hechizo que había despertado el irbis al mirarle.

-Estas demasiado caliente, debería verte un médico. ¿Qué diablos está pensando tu tío? Estás muy cerca de tu cumpleaños, no debería dejarte solo.

Jensen se encogió de hombros, en general éste no solía pensar mucho sobre nada relacionado con él, su tío parecía convencido de que pagar sus estudios era todo lo que necesitaba. Cualquier otra cosa parecía fuera de lugar con él. Miró al profesor. Hacía años que le conocía. Se había trasladado muy cerca de su casa, y ese año sería al fin su profesor de verdad. Pero Singer era más para él, parecía preocuparse por él de verdad, el único que lo hacía. Y le había prometido enseñarle la ciudad bajo la montaña. La idea le emocionó con la misma expectación de cada vez. Permitió que Bob le guiara lejos de allí en busca de atención médica, Mientras seguía al hombre, dirigió una última mirada al foso.

La pantera le miraba aún, parecía preocupada y le sonrió débilmente, intentando asegurarle que se encontraba bien. Pero no estaba realmente seguro de ello, el calor sobre su piel parecía haber aumentado y se sentía cada vez más mareado. Dos pasos más y todo a su alrededor se difuminó, su cuerpo cayó sin fuerzas al suelo pero por suerte Singer parecía ser mucho más ágil de lo que aparentaba y le recogió antes de que llegara a tocar la tierra. Le escuchó murmurar entre dientes, evidentemente alterado.

-Maldición muchacho. ¿Cómo es posible? No te asustes, está bien, todo está bien, solo no luches contra lo que sientes, de acuerdo? Relájate Jensen, no te resistas- la voz de Bob se escuchaba suave y arrulladora y Jensen se dejó caer contra el brazo con el que le sujetaba.

El calor se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, como si la vieja herida de su pierna hubiera propagado su veneno y ahora todo él estuviera infectado. Gimió agotado, intentando obedecer el consejo. No resistirse, relajarse. Pero se sentía asustado. Y solo un sonido logró tranquilizarle. Desde el recinto de los felinos un sonido sordo le alcanzó. Medio desvanecido pensó que los grandes gatos no ronroneaban, pero luego comprendió que era su nueva amiga la que le dirigía aquel gesto. Con una sonrisa en beneficio de ésta se deslizó en el inconsciente cálido y afectuoso del no ser.

* * *


	12. LINAJE. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

**_Ciudad de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad._

La hora de la reunión con el detective llegó demasiado pronto. La mañana había volado, inmerso en la investigación. Normalmente agradecía su capacidad de abstracción. Pero no en esta ocasión. La tarde le había alcanzado sin darse cuenta y no había tenido apenas tiempo para pensar en lo que suponía aquel encuentro, si es que algo suponía.

El timbre de la puerta le sobresaltó y se reprochó lo ridículo que era reaccionar así. Aferró el pomo con tal fuerza que parecía intentar absorber algo de su solidez y frialdad. Él no era el que había salido huyendo como un adolescente incapaz de hacer frente a sus propios deseos. Eran dos hombres adultos, no debería haber ningún problema en manejar un poco de atracción sexual. El rostro del policía le recordó que no era solo “un poco” de atracción, intentó tragar pero su garganta se sentía de pronto tensa y reseca, solo la palpable tensión en el otro hombre le ayudó a recuperar algo de calma.

Le invitó a entrar intentando no apreciar de modo demasiado evidente el modo en que los vaqueros que llevaba el hombre se amoldaban a la firmeza que cubrían, y contuvo una sonrisa al notar lo incómodo que parecía éste en el interior del cuarto. La sala estaba repleta de pequeñas piezas halladas en excavaciones, y el tamaño del policía parecía hacerle especialmente torpe para manejarse entre muebles atestados. Le invitó a sentarse y, al darle la espalda, se permitió disfrutar de la vista ante sus ojos. El detective parecía construido en auténtica piedra, Jensen sintió la humedad cubriendo sus palmas y como su propia respiración se aceleraba y necesitó cerrar los ojos unos segundos para centrarse. La necesidad de tocarle de nuevo le ahogaba, apenas llevaba unos segundos en su piso y ya se sentía inclinado a no permitirle marchar. Frustrado intentó recordarse que el hombre estaba allí para informarle de lo sucedido con su viejo maestro, no para ser devorado por su mirada, y por desgracia tampoco para ninguna de las otras cosas que su mente estaba imaginando.

Su gato volvió a bufar furioso y Jensen lo miró perplejo, Sueño solía ser muy tranquilo, su actividad favorita era dormitar sobre los sofás, al castrarle al pobre le habían desaparecido todos los instintos agresivos, hasta ese momento. Parecía decidido a asaltar al detective que se mantenía estático, supuso que intentando no darle motivos para atacar. Molesto con su compañero felino por semejante reacción, cogió al animal por el lomo para encerrarle en una habitación, le costó manejarlo sin embargo, y el gato no dejó de bufar todo el camino. Cuando regresó se disculpó en nombre de su animal, El detective se encogió de hombros aceptando la disculpa.

-Está bien, no suelo gustarle a los gatos, - le confirmó con una sonrisa,- pero después de una primera impresión negativa, con el tiempo acaban cogiéndome cariño.-  La expresión suave del policía le irritó, le recordó lo mucho que le gustaba el hombre y lo decepcionante que había sido su primer encuentro. Aún molesto, intentó disimularlo y le invitó a sentarse mientras le ofrecía un café, o alguna otra bebida caliente.

-Un café estaría bien, gracias- aceptó el hombre.

Calentó la bebida mientras intentaba enfriar su mente, el cuerpo del detective apenas podía acomodarse en su sofá. Era demasiado alto, extremidades demasiado largas… Y allí estaba la imagen. Sin ser invitada pero tan detallada que Jensen contuvo un jadeo ahogado. Aquellas largas extremidades… con un suspiro concentró su atención en el café y agradeció que el hombre empezara a preguntarle por Singer. Eso le facilitó recuperar algo de calma. El misterio de lo sucedido con su colega debería haberle dado más horas de insomnio que la longitud de las extremidades del policía. Se lo repitió en silencio varias veces hasta que la culpa por ello sirvió de acicate para serenarse del todo.

Las preguntas del hombre le hicieron pensar en Bob, sorprendido de que hubiera tantos agujeros en lo que sabía sobre él. En realidad habría dicho minutos antes que no había nada que saber: un viejo profesor, una vida anodina, seguro. Solo que en realidad no lo sabía, nunca lo había preguntado. De pronto se sintió el peor de los amigos. La insinuación del detective sobre enemigos académicos le hizo sonreír sin embargo, en ese sentido podía estar seguro. La sola idea parecía tan disparatada que no pudo evitar la diversión. Miró al policía con una disculpa, parecía algo irreverente sonreír dadas las circunstancias. Entonces notó que éste parecía abstraído. Y Jensen podría jurar que era su rostro lo que le tenía tan distraído. La sonrisa afloró esta vez sin remordimientos. Inevitablemente coqueta. Lo habitual si descubría que su interlocutor ignoraba sus palabras para mirarle con demasiada "admiración" era sentirse incómodo, pero no era una de esas ocasiones. El interés obvio del policía era mucho más que halagador, le resultaba excitante. El comportamiento del hombre el día anterior había sido decepcionante en el mejor de los casos, pero se sentía inclinado a darle una segunda oportunidad, y sabía perfectamente que era su lado más frívolo el que le guiaba al hacerlo.

-Jensen- le susurró con una sonrisa invitándole a usar su nombre, la mirada del policía parecía continuar aturdida y Jensen supo que éste había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación. Observando la expresión en parte compungida del hombre, Jensen admitió que le gustaba ser el causante de la confusión del hombre más alto. Por primera vez en su vida, el sexo le hacía sentirse poderoso de un modo excitante y no como un trozo de carne apetitosa. Le gustaba, sobre todo con aquel hombre. Sentía la embriagadora sensación de que podía tocarle y el detective se diluiría como agua entre sus dedos. Y deseaba hacerlo.

En la mirada confundida del hombre brillaba además algo inusual: una especie de candidez que le intrigaba. Su expresión parecía volverse más confusa por momentos y Jensen sonrió divertido, sintiéndose un poco malvado por ello. Le aseguró que esperaría su llamada… por si había algo más sobre la muerte de Bob. Nunca había coqueteado de un modo tan descarado, ni siquiera sabía que podía disfrutar tanto con algo así. Y entonces el detective le sorprendió, disculpándose por el día anterior y por su arrobamiento esa tarde. No esperaba que admitiera tan honestamente sus reacciones. Encantado por ello, disfrutó con sus palabras, la franqueza del hombre resultaba refrescante. La mirada del otro sobre su cuerpo contribuyó a elevar su temperatura ya alta, y Jensen se sintió tan desinhibido como para ser sugerente del modo más explícito.

-Entiendo que no está de servicio en este momento- aclaró buscando sus ojos, satisfecho al hallarlos dilatados. Exhaló tenso, pero era una tensión agradable. El policía continuaba hablando sobre sus horarios y Jensen entendió que había asistido a su clase fuera del horario de trabajo, eso aumentó su interés por el hombre, aunque no necesitaba ningún estímulo más. Le estaba costando no moverse hacia él. No pudo evitar preguntarle su opinión sobre la clase a la que había asistido…en todos los sentidos.

-¿La disfrutó?

La mirada del hombre, hasta entonces algo vacilante, cambió por completo, sus ojos le buscaron directamente y Jensen sonrió encantado al escuchar la respuesta.

-Sin duda fue apasionante, en todos los sentidos.

Se mordió los labios para controlar el gemido que pugnaba por huir de su garganta, de nuevo aquel hombre lo había llevado a un estado de excitado flirteo. La distancia entre ambos parecía insostenible así que Jensen comenzó a hablar sobre su área de estudio, sin prestar mucha atención a sus propias palabras, ofreciéndose a mostrarle algunas de las reliquias obtenidas en sus excavaciones. Por la mirada vidriosa del otro intuyó que estaba prestando tan poca atención a sus palabras como él mismo.

Pero le había servido de excusa para aproximarse, y en esa posición podía observar al hombre desde lo alto. Incluso así no había mucha diferencia, la altura del otro no dejaba de excitar su ya exaltada imaginación. Dejó de hablar y supo que su interlocutor no lo había advertido, continuaba mirándole en silencio, pero Jensen podía observar como sus ojos parecían hipnotizados por sus labios, Jensen dio otro paso hacia él, hasta estar prácticamente pegados. Entonces el hombre buscó su mirada de nuevo y casi de inmediato sintió como uno de sus largos brazos alcanzaba su cuello y se inclinó para facilitarle el acceso, en pocos segundos pudo sentir de nuevo el sabor de aquellos labios que había añorado tanto en tan poco tiempo. La lengua sobre la suya le atrapó en un placentero juego de mutua exploración. Permitió que su cuerpo se apoyara indolente sobre el del otro hombre, disfrutando de la sensación de la carne doblegándose ante la curiosidad de sus dedos. Suspiró satisfecho, y sintió como el cuerpo bajo el suyo se enardecía al escucharlo. El hombre le empujó hacia atrás, y Jensen no dudó en permitírselo.

Cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá, sintiendo el peso del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Normalmente detestaba esa posición, le hacía sentirse dominado, algo que jamás disfrutaba… hasta ahora. La tela entre los cuerpos se sentía incómoda e inconveniente y Jensen disfrutó retirándola, de nuevo aquella alegría salvaje y exultante se había apoderado de él. Sin abandonar los labios del otro, restregó su cuerpo contra el largo torso del hombre, tan excitado que parecía intolerable. Las manos del detective se movían por su cuerpo con las mismas intenciones, Jensen adivinó que intentaban despojarle de su suéter, intentó ayudarle pero no parecía posible sin alejarse un poco y maldijo en silencio por haberse puesto un jersey y no una chaqueta o algo que pudiera retirarse sin complicaciones. Sin dejar de sonreír contempló al otro hombre que se había separado de su boca para mirarle, y Jensen pensó que no había visto nunca un hombre más caliente, el cabello del detective caía sobre su rostro en un revoltijo sensual que provocaba picores en sus yemas por las ganas de hundirlas entre sus mechones.

El sudor sobre su piel parecía poseer algún tipo de cualidad afrodisiaca en su opinión, en vista de lo mucho que le encendía contemplar la humedad brillando sobre su piel. Los ojos del otro le miraban tan oscurecidos que Jensen suspiró, añorando ya el roce. Demasiado tiempo lejos de la otra piel, pensó indolente y divertido por su propia pasión. Por suerte el policía parecía compartir su opinión y puso fin a la distancia después de casi arrancarle el jersey en un movimiento que Jensen encontró tremendamente caliente. Claro que estaba seguro de hallar caliente cualquier cosa que el hombre hiciera en ese momento. Su piel se reunió con la ajena y Jensen suspiró, su mirada se cruzó entonces con la del hombre y se miraron casi con cautela, solo un instante y enseguida la boca del detective alcanzó su cuello provocándole oleadas de placer. Parecía que la lengua del otro tenía el poder de convertir cada zona que tocaba en un punto erógeno. Jensen se dejó llevar extasiado, El cuerpo sobre el suyo le sostuvo empujándole hacia él y Jensen se estiró para disfrutar del roce, casi de inmediato se estableció un ritmo entre ambos cuerpos, empujándose y rozándose en un constante vaivén que tenía algo intoxicante.

Su pene erecto empujaba enloquecido contra la tela de su pantalón, y podía sentir la dureza del hombre rozando sus muslos, la fricción alcanzando un nivel tan intenso que Jensen empezaba a ahogarse en su propia necesidad. El calor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo empezaba a ser insoportable e, incrédulo, Jensen sospechó que si continuaban así, acabaría corriéndose solo frotándose contra la piel del otro. Cerró los ojos entregándose a las sensaciones que le recorrían, embriagado por lo poderosas que eran, maravillado por no haberlas experimentado antes de esa manera. Sorprendido advirtió de pronto una corriente de frío en la piel y tardó unos segundos en comprender de donde venía, el cuerpo del hombre ya no estaba sobre el suyo,

Jensen abrió los ojos aturdido, su mente demasiado sobrecargada para pensar con claridad, pero la mirada compungida del otro le despejó de golpe. Levemente irritado pero no del todo lúcido aún, tardó unos segundos más en ordenar su mente para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, en cuanto logró asumir que estaba siendo rechazado otra vez no hizo el menor intento de controlar su enfado. Le vio levantarse vacilante y buscar su ropa intentando no mirarle, resultaba obvio como intentaba hacer eso, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de obligarle a hacerlo pero la desdeñó enojado. Observó cómo se vestía sin hacer el más mínimo intento de imitarle. Le molestó sin embargo hallarse en una posición de desventaja y se levantó para mirarle, sin sentir ninguna aprensión por su propia desnudez. Registró este dato entre todos los demás hechos inesperados que parecían concatenarse sobre sus reacciones hacia aquel hombre. Éste se hallaba de pie ante el ahora abrochándose la camisa y Jensen observó burlón que esta vez no podría huir por la puerta, ya que él se encontraba entre el detective y la misma.

-Tengo que irme- le escuchó susurrar. Y no ocultó su desdén ante sus palabras.

-Nada sorprendente – los ojos grisáceos del otro se clavaron en los suyos llenos de un nervio que le deslumbró, pero vio como aquella chispa belicosa se esfumaba casi de inmediato.

-TENGO que irme- enfatizó y Jensen buscó sus ojos, preguntándose qué significaba aquello, lo único que parecía tener sentido curiosamente le molestaba más de lo que debería.

-¿Alguien a quien no quieres herir?- preguntó sin poder ocultar la molestia de su voz. Pero lo leyó en sus ojos, con tanta claridad que le resultó fascinante, no había nadie, aunque el hombre tanteó esa respuesta. Le vio vacilar y no tardó en escuchar su respuesta final, demasiado confuso por haber advertido con tanta claridad que había pensado en mentirle

-En realidad no.

-Entonces...-suspiró inhalando con calma, buscando algo de claridad mental y creyó tener una respuesta

-No estoy buscando nada....solo....solo “esto”- enfatizó la palabra temiendo que fuera demasiado sórdido, aunque le irritaba que pudiera haber pensado que quería algo más serio cuando apenas se conocían, pero también le enojaba que pudiera creer que aquello era algo que le sucedía con frecuencia. La sonrisa triste del otro sin embargo le confundió más. Observó sus ojos deslizándose por su piel, notaba el calor de aquella mirada, la necesidad gemela a la suya, la pasión aún brillando en el rostro del detective y, completamente confuso, sentía como su ira se desvanecía en aras de la confusión.

-Jensen- murmuró el hombre y su nombre en sus labios sonaba tan suave como una leve caricia, le escuchó repetirlo casi como una promesa y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

-Jared, me llamo Jared... - le susurró el hombre, quizá para callar su pretensión de interrumpirlo. Le vio menear la cabeza, apenado, antes de añadir.

-Quiero esto, ¡mírame! Es obvio _**cuánto**_ lo quiero….-el modo en que enfatizó la palabra fue realmente elocuente- Quiero quedarme y... - su mirada sobre su piel fue aún más contundente, y Jensen solo pudo mirarle de vuelta aún confundido. - pero… ¡no puedo!- su voz casi se arrastró ronca al decirlo y Jensen jadeó excitado, el tono grave y espeso le calentaba la piel a pesar de la confusión a la que le arrastraban las palabras.

-¡Necesito quedarme pero no puedo hacerlo!- repitió con un susurro tan frustrado que Jensen le creyó. A pesar de que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, podía ver el deseo en el rostro del otro hombre, tan desnudo como probablemente brillaba en el suyo. Pero aún así sabía que iba a dejarle allí, y a pesar de la frustración, empezaba a sentir otra emoción mucho más compleja ante la idea.

-¡No puedo arriesgarme! – susurró el policía a pesar de que sus ojos estaban tan dilatados que se habían convertido en pozos de oscuridad en los que Jensen quería hundirse de nuevo. Le vio retroceder con tanta irritación como temor. Pero no le detuvo, y casi sin pensarlo, se movió para dejarle pasar. Escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse sin reaccionar, solo varios minutos después notó que estaba temblando. No sabía si de frío, frustración o miedo.

* * *


	13. LINAJE,CAPITULO 10

 

**CAPITULO 10.**

**_Bosques de Karula_**.

_Actualidad_

El atardecer caía sobre el tupido bosque. Nada se movía entre los troncos, la quietud era tan extrema que precedía sin duda a un estallido que llegó inevitable. Rompiendo la calma del lugar, el aullido de los lobos resonó como una advertencia, segundos después el sonido de la manada se apoderó de todo.

Había algo más, solapado bajo el trote salvaje: un jadeo aterrado, un jadeo humano. Los lobos aullaban jocosos, exultantes en la cacería. Como toda criatura, disfrutaban obedeciendo a su naturaleza. El olor del miedo que exudaba su presa era un acicate irresistible. Excitados corrían veloces a través del bosque, aumentando su velocidad casi con indolencia. Podrían haberlo atrapado ya, pero gozaban con la cacería y cuando se hallaban demasiado cerca ralentizaban su carrera de modo casi burlón. Para el hombre que corría ante la manada, aquel juego resultaba aterrador.

El sonido de sus patas hollando la tierra húmeda a través del bosque se mezclaba con el jadeo enfebrecido de la presa. La lucha por la supervivencia era un mero juego para la jauría. El hombre lo sabía, lo sentía, y, de haber podido detenerse a pensar unos segundos demasiado vitales, quizá se habría sentido indignado, o dolido. Pero el juego estaba a punto de terminar. El humano había escogido mal, ante él se alzaba una pared de tierra, una única entrada, una única salida.

Intentó girarse buscando un punto más alejado para desviarse pero los animales eran mucho más rápidos, y en pocos segundos se vio rodeado. Los lobos aullaron jocosos, mostrando sus dientes en un escalofriante remedo de risas humanas, y la presa ante ellos comenzó a temblar. La cacería había llegado a su fin y era el momento de degustar la cena. Los sollozos aterrados del hombre resultaban desoladores, pero los animales parecían incapaces de compadecerse de él, Se hallaba completamente rodeado, y, el tamaño de los colmillos de los lobos, excedían con mucho al diente de una daga.

De haber sido conocido, la libertad de semejantes bestias, habría provocado un estado de alerta general. Pero como muchas otras realidades terribles, ésta pertenecía también a los secretos que se susurran a media voz, no del todo real, excepto si te encontraban cuando la noche empezaba a extender sus alas.

Los lobos aullaron mostrando sus pavorosos colmillos y el hombre gritó aterrado. Fue solo un instante de miedo, un solo instante antes de que el más grande saltara a su cuello, lo último que pudo pensar, inevitablemente agradecido, es que el primer mordisco le desgarró el cuello y una bienhechora oscuridad cayó sobre él.

La claridad de la tarde se desvanecía por momentos, agudizando las sombras de los animales alimentándose. En algún momento, las formas lobunas dieron paso a otra cosa: Alargándose y estirándose, tomando otra forma, alzándose sobre piernas humanas, regresando de su secreta naturaleza. En pocos minutos el claro bullía de hombres y mujeres desnudos, la mayoría aún tenían restos de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, en algún caso continuaban degustando los restos de lo que había sido un cuerpo humano. El sonido claro y grave del cuerno resonó entonces reuniéndoles, en pocos segundos todos se inclinaron, hincando su rodilla derecha y bajando sus cabezas.

Un hombre de cierta edad se acercaba a ellos, se hallaba casi tan desnudo como los demás, a excepción de un corto faldellín de color hierba. No iba solo. Otros dos le seguían, estos vestían una túnica blanca y otra negra. Al alcanzar a los demás, el hombre se aproximó a los restos humanos sobre la tierra húmeda de la arboleda.

-Bendecido seas. –murmuró, y sus palabras fueron repetidas por los demás, como una especie de viejo ritual.

Después se inclinó para tomar un pedazo del cuerpo, aún sanguinolento. Lo llevó a la boca sin dudar, ingiriéndole de un solo bocado. En silencio su pueblo le observaba alimentarse, apenas un mordisco era suficiente. Después se levantaron, silenciosos, y casi felices. La mayoría siguieron al hombre en su regreso a través del bosque, una extraña comitiva de hombres desnudos que no parecían sentir el frío del exterior. Pero unos pocos permanecieron junto a los restos. Uno de ellos usó un pequeño silbato del que no parecía salir ningún sonido. Pocos minutos después varios animales se aproximaron al lugar.

Un par de lobos solitarios, pero de tamaño común, tres zorros al menos, varios perros salvajes. Los hombres dejaron los restos solos, en una clara invitación para los recién llegados. Mientras se alejaban, los animales degustaban su gratuito festín.

 

* * *


	14. LINAJE.CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

_Actualidad._

Se encontraban en el apartamento del profesor Ackles, donde había sugerido que resultaría más cómodo para ambos hacerle varias preguntas sobre su amigo Singer.

_“¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?”_

Jared había esperado en silencio mientras el profesor preparaba café para ambos. Su mente continuaba burlándose de su presencia allí mientras intentaba centrarse en los detalles, ignorando el conjunto que parecía igual de tentador, o más, que el día anterior. No había dejado de reflexionar sobre la situación en la que estaba, después de aceptar que su imaginación se hallaba sobrecargada con imágenes del maestro, comprendió que necesitaba volver a verle. Quizá estaba actuando en contra del sentido común, pero había decidido la primera vez no había estado preparado para sentirse tan atraído. Ahora era diferente, ya sabía que esperar y podría controlarse. Si mantenía sus deseos sujetos aún podría continuar con sus planes iniciales.

Pero todo aquello había resultado mucho más convincente antes de entrar en la sala del hombre y tenerle a pocos metros provocándole con su cuerpo. Jared admitió que en realidad Jensen no estaba haciendo eso, solo estaba allí de pie preparando un café, pero no había duda sobre lo provocador que eso resultaba. Intentó concentrar su atención en el café que éste preparaba, el aroma ya había alcanzado su olfato y parecía apetitoso. Una cafetera en su despacho era un dato interesante sobre el hombre, pasaba mucho tiempo en el lugar sin duda, y mucho de ese tiempo deseaba estar despierto, “ _adicto al trabajo, o tan apasionado por éste que ocupa gran parte de su tiempo”_ , almacenó la información con lo que había deducido de su clase anterior.

Le gustaba lo que todo ello suponía: un hombre que amaba tanto su trabajo, que le dedicaba tanta atención... a pesar de su obvio atractivo físico, probablemente no dedicaba mucho tiempo a relacionarse con otras personas, fuera de sus colegas de investigación y los estudiantes claro. Eran buenos indicios, probablemente no tendría una gran vida social, pocos amantes, del sexo que fueran... buenos indicios pensó, intentando convencerse de que su satisfacción provenía tan solo de las necesidades que imponía su misión y no de sus deseos personales. Ackles le estaba observando con expresión serena pero curiosa, se inclinó para recoger el café con el que el profesor le había obsequiado y realizó su primera pregunta.

-¿Conocía bien al profesor Singer?

El maestro asintió, una leve, tan leve que resultaba casi imperceptible, mueca tensó la comisura de sus labios, Jared intuyó que bajo su fachada de calma se sentía realmente afectado por lo sucedido con su colega.

-Singer era adjunto del departamento de Historia, hacía un par de años que consiguió la cátedra, llevaba varios años trabajando con él en el yacimiento de Roana, en realidad fue gracias a él que fui destinado a las ruinas, algo que no podré agradecerle nunca lo suficiente.

Jared asintió fingiendo que entendía su pesar, aunque todas sus emociones se hallaban demasiado focalizadas por sus sentidos para empatizar realmente con la tristeza del maestro.

-¿Cómo describiría su relación con el fallecido?

Ackles alzó una ceja algo sorprendido pero lo disimuló de inmediato para responder a la pregunta

-Además de un mentor en el ámbito profesional, sin duda era un amigo, un buen amigo

-¿Entonces considera que estaba cerca de él en lo personal?

El profesor pareció meditar la respuesta y se inclinó para coger su taza caliente, Jared le vio soplar suavemente sobre el café y se sintió hechizado por el movimiento de sus labios. De los cafés humeantes que descansaban entre ambos hombres surgía una pantalla sutil de humo que parecía alzarse entre ambos. Tragó en seco sintiendo la garganta áspera, deslizando su mirada por el rostro del maestro hasta posarse en los labios entreabiertos, ignorando cómo disimular lo subyugado que se sentía. Ackles parecía tan abstraído por sus pensamientos que pareció no advertir su escrutinio, y Jared lo agradeció porque no habría podido apartar sus ojos de aquella boca hiciera lo que hiciera. Al fin el profesor probó su bebida y pareció hallarla algo caliente aún, para contrarrestarlo se lamió los labios con la lengua en un movimiento rápido que aturdió al detective.

-En realidad no sé qué decirle, -comenzó el profesor y Jared intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación, aunque su mente se había visto colapsada por sus exaltadas hormonas, que parecían dar saltitos de felicidad ante los movimientos del profesor, burlándose de todas sus esperanzas.

-Um...eh- fue todo lo que su mente alcanzó a esbozar, Ackles alzó una ceja mirándole pero continuó hablando y Jared esperó que no comprendiese su tonta reacción, no había mejor manera de resultar poco interesante que mostrarse demasiado ansioso. Un hombre como aquel estaría cansado de insinuaciones de todo tipo, no podía ser uno más pero ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar cómo podía seducirle y mantenerse apartado físicamente de él, parecía un despropósito y se convenció de que había hecho lo correcto la noche anterior.

-Conocía a Bob desde mis época de estudiante, se convirtió en nuestro vecino aproximadamente desde mis catorce años, a pesar de que yo era solo un chiquillo, nunca desdeñó mi mente- Jensen esbozó una mueca melancólica ante el recuerdo que le confirió una dulzura fascinante a su expresión, o al menos así fue a sus ojos.

\- Pasamos muchas tardes conversando y creo que podría afirmar que estábamos muy unidos pero realmente no compartíamos mucha información personal, no era algo premeditado pero nos unía la misma pasión por nuestra área de estudio, no podría decirle mucho sobre quien podría haber hecho algo así....-el ceño del profesor se frunció concentrándose en las posibilidades, y Jared se preguntó cómo era posible que su rostro no se afeara ni un ápice por ello. Sacudiéndose mentalmente por la línea de pensamientos pueriles que no dejaba de tener entorno al profesor, era impresionante lo superficial que se estaba volviendo por minutos.

\- Realmente no puedo imaginar que alguien deseara hacerle daño....Bob era un hombre inofensivo, fuera de alguna rivalidad académica no había nadie que pudiera desearle algo malo

Ackles parpadeó, aparentemente inmerso en sus pensamientos, y Jared se encontró admirando sus largas pestañas. De nuevo se golpeó imaginariamente por dejarse llevar de aquella manera e intentó centrarse en lo importante, que lamentablemente no eran las largas pestañas del maestro ni la forma de sus ojos. Con fingido interés, que esperó que pasase desapercibido, le preguntó:

-¿Cree que podría haber un motivo en eso, en una rivalidad académica llevada al extremo? ¿Quizá algún enemigo acérrimo en ese ámbito?

La sonrisa del profesor le hizo cosas muy perversas a su mente y, mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus palabras, intentó repetirse que no debía hacer trampa, por mucho que se muriera por llevarse a aquel hombre a la cama, no era el modo adecuado de proceder con él, no siendo quien era, porque Jared empezaba a autoconvencerse de que no se equivocaba, simplemente porque no quería hacerlo.

-Sinceramente no puedo imaginarme al Profesor Rufus o al decano implicados en algo así, -le miró de pronto muy serio para añadir- no, nadie le haría daño a Bob, aun no puedo creer que esté muerto, y mucho menos asesinado, es como si de pronto estuviera atrapado en “la zona desconocida”, entiende? No tiene ningún sentido.-

Jared asintió intentando mantener el control, aunque la mirada fija del hombre le estaba alterando de la manera equivocada. Con un suspiro intentó concentrar su atención en el café que Ackles le había dado mientras maldecía la atracción que el profesor despertaba en él y por enésima vez se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo realmente allí. Le costaba pensar con claridad con toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrada en la zona inferior, pero cuando había concertado encontrarse con él en un lugar tan privado ¿Había esperado una repetición del día anterior?, ¿En qué posición le colocaba eso? Le preocupaba lo fácilmente que parecía estar dispuesto a poner en peligro a aquel hombre.

-Jensen- le estaba diciendo el profesor y Jared lo miró algo aturdido, sin entender a qué se refería- Jensen es mi nombre -le aclaró el hombre, y esta vez sí advirtió una diversión velada en su mirada y su voz, algo cohibido porque solo podía achacar su reacción a que hubiera advertido su aturdimiento, asintió presentándose a su vez. Ackles...no, Jensen, Jensen estaba dándole su número y Jared lo miró de nuevo confuso, ¿es que se había perdido algo? ¿Habían ligado y no se había dado cuenta? La mirada del profesor se hizo más socarrona y eso le sacó de su ofuscamiento, prestó atención a sus palabras sintiéndose algo estúpido.

-Espero que lo haga... llamarme, si descubre algo sobre la muerte de Bob- le repitió con una sorna evidente ahora y Jared suspiró, evidentemente el hombre había advertido que había estado prestando más atención a su rostro que a sus palabras, su plan para mostrarse indiferente se había ido al garete, así que decidió cambiar de estrategia y “ _agarrar el toro por los cuernos”_.

-Lo siento, necesito disculparme otra vez, yo… yo no suelo ser tan poco profesional pero no me esperaba... -deslizó su mirada de modo significativo por su rostro y cuerpo- los profesores que he conocido hasta ahora no tienen su aspecto, pero espero que me disculpe, no es una excusa, estoy siendo un idiota, pero me cuesta concentrarme, supongo que no seré el primero ni el último que reacciona así ante usted

La mirada del profesor cambió de modo tan significativo que le sobresaltó. La mirada de Jensen, recordó que ya tenía su permiso para usar el nombre, paladeándolo en los labios sin pronunciarlo realmente. Jared solo encontró una palabra para describir la expresión que adoptaron sus rasgos, depredadora. Una sonrisa mucho más abierta que las anteriores bailaba en los labios del maestro y Jared se quedó sin aliento cuando este le soltó.

-Los policías con los que yo me he cruzado tampoco suelen tener su aspecto, supongo que es una coincidencia interesante...-los ojos del profesor se deslizaron de modo significativo por el cuerpo de Jared – entiendo que está de servicio en este momento... - la sugerencia en su voz hizo que Jared buscase sus ojos. Brillaban con un verde tan intenso que Jared casi se atragantó al responderle

-En realidad ya no, hace un par de horas que acabó mi horario regular.- “ _oh, cállate idiota, no alimentes esto”_.

Jensen pareció confuso unos instantes y Jared intuyó porqué.

-Ayer deseaba escuchar su clase pero realmente ya no estaba de servicio- le explicó, intentando no dejarse arrastrar por la agradable tensión que el recuerdo del día anterior le producía. Jensen pareció interesado por ello sin embargo.

.-¿La disfrutó?

Jared no vaciló al responderle, le miró directamente a los ojos, dejándole claro cuanto.

-Sin duda fue apasionante, en todos los sentidos.

La sonrisa del profesor se ensanchó de un modo inequívocamente coqueto, Jared jadeó excitado, llevaba un rato sintiéndose medio excitado pero con la expresión provocadora del profesor dejó de ser sólo una mitad. Jensen se levantó entonces y mirando la taza de café aun sin degustar, comenzó a hablar pero Jared le detuvo sin pensarlo, precisamente porque su mente ya no se sentía suficientemente lúcida para mantener una conversación coherente Tenía que despedirse de inmediato e interrumpir aquel coqueteo descarado, porque estaban solos en el salón del profesor, no había nada que pudiera detenerlos. Jared se recriminó sus propias elecciones, podía haberle dicho que se reunieran en algún bar o cafetería próxima, pero había escogido la intimidad de su hogar y, por mucho que se excusara en buenas intenciones, en el fondo sabía que había sido premeditado por su parte. Había querido más de lo saboreado el día anterior. La presencia hecha de instinto y necesidad en su interior le confirmó la impresión, estaba permitiendo que esta parte subterránea de él tomara el control.

El profesor seguía de pie, mirándole en silencio desde lo alto. Jared quería salir corriendo pero no soportaba que él volviera a pensar que era un idiota, tampoco podía ignorar la corriente de tensión sexual que volvía a establecerse sólida entre ambos. Levantarse y alejarse de él sin más sería igual de ofensivo. Necesitaba excusarse pero no por ello había escogido aquel lugar para volver a verle. A pesar de lo que se había dicho a sí mismo, a pesar del miedo que sentía, no había dejado de recordar el tacto de la piel del profesor sobre la suya, de sus labios sobre los suyos, y la necesidad de volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones le dominaba hasta el punto de convencerse de que podía controlarlo. Solo un momento, un solo instante y después podría alejarse, se lo repitió cada segundo que tardó en alzarse para situarse a la altura de Jensen. Éste parecía tan confuso como él pero no retrocedió a pesar de que ahora se hallaban mucho más cerca, Jared solo quería besarle, solo un beso, y después se alejaría, ¿qué daño podía hacer un beso?

Buscó los ojos del profesor y exhaló al hallarlos prendidos en los suyos. El alivio que lo inundó tuvo algo de compulsivo pero Jared lo ignoró y, sin permitirse un pensamiento algo más coherente, agarró la nuca de Jensen empujándole contra su propio rostro y apoderándose de su boca. Jensen suspiró bajito y el sonido provocó algo en Jared que devoró todo pensamiento coherente, sintió sus manos buscando anclajes en el cuerpo del otro, complaciéndose al notar las manos del profesor agarrando su carne con una fuerza que dejaría señales sobre su piel, pero lo ignoró. La lengua de Jensen se sentía húmeda y caliente sobre la suya, y todo su cuerpo compartía de pronto la sensación, jadeó deleitado y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá con un sonido sordo y un par de gemidos apagados que enseguida murieron en la boca ajena. Jared no podía recordar porque se había dicho que solo sería un beso, la idea daba vueltas a su mente, pero parecía tan disparatada que no podía prestarle atención. Las manos del profesor estaban despojándole de su ropa y pensó que aquella si parecía una buena idea, intentó arrancar el suéter del maestro sin abandonar sus adictivos labios, pero no era físicamente posible y se resignó a alejarse unos segundos de ellos.

Jensen aprovechó el momento para respirar hondo y Jared le miró, la imagen encendió su cuerpo ya excitado, los labios del maestro se veían turgentes y llenos por el efecto de la sangre acumulada en ellos, sus ojos tan oscurecidos que apenas podía distinguir sus pupilas, la piel brillante y cubierta de sudor… Jared se apresuró a hacer desaparecer la ropa del hombre y dejó que su pecho descansara sobre el del hombre. Ambos se detuvieron un segundo mirándose, cautelosos pero aún subyugados por el deseo, Jared se deslizó hacia el cuello del maestro, encantado con los sonidos roncos que su lengua arrancó en éste. El calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo iba _in crescendo_ y la idea algo vaga de a donde estaban yendo le golpeó de pronto como algo demasiado real.

 _“¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Jared?_ ”

Se reprochó su incapacidad para controlarse con enojo, pero solo unos minutos más y alguno de los dos iba a tener un orgasmo, algo que no podía permitirse bajo ningún concepto. Se alejó del cuerpo del profesor con aprensión, Jensen lucía como la imagen misma del pecado, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y obviamente no había notado, todavía, que las cosas habían cambiado. Jared sabía que en pocos segundos aquel rostro sofocado y ansioso iba a mostrar los signos obvios del enfado y no podía culparlo. No se equivocaba. La piel del maestro se erizó por el frio al desaparecer el calor del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo y durante unos segundos casi pudo ver la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos brillaban con una cólera tan intensa que Jared temió que había conseguido una orden de alejamiento perpetua. Intentó no mirarle al levantarse, la imagen del hombre era demasiado tentadora. Y su ira demasiado intimidante.

Buscó su ropa intentando centrarse en algo inocuo, aunque sentía sus manos temblando mientras pretendían vestirle. Entonces Jensen se levantó del sofá para mirarle con tanta energía que Jared le odió un poco por ser tan condenadamente atractivo. Había algo tan intenso en el modo en que le miraba,  aún prácticamente desnudo, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos nublados, que Jared quiso gritar de pura desesperación, no sabía cómo alejarse de él cuando todo lo que era, cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada nervio, cada pedazo de su piel, clamaba por reunirse de nuevo con Jensen.

-Tengo que irme.

Se escuchó susurrar en voz alta, no sabía si para convencerse a sí mismo o excusarse ante el profesor. Los ojos de éste brillaron belicosos al escucharle.

-Nada sorprendente – le espetó y, absurdamente, se sintió irritado por ello, sabía que Jensen no podía entenderlo pero no era una decisión libre, le miró enojado un instante pero, de inmediato, se recordó la realidad de la situación, mientras no pudiera ser claro con él, no podía culparlo. Si se hallara en la posición del maestro estaba seguro de que habría reaccionado todavía peor.

-TENGO que irme- enfatizó intentando hacerle comprender algo de sus aprensiones, sabía que en parte intentaba disculparse y advirtió el cambio en la mirada del otro. La voz del profesor sonó tan molesta al preguntar que Jared no pudo evitar algo de satisfacción, la idea parecía irritar profundamente al maestro.

-¿Alguien a quien no quieres herir?-

Por un segundo pensó en asentir, pero lo desdeñó enseguida, una mentira así solo complicaría una situación ya de por sí complicada. Admitió que no se trataba de eso y casi pudo ver los engranajes de la mente del profesor moviéndose en busca de otra respuesta coherente. Lógicamente acabó por encontrar una equivocada. Le escuchó asegurarle que no estaba buscando nada serio, a medias irritado por ello, a medias divertido por sus conclusiones. Más molesto consigo mismo que con Jensen de todos modos, pues había sido él quien había escogido aquel lugar, buscó el rostro del hombre como si pudiera hallar una forma de arreglar la situación solo mirándole.

Jensen le devolvía una expresión tan confusa que Jared sintió como la tristeza le invadía, deseaba más de aquel hombre, pero aún no podía ser sincero, quizá nunca, y temió que eso fuera una barrera insalvable entre los dos. El cuerpo del profesor se inclinaba levemente hacia él y le contempló frustrado, sin darse cuenta susurró su nombre como una caricia y casi se disculpó después por ello, consciente de lo reveladora que había sido su voz. Observó el movimiento del maestro para replicarle y le detuvo, no soportaba escuchar más preguntas para las que no tendría respuesta.

-Jared, me llamo Jared.....- repitió en contraste, y ante el gesto incrédulo de Jensen las palabras abandonaron su boca a borbotones.

-Quiero esto, ¡mírame! Es obvio **_cuánto_** lo quiero….- le aseguró notando la desesperación en su tono, necesitaba que lo entendiera, realmente lo necesitaba.

\- Quiero quedarme y... - le miró incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta todo lo que deseaba, como si las palabras tuvieran el poder de convertirse en hechos de ser invocadas.

\- pero….¡no puedo!- gimió exasperado entonces, repitiéndolo después también para sí mismo porque el profesor había vuelto a mirarle con un deseo evidente y Jared estaba convencido de que había un límite para lo que podía resistir y estaba a punto de traspasarlo. Pero algo cambió en los ojos verdes que lo miraban, algo nuevo se aposentó en ellos y Jared intentó entender qué brillaba en aquella mirada que ya no parecía confusa, enojada o excitada.

-¡No puedo arriesgarme! – le aseguró en un susurro que sonó realmente lastimero a sus propios oídos. Los labios de Jensen, entreabiertos, estaban tentándole de mala manera y se obligó a retroceder tan molesto como preocupado por tener que hacerlo. Tenía que moverse en la dirección del profesor para alcanzar la puerta o dar una vuelta algo patética, así que optó por lo primero a pesar de saber que sería contraproducente, pero necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo, y quizá también a Jensen, que aún quedaba una pizca de autocontrol en él. Se movió a su lado y agradeció el movimiento del maestro para permitirle pasar sin rozarse con él, en cuanto sobrepasó su posición, se movió todo lo rápido que podía hasta la puerta sin que pareciera de nuevo una huída, aunque lo fuera. Pero una vez fuera del umbral de la entrada, en cuanto sintió el ruido de ésta cerrándose a sus espaldas se detuvo un segundo para recordarse todos los motivos por los que tenía que alejarse. Y solo la idea de que Jensen podía salir herido le convenció de hacerlo. 

* * *


	15. LINAJE.CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12.**

_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

_Actualidad._

Durante los siguientes días evitó pensar en lo sucedido con el detective en su casa. Pero su mente traicionera solía evadir sus precauciones en cuanto cerraba los ojos para buscar el sueño. El nombre del otro se colaba en los momentos más inesperados para recordarle la deuda pendiente. Porque había empezado a pensar que aquel hombre le debía algo después de dejarle….a medias, en dos ocasiones. Había pensado en buscarle para hablar con éste en algún lugar “neutral” y aclarar lo que había pasado, pero una parte de él consideraba que era el detective quién debía buscarle para disculparse. Sabía que estaba siendo algo irracional al respecto. Si deseaba “solucionar” la situación, no tenía sentido dejarse llevar por una actitud tan belicosa e infantil como asumir que la culpa era del otro y que lo arreglara si quería.

Él también quería arreglarlo. El detective le gustaba mucho físicamente pero también le intrigaba, lo poco que había vislumbrado de su personalidad le atraía casi tanto como el exterior. También le encantaba el modo en que el hombre le deseaba, la intensidad y crudeza despertaba su propio deseo, pero era la ausencia de la posesividad enfermiza a la que estaba acostumbrado lo que le gustaba tanto. Realmente quería conocer mejor a aquel hombre, preferiblemente después de un par de jornadas de sexo maratoniano. Se burló de sí mismo al cruzársele tal pensamiento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que tal cosa implicaba. Pero le gustaba como sonaba.

Sin embargo le había dejado frustrado y abandonado dos veces, y, aunque había intuido que había una razón real detrás de su actitud, no lograba imaginar cuál era y continuaba molesto con el policía. Seguía dándole vueltas a su dilema cuando recibió un mensaje de Danneel, una de sus compañeras de trabajo. El mensaje le hizo suspirar, no había pensado acudir a las ruinas hasta un par de horas más tarde, pero en vista del caos que pintaba la mujer, parecía buena idea adelantar su llegada.

Media hora después se hallaba al pie de la colina donde habían encontrado la que parecía ser la entrada principal al recinto subterráneo. Aparcó su vehículo y descendió despacio, mientras buscaba algún ejemplo de la agitación que su compañera le había insinuado. No tardó en hallar el problema. El nuevo estudiante, Brock, parecía estar lidiando con algo que le superaba. Con una sonrisa se aproximó a echarle una mano. No había muchas maneras de tratar con vecinos irracionales cuando decidían dar problemas. La experiencia le había enseñado que la mejor manera de abordar ese tipo de asuntos era ser respetuosos en todo momento y no ofender su sentido de la dignidad, y, tarde o temprano, las objeciones caían por su propio peso. Pero al parecer el chico no había sabido llevar bien la situación y ahora intentaba hacer frente a un grupo de visitantes de la zona que parecían completamente enojados. Detectó a Danneel a pocos metros de su alumno, intentando calmar los ánimos pero el carácter belicoso de la mujer no se prestaba para ello.

De un vistazo intuyó quién llevaba la voz cantante del grupo de vecinos y se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia la mujer que parecía empujar los ánimos, a pesar de que era la única que se mantenía en silencio. Su lenguaje corporal era tan revelador que Jensen no tenía dudas sobre ella. Se acercó al grupo y le ofreció su mano a la mujer mientras se presentaba, la vio parpadear sorprendida un segundo antes de presentarse, tomó nota del tono complacido de la mujer. Le gustaba haber sido advertida, eso podía jugar en su favor.

-Genevieve, Genevieve Padalecki- se presentó y entonces fue Jensen el que parpadeó sorprendido. Aquel apellido…no era como si pudiera olvidar fácilmente un apellido semejante. Confuso se preguntó que probabilidades había de encontrarse con dos personas con el mismo inusual apellido en tan pocos días. Intentó disimular su curiosidad sin embargo. La mujer le estaba explicando con un tono de voz suave, que le resultó sorprendentemente agresivo, lo que tanto les molestaba. Como siempre se trataba de un conjunto de temores carentes de sentido, no había ninguna posibilidad de que su pequeño grupo usara explosivos ni provocara ningún derrumbe y las quejas sobre ruidos eran todavía más absurdas, sin embargo tomó nota de la acusación de empobrecer los terrenos adyacentes con vertidos tóxicos y de haber contaminado el agua. A priori era tan inconsistente que se preguntó a qué obedecían tales tonterías.

La mujer le explicó que varios de sus vecinos habían encontrado animales muertos cerca del yacimiento y que varias de las fuentes que usaban para regar sus terrenos se habían cubierto de un humus negro y maloliente que no presagiaba nada bueno. Jensen la observó sorprendido y reprendió a Brock cuando este empezó a gritarle a la mujer que aquello era una estupidez. Ante la mirada irritada de su alumno, Jensen se ofreció para acompañarle a una de las zonas supuestamente afectadas para comprobar los hechos. Un instante de intensa satisfacción brillando en los ojos de la mujer le puso en guardia. Ella parecía extrañamente feliz por su oferta, y casi burlándose un poco de sí mismo por su cautela, le pidió a su becario que le acompañara dejando a Danneel a cargo de la excavación.

Brock reaccionó encantado y Jensen se recordó que el muchacho parecía demasiado entusiasmado con él, probablemente se había mostrado tan protector con el yacimiento para ganar puntos a sus ojos. Por experiencia sabía que debía controlar ese tipo de situaciones con cierta previsión o siempre acababa en una posición muy incómoda. Registró el dato para más tarde mientras continuaba observando el grupo que le precedía. Junto a la mujer que había atraído su atención, había unas seis personas más, todas de mediana edad, por lo que sorprendía aún más que fuera la más joven de ellos quién tuviera la actitud más autoritaria.

La observó curioso: era una mujer de corta estatura, menuda, de rasgos que evidenciaban una herencia latina, probablemente italiana. No parecía haber nada destacable en ella. Ni era lo suficientemente atractiva para usar su belleza como un arma ni tan poco agraciada para que ello impusiera un fuerte carácter. La palabra que le venía a la mente era “bonita” sin más. Hablaba con suavidad, con acento educado pero algo amanerado, como si intentara ocultar algo. Quizá su auténtico origen. Jensen se preguntó si era un mujer rica por matrimonio, había conocido otros casos de personas que intentaban ocultar un acento de clase obrera del que se sentían ridículamente avergonzados, generalmente eran personas que habían adquirido una gran fortuna o posición de manera más o menos repentina. La mujer era demasiado joven para haberla amasado por sí misma y la ropa que llevaba, cara pero poco discreta, le hacía pensar en una vida indolente y ociosa.

Alcanzaron el campo que buscaban sin que pudiera hacerse una idea real de la mujer, lo que le ponía en una posición de desventaja, por experiencia sabía que la gente del lugar siempre se informaba de absolutamente todo sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Su olfato se vio invadido entonces por un aroma particularmente repugnante, buscó el origen del mismo pero no encontró nada que pudiera producir aquel aroma nauseabundo, No había ningún resto animal, como temió en el primer momento. La mujer le miraba de un modo extraño sin embargo, como si hubiera algo en su reacción que le agradara especialmente. Sin tener muy claro por qué, sintió el impulso de mirarla enojado. Pero algo que observó en el rostro de Brock le detuvo, su ayudante no mostraba la más mínima mueca de desagrado, ninguno de los presentes lo hacía, a excepción de la mujer y él mismo. La sonrisa de ella tuvo algo de condescendiente al observar con obvio placer.

-Un olfato realmente agudo.

Jensen alzó una ceja esperando alguna explicación pero ésta no llegó.

-Aun puede percibirse restos del cuerpo en descomposición- aseguró ella encogiéndose de hombros, y Jensen iba a darle la razón pero Brock la miraba estupefacto asegurando que no había ningún rastro de tal cosa, Jensen continuó mirándola intentando entender qué estaba pasando. La risa de la mujer le resultó inquietantemente poblada de dientes cuando se inclinó hacia él con una mirada inequívocamente maliciosa.

-Hay un pozo contaminado ahí- le informó señalando hacia su derecha, pero Jensen ignoró las palabras, porque sentía que había algo más en aquello, una amenaza velada. Observó inmóvil como Brock se apresuraba hacia el lugar indicado. Escuchó su jadeo sorprendido y se dirigió al lugar pero no apartó su mirada de la mujer. El agua del pozo le hizo sobresaltarse. La voz de la mujer le alcanzó amortiguada, como si le llegara desde muy lejos.

-Empieza con esa película blanquecina y acaba transformado en una capa negra y apestosa.- le explicaba sin abandonar aquel tono malicioso. Había algo familiar en aquella pátina de un blanco irreal cubriéndola, una especie de memoria lejana, probablemente le recordaba la imagen de un sueño. Parpadeó.

El blanco extraño brillaba ante él, hipnótico y seductor. Parpadeó de nuevo y sintió su mente abotargada, como si se deslizara en un estado de duermevela. Inspiró y expiró y la sensación de aturdimiento se agudizó, y, en un instante, se sintió hiper consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba:  El perfume sofocante de la mujer, el sudor excitado de Brock, el latido de los corazones presentes, y más, mucho más: podía escuchar millones de insectos bajos sus pies, moviéndose en un constante enjambre de vida y muerte. Fascinado, sintió un nexo entre ellos y él, como si estuviera allí fuera, alrededor, en ellos, en todas partes. En todo lo vivo. Formaba parte de todo, habitaba en todo, no había barreras, ni distancia. El vértigo lo atrapó y sintió como su conciencia se expandía sin límites. Pero fue apenas un instante y, al volver a sentir la vieja y familiar sensación de habitar sólo su cuerpo, comprendió que la respuesta se hallaba en aquella extraña textura blanca y,  sin ser realmente consciente de ello, su mano se extendió hacia aquella sustancia, apenas inició el movimiento cuando la mano de Brock le detuvo agarrándole con fuerza. El chico jamás se habría atrevido a tocarle sin permiso y eso deshizo parte del aturdimiento que sentía. Contempló casi extrañado su mano detenida en el aire por los dedos del muchacho que aún la aferraba. Éste le miró casi cohibido.

-Profesor- le susurró claramente preocupado- no sabemos de qué se trata, deberíamos recoger una muestra y evitar que la piel entre en contacto mientras no lo sepamos.- Jensen asintió ante su sensatez, intentando que su confusión no fuera demasiado obvia. Se alejó del pozo permitiendo que Brock recogiera una muestra con cuidado, usando uno de los guantes que llevaba puestos. Jensen lo miró en silencio, sintiendo la mirada burlona de la mujer sobre él. Sabía que ella había contemplado su momentánea desorientación y, aunque parecía absurdo, parecía muy satisfecha por ello. 

* * *


	16. LINAJE, CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13.**

**_Ciudad de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad._

El ofidio se dirigió veloz hacia su presa. El pequeño roedor se debatió en vano atrapada entre las fuertes fauces, sus estertores precedieron la ingesta. Había algo casi armonioso en la escena sin embargo, algo que su espectador apreciaba como tal. Sus brillantes ojos azules no se apartaban del cristal del terrario. Contempló la agonía del mamífero con una expresión extraña. Una mezcla de emociones que probablemente ni él mismo comprendía del todo.

El movimiento a sus espaldas le hizo girarse de inmediato. Irritado por la costumbre que ella tenía de sorprenderle de ese modo. La miró sin embargo con una mueca suave, intentando disimular su estado de ánimo. Ella le enseñó su dentadura en una mueca que Ian supuso que intentaba aparentar una sonrisa.

-Hermoso- añadió ella en beneficio de la serpiente. Él suspiró enojado. Ignorar los juegos de Genevieve era siempre una mala idea que ella nunca le permitiría olvidar.

-Entonces ha ido como esperábamos- la sobresaltó, ella sonrió ladina, claramente divertida.

-Mejor- le sonrió con una mueca abiertamente hostil ahora.- aunque quizá no del todo para ti, hermanito. – lo observó con una expresión taimada que le puso nervioso. A veces tenía la sensación de que su hermana no podía pertenecer a su linaje, aunque había visto su otra forma, Genevieve habría encajado mejor en el clan serpiente.

\- Nuestro pequeño Jared probablemente tendrá su ansiada oportunidad. Pero no sé qué quieres tú realmente. –se inclinó hacia él, insinuante como el reptil tras el cristal- ¿lo sabes tú, Ian?- Contuvo las ganas de ajustar sus manos entorno a su delicado cuello, ella tenía aquel “don” para enfurecerle con apenas un par de frases. Con un gesto desdeñoso para su exclusivo beneficio, intentó no mostrar lo mucho que deseaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Crees que será realmente fuerte?

Su hermana se enderezó en toda su escasa estatura al asegurarle.

-No puedo adivinar algo así, y lo sabes, pero tiene fuerza, cualquiera puede verlo. –Se encogió de hombros divertida- no es que me importe como acabe vuestra patética pelea de gallos –observó clavando su mirada directamente en su entrepierna, a su pesar Ian se revolvió incómodo, incluso para él, que estaba realmente lejos de considerarse mojigato, aquella descarnada insinuación resultaba desagradable.

-Debería importarte, si Jared regresa a casa definitivamente, trayendo consigo a un miembro del linaje perdido, podrá imponer sus condiciones, querida, y ¿qué crees que hará sobre ciertas alianzas, o sobre esas viejas costumbres que siempre ha encontrado tan aborrecibles? – la miró con un destello de burla, satisfecho de poder dejarla sin palabras por una vez.- La inquietud pareció al fin apoderarse de sus rasgos.

-Jared no se atrevería, tendría una oposición brutal…-se detuvo al comprender la respuesta en la mirada que le dirigía- pero si ese profesor tiene el linaje que busca... - meneó la cabeza enojada- ¡oh!. 

Ian la miró insinuante:

-¿Es esto un pacto, hermanita?.

La miró morderse los labios con rabia, la conocía bien y sabía que aquello no quedaría así, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera contar con ella para investigar al maestro. Deseaba cerciorarse de la naturaleza de éste por su propio interés y no quería dejarlo todo en manos de Jared. Observó la cólera que brillaba en la cara de su hermana y disimuló sus sentimientos. Ya no le importaba si Jared regresaba a casa o no, sabía que de todas maneras su padre no iba a entregarle el mando nunca. Genevieve sería la elegida si Jared continuaba manteniendo su renuncia. Su padre no había dejado de extrañar a su primogénito, todos lo sabían, necesitaba muy poco para entregarle las llaves del reino, literalmente, y eso era algo que no podía importarle menos, aunque le convenía que Genevieve creyera lo contrario. Mientras ella estuviera a ciegas sobre sus auténticas motivaciones no tendría poder sobre él, eso era algo que Jared jamás aprendería. Siempre era demasiado honesto, demasiado para su propio bien.

En realidad le divertía la idea de su hermano remodelando todas las viejas costumbres que a su hermana le eran tan gratas, pero en cuanto al profesor las cosas eran diferentes. Él también lo necesitaba y, aunque ella se consideraba tan astuta, no lo era tanto como le gustaba pensar. La conocía, sabía cómo manipularla, y ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Miró a su hermana con aprensión, en realidad no se fiaba de ella, y por un instante lamentó las circunstancias que le habían alejado de Jared desde hacía tanto tiempo. Pero no podía permitirse vacilar, su hermano era lo único que podía interponerse entre él y lo que deseaba.

Ella le ofreció su mano para sellar su alianza, la piel de su mano estaba desagradablemente húmeda y le costó controlar el impulso de retraer el brazo. Genevieve le aseguró que le ayudaría, Ian sabía que mentía y que ella sabía que él no lo ignoraba, pero ambos sonrieron afirmando creer al otro. Podía utilizarla, y ella creía lo mismo sobre él. Quizá estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pensó con cierta ironía.

Ella se despidió con una sonrisa que pretendió afectuosa pero que carecía de toda emoción. Ian se preguntó si no tenían algo de responsabilidad él y Jared, la chica había crecido sin madre, con un padre ausente y dos hermanos lejanos y enfrentados que la habían ignorado toda su infancia. Debería haber sido de otro modo, se lamentó, si ahora era una pequeña mentirosa y egocéntrica, pagada de sí misma y convencida de su propia importancia, no se la podía culpar realmente, habiendo sido criada por ejércitos de sirvientes que afirmaban adorarla y una familia distante e inmersa en viejos dramas que la excluían. Observó su figura reflejada en el cristal del terrario, alejándose con aquel vaivén que supuso que muchos hombres hallarían irresistible y sintió una punzada de culpa.

Probablemente él y Jared no podían ser absueltos de los pecados que ella cometiera. Nada de lo sucedido entre ellos les eximia de los deberes hacia su hermana. Ya era tarde desde luego, no estaba en manos de ninguno de los dos cambiar la naturaleza de Genevieve a esas alturas, y probablemente ambos lo lamentarían toda su vida de maneras distintas. Le sorprendió pensar en ella como un daño colateral de su enfrentamiento con Jared. La idea le hizo pensar en el nacimiento de la niña. Cerró los ojos dolido, recordándola en brazos de su hermano, ambos habían estado tan felices entonces. Alejó el recuerdo, no tenía sentido dejarse llevar por emociones que ya no importaban, el hecho de que hubieran estado unidos solo agravaba que no hubiera vacilado en quitarle todo lo que amaba. Su mirada se endureció ante la idea. Dos décadas de odio acumulado no podían esfumarse por un momento de añoranza. Sintiendo como su forma interior gruñía furiosa, miró alrededor. Demasiado peligroso. Pero necesitaba dejar atrás la piel del hombre para dejar paso al animal. Bajo aquella forma todo se simplificaba, las emociones primaban igual que los instintos. No había ninguna otra consideración. Nada podía ser más reconfortante que aquello.

La serpiente tras el cristal clavó su mirada en él e Ian extendió su mano apoyando su palma sobre el vidrio, el tacto frío del cristal se trasladó a su piel y concentró todos sus sentidos en la sensación, hasta que el pulsar lento del corazón de sangre fría que se deslizaba en el terrario alcanzó su sentido interno. Ian cerró los ojos, escuchando el corazón del animal, ralentizando su propio pecho a la par, hasta que ambos se habían sincronizado del todo. Respiró hondo, sintiendo como poco a poco su mente se despejaba, y con la calma vino la lucidez que buscaba. Y entonces supo al fin cómo proceder respecto al profesor Ackles ahora que su hermana había confirmado, con métodos algo cuestionables, que era uno de ellos. 

Algo despertó la atención del ofidio, un sonido agudo que restalló en su oído hiper aguzado, antes de sentir el movimiento de la serpiente intuyó qué era, pero no se alejó de ésta. La naturaleza depredadora del animal le resultaba afín, y disfrutó con la caza de ésta. Sintió como el roedor moría, debatiéndose indefenso entre las fauces de la serpiente. Regresó a su propio cuerpo y observó los estertores finales del animal de sangre caliente y algo en él se retorció incómodo, preguntándose cuál era su límite ahora. Cuánto daño deseaba realmente causarle a su hermano. El profesor era un problema pero también una posible solución.

Se extendió de nuevo hacia el reptil, preguntándose si podría simplemente permanecer eternamente así, lejos de su carne humana y de las cargas que esta conllevaba. Pero el peso de una mano sobre su hombro le hizo retroceder de golpe hacia su propio cuerpo y se volvió para encontrar los ojos claros de Morgan mirándole con la misma fe ciega de siempre. Y como siempre, aquella mirada le calmó, despertando al tiempo otra necesidad en él.

* * *


	17. LINAJE. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14.**

**_Yacimiento de Roana. Afueras de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad_

El chico sonreía mirándole y Jensen se revolvió incómodo, sabía que debía haber cortado aquello, de raíz, mucho antes. Su rostro se reflejaba borroso en la superficie del metal y se observó de reojo. Sabía que, en general, se le consideraba un hombre guapo. Lo había escuchado tantas veces que había acabado por añadirlo a la lista de características que formaban su imagen externa. Pero nunca entendería porque alguien podía obsesionarse con su apariencia física. Un rostro hermoso nunca dejaría de ser un conjunto de rasgos más o menos agradables. Incluso ahora, que por primera vez podía entender mucho mejor la pasión, seguía sin entender la fijación enfermiza que había despertado en el pasado. Miradas como las de aquel muchacho le provocaban una sensación de aprensión. Le recordaba la lista, que siempre sería demasiado larga, de ex amantes que habían desarrollado un comportamiento obsesivo hacia él. Incómodo miró al muchacho que seguía sus explicaciones con una expresión absolutamente embelesada. Aquel tipo de reacciones le hacían mantenerse alerta. Había visto cambiar miradas similares de un modo aterrador.

Demasiado consciente de estar librándose de él, le encargó llevar los restos recogidos en el pozo al laboratorio de la universidad, Brock se mostró entusiasmado por ello y, apenas le vio subir a su vehículo, respiró aliviado ante las risas condescendientes de Rachel y Danneel. La morena observó con sorna.

-Deberías dejarle claro que no hay nada que hacer. – ambas afirmaban encontrar aquel tipo de conducta entrañables, Jensen se mordió la lengua para no replicar lo realmente deseaba y se limitó a encogerse de hombros evadiendo la cuestión. Pero Rachel no lo dejó estar, no habría sido propio de ella hacerlo.

-Venga, Jensen, ¡seguro que has tenido que decepcionar a muchos otros antes, deberías tener algo preparado para esas ocasiones! –le picó ante las risas de Danneel. Jensen las observó con un poco más de atención. Ambas parecían más agresivas que de costumbre. Las dos le habían hecho insinuaciones en el pasado y había intentado ser amable al rechazarlas. Pero, aunque no podía quejarse de su conducta a nivel profesional, sentía que ninguna había olvidado del todo el asunto.

A veces tenía la sensación de que le lanzaban todas aquellas pullas cuando era un hombre el que le iba detrás con algo de esperanza. Se preguntó si verle interesado por alguien de su mismo sexo les facilitaría sentirse menos rechazadas. Decidió que, si suavizaba la agresividad que a veces le dirigían, valía la pena intentarlo. Ambas eran buenas en su trabajo, tenían experiencia y no les importaba trabajar duro por poco dinero. La arqueología, a menos que te llamaras Zahi Hawass y fueras egiptólogo, no daba para vivir. Ser profesor solía ser la fuente de ingresos principal de sus colegas. Le gustaba, en términos generales, trabajar con ellas, excepto cuando parecían decididas a usarle de saco de púgil solo porque no había aceptado salir con ninguna de las dos.

-Bueno, podría decirle la verdad, que me interesa otra persona, pero no me gusta compartir mi vida privada en el trabajo- comentó esto con obvia ironía, ya que, obviamente, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Un segundo después ambas estaban a su lado mirándole con interés, Jensen había calculado muy bien su reacción porque lo primero que salió de la boca de Danneel fue:

-¿Hombre o mujer? – Jensen suspiró, sacrificar un poco de privacidad por el bien de la armonía laboral sonaba razonable. Así que, rechazando la incomodidad que le hacía sentir hablar de ello, les confirmó lo que deseaban oír.

-Hombre- observó el cambio inmediato que se produjo en sus rostros, ambas sonrieron encantadas intercambiando una mirada entre ellas que claramente implicaba un “ _te lo dije_ ” que hizo que Jensen sonriera por dentro. Parecía mejor callarse el hecho de que toda su vida había sido predominantemente heterosexual, exceptuando un par de chicos. Tres contando a Jared, si se podía contar. Sin embargo le dejó un poco perplejo como de pronto las dos pasaron de, aquella actitud pasivo agresiva que tanto le molestaba, a comportarse como protectoras hermanas mayores. Sinceramente, en ocasiones así, esperaba con toda honestidad enamorarse de un hombre, en general parecían mucho más fáciles de entender. Al menos la mayoría. Eso le llevo a su problema con Jared y antes de darse cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser eso, se encontró contándoselo a ambas. Le dejó consternado la reacción de las mujeres.

-¿En serio? ¿Se va sin acabar? Eso sí que es extraño, normalmente se van al día siguiente, ya me entiendes- Rachel parecía tan desconcertada como Danneel y Jensen se sintió molesto, había compartido aquella confidencia en parte porque esperaba que calmaran sus temores, no que los agravaran.

-No es nada normal, quiero decir, si estuviera casado, o te folla y sale corriendo, o ni se acerca. Lo de ese tío no es muy normal- las dos le miraron con expresión de “ _DEMASIADO raro_ ” y Jensen se encontró defendiendo a Jared antes de pensarlo.

-Podría haber un montón de explicaciones, puede que esté comprometido y no quiera engañar a su pareja pero se siente atraído por mí, o puede que… -siempre se atascaba ahí pero las miradas escépticas de ambas le empujaron a ir más lejos- pertenezca a algún culto donde la castidad sea clave o...-aquello sonaba bastante ridículo, admitió, aunque entonces otra idea se le pasó por la cabeza, pero no la compartió con ellas. No había pensado en aquella última posibilidad, pero no le agradó nada pensar en ello así que decidió dejarla aparcada, al menos de momento.

Escuchó las risas de las mujeres ante su segunda idea y ni siquiera se ofendió por las burlas que le dirigieron. El tono había cambiado mucho, ahora bromeaban con tono afectuoso, y toda irritación había desaparecido. Debería haber usado antes la excusa de la tendencia sexual con ellas. Pero no era como si ahora mismo le importara mucho, la idea que le rondaba tenía sentido y le preocupaba que fuera la correcta. Ellas continuaban lanzándole pullas y, al prestarles un poco de atención, reparó en que creían que estaba colgado por Jared. Molesto por la conclusión a la que habían llegado, carente de toda lógica, no pudo evitar mostrar su malhumor. Las miró irritado, informándolas secamente que estaría limpiando el anexo a la séptima esfera y se alejó de las risas de ambas mujeres sintiéndose muy poco heterosexual en ese momento.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de Roana su cuerpo se relajó. Una bocanada de aire frio le hizo estremecerse, pero la sensación resultó más grata que incómoda. Advirtió que una sonrisa se había instalado en su boca de inmediato. Desde el primer día que había puesto su pie en aquel lugar, había sentido aquella sensación. Guardada muy dentro en su pecho, como un sentimiento secreto:

_“Estoy en casa”_

Se burló de sí mismo por aquella emoción. Seguramente decía algo extraño sobre él que se sintiera en su hogar en aquellas ruinas tétricas y abandonadas donde solo había oscuridad y silencio. Se preguntó qué pensaría el detective de eso. El pensamiento le trajo de nuevo a su mente y le alejó con un esfuerzo muy consciente. No quería pensar demasiado en ello, cuando reflexionabas demasiado sobre un tema, acababas por perderte en un mar de especulaciones. Esperaría, era lo que tenía más sentido, esperaría a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos antes de decantarse hacia ninguna conclusión.

No quería además que nada enturbiase uno de sus momentos de secreta satisfacción. Cada vez que podía alejarse solo por las galerías de Roana disfrutaba de una calma profunda que añoraba en cuánto ascendía de nuevo a la superficie. Descendió cada nivel admirando las amplias estancias, las altas paredes y el brillo suave pero engañoso de las mismas, que parecía iluminar de un modo muy tenue cada cámara, aunque era algo solo perceptible después de permanecer un rato en la oscuridad. Apagó su linterna para disfrutar de éste sutil resplandor, y el silencio y la falta de luz actuaron sobre él de un modo peculiar.

Respiró hondo, inhalando el olor frio del recinto, y sus pies se movieron casi sin permiso. Se dejó llevar por el impulso y sorprendido descubrió que había memorizado el recorrido y podía orientarse allí dentro bajo absolutas tinieblas sin perder el sendero. No tardó en hallar la antecámara que buscaba, Su trabajo era lento y ceremonioso, se necesitaban muchas horas para exponer de nuevo una pieza oculta por la tierra, o descubrir qué habitaba bajo la pátina que, los elementos y el tiempo, hubieran cubierto. Normalmente las satisfacciones se producían muy espaciadas en el tiempo, pero las últimas semanas habían descubierto dos salas que parecían haberse mantenido intactas a través de los siglos, y en cada una, los descubrimientos hacían palpitar su pecho de emoción. Ante él se encontraba la entrada a un nuevo espacio.

Llevaban varios días preparando la apertura de aquella puerta, asegurándose de que no dañarían lo que se hallara al otro lado, y tomando las medidas de seguridad pertinentes. En pocos días abrirían el lugar, y Jensen no dejaba de fantasear con lo que hallarían al otro lado. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que sería un corredor que descendería aún más, los escáneres no eran lo suficientemente sofisticados para profundizar tanto, pero la sensación de que la ciudad tenía aún más niveles bajo tierra no le abandonaba. Un sonido sibilante, probablemente una ráfaga de aire moviéndose a través de algún objeto circular, le hizo girarse. En la entrada de aquella cámara se asentaban dos figuras cuya proporción superaba con mucho la escala humana. Jensen se movió hacia ellas siguiendo un impulso repentino.

Los dos enormes lobos parecían sorprendentemente reales y recordó la criatura que había creído ver a través de su ventana. Sin pensar en lo absurdo de su gesto, extendió su mano para acariciar el pelaje de piedra y metal, y retrocedió sobresaltado al sentir la superficie cálida. De inmediato se tranquilizó pensando que alguna corriente de aire caliente había caldeado el metal. Observó la palma de su mano, la luminiscencia del lugar le permitía vislumbrar su forma, y tuvo la sensación de que también su piel brillaba ahora. Meneó la cabeza pensando en lo absurdo de sus pensamientos pero no regresó al portal sellado, avanzó hacia la entrada del recinto para observar las efigies desde aquella posición.

Los dos lobos parecían sostenerse la mirada con una expresión lejana. Jensen recordó una escena de _La Historia interminable_. Recordaba el libro como uno de sus favoritos de niño, y una de sus escenas preferidas era el momento en que _Atreiu_ se enfrentaba a las esfinges, contemplándose la una a la otra con una expresión inhumana e indescifrable, juzgando con un corazón no humano… Se estremeció, sintiendo que había algo gélido en aquellas estatuas de guardianes lupinos, algo fatídico que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos con una sensación de opresión en el pecho. Topó con la pared de la entrada y se detuvo, las dos bestias se contemplaban, insoslayables, o quizá porque solo una podía sostener la mirada de la otra.

Jensen sintió un escalofrío antes de que una escena de su pasado le hiciera temblar. Nada conectaba aquellas figuras con lo que había experimentado tantos años atrás en la selva. Y sin embargo, había descubierto en el brillo inhumano de sus miradas, un reflejo de otra mirada. Una que había devuelto, por última vez, trece años antes.

* * *


	18. LINAJE. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

_Trece años antes._

Lo último que recordaba era caer desplomado sobre el suelo del zoológico. Singer había intentado sujetarlo, pero su cuerpo había convulsionado en sus brazos y había acabado resbalando hacia el suelo. Recordaba el golpe seco. La textura dura del hormigón bajo la cara. Nauseas. Después nada.

Cuando todo pasó, completó los huecos de su memoria a través de cotilleos, testimonios vagos e incluso alguna publicación. La historia del joven desmayado ante el foso de los tigres, justo cuando éstos habían enloquecido, había conseguido ser durante meses el tema de conversación principal entre sus compañeros de estudios. Incluso el periódico había publicado la noticia. No sobre su desmayo, desde luego, sino sobre la conducta de los felinos. Pero el tiempo había dejado atrás toda expectación, sustituida por alguna otra novedad, y le había costado recopilar la información.

Descubrió que días después del hecho, la noticia se había desvanecido para la mayoría y, la coincidencia con las pruebas de un nuevo avión por parte del ejército, se convirtió en la justificación popular. No tenía sentido sin embargo, de ser cierto, otros animales se habrían visto afectados. Pero la memoria colectiva tendía a ser mediocre y crédula y pocos dedicaron más de unos minutos para cuestionarse lo sucedido. Jensen entendió que había acabado siendo una más de “ _esas cosas_ ” que pasan a pesar de que atentan contra la lógica, pero acaban por difuminarse entre muchas otras y nadie llega nunca a justificarlas del todo. La vaga emoción de inquietud que provocan se concreta en frases llenas de desconfianza, _“la ciencia no puede explicarlo todo”,_ “ _hay cosas raras en este mundo_ ”, pero acaban olvidándose al ser reemplazadas por alguna otra noticia. Tiempo después solo permanece ese poso algo inquieto que nos hace preguntarnos en qué tipo de mundo vivimos realmente.

Los rumores por otro lado poseían largo alcance. Jensen se había convertido, entre sus compañeros, en el chico del super oído. La teoría que más había calado entre éstos incorporaba una capacidad auditiva inusual por su parte, capaz de detectar en el aire las mismas sutiles depresiones que los felinos. El porqué el mismo fenómeno provocaba anomalías tan dispares como su inconsciencia, a la par que la locura en los animales, no parecía ofender su sentido común. Jensen solo pudo congratularse por hallarse en el último año. Habría arrastrado, el resto de su vida escolar, toda clase de apodos relacionados con aquel incidente.

Más tarde logró deducir, del artículo y del conjunto de rumores, que, todos los felinos del recinto, habían reaccionado al unísono de modo desquiciado, la mayoría atacándose a sí mismos. Golpeándose contra las paredes del foso. Era lo primero que hacía, ahora que se le suponía recuperado y por fin se le permitía salir sin supervisión. Regresar al lugar Necesitaba asegurarse de que los felinos se hallaban a salvo. Había tenido que esperar semanas desde que había despertado. Singer le vigilaba como una gallina clueca a sus huevos, y su tío había decidido prestarle atención por primera vez. Ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de entender porque necesitaba regresar. Tenía que asegurarse de que los animales, que había llegado a considerar como amigos, aún seguían allí, a salvo.

Conocía bien el parque, podía dibujar un mapa exacto con los ojos cerrados, pero se le antojó distinto, de un modo indefinible, esa mañana. Quizá llevaba demasiado tiempo sin salir al exterior. El camino al recinto de los felinos no había cambiado ni una sola piedra ni una brizna de hierba, y sin embargo, sintió una extraña aprensión al recorrerlo. Cuando llegó al pie del foso sintió el miedo a avanzar mordiéndole los intestinos. Quizá no estarían allí, las miradas que reconocía, familiares y cálidas. Las nauseas retomaron, las achacó al brebaje que le había devuelto a la vida, pero continuó allí inmóvil, a varios metros, sin atreverse a avanzar. Había sobrevivido, pero quizá ellos no. Ni siquiera había podido tocarles nunca, no eran sus mascotas, nunca había tenido ninguna en realidad. No existían lazos afectivos. Solo que sí.

Le importaban, eran amigos, incluso…Jensen intentó digerir el sentimiento encontrándole algún sentido, no lo tenía pero estaba ahí, claramente escrito en su interior. Eran _familia_. Nadie se lo había aclarado, si seguían con vida o cuantos lo hacían. No lo sabía. Había estado fuera demasiado tiempo. La mayoría inconsciente. Pero, desde que había abierto los ojos de nuevo, habían pasado semanas y no había podido regresar hasta ese momento. Le asustaba inclinarse sobre la valla de separación y hallarlo vacío, o quizá encontrarse con rostros extraños. Había sobrevivido, después de meses de agonía. Pero ni siquiera sabía a qué había sobrevivido.

_Tres meses._

Durante todo ese tiempo se habían cebado en su cuerpo. Nunca había poseído una constitución fuerte, pero había luchado contra la enfermedad. Pero habían sido tenaces, habían entrado en su organismo decididas a causar estragos y la idea de morir le había acompañado casi desde el principio. No lo hizo, pero llegó a desearlo. Las fiebres habían sido tan intensas que todo lo concerniente a aquel periodo continuaba inmerso en la niebla a pesar de los días transcurridos desde su despertar. Sabía que había sido ingresado un día después de la caída en el parque. No tenía recuerdos sobre eso. Lo único que lograba discernir, entre toda la miasma de imágenes confusas, era el vago recuerdo de discusiones en voz baja entre el profesor Singer y su tío. No guardaba nada concreto en la memoria sin embargo. La falta de consenso médico sobre qué le había atacado todo aquel tiempo, acabó con una mención vaga a un sarampión en su expediente.

Jensen recordaba todo a través de la neblina, sueños extraños le habían dominado mientras sentía su cuerpo partiéndose en dos sin que nada le aliviara. Creyó que moriría tantas veces que al final solo se rindió agotado. Y sorprendentemente despertó intacto. Creía que se lo debía al remedio que Singer había obtenido para él, un preparado vegetal de desagradable sabor pero efectos pasmosos. El maestro le había explicado que había pasado por algo similar de joven, durante un viaje con sus padres por la selva africana, y un viejo chamán le había salvado la vida con aquella pócima. Entendió que había conseguido la fórmula de algún modo para él y se dijo que jamás olvidaría ese gesto. Aunque tendría que seguir tomando aquel apestoso preparado vegetal cada mes. Singer le había explicado que aquellas fiebres tendían a reproducirse con el tiempo y aquella era la mejor manera de mantenerlas a raya.

Después de varias semanas tomándolo, se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a su sabor para no sentir ya nauseas al tragarlo. De algún modo haber visto como lo preparaba, a base de productos frescos, frutas y algunas hierbas inocuas, parecía haber mejorado el sabor. Quizá porque, en algún lugar de su cabeza, había imaginado que contenía telarañas, sapos destripados y piel de serpiente. Se sentía así de nauseabundo al tomarlo. Imaginó que si debía continuar consumiéndolo durante el resto de su vida, acabaría por acostumbrarse a su sabor agrio y putrefacto. Pero también formaba parte de la cultura del viejo chamán, que se lo había proporcionado a Singer, creer que era importante cuando se preparaba y cuando se tomaba, y realmente esa parte si la encontraba innecesariamente agotadora.

Pero el profesor Singer le había soltado un largo discurso que iba desde la importancia de la luna en las mareas hasta la época de recogida de los agricultores, y, aunque continuaba considerándolo ridículo, le había prometido que se aseguraría de cumplir con esa parte. Aunque solo quería dejar de escucharle, su cabeza se sentía aún demasiado vulnerable y los sonidos se amplificaban con facilidad despertándole un terrible dolor en las sienes. Pero al menos los mareos y la inquietud se habían ido con la calentura. Aún sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Pero empezaba a recuperar el tono físico. Solo necesitaba saber que se hallaban a salvo para empezar a dejarlo atrás.

Se obligó a avanzar hacia el espacio que habían ocupado sus “amigos”. Excusó la emoción irracional como empatía hacia aquellas magníficas criaturas. Quizá necesitaba una mascota. Un paso más, y un rugido familiar, que no sonó como una amenaza sino como un saludo, le sorprendió. Respiró aliviado, riendo en voz alta el resto del trecho que le restaba para alcanzar la valla. No se había dado cuenta de la tensión que acumulaba hasta sentir la humedad en los ojos. No podía explicarse porque le habría dolido tanto perderlos. Cuando se inclinó sobre el recinto, lo entendió. No tenía muchos amigos, pero ellos lo eran, de una manera diferente a los chicos con los que hablaba en clase. Eran sus amigos de otra manera, una que hablaba de lealtad, afecto, unión.

Los miró con cautela, buscando alguna ausencia, pero, aunque distinguió algunas cicatrices, cortes que antes no había advertido, no faltaba ninguno, estaban vivos, a salvo. Sintió que ahora la humedad se había convertido en lágrimas, pero continuaba riéndose. La mayoría de los grandes gatos le saludaban a su manera, un siseo amistoso, un gruñido afectuoso, o directamente el cuerpo entero revolcándose patas arriba para mostrarle el pecho al descubierto. Los observó en silencio, solazándose en su aspecto sano y feliz. Riendo más alto aun sabiendo lo loco que se vería riéndose solo al pie del foso. Las miradas cálidas, familiares, se posaban en el con la misma expresión, plena de confianza, y…alivio. Tardó en entenderlo, demasiado contento de hallarles a salvo. Pero acabó por hacerlo. El recuerdo de la irbis intentando saltar… La afinidad que parecían compartir... Todo cobró sentido en su mente.

No habían intentado suicidarse en un acto de locura colectiva. Intentaban salir del recinto, comprendió. Lo leyó con claridad en aquellas pupilas verticales con fama de crueles o indiferentes, y que, sin embargo, para él transmitían tanto calor. Intentaban llegar hasta él, para ayudarle. Como si fuera uno de ellos, un miembro de una misma hipotética manada. Había leído que muchas especies podían oler el miedo que exhalaba el cuerpo, quizá habían sentido su pánico. Podían haberse hecho daño, no lo entendía, no merecía tal deferencia. Les devolvió la mirada agradecido, conmovido, y aterrado. Y la emoción triunfó sobre el miedo y la gratitud Se movían allí abajo como amos, aunque yacían aprisionados en un espacio amplio que intentaba disimular que solo era una jaula. Jensen sonrió, sentía el rostro bañado en lágrimas pero no le avergonzó. Superaba todas sus expectativas. Se había aferrado a la idea de que le reconocían, que incluso le apreciaban, pero burlándose de ello en el fondo. Sin embargo era real, le apreciaban. El afecto le inundó como una mano suave sobre su pecho, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía amado.

No había conocido a sus padres y su tío nunca había sido más que una figura lejana y huidiza. Tenía la sensación de que el maestro le apreciaba pero parecía tener sus barreras al igual que él. No tenía amigos próximos, sus intereses siempre habían sido poco comunes entre la gente de su edad, la mayoría de sus compañeros se acercaban a él atraídos por su rostro pero acababan por alejarse hartos de que su conversación girase en torno a necrópolis de otras épocas, culturas de otros países, o acontecimientos del pasado. No le importaba. O eso había creído. No había añorado algo que nunca había poseído, pero bajo aquellas miradas que le contemplaban con una expresión unánime de afecto, comprendió que lo había necesitado. Intentó limpiarse las mejillas con la manga de su jersey, observando a su alrededor, pero no encontró testigos mirándole perplejo. Solo un grupo de ancianos a bastante distancia, junto a las zonas reservadas a los especímenes alados.

La onza, cuyo pelaje tanto le deslumbraba, siseó cerca de él, restregando su lomo contra un tronco seco. Jensen la miró y el impulso de saltar para reunirse con ellos se hizo fuerte en su interior. La distancia hasta el suelo del foso podía matarle o dejarle tullido, caer herido para encontrarse rodeado de carnívoros. Sonaba delirante. Pero estaba apoyándose en la cerca metálica. La altura parecía tentadora, se imaginó la sensación de caer durante un tiempo prolongado y la emoción pulsó dentro de su carne. Saltó sin pensar sobre la parte ancha de la barandilla y se sostuvo en el aire, en precario equilibrio, durante unos segundos. Abajo varios de los gatos miraban curiosos sus maniobras. Jensen inspiró con fuerza, diciéndose a sí mismo que probablemente el golpe en la cabeza había acabado por tener consecuencias. Su cuerpo bailó en el aire durante un momento y la sensación de libertad le apabulló, tantas emociones de pronto cubriéndole que vaciló y fue entonces que una mano firme le agarró el brazo con fuerza empujándole hacia tierra. Esperaba verle furioso, pero la expresión de Singer estaba llena de algo diferente, algo muy similar a la nostalgia.

-Jensen- le reprochó con suavidad- ¡mírate, hijo!, ¿quieres ser una bestia o un hombre? –le preguntó y Jensen retrocedió, confuso.

-Los hombres no cohabitan con las bestias, hijo, los hombres buscan la compañía de otros como ellos, no de criaturas de la selva, esos de ahí- señaló el foso- solo son animales, sus mentes responden al instinto y a emociones básicas, tú eres más, mucho más, los hombres que se dejan llevar por su parte animal, no son mejores que alimañas, tienes un cerebro, uno bueno, úsalo para distinguirte de las fieras, úsalo para demostrar que eres humano, y no un… -escupió casi con rabia- depredador.

A medida que la voz de Singer le alcanzaba, el sentimiento que le había empujado hacia el foso le resultaba más humillante. Su profesor tenía razón, él no era una bestia, podía sentir afecto hacia ellas, como tantas personas que poseían mascotas a las que apreciaban, pero no podía convertirse en una de ellas, no entendía porque había sentido que era uno de ellos. Avergonzado, se alejó del recinto junto a su profesor, que le recordaba su promesa de mostrarle Roana por dentro. Feliz al escucharlo, Jensen dejó atrás aquellas emociones confusas que, de pronto, le parecían tan ajenas y desconcertantes.

* * *

 


	19. LINAJE. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16.**

**_Yacimiento de Roana. Afueras de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad._

La colina por la que se accedía al complejo subterráneo no era demasiado pronunciada, al contrario que otras moradas, Roana se extendía casi completamente por debajo de la montaña. Jared observó la entrada con nostalgia. Había visitado la ciudad solo dos veces, mucho tiempo atrás. Entonces había sido otro, no su amigo, quien se aseguraba que algunos datos se mantuvieran en secreto acerca de las ruinas. También se hallaba al cargo alguien mucho más propenso a mantener las promesas a cambio de una compensación económica. Había recorrido los pasillos de la primera de las moradas junto a su padre, su hermano y un grupo de chamanes. Recorrer Roana más allá de la _Quinta puerta_ , para los de su sangre, conllevaba ciertos riesgos pero para el patriarca de un clan era algo ineludible. Él y su hermano la habían recorrido con la veneración que se esperaba de ellos. Tan asustados como fascinados.

La ciudad yacía abandonada, cerrada para todos, pero era más que un hogar abandonado. Habían sido expulsados de allí y regresar sin la protección de los chamanes era un desafío a los poderes que la habitaban. Lo habían hecho sin embargo, habían desafiado a la tradición, muertos de miedo pero decididos a no demostrarlo ante el otro. Ian y él se habían internado en las profundidades de la ciudad completamente solos. Jared se estremeció al recordarlo. Habían descendido juntos, hasta la _quinta puerta_. El paso a las esferas de resonancia. Y ambos se habían desafiado a internarse más allá, en la oscuridad. Recordaba la expresión asustada de su hermano y su propio temblor, pero ninguno había reculado y, estúpidamente, habían continuado adelante. Nunca supo realmente hasta donde había llegado Ian, cuando había salido corriendo del lugar, su hermano ya se encontraba fuera, tan pálido como probablemente se hallaba él. No habían hablado entre ellos nunca de lo que habían experimentado allí abajo, solos. Jared no lo había hecho con nadie. Y había mantenido el silencio sobre aquello hasta dos días atrás.

Suspiró observando la entrada del lugar. Podía acercarse y recorrer las esferas superiores, pero aún sin las amenazas de sus profundidades, resultaba difícil no recorrer sus pasillos sin sentir una punzada de pesar por todo lo perdido. Roana había sido la primera morada de su especie, al menos si creías las leyendas de su pueblo, pero habían sido expulsados de ella, y ya no podían regresar sin permiso. Prohibida para todos excepto para el linaje que la había clausurado. Observó el portal de entrada. Jensen había desaparecido tras él hacia un buen rato. Se preguntó si sentía que regresaba a su hogar cuando atravesaba la _Quinta puerta_. Quizá podía ser tan fácil como una pregunta. Solo que probablemente no obtendrían una respuesta sincera. ¿Sabía Jensen quién era? O simplemente no era quien creían.

Las opciones habían sido muchas al principio y habían actuado con cautela. Jensen podía haber pertenecido a un clan unido y fuerte, que se mantenía en la sombra al igual que ellos, conservando quien sabe qué historias sobre los demás linajes. O podía ser descendiente de una única línea de sangre que hubiera olvidado su pasado. Podía haberse estado ocultando o podía ignorarlo todo sobre sí mismo. O era solo un humano común ajeno a todo aquello. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta. La cautela parecía la mejor estrategia, había estado completamente de acuerdo. Los informes de Rob se habían decantado por la teoría de una familia que ya no conservaba ningún recuerdo. Pero la falta de memoria no podía acallar los imperativos del animal interior. Le habían puesto a prueba varías veces y el maestro parecía realmente ignorar la verdad sobre la ciudad que amaba. Quizá porque no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero la sospecha que les había conducido hasta Jensen era lo más sólido que habían tenido en siglos.

Su familia siempre había protegido al resto, y parte de ello conllevaba vigilar Roana y buscar el noveno linaje, pero algunos creían que había un peligro en esto. Habían sido los más fuertes antaño, quizá se mantenían en la sombra con ánimo belicoso. La búsqueda no estuvo nunca exenta de peligro pero sobre todo les empujaba la esperanza de acabar con el exilio. Jared siempre había considerado todo lo del noveno linaje como mitos que no le incumbían, hasta que todo había cambiado. Sin embargo no había entendido realmente, hasta hacía dos días, porque se le había permitido recorrer Roana sin permiso. Pero, si Jim tenía razón, su espíritu guía habitaba en Roana. El condicional le hizo sonreír burlándose de su propia incredulidad.

Observó de nuevo el portal de entrada. Podía poner a prueba aquella información avanzando hacia la ciudad. Quizá aquello le diera una pista sobre Jensen. Inició el movimiento pero lo detuvo en el aire, no estaba preparado para regresar allí abajo. Cerró los ojos. Aunque ahora entendía mejor lo que le había pasado allí entonces, seguía asustándole. Se preguntó si Jensen había sido atemorizado en aquellas catacumbas. Quizá los espíritus que poblaban Roana no molestaban a los humanos, o quizá le reconocían como uno de los suyos. ¿Cómo podían saberlo? No podían simplemente someterlo a prueba. Un humano normal moriría. Había excepciones claro, algunos chamanes en Siberia, curanderos africanos, sacerdotes del candomble en Haití…pero habían sido adiestrados para visitar el mundo de los espíritus, no podías someter a un profesor de universidad a una prueba así sin preparación. 

Jared observaba la excavación a varios metros de distancia, medio oculto por la maleza. Jensen había llegado y se había internado con dos mujeres en el interior, luego ellas habían salido pero él continuaba allí abajo. Las dos mujeres trabajaban en el exterior, afanándose con morosidad en la limpieza de un par de piezas que reconoció a pesar de la distancia. Una de ellas reía en voz alta, su sentido del oído era mucho más agudo que un hombre normal, aún en su carne humana, captar las depresiones más sutiles en el aire circundante sin embargo requería de concentración. Podía intentar escucharlas pero algo en la actitud de ambas le hizo pensar que no valdría la pena, parecían cuchichear cotilleos, como dos viejas amigas ante una taza de algo caliente.

Un movimiento a sus espaldas le hizo girarse. Rob le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Acechando a un par de indefensas y hermosas mujeres? –se burló y Jared le miró con expresión culpable. Su amigo se alarmó unos segundos antes de comprender que bromeaba.

-Tus compañeras parecen tan distraídas que podría haber entrado y sustraído los tesoros de la ciudad sin que me advirtieran.

Rob pareció encontrar sus palabras especialmente graciosas:

-Seguro que podrías, pero no por su falta de atención, además esto no es una excavación egipcia, los “tesoros” roánicos no tienen el mismo valor y se encuentran en el museo, lo que hay aquí no es transportable, lo sabes de sobra…

-Bueno- observó recorriendo la excavación con la mirada- no hay casi personal y vuestros fondos son escasos, no se espera que nadie venga a sustraer nada pero si sucediera no se podría evitar. La mirada de Rob se mostró algo contrariada al asentir, los dos sabían que, en parte, la falta de recursos era responsabilidad suya. Jared se preguntó si había desarrollado algún tipo de lealtad hacia el maestro después de todo. No podía culparlo por eso. Estaba seguro de que si trabajara junto a Jensen no soportaría engañarle como Rob debía hacer. Jared le miró serio entonces, recordando porque se había acercado al campamento.

-Han alcanzado la _séptima esfera_ … -se corrigió de inmediato- habéis alcanzado la _séptima esfera_ \- repitió convirtiéndolo en una acusación y Rob tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, confirmando su sospecha inicial.

-No sabes cómo es Jensen, no hay manera de manipularle cuando desea algo- Jared le escuchó con avidez, algo molesto por el alivio de Rob al notarlo, pero al menos este no observó nada en voz alta- pero me he asegurado de que los cráneos que hallaron no serán analizados. Aquello era mejor que nada, supuso. Tanto él, como otros como él, se aseguraban de que los secretos de Roana continuaran siendo secretos para el mundo.

Antaño también manipulaban las circunstancias para que la ciudad se hallara al cargo de arqueólogos perezosos y poco imaginativos, eso había cambiado con el mentor de Jensen. Bob Singer les había dado muchos problemas durante el tiempo en que el yacimiento se halló enteramente a su cargo, y luego había apoyado la candidatura de Jensen en el departamento de arqueología. Como resultado, Ackles llevaba la excavación desde hacía varios años en los que los descubrimientos se habían acumulado de un modo cuando menos sorprendente.

Eso era algo que no entendía, Singer les había dado problemas antes, pero los últimos tiempos era Jensen quien se hacía cargo de todo, no entendía la muerte del anciano justo cuando ya no era un problema, y le preocupaba. Sin embargo la investigación, tanto la oficial como la extraoficial, chocaba contra un muro de imposibilidades, nadie parecía tener nada en contra del hombre ya, y en un ámbito más general era una persona tan modélica que casi parecía irreal. La única vía de investigación le conducía hacia un único sospechoso, y Jared quería creer la palabra de su padre sobre eso. Miró hacia la entrada de la cueva. De nuevo sintió el impulso de caminar hacia la entrada, de internarse de nuevo en la ciudad de sus antepasados. No lo hizo claro, solo buscó respuestas en Rob, preguntándole qué cerca estaban de cruzar el umbral de la octava esfera, el espacio intermedio. Se estremeció, Jensen no podía entrar allí sin saber a qué se exponía. A menos que fuera un simple humano. Rob lo tranquilizó:

-Aun no, pero –la sonrisa admirada del hombre le hizo sentir un extraño orgullo- conociendo a Ackles, ahora mismo se asegura de que todo esté listo. Puedo retrasarlos un poco Jared pero solo un par de días, y eso con suerte, he estado ideando algo que quizá me dé una semana, pero no es seguro. Es muy difícil persuadir a ese hombre, es demasiado listo, y la muerte de Singer no ha cambiado nada, el maestro no ha modificado su rutina, ni la nuestra, creo que considera eso como un homenaje al viejo.

Jared suspiró resignado.

-Quizá debimos haber aceptado las condiciones de Singer- pensó en voz alta y Rob se encogió de hombros desestimando su idea.

-No habría servido de nada, incluso si hubiéramos logrado que Singer cerrara la excavación, no habrías logrado alejar a Ackles de aquí, ese tipo ama este lugar de un modo obsesivo- le miró significativamente- quizá porque no puede evitarlo.

Jared miró la entrada a las profundidades de Roana con una punzada de aprensión, y la voz de Rob puso sonido a sus temores. Un par de días, era poco tiempo, demasiado poco.

-Al menos Candice ha avanzado en el ayuntamiento, pero no podrá parar la obra hasta al menos un par de semanas y en dos semanas Ackles habrá cruzado el séptimo umbral y pondrá sus pies sobre la octava esfera, Jared… -no necesitaba oír el tono preocupado de Rob para saber lo que eso suponía.

-Quizá no haya nada que temer- observó, pero su amigo estaba firmemente convencido de lo contrario.

-No, hay cosas…- le miró con atención, conocía aquel gesto, necesitaba actuar con suavidad, sabía que solo así podría lograr que Rob olvidara sus aprensiones y se sincerara.

-Quizá has visto más…- le sugirió - detalles que podrían ser subjetivos pero que no puedes dejar de observar…- Rob tanteó su expresión y se aseguro de mantener el gesto más inocente que pudo invocar. A juzgar por sus siguientes palabras, pareció funcionar.

-No es solo su amor por las ruinas, hay algo en él… vas a pensar que es una tontería

Jared negó la idea inclinándose hacia su amigo con interés, había descubierto con los años que prestar atención solía ser suficiente para que los demás confiasen en ti.

-Suele descender ahí abajo solo, ya sabes, no puedo seguirlo más allá del quinto nivel, pero es su expresión, no sé cómo hacer que entiendas de que hablo... - le escuchó bufar frustrado y contuvo una sonrisa comprensiva, entendía como Jensen podía llegar a producir aquel tipo de reacciones.

-Hay algo en su rostro cuando desaparece en los túneles y cuando asciende de ellos… -buscó su mirada enfatizando el gesto de asombro y Jared prestó atención interesado- es paz Jared, una paz enorme, es como si se sintiera seguro ahí abajo, de algún modo parece pertenecer al lugar más que tú y que yo, no sé si me explico. Y lo que he leído sobre el noveno linaje…construyeron Roana, la cerraron… realmente tienen más derecho que nadie a reclamarla- le escuchó reflexionar en voz alta.

Asintió en beneficio de su amigo, complacido por lo que éste le había contado. Detalles que podían no ser nada o significarlo todo, lo que parecía usual cuando se trataba del maestro. Las risas de las dos mujeres se elevaron de pronto o quizá ellos se habían quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio. Rob parecía buscar algo más que añadir y Jared volvió a prestarle toda su atención.

-Hum…Jared, no te vuelvas loco con esto pero… - empezó, poniéndole en tensión, temía que Candice hubiera traicionado sus confidencias sobre el maestro, pero se equivocaba.

-Creo que he visto a Ian rondando la universidad.- Jared suspiró aliviado en parte, aunque le preocupaba que su hermano hubiera seguido frecuentando el edificio. No necesitó verbalizar su principal preocupación.

-No se ha acercado a Jensen- le aseguró Rob- te lo habría dicho de inmediato. Tu padre también me sugirió que le vigilara. Jared asumió aquella información sin mostrar ninguna emoción, aunque aquello confirmaba la impresión que había tenido durante su visita. Ian parecía haber caído definitivamente en desgracia a los ojos de su padre, temió descubrir qué había hecho que éste se diera por vencido, al menos a efectos “oficiales”. Decidió que no quería saberlo, no realmente.

Jensen salió entonces de las profundidades de la montaña y su mirada se dirigió hacia él como si un hilo invisible hubiera tirado de ella. Jensen parecía molesto por algo, y Jared observó el modo en que su mirada vagaba por la excavación, buscando algo, o a alguien. Incluso desde allí podía advertir el brillo cansado en su mirada y el movimiento tenso de su cuerpo, y se hallaba a una distancia prudencial. Desde luego se había asegurado de estar lo bastante lejos para pasar desapercibido incluso si la vista de Jensen no era del todo natural. La voz de su amigo le puso en guardia.

-Jared…-susurró con un tono claramente preocupado- Jared…

Con un esfuerzo enorme alejó su mirada del profesor para posarla de nuevo sobre su amigo. Éste lo miró confuso, con una pregunta claramente reflejada en su mirada, pero Jared fingió no verla y se despidió de él, después de recordarle que debía advertirle de cualquier cambio. Ahora era cosa suya, su padre lo había dejado enteramente en sus manos. Se alejó de su amigo con la fuerte sensación de que, la mirada de éste, continuaba sobre él todo el camino de vuelta a su vehículo. Afortunadamente Rob no podía ver su expresión o habría adivinado más de lo que deseaba. Pocos sabían toda la verdad sobre él y quería que aquello se mantuviera así por el momento.

* * *


	20. LINAJE. CAPITULO 17

 

 

**CAPITULO 17**

**_Ruinas arqueológicas de Roana._ **

**_Afueras de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad._

La luz incidía sobre la mesa creando una curiosa amalgama de formas y colores. Rob observaba, con una atención algo parcial, como varias de las piezas de metal enviaban reflejos multicolores. Le agradaba hallarse rodeado de aquellos objetos, aunque, al mismo tiempo, sentía una fuerte aprensión al hacer su trabajo allí. Respetaba a Ackles mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado la primera vez que le vio.  _Demasiado guapo_ , había sido su limitada y parcial impresión al conocerle. Hasta que el maestro le había mirado y había advertido el brillo astuto de sus ojos. Después de varios años a su lado, no podría admirar más su trabajo. Ackles era un luchador, nunca se daba por derrotado y realmente era considerado, en grado superlativo, con sus empleados.

Su excusa (una alergia al aire enrarecido de los estratos más profundos) había funcionado maravillosamente con Jensen, no habría sido así con Singer, estaba seguro. Pero era la parte difícil, desde que habían abierto la quinta puerta ya no era tan sencillo, para ninguno de los clanes, camuflarse entre los demás profesionales. En realidad no solo le respetaba, le gustaba el hombre y, en condiciones normales, buscaría su amistad. Sin embargo estaba allí para asegurarse de que no avanzaba. A pesar de que era lo que se esperaba de él y, no podía no hacerlo, se sentía como un gusano por ello y había intuido que Jared advertía aquella dualidad, sin embargo no le había reprochado nada. Su amigo se había ido hacia varias horas pero aún seguía pensando en la conversación mantenida con éste.

Sostuvo una de las llaves laterales, que Jensen sospechaba, precisamente, que eran claves para abrir algunas de las puertas selladas y reflexionó sobre aquella sorprendente cualidad del maestro para caminar derecho hacia la verdad, por muchos subterfugios que pusieran en su camino. Había llegado a Roana para sustituir a su predecesor vigilando la actividad de los arqueólogos. Lo había hecho emocionado; la historia, la académica y la que conservaban los clanes, le apasionaba desde siempre y sentía que era un privilegio poder acceder a una parte de la historia de su pueblo de aquella manera.

Lo sabía todo sobre Singer cuando llegó allí, le habían mantenido bajo vigilancia desde hacia tiempo, pero su trabajo era el nuevo dirigente. Entonces era casi un enigma para ellos, llevaba varios años ya al cargo, pero el vigilante anterior no había logrado congeniar con él y, los pocos datos que le habían dado para empezar, se correspondían con una investigación oficial. Se preguntó si ésta había estado a cargo del propio Jared. La finalidad desde luego era conocer sus puntos débiles, saber donde se podría presionar si era necesario. Muy pronto había entendido que Ackles solo tenía una auténtica flaqueza: su pasión por la ciudad. Eso le había disgustado al principio. Un hombre sin debilidades aparentes era una amenaza, pero pronto había empezado a observar otros detalles, detalles que habían despertado su atención de un modo inesperado.

Al principio había mantenido sus impresiones bajo llave, preocupado por equivocarse, pero mes tras mes, las impresiones se acumulaban y todas le conducían en la misma dirección. Quizá se equivocaba de todas maneras, pero Candice había coincidido con sus sospechas cuando las había compartido. Vigilar Roana siempre había sido necesario por más de un motivo. Mantener el secreto, protegerse y proteger, pero también a causa del noveno linaje. Si aún continuaban ahí fuera, volverían a Roana, tarde o temprano. Sin embargo admitía que Jensen no encajaba con lo que sería de esperar. El profesor no era un crio ya, y aunque no hubiera crecido con otros miembros de su linaje, ¿cómo había evitado el cambio?

Solo le había visto coquetear con una mujer dos años atrás durante una reunión académica y sabía que no habían llegado a nada, la había visto abandonar la facultad sola. Candice le había puesto vigilancia además, y dos años eran mucho tiempo para que un adulto, con la apariencia del profesor, mantuviera un perfil sexual tan bajo. Aquello se había unido a todo lo demás, pero el pasado de Jensen no había arrojado ninguna luz sobre el asunto. Ningún accidente extraño, ninguna tragedia inexplicable. Tampoco ninguna enfermedad desconcertante, sólo un sarampión cuando era adolescente, en realidad su buena salud era lo más llamativo. Parecía completamente limpio. Casi había abandonado sus sospechas cuando el incidente del zoo le había saltado en la cara.

Rob aun se estremecía de la emoción al recordarlo. Para alguien como él había sido como descubrir en el rostro de un extraño a un viejo y añorado pariente. Encontrar el linaje perdido le daría muchas de las respuestas que siempre había perseguido. Lo curioso era que había sucedido por casualidad. Ni siquiera había estado vigilando al profesor. Él y Candice habían ido a visitar la arboleda. Bandadas de cuervos solían frecuentarla y a ambos les gustaba merendar allí. Él ni siquiera le había visto pasar, tan abstraído en sus pensamientos sobre su compañera, que ni lo habría visto, de no ser por ella. Candice solo le conocía a través de fotografías, pero le había reconocido de inmediato, y con tanto entusiasmo, que le había molestado. Nunca la había visto mostrando tal elocuencia, y eso era mucho decir con ella. Mortificado por los celos, había accedido a regañadientes a su petición de conocerle oficialmente. Entonces aún no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos, y su reacción ante Ackles, le había hecho temer que éste la deslumbrara, pero no había sabido como negarse.

Recordaba que se había levantado con lentitud en un vano intento de que el maestro se perdiera de vista, pero éste no iba muy lejos. En realidad, en cuanto advirtió que se dirigía al foso de los felinos, su malestar por la reacción de la mujer, se había atenuado dando paso a cierto interés. Podía ser otra casualidad, claro, pero las coincidencias que despertaban sus sospechas, sobre el profesor empezaban a ser legión. Candice también lo había notado y, al igual que él, observaba expectante la dirección de los pasos del hombre. No estaban equivocados. Jensen se había parado sobre el recinto, apoyándose en la valla que delimitaba el espacio. Nadie más estaba mirando el foso, dada la hora no era extraño, a media tarde grupos de niños se reunían en la zona de los simios, donde se celebraban toda clase de actividades para los más jóvenes, y el resto del lugar solía vaciarse un poco. Era un buen momento para recorrer los jardines si no disfrutabas del bullicio de las multitudes.

Se movieron al unísono, él y Candice, buscando un punto más alto para observarle mejor. A su alrededor solo un grupo de ancianos pasaban el rato charlando, reunidos junto a una fuente, rodeada por una pequeña valla de madera. Sin necesidad de decir nada en voz alta, se habían movido hacia el recinto de las jirafas, en aquellos momentos completamente vacío. Recordaba el momento como algo entrañable para ambos, el entendimiento silencioso que se había establecido entre ellos aquella tarde, le había dado el valor para declararse ante la mujer semanas después. Habían saltado al mismo tiempo hasta la copa del árbol más alto. Contando con la aguda vista de su linaje, aquel era el mejor lugar para observar al maestro en un lugar tan significativo. Jensen parecía solo meditar en silencio, indolentemente apoyado contra el muro del perímetro de los grandes felinos.

En el foso solo algunos especímenes eran visibles, la mayoría se mantenían ocultos entre las ramas de los árboles, o tras las rocas del paisaje creado para ellos. Un enorme tigre se había movido hacia el límite, donde Jensen reposaba con la misma actitud lánguida y perezosa que los animales del recinto. El rugido de la fiera había sonado inofensivo sin embargo y Jensen había levantado el rostro hacia éste. No podían advertir desde su posición si estaba haciendo algo con el rostro pero, por el ángulo de su cabeza, parecía mirar al animal. Fuera lo que fuera que Jensen hacía, el felino se había recostado satisfecho, recogiendo su rabo, en torno a su cuerpo, mientras se acicalaba con la lengua. La risa del hombre les llegó con claridad a pesar de la distancia, profunda y rica en matices, sorprendentemente alta, y enseguida se produjo una reacción a ella en el foso.

Primero fueron dos jóvenes onzas de hermoso pelaje, que se aproximaron juguetonas para restregar sus lomos contra el borde del recinto, en un vano intento por alcanzar al hombre que las miraba desde arriba. Pronto tuvieron compañía, un leopardo más grande, de piel más dorada, vino tras ellas. Y otro tigre, éste más anciano, se aproximó renqueando a la misma zona, directamente a los pies del profesor. Los cinco felinos parecían felices bajo la mirada del hombre, y se habían puesto a retozar, mostrando su pecho, mientras se revolcaban como gatitos juguetones. La risa del profesor se escuchó de nuevo, claramente encantado del ánimo mimoso de los animales. Candice le había sujetado el brazo, aferrando con fuerza su piel, sin dejar de mirar hacia la zona de los grandes felinos. La había mirado un segundo, igual de tenso y expectante que ella. Ambos no podían dejar de mirar, incrédulos, esperanzados.

Si le hubiera visto entonces saltar al foso de los felinos no se habría sorprendido ni un ápice, el maestro se hallaba tan inclinado hacia abajo que fácilmente podía perder el equilibrio y caer. Pero no había hecho eso, claro, o no estarían aún allí, vigilándole. De haberle contemplado realizando alto tan revelador, ya no existirían dudas. El profesor se había inclinado hacia atrás, aparentemente para desperezar los músculos del cuerpo, y las pequeñas irbis habían gruñido, molestas al perder su atención, Eso le había hecho reír de nuevo, y esta vez su risa parecía haber congregado a todos los habitantes del foso. Al menos había unos veinte depredadores allí abajo, todos aparentemente interesados en el hombre que les miraba. Algunos incluso habían resoplado al escuchar aquella risa, como pretendiendo imitar el sonido. La mayoría se habían recostado solazándose con holgura, mostrando su contento ante la presencia del hombre. Retozando como mascotas consentidas…

_…grandes felinos actuando como pequeños gatitos mimosos….el noveno linaje…._

Le había costado respirar por un segundo. Era historiador por vocación, y la sola idea de que pudieran regresar a Roana, _realmente_. Candice le había ayudado a mantener la calma, a pesar de que ella estaba igual de excitada que él. Asegurándose de que no hubiera testigos, habían saltado a tierra juntos. La emoción les había dominado, haciendo difícil mantener la calma, pero sin saber aun si Jensen pertenecía a un clan fuerte y belicoso, se obligaron a abandonar el lugar con tranquilidad. Después de los meses que habían transcurrido, se sentían razonablemente seguros para descartar aquella teoría. El hombre parecía tener pocas amistades, y menos parientes, no parecía haber nada sospechoso por ese lado.

La posibilidad de equivocarse siempre había estado ahí, pero no había pensado en lo que supondría para Jared, hasta que ya había sido informado. Las conexiones entre clanes solían ser limitadas, más por costumbre que por verdadero tabú. Todos eran familia claro, nueve… se corrigió, ocho linajes para una sola familia. En realidad la compatibilidad dependía de lo que sucedía durante tu ligadura. Aunque a muchos les ofendía la idea, Rob tendía a pensar en ello como algo similar a las categorías de los mamíferos. Cuando las emociones extremas, miedo, placer, odio… desencadenan un cambio en tu carne que da paso a una parte de ti que puede matar a tu compañero de cuarto, la compatibilidad era algo a tener en cuenta.

Durante la ligadura los chamanes ligaban la carne y el espíritu, pero también invocaban parejas compatibles, si eras afortunado y alguien adecuado aparecía, bailabas con la elegida en torno al fuego. Claro que pocos se comprometían a esa edad. Cada año, durante las ceremonias del solsticio de verano, tenías otra oportunidad de danzar buscando una pareja, temporal, o no. Los chamanes siempre vigilaban. No había riesgos, nadie acababa con quien podría devorarle y todos hallaban parejas compatibles. Excepto los solitarios. Raras veces, surgía alguien demasiado fuerte, o demasiado vulnerable, para ser compatible con otros. Jared era una excepción incluso entre las excepciones. Ni siquiera entraba en las categorías normales de poder. Desde luego había sido un orgullo para su padre, contar con semejante heredero, pero también era la maldición de su hijo. Ningún otro miembro, de ningún clan, se habría atrevido a acostarse con él, el precio sería demasiado alto.

Un nuevo clan suponía una oportunidad para su amigo, escasa desde luego, pero era más de lo que normalmente tendría. Los clanes respondían a determinadas naturalezas en más de un sentido, era poco común que dos linajes distintos se atrajeran, pero también era casi un mito, la proverbial atracción entre el primero y el último de ellos. Había algo más en ello que la atracción de los contrarios. Cuando supo lo que había pasado, había empezado a desempolvar los libros sobre el linaje perdido y leyéndolos, había empezado a atar sorprendido, y preocupado, los cabos. Entendía cual era la esperanza de Jared. Pero ¿Y si Ackles solo tenía afinidad con aquellos animales? Quizá solo les había cogido afecto, al igual que éstos a él. No había sido difícil descubrir que llevaba visitando el foso desde que era un muchacho, algunas chicas que trabajaban en el zoo habían estudiado con él y, desde luego, le recordaban. Era una de las ventajas a la hora de investigarle, el profesor no pasaba desapercibido, la gente le recordaba.

Su deseo de hallar al noveno linaje obedecía más a su curiosidad intelectual que a ninguna esperanza real de recuperar la primera morada, pero después de lo que había deducido, estaba mucho más preocupado por el factor emocional que implicaba para Jared. Le apreciaba con sinceridad, se habían conocido mucho tiempo atrás, a través de su hermano. Cuando había estado tan cerca de Ian como era posible. El recuerdo de aquella época le hizo bufar molesto, pero no pudo evitar que algunos recuerdos cruzaran por su mente, convirtiendo su irritación en pesar. Había conocido el nido del clan de los lobos de la mano de Ian, hacía ya más de veinticinco años. Suspiró al pensar cuanto habían perdido desde entonces los dos hermanos, Rob no había podido tomar partido entonces, a pesar de conocer los secretos que Jared insistía en ocultar avergonzado, a pesar de los reproches que Ian le había hecho. Sentía que ambos habían resultado heridos de forma injusta en un juego que ninguno había iniciado.

Meneó la cabeza, recordando al joven dinástico y sus ansias de conocimiento. Había entendido y respetado eso, la conexión con él había sido rápida por ello, pero había temido su ambición también. Desearía haberse equivocado Allí donde él sentía curiosidad, Misha sentía obsesión. Su interés por Roana y el noveno linaje estaba preñado de un deseo razonable de entender, el interés de Misha se había convertido en el eje de toda su vida, de todo lo que era, por encima de todo lo demás, de absolutamente todo, y todos, los demás. Quizá era más ingenuo que el propio Jared, pero estaba seguro de que, al menos al principio, el dinástico había sido honesto sobre sus sentimientos. Pero todo había cambiado cuando Jared reveló la naturaleza de su espíritu guía, alguien como Misha había recordado las leyendas desde el primer instante.

Rob lo lamentó por todos ellos, aunque no era algo que, ni él ni nadie, pudiera cambiar. Pero, precisamente, por todo aquello que debería haber muerto en el pasado, junto con la vida del ofuscado dinástico, temía tanto haberse equivocado. No quería que Jared saliera más dañado aún, y aunque Candice parecía emocionada con el tema, él se preguntaba si no habría provocado un nuevo pesar en la vida de su amigo. Jared llevaba diez años viviendo en Tartu, pero aún recordaba el tiempo en que se había internado en los bosques para alejarse de todo, y de todos. No quería volver a verle así. Pero por mucho que había intentado aguar el entusiasmo de su compañera, ella parecía tener una fe ciega en que el destino no podía volver a ser tan cruel con Jared. Después de todo Candice era la loca que creía que Ian aún amaba a su hermano, a pesar de todo.

Había compartido con la mujer lo que sabía, y ella le había contado algo de lo que había pasado entre su amigo y el profesor. Se sentía algo avergonzado por haber indagado sobre eso. Pero era su trabajo mantener la vigilancia sobre Jensen, y el de Jared ponerle a prueba, sin embargo en menos de un día, su amigo parecía encandilado con Jensen. Le conocía, sabía que no se dejaba arrastrar por una cara bonita, por mucho que jamás le adjudicaría ese adjetivo a Jensen sin más, pero no era posible que Jared hubiera podido apreciar mucho más en tan poco tiempo. Y se negaba a admitir aún otra posibilidad. Pensó en Candice, en aquello indefinible, suave y profundo, que compartían, y se lamentó por Jared, su amigo no podría experimentar nunca algo así. Rob suspiró frustrado, no quería ver al maestro herido, pero tampoco a su viejo amigo. Por mucho que anhelase que hubiera una esperanza para él, Rob le había visto cambiar, había visto la fuerza que tenía en su forma animal.

Pero años de estudios racionales, le habían hecho más pragmático que el resto de su familia. No creía en los mitos, solo en los hechos objetivos, por muy extraños que éstos fueran. Convivía con fenómenos que muchos humanos verían como magia, pero en realidad no dejaban de obedecer a unas reglas claramente marcadas, simplemente el paradigma racional de su especie era mucho más amplio. Entendía que el noveno linaje tendría la clave para acceder a los niveles sellados para los de su sangre, pero la parte mítica de aquellas historias no tenía más sentido que en cualquier otra cultura. Las formas de los relatos y cuentos solo contaban, de modo simbólico, realidades más prosaicas. No había habido nueve hermanos animales, y todo lo relacionado con las Madres parecía una sarta de fantasías para encubrir alguna historia más reconocible, pero admitía que la forma interior de Jared era realmente un desafío a su racionalidad. Podía ver también que había una posibilidad de que aquellas leyendas ocultaran algo más. Pero eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Sostuvo la llave en la palma de su mano observando sus formas curvadas, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría el profesor en tener una de sus inspiraciones asombrosas para usarla en el lugar correcto. Una sombra cruzó por la mesa de trabajo y se giró rápidamente para ser sorprendido por el recién llegado. Respingó saltando un paso hacia atrás, maldiciendo su reacción, pero había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

-Ni siquiera me has escuchado- le susurró el visitante, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa tan divertida como inquietante. Durante unos segundos solo lo miró, observando el paso del tiempo en su rostro, había creído verle el día anterior, pero no había estado seguro. Seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían cruzado, y todo lo que Ian le había reprochado entonces, continuaba afectándole. Los ojos azules del otro hombre le observaban con igual interés. Rob sintió el impulso absurdo de abrazarle, pero obviamente tal gesto estaba fuera de lugar. Le habló con indiferencia sin embargo, intentando ocultar la auténtica naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres Ian? Estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para tus juegos- Le dio la espalda fingiendo que no había nada interesante en su presencia allí, aunque en realidad le costaba asumir que realmente estuviera allí. Dados los términos en que se habían separado, habría esperado que jamás volviera a acercarse a él. Mantuvo la expresión hosca cuando volvió a tenerle frente a él. La expresión divertida de Ian se transformó mientras le miraba, oscureciéndose de un modo inesperado.

-Debería decirte que no es el modo adecuado de tratar al hijo de tu patriarca. Si siguiéramos las viejas formas, deberías haberte inclinado para besar mis pies- le sobresaltó el veneno en su voz. Buscó sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo. Ian le estaba mirando aún, pero no encontró la ira que esperaba en aquellas pupilas color índigo que tanto le habían importado. Eso le detuvo, a pesar de la ira que su timbre le había transmitido, la mirada que le destinaba parecía preñada de otra cosa, algo más cerca del pesar que de la rabia. Intentó mantener sus emociones bajo llave, confuso por lo que veía en sus ojos, preocupado por la posibilidad de estar siendo manipulado.

-Creía que las viejas formas te eran gratas…supongo que Morgan no estará lejos- observó mordaz. Aquel vínculo, que ya ni los patriarcas levantaban, siempre le había parecido algo enfermizo y peligroso, y habían discutido por ello en muchas ocasiones, pero Ian no pareció molestarse por su comentario. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, desestimando el tema como algo baladí.

-Joseph quería ser mío, recuerdo un tiempo en que tú también lo deseabas... -la sonrisa fue invitadora, casi seductora. Fue un alivio comprobar que ya no se sentía como entonces, a merced de sus gestos.

-Inicié la danza, hace poco - le enseñó la alianza de plata en su muñeca –Ian…-la voz del hombre cambió de nuevo, pero esta vez le provocó un escalofrío. No entendía aquella actitud repentina por su parte, habían compartido una cama durante muy poco tiempo, y siempre de modo claramente amistoso del lado del joven.

-Lo sé, “ _amigo_ ” - pronunció la palabra de tal modo que la convirtió en un insulto- la he visto contigo, rubia, hermosa y tan “ _tierna”_ … -se inclinó hacia él provocando que retrocediera para mantenerle a raya.

-Ian, por favor…ella no tiene nada que ver con…-le detuvo claramente enojado ahora.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con el hecho de que mi mejor amigo escogió a mi hermano cuando éste destruyó mi vida?- Le escupió furioso.

Rob protestó dolido, buscando su mirada y moviéndose hacia él los pasos que había estado retrocediendo.

-Por favor, deja de decir eso, ¡no es cierto! ¡Nunca te traicioné!, no había manera de que yo….- se detuvo ante el gesto hostil del hombre, sus ojos azules brillaban tan coléricos ahora que las palabras murieron en su boca. Supo, como había sabido seis años antes, que Ian no iba a escuchar ni una palabra. Observó su cara, buscando resabios del viejo amigo, del joven con el que había llegado a compartir tanto. No halló nada que pudiera reconocer.

-Háblame de él- le escuchó de pronto y no fingió su confusión.

-¿De quién? – la mano de Ian le había aferrado por el cuello de su chaqueta y la fuerza de aquellos dedos le provocó un estremecimiento, recordándole que, aunque no fuera Jared, su hermano tenía fuerza de sobra para convertirle en un guiñapo.

-Del maestro, claro, cuéntame lo que le has contado a mi padre, lo que trajo a Jared hasta aquí, dime “ _querido amigo_ ”- se burló de él con frialdad- dime porque está tan seguro de que es uno de nosotros. Rob intentó respirar, pero los dedos del hombre se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a la piel de su cuello, y boqueó como un pez ahogándose fuera de su elemento, pero Ian no se compadeció de él. Parecía disfrutar viendo su agonía.

-Cuéntamelo o haré que lo lamentes- La calma de su voz fue la primera advertencia. Buscó sus pupilas y, observando cómo se oscurecían al dilatarse, sintió el pánico invadirle. Forcejeó para encontrar algo de aire, su miedo había alcanzado el grado de terror. No sabía qué le asustaba más, la posibilidad de morir o que fuera Ian quien le estaba haciendo eso. No lo habría creído nunca de no estar experimentando la fuerza de su agarre. Pero veía el brillo desesperado en aquella mirada y temió que la emoción que le empujaba fuera demasiado poderosa.

-Esper… - intentó pero la mano de Ian le aferraba con tanta fuerza que no lograba hablar. Empezó a temblar mientras intentaba no pensar en Candice, y volcó su mente hacia dentro. Si Ian entraba en fase, más le valía hacer lo mismo, quizá lograra apaciguarlo de esa manera, aunque sabía que tenía pocas esperanzas de conseguirlo, pero sin duda tenía más posibilidades de huir de aquel modo. No entendía porque había decidido atacarle ahora. Pero el olor almizclado del animal surgía ya de la carne del hombre y Rob intentó alejar el miedo, no podía dejar que esa emoción le dominase, o no podría cambiar su carne de dentro afuera. Inspiró con dificultad mientras escuchaba como la respiración de su rival se espesaba.

-¡Suéltale!- la voz del profesor les sobresaltó a ambos. Registró el dato a pesar de la situación, aunque ya había advertido anteriormente como Ackles era muy capaz de aproximarse sin que lo escuchara, Ian tenía un sentido mucho más agudo que él, sobre todo en aquel estado. Los dedos le soltaron y respiró al fin de nuevo, sentía las marcas de éstos sobre la piel como si fueran garras pero agradeció que no lo hubieran sido realmente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la voz del profesor sonaba severa y molesta pero Ian, que ya se había calmado, solo le observó con franca admiración. Le ofreció su mano con cierta sorna y Rob se inquietó al respecto, preguntándose cómo iba a presentarse ante el maestro.

-Un viejo amigo de Rob, me llamo Ian, Ian Padalecki.- Jensen parpadeó confuso pero no dejó de mirarle con aquella seriedad

-Nada aquí parecía amistoso- buscó el rostro de Rob con una pregunta evidente en sus ojos, se obligó a mirarle con confianza, intentando alejar el rencor de su expresión, que Jensen se enfrentara a Ian parecía demasiado peligroso.

-Está bien, Ian y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes, pero nada serio - Jensen no parecía nada convencido y se movió hacia delante casi “olfateando” la escena, un gesto inconsciente que había observado en él con cierta frecuencia, pero Rob notó como Ian observaba aquello. Durante unos segundos el profesor les miró con fijeza, claramente intentando dilucidar qué había interrumpido realmente. Después extendió su mano hacia Ian.

-Jensen…Jensen Ackles - Ian tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y le sonrió desplegando todo su encanto, pero fue casi dolorosamente obvio que no tuvo efecto alguno en el maestro. Este seguía observándole con desconfianza.

-Las visitas no autorizadas deben ser previamente notificadas, Rob, lo sabes- le miró directamente a él para añadir mirando al hombre más joven- lo siento, pero no está autorizado a estar aquí, es una zona de trabajo protegida. Debe abandonarla. – el tono de su voz no admitía replica, Rob parpadeó ante la autoridad que transmitía, normalmente el hombre era todo amabilidad. Notó la vacilación en la expresión de Ian. El profesor soltó su mano y, sin dejarle alternativa, se ofreció a acompañarle al exterior de la tienda preguntándole si había traído vehículo propio o necesitaba ser acompañado.

Observó la consternación de Ian pero, sorprendentemente, éste no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. Rob se pregunto si lo hacía para no precipitar su juego, o porque temía que el maestro fuera más fuerte que él. Les observó alejarse juntos y la imagen le resultó inquietante. Pensó en avisar a Jared de aquello, pero parecía bastante inocuo... Jensen había conocido a Ian, pero no habían intercambiado casi ninguna palabra, y el maestro parecía muy capaz de deshacerse de él. Sin embargo no lograba quitarse la mala sensación y, por cautela, buscó su teléfono para marcar el número de su amigo. Una desazón extraña se estaba apoderando de él, pero la ignoró mientras esperaba la respuesta. El teléfono de Jared sonó apagado, al otro lado de la línea, y guardó el suyo sin lograr deshacerse de aquella sensación.

_“Me atacó”._

No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Tampoco lo entendía, Sabía que tenia espías junto a su padre, seguramente Morgan había puesto ante él una copia de su informe. ¿Por qué había ido allí? No tenía sentido que buscara más información sobre el profesor. Si éste no hubiera llegado, ¿le habría hecho realmente daño? El hombre que había conocido… ¿se había esfumado hasta ese punto? Se estremeció a pesar de no sentir frio. Ian siempre había sido temerario y burlón, pero no cruel. Y menos capaz de matar con aquella indiferencia. Sabía que algo se había roto en él veinte años atrás, pero no que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Entendió que una parte de él había compartido las ilusiones de Candice, una parte de él había creído que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que el paso de éste lavaría las culpas y atenuaría el dolor. Que, tarde o temprano, Ian perdonaría a su hermano y Jared podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Se había equivocado. La herida del hombre no había cicatrizado durante aquel tiempo, parecía hallarse aún en carne viva, supurando desde hacía más de dos décadas. Cerró los ojos lamentando la pérdida de un viejo amigo.

* * *

* * *


	21. LINAJE, CAPITULO 18

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/mW50XH)

**CAPITULO 18**

**_Sur de Estonia. Bosques de Karula._ **

_Veinticinco años antes_

Los ojos azules del muchacho le dejaron sin aliento. No podía considerársele realmente guapo, pero sus ojos destacaban en su rostro como gemas en el barro. Sin apartar su mirada de él, intentó buscar algo con lo que continuar la conversación. Él reía divertido ante algo dicho por su amigo, molesto por no ser el centro de su atención, sin embargo continuaba sin saber qué decirle.

-Morgan, no? He oído cosas interesantes sobre vosotros- algo en su sonrisa le hizo parpadear, un cierto deje burlón, pero mantuvo su silencio. El pudor que le invadía era algo tan nuevo como inesperado, y no podía decir que no lo disfrutara. En cierto modo. Les escucho intercambiar bromas y sintió satisfecho como aquellos ojos azules se desviaban hacia él una y otra vez. Cuando su amigo hizo su oferta de mostrarle el jardín de su padre, los miró algo molesto. Aquella propuesta debería haber partido de él, pero no había ninguna doble intención en el rostro de Morgan y se relajó. Se movió con ellos pero permitió que Joseph dirigiera la conversación, sintiéndose estúpido por haber desconfiado de él. Nadie podía ser más leal que Morgan. Éste y el muchacho de ojos azules no dejaban de hablar entre ellos, intentó prestar atención a la conversación pero se sentía demasiado confundido por sus reacciones ante el chico. El aroma que éste exhalaba era realmente reconfortante además, y solo cuando alcanzaron la entrada al jardín de su padre, tuvo la necesidad de tomar el control del grupo.

-shhh…-les susurró a ambos mirándoles con una sonrisa- no hagáis ruido, si uno de los guardianes advierte a mi padre, nos castigarán para después enviarnos a otra zona.

Asintieron y, sintiéndose especialmente audaz, les dirigió con paso seguro a través de un pasadizo oculto tras una de las grandes efigies de la entrada a la quinta esfera. Aquello era su pequeño secreto y, ante la mirada admirada del nuevo visitante, sintió el orgullo invadirle. Se movió para tocar levemente a Morgan mirándole de modo significativo, y su amigo y cómplice no le falló, con una sonrisa le vio asentir en silencio. Al otro lado del túnel, se abría un pequeño portal a través de un altar de piedra estratégicamente situado. Se adelantó para asegurarse de que ningún miembro de su familia estaba de visita. Entraron casi a trompicones tras él y, el modo en que el joven de ojos azules casi cayó sobre sus rodillas, le hizo palpitar con el deseo de recogerle y asegurarse de que no se dañaba. Pero éste se levantó de inmediato para mirar el lugar con expresión extasiada.

-Roana- le escuchó murmurar.

-Mi padre venera los recuerdos del origen, pero fue mi madre quién la construyó igual que en la primera morada.

El chico asentía escuchándole mientras sus ojos contemplaban cada rincón con una expresión casi dulce. Mientras lo miraba, sintió un vacio extraño en sus intestinos, como si hubiera olvidado alimentarse durante días. Aquella aprensión ataba su curiosidad. Quería saber quién era, cuál era su familia, y sobre todo, comprendió mirando aquellas pupilas tan azules como las suyas, ¿se había unido a alguien ya? Los ojos del chico le buscaron de repente, como si le hubiera escuchado sus dudas, y contempló cómo le sonreía despacio.

Las _riome_ cubrían el suelo como un manto bicolor, la sonrisa del joven parecía reflejar su ambivalencia y sintió el peso del temor en su vientre. Su amigo se alejaba ya con una excusa, dejándoles a solas, y una parte de él luchó contra el impulso de llamarlo de vuelta con una excusa. Sentía aquella mirada azul, que reflejaba la suya, clavada aún sobre su rostro y, con una aprensión que nunca antes había conocido, intentó sonreír en busca de las palabras que le habían eludido desde el primer momento en que le había mirado.

-Misha- le susurró el joven- lo miró confuso, incapaz de entender a qué se refería- Misha – le repitió claramente divertido- es mi nombre. Asintió, sintiéndose tan torpe como estúpido pero la risa del otro, Misha, le reconfortó. Respondió su sonrisa con una propia y el peso que sentía pareció aligerarse.

El otro se había alejado de nuevo, se movía hacia la arboleda de piedra y caminó tras él, observando la agilidad de sus pasos con una sensación que nunca había sentido. La mirada del chico le buscaba con frecuencia haciéndole sonreír, _“Misha”_ suspiró su nombre como una palabra secreta que contuviera un enorme poder. Le vio detenerse ante el primero de los troncos rocosos, y entonces el chico dio un salto hacia él, sobresaltado retrocedió pero las manos del otro le sujetaron los brazos. No había presión en ellas, se sentían suaves sobre la piel y suspiró confuso. Sin estar del todo seguro de qué buscaba en él.

-No me lo has dicho.- le susurró Misha acercándose tanto a su rostro que podía sentir su aliento como una brisa suave sobre las mejillas. Le miró sin entender y la risa del chico le hizo sonreír de nuevo, feliz por verle reír, incluso si era de él.

-Tu nombre...no me lo has dicho- le explicó sin dejar de reír. Asintió avergonzado. El calor sobre las mejillas le ofuscaba. Temía estar sonrojado y que Misha creyera que era un niño. Tenía ya diecisiete años, solo le quedaba uno para la ligadura. No era un niño ya.

-Ian- incluso a sus oídos su voz sonó algo raspada. Intentó buscar algo que añadir para modificar la impresión que el chico pudiera estar teniendo de él, cuando éste le asustó al inclinarse hacia aún más hacia su rostro. Pero esta vez no retrocedió. Esperó asustado, pero también expectante, preguntándose si iba a besarle. Solo Morgan sabía que no había besado aún a nadie. Los controles eran tan estrictos antes del ritual de ligadura que era demasiado difícil desafiar la tradición, y en todo caso, no había sentido hasta ese momento el deseo de hacerlo

Los labios de Misha tocaron los suyos con ligereza. El tacto fue tan suave que Ian casi gruñó frustrado, hasta que comprendió que el chico no estaba seguro de su respuesta. Intentando mostrarle su entusiasmo se acercó más a él, apretando sus labios contra los ajenos, esperando que éste los abriera, sintiendo como aquella aprensión en el vientre se había convertido en un enorme agujero negro que pulsaba con un ritmo insoportable. Entonces Misha abrió su boca sobre la suya, e Ian tuvo que sujetarse contra el cuerpo del otro para no caerse al suelo, sorprendido por la mezcla de sensaciones que le invadió. El beso se prolongó menos de lo que deseaba, aunque no podía sentirse más satisfecho cuando se separaron. Misha lo miraba con las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios más oscuros de lo que recordaba.

-Ian- murmuraba éste encantado, provocándole con una tonta sensación de ingravidez.

La mano de Misha agarró la suya y le llevó hacia el interior del bosquecillo inánime. E Ian perdió el sentido del tiempo, parecían estar allí juntos desde siempre, contándose cosas que nadie más había escuchado de sus labios. Misha le contó quién era, lo que su familia aguardaba de él, e Ian comprendió, al escucharle, que su padre estaría feliz de verle unido a alguien como él. No tardó mucho en confesarle sus miedos y esperanzas. Después de lo que le pareció toda una vida, Misha cogió su mano, con un gesto sorprendentemente tímido después del beso intercambiado y el largo tiempo de confidencias mutuas. Los dedos sobre los suyos se sentían pesados y suaves, observó sus pieles juntas y buscó su mirada. Misha le hablaba, así que se concentró en su voz sin dejar de admirar su sonrisa.

-Esperan lo mejor de mí, ya sabes, toda esa responsabilidad….pero creo que sería bueno….encontrar a alguien –lo miró significativamente y el nudo en su vientre se deshizo al fin, poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Entendió como se había sentido su madre años atrás cuando su camino se cruzó con el de su padre, y sonrió alborozado, los dedos de Misha se cerraron sobre los suyos y la caricia pareció una promesa entre ambos. Asintió incapaz de hablar, satisfecho por primera vez con su destino.

* * *

 

 


	22. LINAJE. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**_Ciudad de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad._

Jensen lanzó su chaqueta sobre el sofá de cualquier manera y le sobresaltó el maullido enojado de Sueño. Descubrió al gato, visiblemente molesto, bajo la prenda y sonrió disimuladamente intentando no ofenderle más. Sueño mostraba su irritación atacando con saña la ropa y Jensen desistió de intentar proteger la prenda, claramente ahora la chaqueta se había convertido en el tributo que tendría que pagar por molestar su siesta. Abandonándola a su suerte, Jensen entró en la cocina buscando algo con que refrescarse.

La habitación se había enfriado notablemente y advirtió, algo sorprendido, la ventana abierta. Intentó recordar si la había cerrado antes de salir, pero fue incapaz de acordarse. Un pequeño pedazo de papel, imantado sobre la nevera, atrajo su mirada. El detective le había dado su tarjeta para informarse por el estado del caso de Singer. Jensen la miró con fijeza, como si aquel rectángulo pudiera darle una respuesta concreta sobre qué hacer con él. Tenía una excusa oficial para llamarle, pero no sabía si deseaba recurrir a subterfugios de ese tipo. Aunque era cierto que no había tenido oportunidad de compartir con el investigador sus dudas. Las fotografías que Bob portaba, la mañana en que había sido asesinado, continuaban en su despacho, sin que tuvieran ahora más sentido que entonces. Solo eran fragmentos de Roana, ningún descubrimiento inusual, nada importante. Se las habían entregado un día después, seguramente después de un análisis exhaustivo, y nadie le había preguntado si había algo inusual en ellas, supuso que encontrarían normal que las llevara encima, trabajando donde trabajaba. Pero Jensen no lo entendía, porque llevaba consigo aquellas fotos y porqué había puesto su nombre en el sobre. Pero el detective ni siquiera le había preguntado su opinión sobre ellas. Aunque en realidad no habían tenido ocasión de hablar de aquel, o de cualquier otro, tema. Después del encuentro en su piso, parecía absurdo buscar al hombre, éste había dejado claro que no deseaba profundizar en la atracción entre ambos. Que le rechazaran dos veces, era dos veces más de lo que necesitaba para darse por enterado.

Escogió un zumo de frutas del electrodoméstico, y disfrutó del frescor bajando por su garganta. Mientras, desde el salón, los sonidos de la batalla de Sueño contra su vestimenta le hacían intuir que ésta había cesado y el gato era sin duda el vencedor. Miró el interior del frigorífico en busca de alguna idea para la cena, pero ni tenía mucha hambre ni muchas ganas de preparar algo, se le pasó por la mente la idea de salir a cenar, y de nuevo el papel en la nevera pareció llamarle como una sirena seductora. Sus intentos por mantenerse inflexiblemente enojado habían fracasado estrepitosamente desde el principio. No podía evitar hacerse preguntas: lo que le había detenido, en las dos ocasiones, parecía importante para el hombre. Podía aventurar varias excusas razonables y, seguramente, habría unas cuantas que no llegaba a imaginar. Sin más información no podía juzgarle de forma ecuánime. Y para ser honesto, lo que sentía prioritario eran sus propias necesidades. Se sentía muy atraído por aquel hombre, aunque no pretendía transformar aquella atracción en nada más, pero _realmente_ quería una oportunidad de descubrir hasta donde podía llevarle aquella afinidad.

Había muchas cosas de sí mismo que no iba a confesar fácilmente a otra persona. Siendo justo con los demás, tenía que asumir que también poseían sus propias áreas privadas, áreas que difícilmente compartirían. Apenas se conocían, no podía esperar que le contara todos sus secretos a las primeras de cambio. No era realista, ni siquiera era aconsejable. Ninguno podía aventurar ahora el grado de implicación que podría llegar a tener con el otro en el futuro. El motivo que le había detenido, dos veces, quizá no era algo sencillo de compartir con alguien que acabas de conocer. Obedeciendo a un impulso, que no quiso detener, tomó la tarjeta y marcó el número, al otro lado de la línea nadie levantó el aparato, pero el contestador le facilitó las cosas.

-Hola, soy yo… -se mordió la boca nervioso, parecía algo pretencioso como presentación, y se apresuró a explicar- soy Jensen, Jensen Ackles… estaba pensando… podríamos quedar para cenar, si puedes claro, voy a ir de todos modos, y quizá… -suspiró sin saber que añadir- estaré en Kaali 23, de todos modos, si quieres… quizá podríamos aclarar algunas cosas…. solo…bueno, estaré allí en un par de horas, si quieres pasarte –suspiró algo tenso y colgó el teléfono.

La respiración de Sueño le hizo volverse hacia el felino, que parecía reírse de sus nervios desde el umbral de la puerta, o quizá solo estaba proyectando sus emociones sobre éste. Miró el teléfono, como si pudiera borrar lo que había hecho de ese modo. Y solo entonces pensó que, quizá, tenía una cita otra vez, en pocas horas. Ignorando la mirada burlona de su gato, se dirigió a su habitación para escoger la vestimenta que llevaría, quería que fuera lo bastante neutra para no dar una sensación equivocada pero una pequeña y vanidosa parte de él también deseaba escoger algo que le favoreciera. Con un suspiro, se dispuso a darle varias vueltas al tema, aquel tipo de pequeñas decisiones, siempre se le atragantaban.

Después de, casi una hora, y con el tiempo echándosele encima, se sintió tentado de llamar a Ellen y pedirle consejo, la vieja arqueóloga era una de sus escasas amistades, o al menos lo más parecido a tal cosa. Pero la idea de pedirle consejo sobre qué ponerse le humillaba, la mujer no dejaría de burlarse de él por ello, y Jensen se sentía inclinado a acompañarla en la tarea. Era ridículo el tiempo que llevaba parado delante de su armario. Avergonzado de sí mismo, escogió rápidamente, decidido a no darle más vueltas, e intentó ignorar la sensación de que se había equivocado de nuevo. Abandonó el piso, asegurándose de que, esta vez, dejaba todas las ventanas cerradas. Una última mirada en el espejo de la entrada le hizo dudar de nuevo sobre su aspecto, quizá demasiado sugerente, algo más formal habría sido más adecuado.

Pero ya estaba demasiado cerca de la hora, aunque quizá el hombre no asistiría, claro, en realidad no sabía si habría escuchado el mensaje. Él mismo no solía revisar su teléfono con frecuencia. Pero él había establecido la hora y el lugar, decidió que, lo menos, era asistir de modo puntual. Si acababa cenando solo, bien, en realidad era lo que solía hacer, no habría nada por lo que molestarse. Su piso no estaba tan lejos del ayuntamiento como parecía, así que no tardó mucho en hallar el Toomemagi, tan poblado de rostros jóvenes como era de esperar. Jensen reconoció a alguno de sus alumnos entre los muchachos y muchachas que se cruzó. Fueras a donde fueras, Tartu se hallaba repleta de estudiantes. Amaba la ciudad donde había nacido por sí misma, pero el ambiente estudiantil solo contribuía a hacérsela más cálida y grata. En el punto álgido de la plaza, algunos grupos se reunían a esas horas. La hora de la cena servía de excusa para reunirse con amigos... y amantes. La aprensión ante las próximas horas se instaló en su estómago, irritante e incómoda.

No temía realmente ser visto con el policía en público, aún si alguno de sus alumnos había asistido a la clase y le recordaba, e incluso si había sacado las conclusiones más obvias. Dentro de la universidad podía ser contraproducente, pero si era observado, durante su tiempo privado, junto a otro hombre de forma que revelase una relación intima, contaba con ser respetado. Quizá fuera una ingenuidad pero confiaba en que, la juventud y la educación superior de los chicos, le sirviera de salvaguarda. Algunos de ellos formaban parte del grupo de gays de Tartu y la mayoría eran simpatizantes afines a esta asociación. No había pensado con anterioridad en los problemas que su vida privada podía acarrearle en la universidad, su escasa actividad sexual lo hacía absurdo en términos generales, y tampoco se había encontrado antes tan interesado en alguien de su mismo sexo. La línea de sus pensamientos ayudaba a serenar sus nervios iniciales, le ponía menos tenso barajar posibles problemas laborales que la cena que estaba a punto de compartir. Imaginar los obstáculos que podían surgir en su camino siempre le relajaba, aunque pudiera parecer extraño, sentir que estaba preparado para los inconvenientes que pudieran surgir, atenuaba sus efectos.

Cruzando la extensa plaza, su mirada se vio atraído por un particular fenómeno lumínico. Los dos puentes que partían del Toomemagi parecían brillar con un resplandor extraño, Jensen pensó que se trataba de la luz del crepúsculo pero los observó con cierta aprensión. El puente del diablo se hallaba casi oculto en penumbras mientras que una luz violácea, propia de aquellas horas, se había cernido sobre el puente del ángel dándole un aspecto casi mágico. Parecían tan extrañamente acordes con sus nombres, que Jensen los observó unos segundos. El mundo a su alrededor, en ocasiones como aquella, le hacía sentirse desconcertado. Le asaltaba la sensación de que las casualidades no existían en realidad, que todo obedecía a un mapa trazado de manera precisa y exacta. Cada vida, cada muerte, todo inscrito en una imaginaria cartografía de lo real. Se estremeció, sacudiéndose la impresión, y dejó atrás la imagen que le había hecho detenerse.

Continuó camino del local, evitando apresurarse, recordándose que quizá su invitado no acudiese a la cita. Solo que, a pesar de las dudas de su parte racional, su lado más instintivo no tenía dudas de que lo haría. Kaali 23 era un restaurante íntimo y confortable. Se encontraba en el interior de una de las edificaciones de madera típicas de la ciudad y poseía el encanto propio de éstas. Aunque su vida social era cada vez más reducida, no era la primera vez que lo visitaba, le gustaba su sencillez y tranquilidad, y también su peculiar distribución, que facilitaba la intimidad de sus rincones. Al encontrarse estructurado en varios niveles, separados por altas y tupidas plantas, sin ser directamente privado, conseguía un efecto similar. El menú además incluía toda una serie de platos europeos de diferentes países, Jensen tenía debilidad por el pollo y el pescado, pero decidió escoger en función de las elecciones de su compañero de mesa.

Llegaba temprano, pero prefería escoger la situación de la mesa. Se decantó por un rincón recogido, pero no tanto para resultar demasiado íntimo. Dos de las paredes estaban cubiertas de ventanas que se abrían al río que bordeaba la ciudad. La otra esquina estaba delimitada por varios ficus de gran tamaño que creaban la falsa sensación de aislamiento. Jensen decidió que era una buena elección, quizá podía tomarse como un rincón algo romántico pero también como un lugar cómodo y tranquilo. Esperó que el detective lo viera igual. Pidió una copa de vino suave y se dispuso a esperar. Después de media hora empezó a inquietarse. Siete minutos no era mucho retraso pero había esperado que llegara puntual, si no esperaba la cita con interés, quizá debería cancelarla. Estaba aún dándole vueltas a la idea cuando le vio entrar en el restaurante y respiró hondo, abarcándolo con la mirada mientras intentaba no ser demasiado obvio.

Se había vestido con unos vaqueros y camiseta negra abierta en pico. Cómodo, y arrebatadoramente atractivo. Jensen aún estaba apreciando su apariencia cuando el hombre le localizó junto al rincón de la ventana y sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Esbozó un amago de sonrisa que sintió tensa sobre la piel, pero la mirada del detective caía cálida y caliente sobre él y no sabía cuál de ambos elementos estaba afectando más su temperatura. En respuesta a su insuficiente mueca, el policía le sonrió y Jensen se echó hacia atrás como un gesto reflejo, sorprendido por el modo en que le deslumbró aquella sonrisa. Con algo de ironía se burló de sí mismo, el hombre solo llevaba unos segundos allí y Jensen ya quería arrastrarlo a su cama. Con un suspiro de pura frustración, esperó que se acercara a la mesa mientras se preguntaba si, aquella cena, realmente, había sido una buena idea.

* * *

 

 


	23. LINAJE. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**_Ciudad de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad_

Jared llevaba varios años viviendo en aquella zona de la ciudad. Aunque los apartamentos allí eran antiguos, dado el volumen de estudiantes que los frecuentaban, el precio de muchos edificios había descendido con ellos. La casa le había gustado desde el primer momento, era un viejo edificio de madera, fuerte y sencillo. Dos pisos y un pequeño jardín externo. Desde la ventana de su cuarto podía ver el puente del ángel. Vivía solo ahora, antes la había compartido con dos cachorros de lobo que había recogido en el bosque, pero habían muerto mucho atrás, los echaba de menos con frecuencia. Pero habían alcanzado una edad demasiado elevada y, al final, Harley casi se había quedado calvo. Un lobo calvo era algo doloroso de contemplar.

Fuera las temperaturas habían vuelto a bajar y la nieve cubría de nuevo el paisaje, y apenas comenzaba septiembre. Jared había cerrado las ventanas al entrar, a pesar de que nunca notaba el frío. Se recostó sobre el sofá sintiéndose algo solitario, era difícil hacer amigos cuando ocultabas algunos secretos difíciles de explicar, y después de que sus cuatro mejores amigos acabaran convirtiéndose en dos encantadoras parejas, su vida social se había visto drásticamente reducida. Echó un vistazo a su salón encontrándolo excesivamente vacío. No le veía utilidad a los objetos decorativos, así que carecía de ellos, se preguntó si el maestro lo encontraría tristemente vacío, dado lo poblada que tenía su sala.

 _“Jensen”_ suspiró.

Sensaciones difusas, la reacción de unos tigres en un zoo, su conocimiento innato de la ciudad, su atracción hacia Roana, pocas parejas sexuales, un origen familiar algo confuso... detalles que _podían_ implicar unos sentidos más agudos de lo común, detalles que podían no ser nada. Todo circunstancial…se mesó frustrado el cabello… Misha había atesorado todos aquellos volúmenes sobre el noveno linaje, pero no había sentido ninguna curiosidad al respecto hasta hacia muy poco. Se preguntó si Ian conservaría alguno de aquellos libros aún, claro que si era así tampoco se lo iba a prestar. Cerró los ojos apoyándose contra el respaldo del asiento. Se sentía curiosamente agotado, aunque era algo más psíquico que físico. Necesitaba dormir un par de horas, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para ello.

_“Roana”_

Jensen recorría a diario los corredores cegados tiempo atrás, descendía por las galerías cuyos sellos habían roto, ignorando todas las que aún continuaban ocultas, o quizá no. Quizá _sentía_ que estaban allí. ¿Vería en la oscuridad criaturas que no deberían existir? ¿Sentiría que allí abajo nunca se hallaba solo? Se estremeció, y su memoria retrocedió a aquella tarde de estúpidas bravuconadas. Se había prometido a si mismo que mantendría los recuerdos de aquel día bajo llave, pero Jim le había empujado a rememorar todo durante la prueba. Después de hacerles frente de nuevo, sentía que ya no podría volver a sepultarlos en el pasado.

Entonces era habitual que él y su hermano se lanzaran retos estúpidos todo el tiempo, intentando demostrar cuál de los dos era más valiente, aunque el valor para ellos era equiparable al ánimo más suicida. Habían pisado el lugar antes claro, siendo niños con su padre, pero en aquella ocasión los chamanes habían sido un escudo contra las fuerzas de las profundidades de Roana. Ni siquiera imaginaban lo que podía sucederles allí abajo. Se habían internado en la ciudad, temerarios e imprudentes, convencidos de que nada podría dañarles. Recordaba el descenso junto a Ian como otra de sus arriesgadas aventuras juntos. Incluso cuando traspasaron el umbral de la _Quinta puerta_ seguía sintiendo que la situación se hallaba bajo control. Solo cuando perdió de vista a su hermano, y la oscuridad cayó sobre él, cuando ninguno de sus agudos sentidos le guió en las tinieblas, solo entonces había sentido la amenaza de aquellas galerías selladas para su pueblo.

Recordaba el frío que le había asaltado repentinamente, poco acostumbrado a sentir el mordisco de los elementos, había buscado algún punto en penumbra. A pesar de empezar a sentir cierta aprensión, seguía sin estar realmente asustado. Había caminado hacia delante, sin saber realmente hacia donde se dirigía, hasta encontrar el salón de resonancias. Lo había reconocido sin embargo, los largos pilares emitían una luminiscencia sutil que le permitió distinguir el lugar con cierta claridad. Desde la base de las pilastras se había levantado un viento muy poco natural, había temblado, sorprendido por la fuerte sensación de frío glacial recorriendo su piel. Después la escuchó. La respiración pesada de los vigías de la sala. Vigilantes de piedra, que sin embargo, tomaban aliento en la profundidad de las sombras. No los había mirado, temiendo verles cobrar vida para arrastrarle con ellos hacia otro lugar. Recordaba su temor por la suerte de su hermano en aquel lugar, también haber maldecido entonces la estupidez que les había empujado a aquel reto. Pero sobre todo recordaba el miedo.

Sabía para qué se usaba ese lugar antaño, y ya no parecía algo propio de los chamanes, sino algo real, pavorosamente real. El temor de quedar atrapado entre mundos le obligó a moverse fuera de la sala, evitando mirar hacia los vigías. Pero sintió, sobre la piel de su nuca, el aliento caliente de algo vivo. Se había detenido, lamentando haber descendido tanto, habérselo tomado como un juego. La idea de girarse para encontrarse con lo que respiraba a sus espaldas le aterraba. Se obligó a inspirar con calma, alejando el miedo con cada exhalación. Pero no funcionó, sentía que el temor se había asentado en sus vísceras, estrujándole desde dentro, recordándole que era solo mortal, delicada carne, vulnerable y frágil. Había sentido todo el vello de su cuerpo erizado, y el terror se había vuelto casi espasmódico. Había cerrado los ojos buscando, en algún perdido rincón de su alma, el valor de alejarse. Lo que se encontraba tras él le aterraba de un modo que jamás había creído posible.

Nunca había prestado atención a los chamanes antes de ese día pero todas sus advertencias le asaltaron entonces, recordándole que los poderes que caminaban en Roana, estaban más allá de la realidad que abarcaba una mente humana, más allá de lo que su espíritu podía soportar. Inevitablemente había buscado ayuda en el único lugar en el que podría hallarla. La ceremonia de ligadura aún se hallaba lejos de su presente entonces, pero ya había soñado con su espíritu guía, aunque aún no había sido marcado por él. Aún así el miedo le había empujado a buscarlo, suplicándole ayuda ahora, demasiado asustado por el aumento de la respiración a sus espaldas, como si la criatura hubiera aumentado su tamaño, o él hubiera sido disminuido. La imagen de la loba blanca había surgido en su mente como un bálsamo que le empujaba hacia la calma, pero se mantuvo inmóvil en la penumbra, sintiendo que “algo” le observaba. Palabras de chamanes, palabras vacías horas antes, cobraron naturaleza de leyes inexorables:

_“La sutil hebra que separa las mundos de la carne y del espíritu se desvanece, el andamio que sostiene la realidad es mostrado ante los ojos del iniciado. Si el miedo prevalece, será atrapado en los infiernos del submundo, debe aprender a nadar o se hundirá en una agonía eterna”_

Se había estremecido. La piel aún erizada, el golpeteo acelerado de su pecho, los ojos abiertos sin embargo, y la imagen de su deidad guía latiendo en su mente, dándole confianza. Incluso en la seguridad de su salón, a distancia física y temporal de aquel momento, Jared sintió que todo su cuerpo volvía a temblar de miedo. Ni siquiera la voz persuasiva de Jim había logrado que regresara al momento en que se dio la vuelta sin sentir el pánico de entonces. Había lugares que la mente humana no debía visitar, al menos no de forma consciente.

Jared empujó los recuerdos de aquel momento todo lo lejos que pudo, intentando volver a guardarlos bajo llave, mientras una parte de él intentaba mantener la calma. Nunca debió jugar con fuerzas como aquellas, no había nada reconocible en ellas, nada humano, eran tan aterradoramente lejanas que ni siquiera podían considerarse hostiles al hombre. Recordaba la desquiciada carrera ascendiendo cada nivel de la ciudad subterránea, tan aterrado por lo que dejaba atrás que sus piernas flaqueaban temblorosas a cada paso. Pero se sabía afortunado, continuaba vivo, libre, lejos de aquellas realidades de la mente y el espíritu que no estaba preparado para conocer. No pondría su pie de nuevo en Roana hasta que hubiera sido expurgada de tales fuerzas, hasta que estas dejaran de vigilar la ciudad, manteniéndola sellada para los ocho clanes.

Su pueblo les llamaba “poderes”, Rob tenía otra teoría, creía que eran arquetipos que, construidos de fe, obtenían cierto poder sobre la materia. Fuerzas construidas de la sustancia con la que los hombres soñaban. Encarnándose por la fuerza de la fe de otros. Quizá, o quizá realmente habían existido literalmente nueve hermanos de nueve linajes diferentes. ¿Soñaría Jensen con una pantera negra? ¿La vería en sus sueños o incluso fuera de ellos? ¿Habría notado en las profundidades de Roana la vigilancia de un lobo blanco? Jared se burló de sus esperanzas. Quizá el espíritu guía era algo más, más que un símbolo interno de ciertas fuerzas psíquicas, como había creído antaño, pero no lograba creer que la loba blanca le estaba empujando hacia el profesor.

Se levantó para cambiarse y darse una ducha, y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, encontró la respuesta a su escepticismo. No quería que Jensen fuera su única opción, o que fuera escogido para él por su tótem guía, quería acercarse al maestro de modo completamente voluntario. Sin nada más, entre él y el hombre, que aquella atracción de la carne e infinitas posibilidades. Descubrir si había más conexión entre ellos que la que tan claramente habían realizado sus cuerpos. Incluso si Jensen no perteneciera a ningún clan, incluso así, deseaba la oportunidad de conocerle. La pulsión sexual que le empujaba hacia el maestro quizá era similar a la que otros le habían relatado como usual cuando encontraban a su compañero destinado. O quizá era solo la respuesta natural de su cuerpo después de años de abstinencia sexual.

Salió de la ducha con la idea de buscar una nueva oportunidad con el profesor. Parecía difícil aproximarse de nuevo después de la ultima vez, pero solo necesitaba una buena excusa, quizá algo relacionado con Singer, y un lugar neutro, donde poder hablar sin presiones ni demasiada intimidad. El teléfono sonó entonces pero, como siempre, lo había perdido de vista y tardó varios minutos en hallarlo, se había colado entre las rendijas del sofá. Se estaba autorreprochando su descuido cuando el número en la pantalla le hizo reaccionar. Solo lo había marcado una vez pero, al parecer, había sido suficiente para memorizarlo. Se obligó a relajar la tensión que le invadió al ver aquella combinación de dígitos en la pantalla. Seguramente habría recordado algo sobre Singer. Se lo repitió un par de veces antes de escuchar el mensaje de su buzón. Pero la voz al otro lado, tan ansiosa como tensa, le puso un nudo en el vientre.

Le costó entender de qué local hablaba la primera vez, no porque Jensen no hubiera sido claro, sino porque en cuanto mencionó la idea de reunirse su mente se había ralentizado de modo absurdo y no logró retener ningún dato útil. Volvió a escuchar el mensaje para tomar nota, y agradeció la idea de Jensen. Conocía el local, realmente no se hallaba muy lejos de su hogar, era discreto, cómodo, buena comida. De pronto la tensión se instaló en su vientre, y sintió un malestar físico tan agudo que se preguntó si había pillado una gastroenteritis.

Jensen le había llamado. Quería volver a verle. Y no entendía por qué. Después de su comportamiento no parecía de recibo esperar que no estuviera enfadado. Había visto además la irritación de su mirada cuando le dejó atrás. Pero quería verle. En un par de horas. La idea tensó los músculos de su estómago con tal fuerza que los sintió agarrotados y le invadieron las nauseas. Sus planes para abordarle de nuevo pasaban por un sutil cortejo hasta ser disculpado, no por una cita inminente. La idea cruzó por su cabeza y aumentó la sensación de extraña ingravidez. Una cita…. ¿era eso? ¿O el profesor solo quería reprocharle su conducta?…pero no parecía lógico que lo hiciera en un restaurante.

Buscó el número de su amiga en la agenda del móvil. Tenía dos horas por delante y no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Le preocupaban miles de tonterías de pronto, tenía la sensación de que, si realmente era una cita, el maestro esperaría que fuera seductor o interesante. No se sentía capaz de elaborar ni una frase entera, mucho menos de parecer mínimamente inteligente. Jensen se daría cuenta de que no había nada sofisticado en él. Recordaba al hombre inteligente y carismático de la clase, y en comparación se sentía un patán sin educación. Era una estupidez claro, pero la racionalidad parecía haberse esfumado y Jared empezaba a tener la necesidad de gritar mucho y golpear algo con saña. Le sorprendía sentirse reducido a un cúmulo de inseguridades a tal velocidad. La presión que sentía en el vientre no dejaba de agudizarse. Se sentó esperando la llegada de su amiga. Esperando que ella le ayudara a tranquilizarse. Tuvo la sensación de que Candice tardó dos veces más de lo necesario en recorrer la ciudad para reunirse con él, pero en cuanto la tuvo delante descubrió que la presencia de la chica le ponía aún más nervioso.

Se lo dijo y ella le gritó una sarta de groserías. Después le empujo hacia la habitación con la pregunta de qué iba a ponerse. Jared había pensado en coger algo cómodo sin más, pero la pregunta de su amiga le hizo consciente de que su atuendo diría mucho de él y no quería dar una impresión equivocada. Así que la ropa se convirtió en importante solo unos segundos después de que ella entrara por la puerta. Minutos después Jared estaba a punto de gritar de verdad. Toda su ropa parecía tan inadecuada: Demasiado sobria, plana, poco interesante. En el trabajo usaba siempre uniforme, fuera de él tendía a las camisas de cuadros y los vaqueros, ahora los miraba a todos con disgusto. Parecían completamente inadecuados. Por suerte Jensen no le había visto aun con el horrible uniforme oficial, quizá había sido algo instintivo acudir a verle fuera del horario oficial. Buscó algo menos vulgar en su armario pero nada parecía adecuado. Se planteó que debía pensar en renovar su vestuario. Se cambió la chaqueta por tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos provocando la risa divertida de Candice.

Ella no había dejado de disfrutar la situación desde que había entrado por la puerta y eso le producía la sensación de estar portándose como un idiota. Pero era culpa suya, no habría sentido la presión de dar una buena impresión hasta que ella lo había mencionado. Apretó los labios con fuerza, desestimando sus risueños comentarios y dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada que ella ignoró olímpicamente.

-No quiero parecer ansioso, más bien profesional- decidió.

-oh, ¿quieres que piense que es un interrogatorio? –se burló la mujer confirmando su impresión de que no debería haberla llamado. Le respondió irritado pensando en echarla fuera, no necesitaba más tensión de la que ya sentía.

-¡Claro que no!- prácticamente bufándole- Pero tampoco que piense que… bueno, lo que sea- terminó ante las risas de su amiga. Realmente no parecía tener nada claro lo que la situación requería, porque no lo tenía. No lo entendía, Jensen quería volver a verle ¿por qué? No se quejaba de no tener que convencerle, pero no lo entendía y eso le molestaba e inquietaba un poco. Candice no dejaba de comentar lo impresionantes que se verían juntos como pareja y aquella plática que estaba destinada a animarle solo le tensaba más.

Ella conocía al maestro a través de Rob pero no de modo personal, no podía contarle nada que su amigo no le hubiera contado, pero aun así, las preguntas se acumulaban en su lengua. No hizo ninguna. Aunque Candice parecía asumir que se trataba de una cita, no se atrevía a hacer lo mismo. No quería precipitarse aunque, mientras no demostrara ser otra cosa, realmente era eso lo que parecía. ¿Sería realmente tan razonable el profesor? ¿Estaba dispuesto a aplazar las preguntas, que sin duda tendría, para empezar de cero? La idea le calentaba el vientre distendiendo la tensión de la rígida musculatura.

 La voz de su amiga le ofrecía todo tipo de temas para conversar, y Jared se giró hacia el espejo, contemplándose a si mismo reflejado en su superficie. La imagen que éste le devolvió lucía estresada. Respiró hondo. Le había citado en un restaurante, se obligó a ser razonable: no podía tratarse de algo oficial. Parecía que le gustaba más allá del físico, o al menos tenía curiosidad por él. Era bueno, una tercera oportunidad. Más que lo que merecía probablemente, dada la manera en que se había portado con él. El profesor quería conocerle. No querría una imagen prefabricada y de efímero encanto. Un nuevo vistazo al interior de su armario y se decidió por las prendas con las que se sentía más cómodo. Si iban a conocerse mejor, parecía buena idea mostrarle quién era, en la medida de lo posible.

* * *


	24. LINAJE. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**_Ciudad de Tartu_ **

_Trece años antes_

Singer le había prometido mostrarle la ciudad bajo la montaña y el día, finalmente, había llegado. Desde aquel día en el zoo no había dejado de soñar con ello. La promesa de pisar el lugar al que sus sueños le conducían, una y otra vez, no le dejaba dormir. Incluso había logrado olvidar la larga enfermedad padecida, o la extraña reacción de los gatos del parque. Aunque, después de la reacción del profesor aquel día, mantenía en secreto sus visitas al lugar. Singer parecía sentirse a disgusto cuando mencionaba el lugar y, realmente, quería demostrarle que era digno de su confianza.

No estaba acostumbrado a despertar el interés de los adultos, su tío se había vuelto a desvanecer de su vida diaria y los maestros solían reducir al mínimo su trato con sus alumnos. Después de cumplir con su obligación, cuidándolo durante las fiebres que le habían enfermado, su pariente parecía volver a sentir que Jensen no necesitaba nada más que su apoyo económico. Mientras que el interés de Singer por su bienestar parecía haber eclosionado ahora, había sido una presencia amable hasta entonces, más pendiente de él en todo caso que su familia, pero desde el episodio febril, se había convertido en un apoyo constante. Le halagaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Siempre le había hablado como a un igual, sin aquel tono tan molesto en muchos adultos que parecían rebajar su nivel intelectual para dirigirse a gente más joven. Lo único que ensombrecía aquella relación era el disgusto que Singer parecía sentir si visitaba el parque natural.

Había dado vueltas a sus palabras, preguntándose como el maestro había entendido el impulso que había sentido de reunirse con los felinos del foso. Pero no solo parecía entenderlo, sino también juzgarlo. Sin decidirlo conscientemente, había empezado a ocultarle sus visitas al lugar. Aunque no quería disgustarle, seguía sintiéndose unido a aquellos animales, y, cuando su mente se hallaba saturada, o la tensión se hacía insostenible, aquel era el único lugar donde realmente lograba relajarse. Esa misma mañana se había dirigido al lugar para calmar la tensión ante la excursión de la tarde. Y en las serenas profundidades de los ojos de sus amigos, de otra especie, había encontrado la serenidad que buscaba. Quizá Singer no podía entenderlo pero él sentía que aquel vínculo con ellos no le hacía menos humano, sino todo lo contrario. Pero no quería disgustar al hombre y le ocultaba sus visitas. La tarde había llegado sin aquella aprensión de las primeras horas, y sabía que se lo debía a sus amigos.

Esperaba al profesor con tranquilidad pero emocionado, recordando todo lo que había leído sobre la ciudad subterránea. La había recorrido con su mente cientos de veces, pero nada podía compararse a estar allí realmente. Desde la primera vez que había escuchado hablar de ella había deseado recorrerla. No era la única ciudad bajo la tierra sobre la que había leído, estaban las ciudades turcas, especialmente Derinkuyu, o las ruinas subterráneas de ciudades como Roma o Bucarest. Pero aquella que focalizaba sus sueños era del todo singular. Parecía haber sido construida con una maquinaria muy avanzada, uno solo podía imaginar cuántas vidas había arrastrado la edificación de un lugar así. Derinkuyu, y otras como ella, eran lugares orgánicos, similares a colmenas excavadas en la roca rojiza, y se extendían a lo largo de cientos de corredores, conectados entre sí como una amplia red. Pero el lugar que iba a visitar era diferente. Parecía haber sido construido en bloque, como un gran rascacielos de numerosas plantas, introducido de un modo sobrenatural en la tierra.

Había encontrado algunas fotografías, borrosas y poco claras, en varios monográficos. Pero nada que pudiera darle una idea real de la distribución del lugar, de sus texturas, de lo que sería poner sus pies en los largos corredores, respirar el aire que se deslizaba por pozos de ventilación que llevaban abiertos más de cinco mil años. Y en pocos minutos estaría allí abajo.

Singer acudió puntual a recogerlo y subió al coche sintiendo que la emoción destruía la calma, pero era júbilo y no temor. Hicieron el viaje en coche en un silencio cómodo y lleno de expectación por su parte. Cuando el hombre detuvo el coche, Jensen no sabía cómo contener la alegría que sentía. Realmente, estaba allí, _de veras lo estaba._ No quería asustar al hombre dando gritos de entusiasmo así que mantuvo sus emociones bajo llave, pero una oleada de afecto hacia el maestro le invadió, y le siguió en un silencio casi ceremonioso hasta el pie de la colina. La expectación puso un nudo en su vientre, emocionado contempló la apertura hacia las entrañas de la tierra. Había manoseado tanto la única foto que tenía de aquella entrada que, por un segundo, al verla, sintió que se hallaba ante una imagen, y no algo real.

Pero cuando puso su mano sobre la piedra del dintel jadeó conmovido. La mirada de Bob sobre él parecía curiosa pero no pudo explicárselo porque él mismo no entendía del todo la emoción que le inundaba. Solo sabía que su corazón palpitaba tenso contra su pecho, y que le costaba respirar. Sentía las comisuras de sus labios tensándose en una sonrisa que intentaba controlar para que no se transformara en una risa histérica. La humedad hormigueaba en sus ojos, emocionado de una manera que no entendía, pero que le hacía pensar en dejarse caer al suelo conmovido. Se encontró pensado en los sentimientos que le habían asaltado en el foso de los animales, preguntándose si las fiebres que le habían atacado le habían hecho, de algún modo, más emocional, o más vulnerable ante ciertas situaciones. Pero, cuando su mano abandonó el tacto de la piedra, el agudo malestar que le asaltó le hizo parpadear aturdido.

Singer avanzó hacia el interior y Jensen le siguió. El aroma frío de sus pasadizos le sorprendió un poco, esperaba un aire algo viciado pero parecía que los enormes pozos de ventilación de Roana funcionaban a la perfección y podías respirar hondo allí abajo sintiendo que te hallabas en el exterior. De nuevo las emociones le cubrieron, una confusa mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos que le costaba distinguir. Y, sobre todo ello, el rítmico y exaltado latir en su pecho. Comparó la sensación con la descripción de alguien enamorado y se burló un poco de sí mismo, por actuar como si la ciudad le estuviera cautivando. Tenía que ser dolorosamente obvio, porque el profesor le sonrió divertido.

-Ahh, Jensen…por muy fascinantes que sean sus misterios, es una ciudad muerta, no vale le pena enterrarse con ella.

No le rebatió en voz alta, pero observando el túnel que se deslizaba hacia las profundidades, conduciendo hacia quién sabe qué secretos, se sintió capaz de llevarle la contraria.

-Estamos profundizando en el quinto estrato del asentamiento, al parecer la ciudad tiene más profundidad de lo esperado, podríamos estar hablando de hasta tres o cuatro pisos más de profundidad.- le explicaba Singer pero Jensen le escuchaba interesado solo en parte, conocía de sobra aquella información, y quería algo más que lo que podía leer en los ensayos. Extendió su mano hacia la piedra de roca en las paredes, y el tacto frío resultó casi metálico contra su piel. Se retrajo sorprendido y observó con curiosidad el lugar que había tocado. Sabía que se habían encontrado numerosas piezas de metal, lo que traía de cabeza a los expertos. Pero aquello parecía más que un adorno. Singer continuaba explicándole detalles sobre el lugar que ya había leído y su voz le llegaba casi atenuada, demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía delante. Sus dedos se movieron solos por la pieza, como si conocieran el camino y, sin detenerlos con algo de sensatez, Jensen les permitió indagar curiosos. Cuando Singer advirtió sus actos Jensen ya se estaba deteniendo.

-¡Jensen! –le llamó horrorizado, la decepción brillaba como algo sólido en su voz, intentó darle una respuesta al tiempo que se la daba a sí mismo.

Los pasillos estaba excavados en la roca, y solo en algunos lugares la tierra había cubierto parte de la superficie. El lugar donde Jensen se hallaba parecía una de estas zonas, pero sus dedos habían revuelto la tierra que cubría otra cosa. Sus manos se hallaban cubiertas de tierra delatando sus actos. El profesor le alcanzó con nuevos reproches en la mirada pero, antes de que éstos abandonaran su boca, la sorpresa le tomó el relevo.

-¿Pero qué diablos es esto?

Singer miró el lugar donde Jensen había excavado usando sus dedos, sin ningún tipo de cautela y después de identificar lo que veía, volvió su mirada hacia el joven.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabías donde buscar?- algo en el tono de su maestro le produjo un escalofrío. ¿Por qué Singer parecía tan asustado? . El profesor se alejó en busca de las herramientas necesarias para revelar si realmente se hallaban ante una puerta de metal. Antes de alejarse lo miró con una seriedad que le preocupó, ordenándole que no tocara nada más. Jensen se lo prometió algo compungido. Entendía el enfado del hombre, una excavación arqueológica requería de cautela, lo sabía, pero se había portado como un ignorante, usando sus manos para retirar las capas de tierra. Bob podía meterse en problemas por haberle llevado allí si había dañado la pieza. Miró confundido sus propias manos, preguntándose porque habían hecho aquello. Tenía la sensación de que habían actuado por cuenta propia.

El metal que habían revelado al exterior se prolongaba a lo largo de la pared, realmente parecía tratarse de una puerta y algo en él le susurraba un nombre, “ _el primer umbral_ ”. Guardó las palabras muy adentro, preguntándose de donde habían venido. La figura de Singer se había alejado del todo y Jensen comprendió que se encontraba solo en el interior de la ciudad. La mezcla de emociones que le habían acompañado hasta entonces, continuaban allí, aguardando su momento para cubrirlo de nuevo. Pero ahora venían escoltadas por algo más, una emoción intensa y poderosa de puro placer. Se hallaba a solas en el interior de la ciudad.

Observó a su alrededor, el largo corredor parecía internarse en las profundidades de la tierra, Los arqueólogos no se ponían de acuerdo sobre cómo bautizar la ciudad, ni a la cultura que la había producido. Las leyendas locales, en contra de toda lógica, no parecían nombrarla ni tener recuerdos de ella, al menos no de modo evidente. Si, en algún momento habían conocido su existencia, tales historias se habían perdido. Solo por aquel detalle muchos se sentían inclinados a situar su origen en la noche de los tiempos. Por ahora la ciudad recibía, indistintamente, los nombres de “la ciudad subterránea de Tartu”, “El pozo de Tartu” o “Asentamiento 23”, ya que así se había delimitado la primera excavación en la zona mucho tiempo atrás, cuando un grupo de mineros buscaban una posible mina de sal, y hallaron la entrada a una ciudad de roca y metal que excedía todo lo que nadie hubiera esperado hallar bajo la tierra.

Jensen suspiró posando la palma de sus manos sobre el metal que había liberado de su recubrimiento de tierra. Lo notaba cálido contra su piel y extrañamente reconfortante. Singer le había pedido que le aguardara y no tocara nada más, pero el hombre tardaba más de lo esperado, y Jensen intuyó que no regresaría solo. Quizá esa era su última posibilidad de recorrer solo aquellos pasadizos. Sintiéndose culpable pero dominado por una necesidad interior irresistible, se movió hacia las profundidades. La amplia galería en la que desembocaba el corredor, se elevaba en forma abovedada, Jensen observó el techo de piedra tallada, e intentó imaginar qué clase de hombres habían construido aquel lugar y para qué.

Había algo en la ciudad que parecía exceder con mucho un simple asentamiento, se pregunto si toda aquella habilidad había sido puesta al servicio de alguna creencia o fe ya perdidas para el hombre. No había mucha luz en los túneles claro, pero los investigadores se habían asegurado de dejar linternas a lo largo de los tramos. Jensen recogió una de ellas y se internó en la oscuridad. Podía escuchar ahora el sonido del viento pasando a través de algún objeto cónico y circular y, aquel sonido, en contra de toda lógica, le serenó del todo, haciéndole sentir que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Varios pasos adelante su linterna se apagó, como en una mala película de terror, pero ni la más leve aprensión le asaltó por ello. A su alrededor las tinieblas se habían hecho tan profundas que no podía distinguir ni su propia piel, pero no se detuvo para intentar regresar. El júbilo anterior se había desvanecido y ahora otra emoción ocupaba su lugar.

No habría sabido nombrarla, pero si reconocerla. Era la misma sensación, a caballo entre el sueño y la vigilia, que se había apoderado de él durante su experiencia en la selva. Sin molestarse por la falta de luz, abandonó la linterna en el suelo del corredor y continuó caminando en la sólida oscuridad, varios pasos adelante sus ojos empezaron a habituarse, y pudo distinguir algunas formas vacilantes. La sensación de sopor empezaba a hacerse más poderosa. Tuvo la sensación de caminar un buen rato más, antes de advertir que podía ver con bastante claridad. Se hallaba en un largo salón poblado de columnas circulares, no podía distinguir bien los capiteles por su elevada altura, pero sí el resplandor que parecía surgir de sus bases. Se acercó para indagar en aquella tenue luminiscencia.

Sacó su cámara de fotos y tomó una fotografía del salón, el destello del flash le hizo parpadear mareado. Buscó apoyo en una de las columnas y, estando tan cerca, observó la calidad de la piedra. La fosforescencia podía tener una explicación en el material utilizado pero no fue capaz de descubrir la naturaleza de la superficie rocosa. Entonces retrocedió sorprendido, el leve resplandor había desaparecido, pero seguía pudiendo distinguir con claridad las formas del lugar. Se movió hacia el fondo del salón, sin saber muy bien qué buscaba, hasta hallarse ante la efigie de un enorme lobo en posición sedente. Parecía vigilar la entrada que protegía tras él. Jensen lo contempló admirado. Había leído algo sobre aquellas dos esfinges lupinas, pero no había logrado encontrar ninguna representación. Mirándola alzarse, solemne ante él, pensó que ninguna fotografía le habría preparado para contemplarla.

Se elevaba hacia lo alto y Jensen aventuró que al menos tendría unos cuatro metros de altura, quizá más, ya que le costaba calibrar sus dimensiones rodeados por pilastras aún más elevadas. Buscó la estatua gemela que sabía que existía. Ambas se miraban a través del espacio que franqueaban, y Jensen advirtió que se hallaba exactamente detenido en el espacio entre ellas. Retrocedió preocupado, como si aquella mirada entre ambas no debiera ser interrumpida pero, al hacerlo, una sensación difusa se apoderó de él y se giró hacia la galería de columnatas. El resplandor había regresado y Jensen parpadeó confuso. Al fondo del salón, una sombra parecía moverse entre las pilastras. No podía distinguirla bien pero sabía que no se trataba ni de Bob ni de ninguna otra persona. En parte lo sabía porque la lógica le llevaba a deducirlo, ya que lo que se estuviera moviendo allí, no llevaba ninguna linterna con él. Pero en parte _lo sentía_.

No se movió del lugar de donde se encontraba, su mirada tensa y fija en el horizonte. Y entonces pudo verla, claramente a pocos metros de su situación. Enorme, casi tanto como los lobos inánimes tras él. Tan negra como la primera vez que la había visto, igual de peligrosa, igual de tentadora. La herida en su pierna palpitó, repentinamente caliente, recordándole que había sido marcado por ella. Se sintió mareado. Incluso con todo lo extraño que había sido su primer encuentro con ella, había tenido más sentido que verla allí. Jensen se preguntó si estaba soñando, pero la pantera parecía tan sólida como la propia roca excavada de las paredes. Permanecía inmóvil a pocos metros de él, mirándole en silencio, y, a pesar de la distancia, podía ver sus ojos verdes brillando. Era casi lo único que podía ver de ella, sus contornos difuminándose en la oscuridad que la envolvía como un cálido abrigo.

El animal gruñó, un ronquido bajo que pareció devorar toda luz. La peculiar facultad que le había permitido, hasta ese instante, ver en las tinieblas, se esfumó. La oscuridad cayó sobre él, y con aquella pérdida debió aparecer el miedo, solo que no lo hizo. Sentía que el leopardo seguía allí delante, podía sentirle aún, pero había empezado a percibir algo más, _algo_ tras él, la respiración de un animal igual de grande que el felino. Y aquel aliento frio en su nuca fue lo último que recordó antes que el extraño sopor le hiciera perder la consciencia, ignoró durante cuanto tiempo. Cuando se despertó yacía solo en la caverna. Ni rastro de otras presencias, pero las sintió a su lado, esperando. No podía saber que esperarían aún trece años. Se movió hacia el exterior, aún aturdido, pero tardó varios minutos en escuchar una voz familiar llamándole preocupado.

Se dirigió hacia Singer intentando despejarse, pero antes de dejar atrás la sala, miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde los vigías parecían custodiar la entrada hacia otros niveles de profundidad. Justo entre las dos figuras sedentes, el enorme gato negro le miraba con calma, de un modo que encontró afectuoso, pero no se hallaba solo. Tras él pudo distinguir a otro ser: un lobo, un lobo blanco tan enorme como el felino que le precedía. Ambos le miraban, vigilantes, silenciosos, y sin entender del todo porqué lo hacía, se inclino ante ellas en un amago de reverencia que encontró adecuado. Luego las dejó atrás con la sensación de que volvería a verlas en algún lugar de su futuro.

* * *

 


	25. LINAJE. CAPITULO 22

 

**CAPITULO 22**

**_Ciudad de Tartu._ **

_Actualidad._

 

El detective avanzó por la habitación con una expresión tan tensa en el rostro que Jensen se preocupó un poco. No iban a poder partir de cero si se sentía tan claramente incómodo. Pero, cuando tomó asiento ante él y le miró, le volvió a sonreír con labios, dientes, ojos y rostro, y extendió su mano para saludarle como si no se conocieran. Eso le hizo sonreír y le siguió el juego.

-Jared Padalecki, policía criminal de Tartu.- le informaba sin dejar de sonreír. Le dio la mano, presentándose a su vez.

-Jensen Ackles, director del departamento de Arqueología de la Universidad. – la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó, confirmándole que no se equivocaba al querer empezar de nuevo con el hombre.

Jared sonrió, y luego meneó la cabeza divertido, como disculpándose y burlándose de sí mismo, todo al mismo tiempo. El gesto le mostró otra faceta suya. Era un hombre grande, con autoridad, firme (en todos los sentidos, matizó interiormente), pero aquel ademán hablaba de una persona diferente. Le gustaba lo que implicaba. Una mueca insegura, que era casi un puchero, precedió su comentario.

-Hum, no me juzgues por esto, pero ¿podrías moverte un poco?

Jensen le miró confuso. ¿Moverse? ¿Hacia donde? ¿Es que no le gustaba el lugar? Le costó procesar la petición hasta que el detective se lo aclaró, tropezando con cada palabra.

-No, no del local, me encanta el sitio, vengo con frecuencia, no es posible que tú también o te habría visto, quiero decir que no podría no haberte visto, seguro - tomó aliento- no es el sitio, es la luz, la luz- señaló la fuente de luz que caía directamente sobre él. Creyó entender.

-oh, ¿te deslumbra? –entonces le vio sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo, por un segundo le desconcertó, parecía muy mayor para reaccionar así, pero entonces se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana. La luz del farol que iluminaba la mesa, caía directamente sobre él, creando la ilusión de un aro de luz que le hacía parecer casi un ser de otro mundo. Jensen se sorprendió de su propio reflejo y entonces entendió la reacción del hombre. Sintió que ahora era él quien estaba un poco sonrojado. Se movió para alejarse del inoportuno haz y suspiró, escuchando el suspiro simultáneo del otro. Se miraron, algo cohibidos, y entonces el policía se encogió de hombros y le confirmó lo evidente.

-Realmente deslumbraba.- le sonreía al admitirlo, y luego bromeó con que debería haber traído sus gafas de sol. Fuera seguía nevando, y el comentario les hizo sonreír a ambos, aunque no era especialmente brillante. Pero esa primera broma abrió el camino y de pronto estaban bromeando sobre todo y sobre nada. Parecía una buena estrategia para relajar el ambiente, y resultó que tenían el mismo sentido del humor. Aunque supuso que su compañero de mesa buscaba relajar la tensión igual que él, después de varios intercambios de pullas suaves, adivinó que también era su naturaleza. Le gustó que se mantuviera sus bromas siempre bajo una línea invisible, pero cautelosa, sin traspasar los límites que podrían ofender de alguna manera. Pullas inofensivas y bienintencionadas. Le gustaba también como la risa estaba disolviendo la tirantez inicial.

Al cabo de un rato había dejado de pensar en él como el hombre alto, el policía o el detective. Se había convertido en Jared y le sorprendía lo fácilmente que había sucedido. La atracción sexual continuaba allí, casi una presencia física entre los dos, pero ya no imponía su tiranía. Empezaba a sentirse como una inquietud agradable, un lenguaje secreto que se desplazaba sutil entre ellos, a lomos de miradas que se prolongaban un poco demasiado, o se detenían unos segundos innecesarios sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Ambos empezaron a ser conscientes de aquella corriente que fluía entre los dos como algo sólido. Jensen podía verlo en el otro, pero cuando le sorprendía observándolo de aquel modo, la sonrisa acudía a ambas bocas, tácitamente admitiendo la atracción, pero sin sentirse obligados a hacer nada con ella, por ahora. En voz alta podría haber alegado que ambos entendían que el deseo, que les había empujado antes, no había desaparecido, pero podían usar el argumento de que el sexo en público, sobre todo sexo gay en público, les traería problemas a ambos, y estando descartado, parecía buena idea conocerse un poco mejor. Pero más bajito sentía que se había establecido otra comunicación entre los dos, mucho más subterránea pero igual de real, y que aquella necesidad de sentirse y tocarse parecía haber aflojado un poco su dominio, quizá porque, tácitamente, se daba por sobreentendido que, el tiempo de consumarla, llegaría.

Jensen sentía que no era el único que quería tomárselo con calma pero que el interés era claramente mutuo. Podía esperar, esperar una explicación para las anteriores reacciones del hombre. A lo largo de su vida había entendido que las expectativas suelen jugar en contra de la realidad, siempre era mejor enfrentarse a lo que venía sin hacerse una idea previa, no quería juzgarle sin tener más información y todo lo que veía en él, por ahora, le gustaba. O casi, pero, decidido a esperar por una explicación más adelante, se concentró en todo lo que sí le gustaba, y era realmente mucho. Le gustaba la forma en que había despejado el ambiente tenso al llegar, o que fuera capaz de sonrojarse a pesar de su edad. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba aquella manera en que había empezado a tomarle el pelo suavemente. Se había establecido como un tira y afloja, agradable y no muy serio. No estaba acostumbrado a conectar con tanta facilidad, y resultaba mucho más agradable de lo que habría esperado.

Un plato dejó paso al siguiente y la conversación saltó de un lugar a otro, fluyendo con sencillez. Se seguían con facilidad, interesados de inmediato por los lugares en los que el otro se detenía. Habían comenzado hablando del local, de la ciudad, de la universidad y lo poco que los estudiantes apreciaban realmente el privilegio de pisar un lugar con pasado, eso les llevó a recordar películas que les habían gustado a los dos, y descubrieron que compartían el mismo amor por muchas. Acabaron hablando de sus lecturas favoritas mientras el tiempo se deslizaba tan fácilmente que no lo advertían.

Disfrutaban ya de café y postre mientras intercambiaban impresiones sobre la historia del meteorito caído en la isla de Saameraa, y que daba nombre al local. Ambos habían visitado el cráter, ahora un pequeño lago, y eso les llevó a tocar diversos temas de astronomía, descubriendo que los dos disfrutaban con excursiones al aire libre para contemplar el cielo y relajarse en la naturaleza. La pausa, después de eso, fue tenue pero acompañada de un intercambio significativo de miradas. Jensen se encontró pensando en ello casi como algo inevitable. Sabía que no era el único.  _Alejarse juntos de la ciudad para disfrutar de la naturaleza._ La idea le hizo contemplar todas las posibilidades que implicaba.

No esperaba nada concreto de aquella _“relación_ ”. Le gustaba el hombre, le deseaba, quería explorar esa atracción. Ahora empezaba a pensar en otro tipo de conexión. Más a largo plazo. Alejó las ideas con un poco de pena, pero las expectativas podían condenarles antes de que nada sucediera. Sabía que era mucho más inteligente descubrir paso a paso hacia donde se dirigían, si es que estaban empezando a tomar la misma dirección. Jared hablaba sobre el impacto de meteoritos en la luna saltando a la estrella de la muerte de “ _Star Wars_ ”, Jensen no contuvo la risa al oírlo.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Tiene tanto sentido! ¡ _Darth Vader_ convirtiendo nuestro satélite en un queso gruyere!- se burló y Jared se quejó de que estaba tergiversándole aposta, lo que realmente estaba haciendo, y ambos se echaron a reír. Suspiraron al unísono, Jensen había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sucedido a lo largo de la noche. Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellos y observó el exterior que podía contemplarse a través del ventanal. Había oscurecido del todo pero las farolas de la calle creaban un paisaje hermoso, la nieve cubría la ciudad y, contemplando los copos de nieve que caían, como cenizas suspendidas en el viento, Jensen se encontró pensando en voz alta, tributo de lo mucho que había llegado a relajarse en su presencia.

-Somos solo eso, todos nosotros, polvo de estrellas muertas… -la melancolía de su propia voz le preocupó, el tono había sido muy ligero entre ellos hasta ese momento, quizá debería mantenerse así, pero Jared no pareció molesto, sino todo lo contrario. Le miraba con una expresión suave que le provocó un escalofrío.

- _“La materia estelar, la ceniza de la alquimia estelar cobrando vida…”_ ***** \- le escuchó citar mientras, la obvia confluencia de intereses, les hacia sonreír a ambos.- convirtiéndose en emociones y pensamientos.

-Parece un acto de magia, quince mil millones de años atrás, la materia de descomposición de las estrellas convirtiéndose en la base de la vida, solo porque, en algún lugar, obedeciendo a algo aún ignoto, una molécula empezó a hacer copias de sí misma... - se encontró afirmando, para añadir sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. -Quizá no quería seguir sola- observó, algo avergonzado por haberlo dicho en voz alta pero Jared respondió a su comentario con una expresión tan intensamente fija en él que le hizo sofocarse.

-Me pregunto bajo qué cielo sucedió eso… qué colores lo impregnaban… -le escuchó y eso le hizo saltar hacia otro lugar que solía fascinarle.

-Quizá ese cielo primordial, bajo el que los aminoácidos esenciales para la vida se combinaron por primera vez, fue el mismo para todos, puede que esta galaxia esté poblada por cientos de especies, todas surgidas del mismo tronco común. Jared pareció encantado de seguirle de nuevo, eso calentó su cuerpo, le gustaba demasiado esa idea, aunque no quisiera profundizar demasiado en ello.

-Semillas del espacio… otra forma poética de abordar nuestra naturaleza, ¿qué es un ser humano? ¿Un conjunto de átomos que provienen de una estrella muerta? ¿Un cumulo de moléculas provenientes del espacio exterior? –se inclinó hacia él al añadir.

-Prefiero tu forma de verlo, no es tan prosaico, lo que somos, quizá porque lo sentimos, los sentimientos parecen inesperadamente importantes, más que los fríos hechos desnudos que se limitan a exponer unos datos que, realmente, no explican nada… porque eso somos, mentes surgidas de las cenizas de las estrellas.

Jensen asintió, conforme con las ideas, fascinado por las maneras.

-Pero es solo una teoría, la panspermia ***** , también podríamos remitirnos a la teoría que parte del caldo primordial en este mundo- observó sin mucho tiento, demasiado concentrado en la expresión de su interlocutor. – aunque no afectaría nada a como nos sentimos… de donde vengamos, quiero decir…

Ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir hablando de estrellas y teorías científicas, y tampoco le importaba mucho si era así. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un tiempo impreciso, Jensen no podía asegurar cuánto había sido, pero, cuando retomó su café, éste se había enfriado del todo. Meneó la cabeza, sorprendido por la velocidad con la que había transcurrido el tiempo, y miró de vuelta a su compañero. Jared ya estaba pidiendo otro café, para cada uno. El detalle, que usualmente hallaría intrusivo, le pareció, sin embargo, solícito y agradable y continuó hablando, más rápido de lo habitual, para ocultar cuanto le había gustado.

-Algunos piensan que la vida sigue las mismas pautas en todos los lugares, que los esquemas genéticos fuertemente inscritos en nuestro ADN son similares en todo el universo…-observó sin tener muy claro a donde quería ir pero Jared pareció entenderlo mejor que él

-Como si los seres vivos llevaran inscrito en su interior las formas de su carne, lejos de este mundo y bajo otros cielos la vida daría lugar a las mismas formas…- sugirió. Jensen asintió, saboreando la idea por un segundo, maravillado de que le hubiera entendido tan rápido.

-Otros hombres bajo otros cielos…. -sonrió ante la poética de la idea y luego la desestimó- pero los organismos extremófilos ***** bajo éste cielo están cambiado ese paradigma….

Intercambiaron varias ideas sobre las posibilidades que implicaban tales seres, disfrutando al mismo tiempo de la manera en que sus mentes confluían, el placer que eso les provocaba era tan evidente para los dos, que la conversación empezaba a ascender de tono, delatando su entusiasmo.

-Mírame, -se encontró diciendo en algún momento- fantaseando con las estrellas cuando son los hombres que habitaron bajo este cielo hace miles de años los que siempre han despertado mi imaginación. Su comentario desvió la conversación hacia su trabajo, se preocupó porque Jared lo encontrara aburrido pero parecía realmente interesado en el tema, sintió que de modo genuino, no solo por complacerle. Era una sorpresa tan grata como inesperada. Incluso entre sus colegas de departamento, para muchos la historia no era más que un medio de vida, no un fin en sí mismo. Fuera de los cauces académicos, las conversaciones de muchos de sus compañeros solían escoger temas mucho más ligeros, raramente encontraba a alguien tan interesado como él en tales temas.

El interés real de Jared le halagó y, para ser sincero, también le emocionó. Estaba empezando a trazar un mapa mental de una vida en común que incluía excursiones de fines de semana, conversaciones después de jornadas de trabajo compartiendo sus dudas sobre Roana, y largas sesiones de sexo. Sintió un calor sospechoso en las mejillas pero no le sorprendió, el cauce de sus pensamientos estaba empezando a resultar bochornoso. Jared se había quedado callado también, y le miraba con aquella expresión que había capturado ya antes en su rostro, y que le inquietaba más que toda la tirantez anterior.

Las imágenes que decoraban el local remitían al meteorito que le daba nombre, Jensen dejó vagar la mirada por las pinturas en un intento de alejarse un poco de aquella mirada que le exigía demasiado, demasiado pronto. Jared hizo una broma tonta sobre un cráter bajo el terreno pero su necesidad de aligerar el ambiente le hizo responder de inmediato con una risa demasiado aguda que delataba su repentina tensión. Por suerte el más alto decidió ignorar esto y solo coreó sus risas sin dejar de mirarle.

-Los mitos son lo tuyo, seguro que hay alguna leyenda especial sobre el meteorito- le sugirió y la risa de Jensen se hizo deslumbrante al responderle.

\--Es el mito, ya sabes, no hay mucho conservado de la auténtica mitología pre-cristiana estonia, dado que se trataba de una tradición puramente oral, y los registros sistemáticos de la herencia popular sólo tuvieron inicio a partir del siglo XIX, cuando la mayoría de los antiguos mitos ya se habían perdido – le explicó advirtiendo como la temperatura ascendía en la mirada de su compañero de mesa, casi adivinó que el tono doctoral que había adoptado sin darse cuenta le resultaba claramente excitante a su interlocutor, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que eso era una ventaja ya que solía refugiarse en esa postura cuando se tensaba demasiado. Intentó concentrarse en lo que le estaba contando, recordando las pocas historias adscritas al cráter de Kaali.

-Para muchos de los presentes, cuando cayó de los cielos, fue como ver el sol precipitándose. Claro, llevó ese nombre durante muchos siglos, la tumba del sol, y más tarde se lo asoció con cultos a dioses de mitologías afines, pero las leyendas más antiguas quizá solo podemos rastrearlas en canciones populares…

No tuvo muy claro como eso acabó derivando en un recorrido por todo tipo de canciones populares que ambos habían escuchado, la voz de Jared era suave al recitarlas, en un tono bajo que intentaba no molestar a las mesas vecinas. Estaba aquella del lago que cambiaba de lugar al ser profanado por una pareja incestuosa, o aquella otra sobre las piedras que se trasladaron tras ser molestadas por una mujer imprudente. La voz de Jared fluía bajita provocándole escalofríos a lo largo de toda su columna vertical, no podía encontrar algo más erótico que el hombre inclinado hacia él mientras recitaba viejas canciones en susurros. Recordó una especialmente antigua y tomó el relevo, a pesar de que detestaba cantar en público, pero el rincón donde se habían sentado se había ido aislando a lo largo de la noche, y el resto de comensales se encontraban a cierta distancia.

Su canción hablaba de una arboleda sagrada que comenzaba a marchitarse después de haber sido profanada por una pareja de amantes, y solamente el sacrificio de nueve hermanos podía deshacer el mal causado.* Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba su voz para ello, y la notó algo ronca al empezar, pero pronto se encontró disfrutando de la letra, sumergiéndose en el viejo relato, hasta el punto que se abstrajo del lugar durante unos minutos. Cuando retornó al momento presente, Jared le estaba mirando con tal intensidad que necesitó ocultarse de aquella mirada. Las pupilas del hombre brillaban en la penumbra y Jensen agradeció que el ambiente del restaurante fuera lo suficientemente íntimo, porque estaba seguro de que se había vuelto a sonrojar y aquello no le sucedía desde que era un crío. Y ni siquiera había sido algo habitual entonces.

-Tu voz es increíble- le halagó el otro pero desestimó el comentario negando con la cabeza. Jared repitió sus palabras remarcando cada una, y entendió que quería enfatizar que no eran palabras amables, que realmente lo creía así. Le miró un poco cohibido por su halago, y los ojos del otro se deslizaron por su rostro con tal parsimonia que Jensen se encontró temiendo que acortase la distancia entre ambos para tocarle. También deseándolo. El sonido de varias sillas moviéndose, cuando el grupo más numeroso del local se levantaba, les sobresaltó a ambos, y se miraron con cierta cautela ahora. El momento sin embargo había pasado, casi no había ya mesas ocupadas y claramente se acercaba la hora de cierre. Jensen lamentó mucho que fuera así, pero se levantó seguido de inmediato por Jared.

Abandonaron el lugar dando un paseo. El deseo de prolongar la noche latía claramente entre ambos pero después de la velada que habían compartido, Jensen tenía más claro que nunca que deseaba conocerle mejor antes de permitir que el sexo volviera a convertirse en un obstáculo entre ellos. A pesar del evidente remoloneo por parte de los dos, acabaron por llegar al edificio donde Jensen vivía. A los pies de la escalinata lamentó que no estuvieran dentro de un film romántico, deseaba el beso de despedida de toda cita que se preciara de serlo, pero sabía que difícilmente se conformarían solo con un roce suave, así que solo se quedó allí mirándole alejarse y, solo cuando ya le había perdido de vista, se dio cuenta de que no habían concretado nada sobre volver a reunirse.

 

* * *

 

_***** “ **La materia estelar, la ceniza de la alquimia estelar cobrando vida…** ”-fragmento de la estupenda serie “cosmos” de Carl Sagan (se puede ver en youtube y lo recomiendo mucho, no solo el texto y las imágenes valen la pena, la banda sonora a cargo de Vangelis es preciosa!)_

_***panspermia** -hipótesis que sugiere que las Bacterias o la esencia de la vida prevalecen diseminadas por todo el universo y que la vida comenzó en la Tierra gracias a la llegada de tales semillas a nuestro planeta._

_***extremófilos** \- Hace unos 50 años, los científicos pensaban que la Vida, por definición, sólo podía existir en un número muy limitado de ambientes. Sin embargo, hemos ido encontrado Vida en prácticamente todos los rincones que hemos explorado y los científicos han reconocido que lugares que se había asumido eran estériles están llenos de vida. Actualmente sabemos que todos los ambientes considerados "inhabitables" por el hombre son colonizados por determinados organismos que son perfectamente capaces de adaptarse a esos nichos ecológicos (escasez de agua, altas temperaturas, frío, etc). Estos organismos se llaman Extremófilos._  
_Un extremófilo es pues un microorganismo que vive en condiciones extremas, entendiéndose por tales aquellas que son muy diferentes a las que viven la mayoría de las formas de vida en la Tierra.. Un estudio de 2011 sugirió que algunos organismos extremófilos terrestres podrían ser capaces de sobrevivir en el espacio exterior._

_*Las canciones mentadas pertenecen realmente al folclore ruso-estonio. La sorprendente coincidencia con la historia que pretendía contar fue una grata y maravillosa sincronicidad._

 


	26. LINAJE. CAPITULO 23

 

**CAPITULO 23**

_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

_Actualidad._

Abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo tenso y tirante, la piel húmeda sobre la carne y una sensación de hormigueo que reconocía. Intentó contener la marea de su interior, pero los sueños de la noche habían tenido sus consecuencias en forma de manchas blancas sobre las sabanas. Jared las observó compungido, mientras sentía como el golpeteo de su pecho se aceleraba. Se movió todo lo rápido que le permitía el entumecimiento que asaltaba su cuerpo en los momentos previos al cambio. Estiró su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel tensa y quebradiza, y se obligó a descender al sótano de la casa, a pesar de que el ritmo acelerado de su corazón se había detenido ya. No quedaba mucho tiempo y se obligó a mover las extremidades a pesar de que empezaban a sentirse densas y ajenas.

Alcanzó la bodega _in extremis_. Se hallaba directamente abierta sobre la tierra y se abría a un túnel excavado bajo la casa que conducía hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Hacia el bosque protegido de la periferia, directamente al pie del área destinada a los lobos. La única ventaja que podía verle a su situación ahora mismo era que ningún otro espécimen le retaría. La piel se estiraba y tensaba, incómoda, y Jared respiró hondo, concentrándose en su interior. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo el paso de su naturaleza instintiva hacia el exterior, recorriendo con los ojos de dentro la forma que le era tan íntima. Sintió la carne surgiendo de la vieja piel, dejándola atrás mientras su respiración se aceleraba y ralentizaba a trompicones. Por suerte el dolor de los primeros cambios se desvanecía con el tiempo. Casi ni sintió la piel rompiéndose para que surgiera su forma secreta. El sonido de la carne rasgada dejó paso al aullido del animal liberado.

Respiró aliviado posando sus patas sobre la tierra y se permitió correr velozmente a lo largo del túnel. No tardó en hallar la salida, encontrándose de golpe con la luz fría del amanecer y, jubiloso, escuchó su propio aullido satisfecho. Los pensamientos se habían simplificado, reduciéndose a elementos básicos pero aún humanos. Con la piel abandonada quedaban muchos de los temores y aprensiones de su forma humana. Comprendía su entorno de una manera mucho más sencilla, aprensible, agradable.

Trotó feliz entre los árboles, la humedad de la nieve bajo sus pezuñas resultaba agradablemente estimulante, escuchó a otros como él corriendo cerca, se le aproximaron con cautela, como siempre. No hubo ningún desafío, nunca lo había. Reconocieron su liderazgo de inmediato. Aulló satisfecho marcando el paso de la jauría, corriendo veloz, libre, feliz… El tiempo no le preocupaba bajo aquella forma, su único deseo ahora era galopar feliz entre la maleza, sintiendo el viento helado en el hocico y la embriagadora sensación de expansión y calma. Los aromas del bosque le acunaban, el sonido de los otros lobos acompañándole, corriendo y corriendo, dejando atrás árboles y bestias. Tardó en agotar su ansia de avanzar contra el viento. Pero al fin llegó el momento de reposar, correteó un rato con los lobos más jóvenes del grupo, después de la pequeña demostración de fuerza con los mayores. Sencillo, civilizado.

Los pensamientos del hombre eran extraños en su mente, no podía acceder a ellos por carecer de una comprensión similar. Demasiadas emociones contradictorias. Hogar, refugio, afecto, velocidad, libertad, alegría, reunión, comprendía esas palabras, daban forma a sentimientos que reconocía, pero otras se le escapaban, ideas que afirmaban una realidad para referirse a otra. La mente del hombre era extraña a veces, aunque sus emociones eran las suyas, dolía dentro intentar abarcar sus imágenes y necesidades. Había elementos comunes, pero lo que él veía sencillo, su forma humana lo complicaba. Olfateó el aire, buscando rastros del agradable aroma de su pareja, podía verlo a través de los ojos del hombre, aunque a través de estos se cargaba de demasiadas emociones que no entendía, miedos y dudas que no tenían sentido para él. Reconocía a su pareja en el hombre y lo quería cerca. No era complicado, solo debía encontrarlo y reclamarlo, luego cabalgarían juntos el viento y formarían una familia. La mente del hombre parecía rebatirle aquello. Pero la mente del hombre era algo necia, familia era más que cachorros engendrados por el vientre de una compañera, familia era manada, clan, hogar.

Buscó una cumbre desde la que otear el lugar, no le agradaba mucho aquel bosque, añoraba sus altos pinos, mucho más lejos hacia el sur. Pero el hombre le empujaba hacia aquel lugar y no podía molestarse mucho, cuando, al menos, había encontrado un buen compañero. Ascendió una pequeña ladera buscando el olor de su pareja. Era apenas una ráfaga pero la encontró gozoso, saltando feliz sobre la tierra. Dejó atrás la amigable manada que le había acogido. Era bueno guiar a aquellos otros, eran más débiles y vulnerables, necesitaban su protección, pero su verdadera familia se hallaba mucho más al sur. Atrapó el aroma de su pareja, feliz, corriendo en aquella dirección, no temía vallas ni muros, su tamaño los hacía inútiles. Aunque sabía, como una idea proveniente de su mente humana, que debía mantenerse alejado de otros humanos. Pero eso no podía incluir a su compañero. Eso no tendría sentido. Así que corrió veloz para encontrarse con él, y antes de alcanzar la muralla de cierre otro aroma le detuvo.

Oteó la corriente de aire, asegurándose, pero no podía equivocarse. Aulló feliz y se giró en esa dirección para reunirse con su hermano. Su pareja aun tenía forma humana, y se hallaba mucho más lejos. Su hermano estaba cerca, muy cerca, podrían ir juntos en busca de su compañero. Quizá su hermano le ayudaría a cazar una buena pieza que ofrecerle a su pareja. Algo realmente digno de éste, aunque los osos se hallaban mucho más al norte, se lamentó. Saltó el tabique de un salto limpio y se movió rápido hacia el olor familiar. Una pareja mayor de humanos gritó al verle, pero no se detuvo, la mente del hombre le aconsejó no hacerlo, a pesar de que el hambre empezaba a morder ya con fuerza. Pero continuó su camino en línea recta hacia el familiar aroma que le despertaba recuerdos del hogar. Su hermano sabría donde alimentarse.

Alcanzó una zona poblada en el extrarradio de la ciudad humana, y saltó otro muro, este mucho más elevado, pero no supuso mayor esfuerzo. Rastreó con cuidado el olor de su pariente, no había duda, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, y ascendió los escalones hacia la guarida humana, contento de haber encontrado su rastro. Aulló al empujar el grueso portal que no cedía a su empuje, y aulló otra vez llamando a su familia. Enojado por no recibir respuesta, arañó el metal que se interponía en su camino, frustrado, sentía la aprensión de la mente humana, pero no entendía sus ideas, su hermano estaba al otro lado, ¿cómo podía temerle si era su familia? Desdeñó las extrañas ideas de la mente del hombre, relegándolas a las cosas que no entendía de su otra forma. Y aulló de nuevo, recibiendo al fin respuesta.

La forma humana de su hermano apareció tras aquella puerta que le bloqueaba el paso. Saltó feliz a su lado para demostrarle su afecto, dándole pequeños y emocionados mordiscos, contento de encontrar de nuevo su olor, un olor familiar y amado. Le empujó con el hocico para que se retirase aquella piel extraña y corriera con él libre. La mente humana le mareaba y confundía con sensaciones molestas, advertencias sobre su hermano, entendió. Le olfateó de nuevo, con cautela, buscando señales de peligro pero no encontró nada de eso, y decidió que la mente del hombre era demasiado extraña para escucharla sobre aquello. La felicidad de encontrarse a su pariente le invadía, su memoria y sentido del tiempo no transcurrían en la línea recta del hombre, recordaba las cosas como cúmulos de emociones, y todos los gratos recuerdos de cacerías junto al muchacho le hizo gemir contento mientras lamía la mano humana de su pariente. Ansiaba llevarlo con su pareja, formar una familia de nuevo, la mente del hombre se llenaba de ideas extrañas que le mantenían lejos de ellos. Dolía, y los añoraba, pero pronto tendría su propia familia y la llevaría con su clan. Su hermano se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza con suavidad.

-Jared- le escuchó su nombre humano, y gimió feliz al sentir su calor sobre la piel. Se estiró para rozarse contra la mano y en respuesta su hermano le acaricio el lomo con suavidad. Después el hombre se apartó y le permitió entrar en su guarida humana, tenía prisa por reunirse con su pareja, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba a su hermano. Dividido entre ambos deseos tuvo un atisbo de las complejidades de la mente humana. Pero entró en el lugar, no queriendo perderle de nuevo. No entendía por qué no se reunían más veces. El clan, la familia, lo era todo para los seres como él, a medio camino entre su naturaleza de lobo y una mente aún lo bastante humana, el hogar era lo más importante.

Su hermano entró tras él, abriendo el agua de una pila, se estiró para beber, más por deferencia que por auténtica necesidad. Le escuchaba tras él, afanándose en algo que no entendía, pero que tampoco le importaba, el olor seguía siendo familiar y seguro y confiaba en él. Dejó el agua para buscarle de nuevo, y volvió a empujarle con el hocico, intentando que entendiera que debía quitarse aquella piel humana para poder correr juntos y reunirse con su hermosa pareja. La risa de su hermano le hizo saltar contento, y buscó la piel de éste para morderle suave haciéndole entender que tenía que reunirse con él ya, las ansias por continuar su camino y encontrar el rastro del otro hombre estaban empezando a afectar su paciencia. Y el hambre también empezaba a hacerse escuchar demasiado alto.

-Me gustaría, pero no es posible. Tienes que cambiar Jared. Tienes que volver. – le gruñó molesto, comprendía sus palabras y no le gustaban, pero un movimiento junto al hombre le atrajo, el aroma del animal asaltó su olfato y gruñó contento. Entendió que en aquello se había ocupado su hermanito mientras bebía y se sintió contento de nuevo, él era el mayor, la deferencia del cachorro era apreciada, lamió su mejilla en un gesto de afecto antes de dirigir toda su atención hacia la criatura viva que portaba. El conejo saltó al suelo intentando alejarse, pero él era mucho más grande, y le atrapó con un solo movimiento. La mente humana se retrajo absurdamente molesta. No había mayor placer que alimentarse, aparearse y correr. Era feliz de nuevo y la devoró satisfecho.

Sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba al recibir la vida que tomaba con sus colmillos. Pero la mente del hombre empezó a empujar mucho más fuerte ahora y empezó a sentirse cansado. Sentir la vida que pasaba a él a través de la sangre caliente del animal era tan placentero como frustrante. La mente del hombre se hacía más fuerte cuando su vientre se llenaba. La sensación de plenitud llegó acompañada de la necesidad de reposar. Intentó luchar contra el sueño que caía sobre él, su pareja se hallaba cerca, no quería regresar a los límites que imponían la piel y los pensamientos humanos, quería correr veloz al encuentro de su compañero. Pero el sopor se extendía apoderándose de su cuerpo de lobo. La mano suave de su hermano sobre su lomo parecía empujarlo también hacia el sueño y sintió como caía agotado.

Gruñó protestando sin embargo por no poder continuar la búsqueda de su pareja, el aroma de éste continuaba sobre él, pero la mente humana le calmó, asegurándole que le buscarían. Aceptó la palabra del hombre, dejándose arrastrar por el resurgir de sus extraños pensamientos, confusos y contradictorios, llenos de ideas que no podía entender y dañaban su mente. Y la piel del lobo cayó sobre el pavimento, dejando paso a la forma del hombre.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre aun en la boca. Se giró para mirar el lugar, los recuerdos del lobo eran confusos, mezclados, siempre le costaba orientarse entre ellos, pero recordaba a Ian cerca, su aroma familiar tan próximo. No se confundía, su hermano estaba realmente allí, a pocos metros de él, mirándole desde el quicio de la puerta. Intentó dilucidar donde se hallaba pero Ian le lanzó una toalla que recogió al vuelo. Su piel se hallaba aún cubierta por los fluidos internos de la carne abandonada a sus pies. La contempló con franco desagrado. Debía quemar los restos cuanto antes pero necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos primero, abandonando la simplicidad del lobo para recuperar los pensamientos del hombre. Sentía su cuerpo revitalizado y lleno de energía, como siempre que dejaba atrás el cambio. Se levantó mirando alrededor. La voz burlona de Ian le informó de donde estaba.

-Supongo que ya no podré seguir usando esta guarida.- pero el tono era jocoso y no logró encontrar una amenaza en él.

Se disculpó por lo sucedido.

-Lo siento, mi lobo no entiende que no debe acercarse a ti.

Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que lo desestimó como un problema.

-Está bien, no había estado tan cerca desde hacía muchos años, no podemos culpar su instinto. –había algo extraño en su voz de todas maneras que le hizo alzar una ceja para mirarle con algo de confusión. Tardó unos minutos en comprender cuál era el problema: era la suavidad. Ian sonaba diferente, casi como…antes. Suspiró sin saber que decir.

-El lobo quería que saliera con él a jugar- ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella suavidad que temía que desapareciera si decía algo inadecuado, así que mantuvo su silencio. Los ojos de su hermano le miraron de un modo extraño, como si lamentara la distancia entre ellos y Jared dio un paso hacia él, deseando que fuera así, pero entonces la emoción desapareció e Ian le lanzó algo que no identificó de inmediato. Y su tono al hablarle después, a medias burlón, a medias hostil, era el que le reservaba desde hacia tanto.

-Vístete, no deberías salir así al exterior.

Asintió sin mirarle, no se había dado cuenta de que aún seguía desnudo, no es como si importara mucho. Ian y él habían corrido en sus formas de lobo a lo largo y ancho de los bosques que les habían visto nacer, y muchas veces habían dejado atrás sus pieles de lobo juntos, la desnudez no era algo que importara en su clan. Se vistió lo que le había dado sin mirarlo realmente, Ian se había ido de la cocina donde se hallaban, pero podía verle en la habitación vecina. Miraba por la ventana aparentemente concentrado en el exterior. Echó un vistazo rápido al cuarto donde se hallaba, pero parecía llevar poco tiempo allí, ya que no podía ver nada personal alrededor. Miró los restos de la piel del lobo, preguntándose qué hacer con ellos cuando la voz de su hermano, de nuevo sorprendentemente suave, le ofreció.

-Yo la quemaré. –Asintió, tan sorprendido como cauteloso. Se movió hacia la puerta de la cocina, no tenía motivos para quedarse, y se sentía violento en el lugar, sin entender del todo porque Ian no había tomado ventaja de la situación. El lobo empezaba a sentirse hambriento. Podría haberle empujado hacia alguna presa humana. Era el tipo de cosas que esperaría de él después de todo. Cruzó la cocina intentando no pensar demasiado en nada, cuando una pequeña fotografía sobre la encimera atrajo su atención. Miro de nuevo en dirección a Ian pero este continuaba dándole la espalda así que estiró la mano para coger la foto.

Era una vieja fotografía en tonos sepia, desde el fondo de ella su hermano sonreía junto a Misha y una versión algo más joven de sí mismo. Jared cerró los ojos dolido al ver la imagen y miró de nuevo hacia Ian. Este no se había movido pero su voz le alcanzó de nuevo con aquella suavidad que echaba de menos.

-Déjala donde está, Jared, no te pertenece.

Jared asintió dándole la espalda y abandonando la habitación y la casa lo más rápidamente que pudo. Solo cuando el viento del exterior le golpeó las mejillas se permitió respirar aliviado. Miró de nuevo hacia la entrada de la casa, observando el entorno y situándose. Conocía la zona aunque tendría que caminar varios metros aún para regresar a la ciudad. Se dio cuenta de que se hallaba más cerca de la excavación que de su casa y decidió acercarse hasta allí, probablemente Jensen estaría trabajando, y con seguridad encontraría a Rob en el lugar. Se movió hacia el norte cuando, proveniente de la memoria del lobo, una imagen le asaltó. Ian inclinándose hacia su lobo, para acariciarle el lomo.

Jared se detuvo sorprendido mirando hacia la casa. Las ventanas no permitían apreciar nada tras ellas, debido a las cortinas, pero adivinó que su hermano continuaba allí mirando. El gesto de afecto le sorprendía tanto como le daba esperanzas. Quizá, en algún lugar, Ian continuaba siendo el hermano que había conocido, y amado. Miró la ventana tras la que seguramente le miraba y levantó la mano para despedirse de él. No sabía si tenía algún sentido, quizá Ian se reía de él tras el cristal, pero esbozó una sonrisa antes de darle la espalda. No tenía ni idea de si aún permanecía junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior, y si lo hacía, qué pensaría de su gesto, pero, al hacerlo, obedeció a un impulso irresistible.

No podía verlo, claro, pero al otro lado de la ventana su sonrisa tuvo un reflejo en otra muy similar.

 

* * *


	27. LINAJE. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

_**Afueras de Tartu. Yacimiento de Roana.** _

_Actualidad._

Un peso suave cayó sobre su rostro, sofocándole y obligándole a despertar. Jensen manoteó molesto en el aire, apartando a Sueño. El gato ronroneaba feliz sobre su cara, y solo levantándose le hizo entender que no podía escogerla como nido. Enojado y somnoliento, miró con enojo hacia el gatito, que ni se molestó en devolverle la mirada, concentrado en asentar lo mejor posible las sabanas de la cama para echarse a dormir complacido sobre ellas. Jensen bufó camino de la cocina, despotricando contra gatos egoístas y molestos. Obviamente fue elegantemente ignorado por el objeto de su irritación.

Se duchó rápidamente mientras barajaba las opciones del día. Tenía una larga jornada por delante. Quería que despejaran del todo la zona alrededor del portal sellado. Pero iban a necesitar voluntarios y la temporada estival, prácticamente, se había acabado. Durante el inicio del verano el yacimiento se llenaba de estudiantes que querían hacer currículum, ligar con otros estudiantes en un ambiente relajado, o ligar con él. Pero ahora ya solo contaba con su pequeño equipo y Rob no contaba para el caso, aunque la labor que realizaba era impecable, tenía problemas para internarse en los niveles más profundos bajo la superficie. Bob no había visto nada claro añadirle al equipo, pero había un montón de trabajo tedioso en la superficie. A Jensen le molestaba la idea de que alguien tuviera que verse excluido de un trabajo que amaba por una enfermedad que no era su responsabilidad. No tenía por qué ser un hándicap para su vocación, además había un montón de restos arqueológicos que no implicaban sumergirse bajo tierra, y mucho trabajo al aire libre.

No se había equivocado, el hombre era un colaborador valiosísimo y pocas veces lamentaba que no pudiera unirse a los demás allí abajo. Incluso ahora no podía lamentarse demasiado por ello, aún con la colaboración plena de Rob no adelantarían lo suficiente. Suspiró, no tenía que trabajar contrarreloj pero se sentía impaciente por abrir la puerta. Realmente sería una larga jornada de trabajo, y después aún tendría que preparar su siguiente clase. La mayoría de cursos estivales se prolongaban a lo largo de septiembre, el suyo no era una excepción y aún le quedaban muchas horas de exposición. También tenía que hablar con la chica del ayuntamiento, todo aquel molesto papeleo le agobiaba, pero era necesario. Con un suspiro repasó el resto de tareas. Recordó que tenía que ponerse en contacto con el laboratorio, no entendía por qué aun no le habían enviado los primeros informes de los restos humanos hallados. Y también había pensado en llamar al viejo amigo de Singer, el dueño de la herboristería. Recordaba que había sido investigador privado en el pasado, y quizá era una buena idea indagar sobre algunas personas.

La extraña mujer morena que le había desafiado, vecina del pueblo colindante al yacimiento al parecer, y aquel joven que, claramente, había amenazado a Rob. Ambos le producían una sensación desasosegante, y parecía extraño que ambos tuvieran el mismo apellido. Uno que además ahora le resultaba particularmente interesante. Padalecki no era un apellido inusual del todo, probablemente se habría cruzado con muchos a lo largo de su vida pero sin prestarle atención, pero no dejaba de ser una coincidencia inquietante que tres personas con ese apellido parecieran rondarle últimamente. Su instinto le aconsejaba que no había nada malo en buscar algo de información, pero se sentía renuente a incluir al policía en eso, seguramente no tendría relación con los otros dos, y aún así sería difícil evitar mencionarle. Decidió posponer esa llamada, a menos que volviera a cruzarse con alguna de aquellas personas, parecía mejor dejarlo estar, la idea de implicar a Jared en algo de aquello le producía aprensión. Pero aún postergando aquella llamada, su día continuaba repleto de actividades.

No parecía tener ni un rincón pequeñito para encontrarse con Jared. Abandonó la ducha de malhumor. La noche había sido perfecta, y quería verle otra vez. Todo aquel juego de las citas de no llamar para no dar una impresión concreta y viceversa no tenían sentido para él. Quería volver a verle, y esperaba que Jared también, punto. No le importaba si con eso daba la impresión de estar muy interesado porque realmente lo estaba, así que ¿por qué no mostrarlo? Si Jared creía que parecía desesperado, entonces la noche anterior le había juzgado mal. Pero con todo lo que tenía por delante ni siquiera sabía cómo buscar un momento para llamarle. Molesto con todo lo que le rodeaba se vistió deprisa. Quizá si lograba adelantar algunas cosas podría reunirse con el hombre para cenar. Eso sonaba realmente bien así que se apresuró a salir. Subió a su coche dando vueltas a la idea de si había memorizado o no el teléfono de Jared en el móvil, el número continuaba en su nevera pero tendría que retroceder para recogerlo y no quería atrasarse.

Estaba pensando en la alternativa de pedirle a Rob que pasara por su departamento antes de llegar al campamento y que recogiera el número. Podía hacerle creer que era algo oficial, seguro que no preguntaría de todas maneras, y siempre guardaba una llave de repuesto en la entrada del jardín. Eso sonaba bastante bien así que buscó su móvil en el bolsillo delantero manteniendo la vista sobre la carretera a pesar de que, a aquellas horas y con aquel clima, no solía haber nadie fuera. Solo que esta vez se equivocó, y Jensen reconoció de inmediato la figura que recorría el camino a varios kilómetros por delante de su posición.

Jared estaba caminando por la solitaria carretera, llevando una camiseta de manga corta a pesar de la nieve que caía, pero eso no parecía tan preocupante como la ausencia de zapatos. Casi detuvo el coche al verle de esa guisa, pero no lo hizo, claro, continuó adelante para alcanzarle, hacerle subir al coche y entrar en calor. Después de eso, podría permitirse gritarle un buen rato por semejante imprudencia. Solo que entonces el policía pareció escuchar el vehículo y se alejó de la carretera, para ocultarse entre los árboles. Jensen se detuvo cuando alcanzó su altura y descendió del coche llamándole. Intentó mantener una actitud neutra, a pesar que le irritaba que se hubiera ocultado de él. Mientras se acercaba hacia la zona, donde había creído que corría a ocultarse, buscaba una explicación lógica a lo que había visto, aunque no la encontraba. ¿Qué sentido podía tener que se encontrara caminando, en esas condiciones, bajo un clima helado? Pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de él. A menos que fuera alguna especie de visión claro.

Entonces tuvo otra idea, quizá estaba en alguna especie de trabajo, era policía criminal después de todo. Solo que no alcanzaba a imaginar una investigación que requiriese ir descalzo por la nieve. A menos que quisiera hacerse pasar, por algún motivo que era incapaz de concebir, por un idiota sin sentido común. No, no podía imaginar qué buscaba de esa guisa, excepto la muerte por hipotermia. Olfateó el aire buscando algún aroma que reconociera, y el olor masculino, mezcla de agua y jabón, una pizca de sudor y algo más profundo, le confirmó que no se equivocaba. Inhaló de nuevo, no había apreciado antes todos los matices del aroma del hombre, excepto a un nivel inconsciente, quizá, pero ahora lo hizo, encontrándolo tóxicamente atractivo. Pero ¿por qué se ocultaba?, seguramente no le había reconocido así que le llamó para que entendiera que se trataba de él. Avanzó en la nieve hacia el grupo de arboles de donde parecía proceder el aroma y entonces un rugido familiar le detuvo. La había escuchado rugir una sola vez en su vida, pero reconoció el sonido con tanta claridad que se detuvo. Escuchó el repentino silencio, paralizado por la sorpresa de hallarla a plena luz del día. Buscó al animal, pero no parecía haber ni rastro de la pantera en las proximidades.

El paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve, sería fácil distinguir a una criatura de piel tan oscura y sobre todo, de un tamaño tan grande. Pensó en Jared preocupado. Nunca había estado seguro de si el animal era real, o solo una especie de “ _alucinación”_ , ¿alguien más podía verla? Si era así, ¿podían también ser atacados físicamente por ella? La cicatriz en su muslo parecía fruto de algo más que un fantasma. Esperó sin moverse unos minutos, esperando su siguiente movimiento, quizá ella saldría de su escondrijo, o simplemente regresaría al lugar de donde hubiera venido. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que ella se lo hiciera a Jared. Su afinidad con algunos felinos siempre había sido un elemento misterioso de su vida, pero no podía contar con que su “amiga” no dañara a alguien que le importaba.

Regresó al vehículo para recoger el arma que Rob había comprado. Era la opción perfecta en ese momento, ya que disparaba proyectiles de inyección anestésica, el hombre la había conseguido a través de un amigo zoólogo con el fin de controlar algunos carnívoros que a veces rondaban la excavación. No estaba seguro de si soportaría herir al animal en caso de poder, pero con aquella escopeta no tendría que decidir. Aunque el tamaño del leopardo era similar al de un oso al menos, y necesitaría una dosis realmente grande. Se dirigió al mismo lugar donde había perdido el rastro y esperó. Otro rugido y Jensen la localizó, indolentemente recostada sobre la rama de un árbol desnudo. La miró algo molesto. ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirla últimamente?, ¿tenía que ver con lo cerca que estaba de abrir aquel portal a un nuevo nivel? ¿O era por otra cosa? La sensación de que Roana y la pantera estaban relacionados, siempre había sido muy persistente pero nunca había acabado de encontrarle sentido. Se movió hacia ella, buscando la dirección del aroma de Jared y, preocupado, comprendió que se hallaba cerca del gato. Se preguntó si por eso no se movía, quizá la estaba mirando y no se arriesgaba a moverse.

Volvió a llamarle pero siguió sin obtener respuesta. Sin embargo el leopardo se levantó y miró hacia abajo, como si hubiera encontrado algo realmente interesante al pie del árbol. Jensen levantó el arma, indeciso sobre si sería capaz de disparar, la sensación de que sería casi… “ _sacrílego_ ” atacarla no le abandonaba, pero si la veía saltar hacia Jared lo haría. Ahora estaba seguro de que éste se encontraba bajo el árbol, probablemente aterrado, intentando mantenerse inmóvil para no conducir al animal hacia Jensen. A esa distancia era imposible que no le hubiera escuchado, y lo más lógico era concluir que no le respondía para no llamar la atención del felino sobre Jensen. Valoró lo que suponía su reacción, aunque fuera innecesaria. No podía explicarle que a él no le haría daño, ni siquiera podía explicárselo a si mismo realmente.

Había estudiado múltiples culturas con creencias animistas ***** , leyendas que incluían interacciones especiales entre hombres y animales, hasta había viajado para reunirse con chamanes ***** en Siberia, y otros hombres sagrados a lo largo del mundo. En todos los casos le habían dicho cosas extrañas, que dos almas habitaban en él, o que el espíritu de un gran felino era la auténtica forma de su alma. Todo sonaba extraño para el pensamiento occidental pero Jensen estaba dispuesto a abrir su mente. Había sido marcado por un fantasma, pensó sintiendo la cicatriz sobre su muslo, eso daba margen amplio para creer en lo extraño. Muchos ritos de paso de numerosas culturas incluían ceremonias de vinculación con otras especies, Jensen se había unido a varias de ellas buscando respuestas a las experiencias de su pasado. Había leído sobre numerosos testimonios de experiencias similares pero eran siempre buscadas por la persona que las padecían y formaban parte de rituales de iniciación, en su caso sin embargo, aquellos “encuentros con lo extraño” parecían buscarle.

Además de la arqueología, su otra pasión era la antropología y había cursado ambas carreras, aunque Roana hubiera dirigido su vocación principal. Sin embargo no podía simplemente ignorar que, varias veces a lo largo de su vida, se había enfrentado a grandes felinos y no había sido atacado, sino todo lo contrario. Después de lo sucedido cuando se graduó, se había puesto a prueba y, aunque, probablemente, nunca estaría seguro del porqué, había asumido que, alguna cualidad interior, lo vinculaba con estos animales. Obviamente no era una cualidad externa, intuía que tendría más que ver con su espíritu que con su mente. Pero no era fácil explicarle eso a alguien. Quizá Jared lo encontrara intelectualmente interesante, pero adivinaba que, cuando intentara convencerle de que realmente sentía una vinculación interior con el fantasma de una pantera negra, seguramente le miraría con preocupación y se alejaría de él.

La miró con franca irritación, como si ella fuera la culpable de aquella afinidad. Quizá lo fuera realmente, la intuición de que ella le había escogido había sido poderosa la primera vez que se habían cruzado, en la selva. Antes de ese momento, solo había formado parte de sus sueños. Quizá había estado siempre ligada a él, quizá no era sino un fantasma de su mente, pero la cicatriz de su pierna parecía burlarse de esa idea. La contempló inquieto, intentando que ella encajara en la vida cotidiana compuesta de realidades prosaicas. Pero, bajo la mirada de la pantera, el campo de lo real se dilataba y expandía y, lo imposible, empezaba a serlo mucho menos. Contempló el paisaje que les rodeaba con aprensión. Le había asaltado en los lugares más extraños, pero era la primera vez que podía admirarla bajo la luz del día, y al aire libre.

La solidez del animal resultaba desconcertante, su imaginación habría creído que sería más etérea y huidiza en circunstancias así, menos física, pero escuchaba su respiración pesada y podía ver los músculos del enorme cuerpo definiéndose a través de la piel. Parecía real, intensamente real: Un animal magnífico, hermoso, y solo su tamaño delataba su naturaleza anormal. Ningún leopardo real tendría unas dimensiones tan descomunales, cubría la madera en la que se apoyaba. Y a pesar de lo grueso del tronco, éste parecía una frágil rama bajo su cuerpo. Alrededor, el blanco absoluto de la nieve, cubriéndolo todo, contribuía a crear aquella sensación difusa de anormalidad. A pesar de que había recorrido, cada mañana, desde hacía años, aquella carretera, y, en muchas ocasiones, igual de cubierta por la nieve, de pronto parecía un lugar ajeno, fuera del mundo. Y ella era la responsable. _Ella_ y su intensa mirada, que le arrastraba a otra realidad, más secreta, más interior.

Sintió como su irritación hacia la gata se desvanecía, los ojos del animal le observaban silenciosos, pero tan cálidos y cercanos, que recordó las palabras de una sanadora que había conocido en el desierto de Méjico. La mujer le había asegurado que la pantera era algo más que un tótem simbólico, que estaba mucho más cerca de su alma. No lo había creído del todo, pero ahora sintió que era cierto. La mirada del felino le llevaba a rincones muy dentro de sí mismo, rincones que le empujaban a hacer frente a partes de su naturaleza que no estaba seguro de querer entender. Aquella sensación de de gozosa libertad en brazos de Jared, el instinto y la necesidad apoderándose de él, dejando que le guiara… Parpadeó, intentando romper su hechizo, pero también deseando entender mejor qué era, y porqué se mantenía en las sombras. La miró, preguntándoselo en silencio.

Inesperadamente, los ojos verdes de la gata, porque siempre había sabido que era una hembra, le dieron varias respuestas. Estaba allí para guiarle, y también para protegerle. Supo que era cierto en cuanto las ideas cruzaron su mente, más como intensas sensaciones que como pensamientos propiamente dichos. Aunque le asustaba la realidad que ella alteraba con su presencia, no tenía nada que temer de su presencia, eso lo sabía. Intentó transmitirle con la mirada que el hombre que tenia a sus pies era importante para él. El leopardo negro seguía más atento a sus movimientos que a los de Jared, de todas maneras, pero no podía relajarse aún. La escuchó sisear, como si se burlara, cuando volvió a llamar al hombre. El silencio fue de nuevo la respuesta por parte del policía. Se acerco un paso más a la gata, y ésta se retrajo, alzándose y preparándose para saltar. Jensen tuvo un fuerte “ _deja vu_ ” al ver el movimiento, recordó un salto similar quince años atrás, y no levantó su arma para defenderse. Esperó, sintiendo la mordida de la carne lacerada en la pierna, como si el corte acabara de producirse, pero siguió sin moverse para alejarse de ella.

La gata cayó de nuevo a su lado, en un remedo del movimiento que había hecho entonces. Pero no llegó a posarse realmente sobre la tierra a su lado, como había hecho en el pasado. No se posó, simplemente. Había desaparecido en mitad del salto y Jensen quiso reírse en voz alta. “ _Fantasma_ ” Repitió para sí. Claro que, si el animal era solo una proyección interior, Jared probablemente no la había visto, y, todo aquel tiempo, se ocultaba de él por otro motivo. Pensó en alejarse y dejarle ocultar libremente sus secretos, pero recordó los pies desnudos. No podía dejarle allí fuera descalzo, no con un tiempo semejante. Quizá se ocultaba para no darle explicaciones. Podía entender eso. Él tampoco querría dar algunas explicaciones, pero los misterios se acumulaban entorno al hombre. Sin embargo, ahora parecía más importante resguardarle del clima que respetar su espacio. Así que rodeó el árbol para encontrarle, aunque no era necesario porque el policía ya se estaba moviendo, para exponerse ante él. Le miró satisfecho. Sabía que estaba allí.

Con una sonrisa, se limitó a preguntarle porque se había ocultado, como si todo fuera absolutamente normal, ignorando la piel desnuda de sus extremidades, o sus pies descalzos. La sonrisa asombrada, pero claramente feliz, de Jared le convenció de que darle un respiro era la mejor manera de proceder. Era evidente que el hombre no tenía explicaciones que quisiera compartir. Jensen entendió que si quería de veras que, la atracción entre ellos, tuviera la oportunidad de convertirse en otra cosa, tendría que ser paciente con él. Jared parecía tener una vida complicada. Además eso podía comprenderlo. Pero no podía evitar especular. Y varias ideas cruzaron rápidas por su mente, todas algo inverosímiles, desde un deporte de riesgo hasta alguna trama policial enrevesada, todas parecían igual de improbables. Jared debería estar helándose además, pero no parecía acusar la temperatura. No solo no parecía sentir el dolor, como alguien con cipa ***** , sino que no había indicios en su cuerpo de los efectos lógicos al estar bajo aquellas temperaturas. La piel de sus pies mostraba un color absolutamente saludable.

Extraño. Solo que él acababa de interactuar con el fantasma de un gato que llevaba apareciéndosele casi toda la vida. No se sentía con autoridad moral para juzgar que su piel pareciera impermeable al frio. Él mismo no solía padecer las bajas temperaturas, aunque, desde luego, nunca había caminado descalzo por la nieve para comprobar cuanto tiempo tardarían sus extremidades en congelarse. Era evidente que Jared ocultaba algunas cosas, asumió, y quizá algunas eran realmente inusuales, pero aún estaban conociéndose y había cosas que difícilmente se podían contar en una primera cita. Lo entendía. Así que le devolvió la sonrisa como si nada extraño sucediera y le guió hasta el coche.

 

* * *

 

 _ ***animismo-** El principio general del animismo es la creencia en la existencia de una fuerza vital sustancial presente en todos los seres animados, y sostiene la interrelación entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, reconociendo la existencia de múltiples Dioses con los que se puede interactuar, o de un Dios único aunque inaccesible en una adaptación moderna._  
_Sus orígenes no son precisables, es, junto al chamanismo, una de las más antiguas creencias de la Humanidad._  
_Generalmente el animismo se describe como una religión. Pero muchos sistemas animistas de creencias no son en absoluto una religión, en realidad, el animismo es una filosofía que permea múltiples religiones, que propone una explicación de ciertos fenómenos._  
_El animismo (del latín alma) es un concepto que engloba diversas creencias en las que tanto los objetos (útiles de uso cotidiano o bien aquellos reservados a ocasiones especiales) como cualquier elemento del mundo natural (montañas, ríos, el cielo, la tierra, determinados lugares característicos, rocas, plantas, animales, árboles, etc.) están dotados de alma y son venerados o temidos como dioses._  
_Si bien dentro de esta concepción cabrían múltiples variantes del fenómeno, como la creencia en seres espirituales, incluidas las almas humanas, en la práctica la definición se extiende a que seres sobrenaturales personificados, dotados de razón, inteligencia y voluntad, habitan los objetos inanimados y gobiernan su existencia._  
_Esto se puede expresar simplemente como que todo está vivo, es consciente o tiene un alma._

_***Chamanismo--** El término chamanismo se refiere a un grupo de creencias y prácticas tradicionales preocupadas por la comunicación con el mundo de los espíritus. El practicante del chamanismo es conocido como chamán_

_***cipa--** La Insensibilidad congénita al dolor con anhidrosis o CIPA (del inglés: Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis) es una rara anomalía hereditaria_

_* * *_


	28. LINAJE. CAPITULO 25

 

**CAPITULO 25**

**_Afueras de Tartu, Yacimiento de Roana._ **

Camino del yacimiento, su mente vagaba entre la escena que acababa de vivir con su hermano y los recuerdos de la cena junto a Jensen. Se sentía optimista sobre ambas. Había vuelto a nevar durante la noche y Jared contempló el paisaje con una mezcla de emociones, cada año el clima se descontrolaba un poco más, pero apenas estaba yéndose el verano y parecían hallarse en pleno invierno. Recordaba otros veranos similares, pero empezaban a ser demasiado frecuentes. No sentía frio pero un escalofrío lo recorrió, preguntándose qué sería de los seres como él, a medio camino entre varias especies, el mundo que los humanos comunes estaban construyendo parecía querer dejarlos atrás.

A su alrededor el paisaje helado le confortaba, necesitaba hallarse bajo temperaturas mucho más extremas para sentirse realmente aterido, pero, aún si hubiera acusado el clima, no le habría parecido un precio alto por conservar los paisajes en los que había crecido. Ser miembro de un clan suponía ciertas cualidades, quizá ventajas, sobre la naturaleza humana básica, el clan de Rob y Candice poseía la aguda vista de las aves en las que su carne se cambiaba, su propio clan poseía la fuerza, velocidad y agudos sentidos de su forma animal, pero en cierta manera estaban quedándose obsoletos. Pertenecían a una era en la que la naturaleza era respetada y venerada. Una era en la que los términos como economía o política no eran los ejes de toda la sociedad. La mayoría de clanes se ocultaban en moradas subterráneas, intentando fingir que el mundo no estaba dejándoles atrás, aferrándose a sus costumbres ancestrales. Temerosos de ser descubiertos por los hombres sin linaje, vivían de espaldas a ese mundo humano que les había sobrepasado hace tiempo. Se preguntó si el noveno linaje se habría integrado allí fuera, quizá olvidando parte de su naturaleza.

El noveno linaje… sabía que habían sido fuertes, y sus sentidos mucho más agudos que los de su propio linaje, también que eran los depredadores más fuertes de los clanes. Jared había aprendido esto siendo niño, todos los niños de los clanes conocían la estructura social de su mundo secreto. El patriarca, o matriarca, de cada clan era uno de los nueve, ahora ocho, dirigentes de aquel mundo bajo el mundo. Antaño habían usado títulos que provenían de la época en que se habían constituido en ciudades estado, cuando no habían estado tan ocultos a los ojos de los hombres comunes. Entonces los patriarcas se autodenominaban arcontes, pero ya pocos usaban tales nombres.

El primer linaje protegía al resto de clanes, su propio clan de lobos humanos. Un primer linaje a cargo del resto a través de la protección. Guardar y defender al resto de la familia, cuidar de los clanes, esos eran los designios del primer linaje y siempre había sido así. Eran los protectores y siempre lo serían, las manadas de lobos humanos que guardaban los secretos de las moradas de la familia. Pero el gobierno de los lobos siempre estaría matizado por la asamblea de los otros siete arcontes, y al final, en la práctica, su padre solo decidía libremente en los aspectos en los que los clanes se hallaran en peligro. Después del poder y la influencia del primer clan, venía el cuarto linaje, que antaño habían sido mucho más belicosos, pero llevaban generaciones siendo jueces y chamanes. La mayoría de linajes desconfiaban de este clan, su tendencia al individualismo atentaba contra la estructura misma de la sociedad de los clanes, pero todos admiraban su astucia, tan especialmente dotados para la política, que este linaje, el clan serpiente, había acabado por poseer un poder táctico enorme sobre el resto de linajes, ocupando el vacío de poder que el noveno linaje había dejado al alejarse.

Oficialmente todos los lideres de clan poseían similar potestad, aunque todos sabían, más como una costumbre que una ley, que algunos linajes eran mucho más poderosos y su opinión era escuchada con más atención. El primero y el cuarto linaje conformaban una discreta cúpula de poder junto al tercer y séptimo linajes.   El tercero, que custodiaban los bosques y montañas, eran un clan de hombres oso, poderoso y recio, y pocos desafiarían a la matriarca actual de ese linaje. Jared se estremeció un poco al pensar en ella, Nina podía parecer frágil pero su forma animal era aterradora. Si la mujer no se hubiera emparejado durante su ligadura, habría pensado en ella como posible pareja. Pero aunque parecía destinada a ser una solitaria, un joven de su linaje había sido capaz de desafiarla y habían acabado bailando juntos alrededor del fuego. Jared no lograba sentirse del todo cómodo con aquel linaje pero apreciaba su bravura, nadie podía acusarles de retroceder ante las dificultades.

Sin embargo no había nada que le gustara en el séptimo clan, eran hombres y mujeres de instintos especialmente crueles, si había un linaje cuya naturaleza encontraba especialmente inhumana, eran estas criaturas aladas. Las poderosas águilas se mantenían aisladas de sociedades humanas, y casi del resto de los linajes, en lo más alto de los picos de las más elevadas montañas. Eran un clan feroz y temible, que vigilaban los cielos y las cumbres, e, al igual que el clan serpiente, la naturaleza distante de su parte animal parecía haberse contagiado a sus actos humanos. Desde luego todos los clanes eran depredadores, carnívoros en su mayor parte, y todos recordaban un tiempo, cuando el mundo se hallaba cubierto por enormes masas de hielo, en que los clanes habían considerado a los humanos sin linaje como alimento. El séptimo linaje, igual que el tercero, y que muchos miembros de su propio linaje, mantenían algunas de aquellas costumbres caníbales. Aunque no las veían como tal, Jared consideraba que alimentarse de humanos era un acto de canibalismo. Podían ser diferentes en algunos aspectos, pero seguían partiendo del mismo tronco común.

La familia había proscrito tales prácticas muchas generaciones atrás, más por precaución que por auténtica empatía. Los clanes siempre habían sido inferiores en número a los humanos, pero cada siglo aquella diferencia se hacía más y más significativa y las armas de los hombres más peligrosas. Sin embargo, todos hacían la vista gorda sobre ciertos rituales “caníbales”. Jared no ignoraba que en su linaje se producían, adscritos a ceremonias muy puntuales donde se las victimas solían ser hombres previamente condenados a muerte, pero la sola idea de aquel perverso mercado negro de humanos le producía escalofríos. Por otro lado, nadie sabía realmente qué sucedía en los nidos del séptimo linaje, pero sí lo habitual que eran las desapariciones de humanos en las zonas donde el tercer linaje se extendía. Sin embargo era difícil dialogar con el clan oso, tan celoso de sus viejas leyes ancestrales.

Por suerte, los clanes restantes obedecían a linajes mucho menos peligrosos, el segundo linaje, los selkies, habitaban a medio camino entre la tierra y el mar, y siempre habían ejercido de mediadores, y el quinto linaje eran los aliados naturales de los lobos. Los cuervos eran un clan unido y fuerte que brindaba servicios a su clan hermano desde muchas generaciones atrás, lobos y cuervos siempre se habían mantenido especialmente cerca. Allá donde el clan cuervo merodeaba, todos sabían que acabarían por llegar los lobos. Jared tenía buenos amigos en ese clan, y había crecido rodeado de gente de ese linaje. Apreciaba su inteligencia y lealtad, igual que el resto de su familia, todos los lobos sentían que el linaje de los cuervos eran parte de su propia familia. Aunque debería ser así con el resto de linajes, la idea de los linajes como “la familia” era un concepto oficial que no se correspondía con la práctica. El sexto linaje por ejemplo, la casta de sanadores y curanderos, les resultaban distantes y lejanos, la mayoría de sus miembros eran solitarios y extraños, hasta el punto de que era raro verles en grupo, para los lobos, que apreciaban la manada y el hogar como pocos clanes, resultaban inquietantes. La mayoría de chamanes procedían de ese linaje de hombres búho, y del cuarto, claro, al menos desde que el noveno linaje se había alejado del resto.

Con el octavo linaje por otro lado, las relaciones eran cada vez más distantes, los selkies del segundo linaje eran el enlace con aquellos humanos que dominaban en las profundidades del océano bajo sus formas animales. Para muchos, el octavo linaje había perdido su parte humana, pero, cualquiera que se hubiera llegado a relacionar con algún miembro, sabía que seguían siendo dueños de sus mentes, y Jared siempre había sentido que, bajo las aguas, se habían hecho mucho más humanos que otros clanes.

El noveno linaje había sido el patriarca de los chamanes y del submundo, también habían sido los guerreros de la familia aunque luchaban con algo más que su destreza física y, en la práctica, cuando eran nueve, era el último linaje el que realmente les gobernaba. El noveno linaje eran luchadores poderosos que acudían cuando el primer linaje de lobos no podían negociar, el clan de los gatos se hacía cargo, y eso solía suponer el exterminio del enemigo. Cuando las ansias de expansión de la familia chocaban con las de algún grupo humano, si todo lo demás fracasaba, el noveno linaje llegaba con sus brujos y su poder de sombras y guerra y arrasaban el lugar. Incluso las águilas y los osos les temían. Los lobos siempre habían sido los mariscales de éstos y, en cierto modo, tras su marcha, habían ocupado su lugar. Todo lo que había leído sobre ellos le producía la sensación de que estaban mejor sin el noveno linaje en la familia, incluso si nunca podían volver a pisar la primera morada. En cierta manera, que hubieran expulsado al resto de clanes después de maldecir el lugar, no les presentaba bajo una luz muy favorable tampoco, pero eso había sido antes de descubrir su posible conexión con ellos.

Le costaba ver algo de aquello en relación con Jensen. Nada parecía más lejos del ánimo sereno y ecuánime del hombre, que aquella naturaleza salvaje y temible que el noveno linaje parecía poseer. Sin embargo, si los chamanes tenían razón, habría sido escogido por la madre de su linaje, la enorme pantera negra que, al parecer, era algo más que el símbolo totémico ***** del noveno linaje. Existían maneras de _provocar_ al noveno linaje, pero como con muchas otras alternativas, siempre chocaban con el mismo escollo, si se equivocaban y Jensen era un hombre común y sin linaje, podían poner su vida en peligro. Ian seguramente no tendría tantos escrúpulos y parecía interesado en el resultado, demasiado de hecho. Le preocupaba que no dudara en usar algún método demasiado peligroso, pero había visto algo de su hermano en el hombre que se empeñaba en ser ahora. Quizá solo debía confiar en el tiempo, como Candice creía. Pero ella solo conocía a su hermano a través de su mirada y la de Rob, no podía juzgar sino por los recuerdos de quién Ian había sido para ambos, y tendía hacia el optimismo con facilidad.

Observó el lugar en el que se hallaba con satisfacción, la serenidad y belleza del paisaje nevado siempre le reconfortaba. Sentía el aire helado sobre la piel como un roce agradable, y refrescante. Ian le había dado un vaquero y una camisa negra de manga corta, pero había olvidado proporcionarle calzado, y él había estado tan centrado en alejarse de allí que ni lo había pensado, hasta encontrarse en el exterior. El frío no le molestaba claro, pero iba a resultar raro no llevar nada más encima si se cruzaba con alguien. Observó las prendas preguntándose a quien pertenecían, su hermano era mucho más bajo y menos voluminoso que él, no podían ser suyas. La idea de que le hubiera lanzado la ropa de alguna persona de la que se hubiera alimentado le produjo un escalofrío. Su ánimo alegre se tornó entonces en sombrío.

Todo el optimismo que había sentido al abandonar la casa de Ian desapareció. Su hermano había asesinado a demasiadas personas para que simplemente pudieran ignorarlo. Ningún gesto de afecto podía borrar lo que el odio acumulado había desencadenado, o la culpa que arrastraba por cada vida que su hermano había arrebatado como una provocación. Maldijo en silencio, confuso. Añorando la mente del lobo, que entendía las cosas de una manera mucho más simple. Era curioso que los hombres solieran achacar a los animales un instinto sanguinario que estos no poseían, al menos no de la manera en que la mente humana lo entendía. Cuando un depredador cazaba no disfrutaba de un modo perverso de ello, lo depravado se hallaba en la mirada humana, no en la naturaleza de la muerte, con la vida que se quitaba se producía un tácito pacto instintivo. La vida engendraba vida igual que la muerte engendraba vida, no había un placer malsano en ello. Nada oscuro ni “ _animal”_ , solo el ciclo natural de alimentarse de vida para seguir viviendo. Incluso cuando mataba como parte de su desafío de apareamiento, el lobo de su interior, no se solazaba en ello, solo dejaba clara su fuerza y esperaba ser obedecido. Un animal cazaba sin aquel placer oscuro de los depredadores humanos.

Bajo la forma del lobo había mucha más pureza en él que como hombre. Y su lobo había ignorado las reservas de ambos yendo directamente hacia Ian, confiando en él, y éste no había aprovechado la circunstancia para capturarle o algo peor. Sin embargo, la imagen los cuerpos desmembrados por su hermano, le recordaba que el instinto del animal que era parte de él, se equivocaba. Aunque en la mente del lobo Jensen había sido percibido como su pareja, y Jared esperó que, en eso, el instinto del animal no se engañara. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior bailaban en su mente como gratas promesas. Había esperado tensión sexual, incomodidad y una actitud algo molesta por parte del profesor, pero solo la primera había estado presente. La noche no había podido transcurrir mejor. El recuerdo de la voz de Jensen cantando bajito con la mirada perdida le hizo cerrar los ojos con un sentimiento particularmente íntimo. La imagen le acompañaría a lo largo de muchos años, estaba seguro.

El maestro le había mostrado facetas inesperadas que solo aumentaban la sensación de necesitarle a su lado. No solo era culto e inteligente, facetas que había advertido ya durante la clase en la que le había conocido, también era una persona divertida y tenía un aspecto más profundo y sensible. Jared sonrió pensando en la estampa que ofrecía cuando llegó al local. Bajo aquel haz de luz tan curiosamente situado, Jensen parecía coronado por un aura luminosa. Esa era otra imagen que iba a atesorar por largo tiempo. Le gustaba. Mucho más de lo que habría creído posible, no solo su físico o su inteligencia, cualidades evidentes al conocerle apenas. Eran los rasgos menos obvios los que le estaban deslumbrando. Jared meneó la cabeza incrédulo. El hombre con el que había cenado la noche anterior….podía imaginarlo a su lado, durante una vida entera, o incluso varias. Se sentía inesperadamente emocionado por avanzar, la noche anterior algunas cosas habían cambiado en su forma de ver la situación. Seguía temiendo hacerle daño pero ya no le importaba tanto si era o no del linaje adecuado o un miembro de los clanes. Le quería a su lado.

Aunque era consciente que sería complicado que le diera una oportunidad si no podían tener ningún sexo, sería difícil que lo entendiera, tanto como encontrar una excusa coherente. Pero sentía que era un hombre formidable y poco común, estaba seguro de que podría llegar a interesarle como compañero, incluso sin la atracción sexual, solo necesitaba una buena excusa para justificarlo. Sin embargo no quería pensar en ello ahora. Solo quería disfrutar de la emoción de conocerle un poco más. Quería escuchar algo más de sus labios, descubrir qué más tenían en común, o cuantas más diferencias podían fascinarle. Quería descubrir otros detalles de él que le encandilasen tanto como la costumbre que había detectado durante esa noche. Cuando la situación parecía tensarle demasiado, el hombre recurría a un tic que encontraba completamente sexy, convirtiéndose en el profesor: empezaba a hablar en términos técnicos, adoptando un tono tan profesional como seductor. No era la única reacción que le fascinaba, la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando recibía un halago que no podía manejar. Muy levemente, pero de modo obvio en una piel tan pálida, le hacía sonreír fascinado, le producía la sensación de que Jensen no solía pensar en sí mismo en aquellos términos, resultaba encantador en un hombre tan atractivo. Se había sorprendido imaginando a lo largo de la noche escenas de una vida conjunta. No quería precipitarse pero, la comodidad que sentía junto a él, y las afinidades compartidas, no habían ayudado a controlar sus emociones. Demasiados elementos contribuían a crearle unas expectativas descomunales. Se obligó a relajarse. Era una necedad repartir la presa antes de cazarla.

El camino frente a él estaba cubriéndose de nuevas capas de nieve ante el reinicio de la ventisca y Jared resopló, ya no podía aparecer sin más en el recinto de la excavación. Llegar en plena tormenta en mangas de camisa y descalzo era algo que, probablemente, asustaría a Jensen, y a cualquiera que no fuera Rob, realmente. Pero no tenía su móvil a mano claro, en su forma de lobo no tenia bolsillos para guardarlo. Entendió que tendría que acechar a Rob hasta que se hallara a solas, la idea le fastidió sobremanera. Quería reunirse con el maestro de nuevo y no paraba de encontrar contratiempos. Aunque quizá era demasiado pronto. No habían quedado en nada. ¿Que sería lo razonable? Llamarlo de inmediato parecía precipitado, y algo desesperado, aunque tampoco quería jugar al ratón y al gato con Jensen, la idea le hizo parpadear divertido, no, jugar a eso con Jensen quizá fuera demasiado peligroso. No quería darle la sensación de estar ansioso pero tampoco indiferente, parecía complicado encontrar un término medio. Quizá lo mejor era simplemente mostrarse tal y como se sentía. Pero sus emociones hacia él se exaltaban con facilidad, demasiado rápido, se encontraba imaginándose en un futuro junto al hombre, incluso construyendo un hogar, juntos, y no le pareció buena idea que Jensen conociera esa faceta suya tan pronto. Tampoco sabía disimular y hacerse el interesante. No encontraba nada de interesante en ignorar a alguien que te interesaba, además. Pensó que se mantendría en un término medio, sin disimular su interés pero sin sacar el tema de en qué piso vivirían juntos, a menos que Jensen lo hiciera, claro. Se echó a reír ironizando sobre sus reacciones, porque, aunque le habría gustado estar bromeando, no lo estaba, no del todo.

Entonces escuchó un vehículo aproximándose. Su reacción instintiva fue alejarse entre los árboles que delimitaban la vía, no quería responder a preguntas incómodas, pero un aroma que ya conocía bien le alcanzó mucho antes de que le viera realmente. Eso le detuvo momentáneamente, para luego acelerar su movimiento y ocultarse mejor. No era demasiado inesperado realmente, ya que era el camino que el profesor seguiría cada día, pero la casualidad de horarios le hizo fruncir el ceño preocupado, no sabía cómo podía explicar su estado de modo convincente. Ocultarse parecía la mejor idea, si tenía suerte pasaría de largo. No la tuvo claro, cuando el todoterreno de Jensen pasó a su lado, éste se detuvo a los pocos metros. Jared se mantuvo en su escondite, esperando que no le hubiera visto pero la suerte volvió a evitarle.

-¿Jared? –escuchó su voz. No parecía realmente seguro, así que pensó que quizá se marcharía si se mantenía oculto. En otro momento el detalle de la aguda vista del maestro, que parecía haberle visto antes de que pudiera ocultarse, le habría alegrado. Pero Rob tenía razón y el maestro era persistente, no regresó al vehículo sino que se internó en su dirección. Jared miro hacia el árbol que le refugiaba, podía saltar a sus ramas lo bastante rápido pero si Jensen tenía algún sentido inusualmente agudizado, lo notaria. Eso sería otra buena señal claro, pero no definitiva aún, y se encontraría con el engorro de explicar qué hacia descalzo y medio desnudo en mitad de una ventisca. Entonces Jensen hizo algo que aceleró el latir de su pecho. Olfateó el aire, buscándole. Había observado ya ese gesto en él, pero de un modo más sutil. En ese momento no había nada sutil en la forma en que oteaba el ambiente, como un animal…. un felino concretamente.

Jared intentó no moverse, si realmente estaba “ _husmeándole”_ el más leve movimiento podía llevar su aroma hacia el hombre. También podría alegrarse de que su búsqueda hubiera acabado, pero seguiría teniendo que explicar demasiadas cosas, y, aún cuando confirmara la naturaleza de Jensen, tenía que descubrir qué conocimientos tenía sobre sí mismo, y nada de eso garantizaba que fueran compatibles. En todo caso, no podía soltarle todo a bocajarro. Le vio dirigirse hacia su dirección y, además de aprensión, se sintió ilusionado, una mezcla algo peculiar sin duda, pero la reacción del profesor no parecía propia de un humano común, aunque no es que supiera mucho de estos realmente, porque nunca había sido uno de ellos. Leía novelas o veía películas de humanos sin linaje, claro, y no solían husmear en el aire para buscar un rastro, o eso creía. Pensó en sus amigos del clan cuervo, ni Rob ni Candice hacían eso, era propio de su linaje, o quizá de un linaje de felinos. Emocionado, y asustado a partes iguales, sentía el corazón latiendo en el pecho tan fuerte que casi dolía. Empezaba a pensar en salir de su escondite cuando un rugido le dejó inmóvil.

Por un segundo, por un desquiciado segundo, pensó que se habían equivocado, que Jensen sabía quién era, había entrado en fase y le buscaba bajo su forma animal. Eso le preocupó el tiempo que tardó en advertir que el sonido le llegaba desde el noroeste, no desde la dirección sur donde se hallaba el profesor. Escuchó entonces las pisadas de Jensen, estaba retrocediendo, y Jared se giró despacio, buscando el origen del sonido. Tan cerca de la ciudad era difícil encontrar depredadores moviéndose libremente, pero tampoco era imposible, sobre todo cuando la nieve cubría los caminos y algunos carnívoros se alejaban de su coto habitual de caza buscando alimentarse. Si algún oso se había acercado Jensen estaba en peligro. Aunque el sonido le había hecho pensar en otra cosa, un lince boreal probablemente. Una parte de él se preparó para proteger al hombre pero se mantuvo inmóvil, si era un lince, ¿cómo reaccionaría ante Jensen?

Buscó al felino con cautela, necesitaba situarlo para controlar sus reacciones. Si se movía para atacar al profesor tendría que desviarle sin que este le viera, si eso sucedía sería claro que lo que Rob había presenciado tenía que ver con la frecuencia con la que Jensen visitaba el zoo y no con su verdadera naturaleza. Pero entonces implicaría que era completamente normal y no podía lanzarse contra un lince medio desnudo delante de él sin asustarle. Por otro lado el lince podía reaccionar de otra manera. Jared sintió la emoción ante esa idea. Si eso pasaba, quizá no tendría que volver a detenerse cuando estuvieran a solas. La idea le calentó el cuerpo más de lo que tenía derecho bajo aquella temperatura.

Esperó en silencio, lo único que escuchaba era al maestro caminando hacia el vehículo. Le escuchó aliviado subir al mismo, y supuso que lo pondría en marcha y le escucharía alejarse, pero eso no sucedió, Jensen bajó de nuevo de inmediato y escuchó otro sonido que supo reconocer. Se giró preocupado. No entendía porque Jensen no se había alejado pero entonces le escuchó llamándole de nuevo. Supuso que el arma que portaba ahora no era mortal, recordaba algo que Rob le había dicho sobre proteger el yacimiento, pero no sabía realmente si era así, y parecía peligroso ponerle a prueba. Si Jensen creía que estaba allí no se iría hasta asegurarse de que no era así, no si creía que podía haber un depredador cerca, aunque en ese momento no podía resultar más molesto no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

El rugido volvió a escucharse con claridad y esta vez identificó la dirección de la que provenía, justo sobre él. Jared levantó la cabeza lo más despacio que pudo, tenía que ser un animal veloz y capaz de saltar porque no le había visto antes. Lo malo es que Jensen también parecía haberse dado cuenta y se estaba acercando. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de otro ser. El gato estaba mirándole recostado indolente sobre una rama desnuda. Ni siquiera hacia el amago de resultar amenazador. Jared se quedó completamente inmóvil. Y no había muchas posibilidades de que aquella especie estuviera campando libremente por los bosques del país, pero aun si encontrara una excusa convincente (¿un zoo? ¿Un circo?) No encajaría con algo de ese tamaño. Solo podía ser lo que parecía. Un espíritu Guía, uno que además reconocía. Y si lo estaba viendo, entonces los chamanes tenían razón, y había alguien para él allí fuera.

Contuvo su excitación y miró hacia la pantera buscando una respuesta. ¿Era el tótem de Jensen? Si era así y lo estaba viendo… pero Jensen no parecía interactuar con ella. No se sentía amenazado por ella sin embargo. El guía de otro solo era visible para su pareja o su enemigo, pero no había amenaza en la profundidad de aquellos ojos tan verdes. La única emoción que lograba distinguir era algo similar a la diversión. Jared se sentía confuso, si respondía a Jensen, ¿porque éste no se mostraba? Si pertenecía al noveno linaje y era el elegido de aquel tótem en particular, ¿acaso no sabía que solo ante su pareja compatible su animal se mostraría? ¿O es que no estaba viéndola? Pero la había escuchado, o no habría buscado el arma…. ¿podían los humanos escuchar el tótem de alguien de los linajes? Jared encontró la respuesta en lo más profundo de sus memorias, podían, si iban a convertirse en la cena de un miembro del clan. Entonces la voz de Jensen sonó sorprendentemente cerca.

-¿Jared?.

El gato siseó como respuesta y Jared se preparó para saltar si se lanzaba contra Jensen, ahora mismo éste solo tenía que girar alrededor del árbol donde la pantera se levantaba y le vería. Si se equivocaba y no era su espíritu guía, Jensen estaba a punto de convertirse en la cena de alguien, miró alrededor frenético, olfateando el aire, pero no hallaba rastro de ninguna otra presencia. No sabía si su lobo podría hacerle frente a semejante espécimen pero sí que como humano no podría. Pero si entraba en fase, tal y como había sentido las intenciones de su lobo, temía que se lanzara sobre Jensen. Usualmente el instinto de su animal sería una buena guía pero el animal respondía al deseo y el instinto, y era muy consciente de que ambos le empujaban hacia Jensen. Y no sería la primera vez que su lobo quería como pareja a alguien inadecuado.

Jared se estremeció alejando ese recuerdo. La inmediatez del momento presente necesitaba toda su atención. Que las alternativas para Jensen estuvieran entre ser devorado por la pantera o herido por su lobo no parecía nada bueno. La pantera gruñó suavemente como una advertencia y Jared se arriesgó a moverse un poco, solo lo suficiente para observar mejor al animal. No podía ver a Jensen ahora claro, o éste le vería, así que no sabía si se había dado cuenta de la presencia del gato. Esperó que no, quizá no le atacara si no se sentía atacada. Entonces la pantera saltó y Jared se movió de inmediato hacia ella, solo que ya no estaba allí. Ningún animal alcanzó el suelo aunque había contemplado su salto,

Un espíritu guía del noveno linaje, y no era un animal cualquiera sino una enorme pantera negra. Un escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió. Aún sin saber si creía realmente en las leyendas, no podía ignorar la casualidad, era la compañera de la loba blanca y había estado allí, a pocos metros de él. Pero Jared retrocedió preocupado. Jensen parecía no haberla visto, o al menos no había reaccionado a ella de modo visible, ¿significaba eso que no era suya? No había nadie más por allí, o eso creía, pero su tótem no estaba supeditado a él, y tan cerca de Roana, su verdadero hogar, en realidad podía pertenecer a cualquiera. Pero Jensen la había escuchado, ¿o no? Se sentía confundido sobre aquello, necesitaba consultar con un chamán lo que había pasado, pero la sola idea de que aquel tótem perteneciera a otro… La idea punzó molesta en su pecho. _No, no podía_. Si la madre de su linaje estaba intentando empujarle hacia alguien, si no era hacia Jensen, ya podía olvidarse.

La voz de este sonó de nuevo cerca, repitiendo su nombre y Jared entendió que lo había visto con claridad o no estaría siendo tan insistente. Claramente no podía seguir oculto, iba a encontrarse de inmediato delante de él. Pero ¿a qué distancia le había distinguido? Giró el recodo del árbol y se lo encontró de frente. Esperaba una expresión asustada, quizá taimada si algunas de sus teorías tenían algún sentido. Pero no encontró nada de eso. El profesor sonrió aliviado y solo le preguntó

-¿Por qué te ocultabas?

Y Jared sonrió tontamente preguntándose si no notaba su ropa o sus pies descalzos.

 

* * *

_***Totemismo --** Un tótem es un objeto, ser o animal sobrenatural que en las mitologías de algunas culturas se toma como emblema de la tribu, o del individuo, y puede incluir una diversidad de atributos y significados._

_En el totemismo, el tótem se entiende también como el principio u origen de un determinado grupo humano, que se cree descendiente de ese tótem -- animal, vegetal u objeto inanimado--. En este sentido, aunque el término proviene de la cultura Ojibwa, originaria de América del Norte, el totemismo puede observarse a lo largo de la evolución de las sociedades humanas en otros continentes y eras._

 


	29. LINAJE. CAPITULO 26

 

**CAPITULO 26**

_**Afueras de Tartu. Yacimiento de Roana**_.

_Actualidad._

Conducía en dirección a las ruinas con Jared sentado a su lado. A pesar del silencio, disfrutaba con la situación que resultaba curiosamente cómoda. Parecía una vieja rutina, podía imaginarse que formara parte de su día a día y le gustaba la idea. Su compañero miraba a través de la ventana del vehículo, pero la postura de su cuerpo era relajada y no evasiva. Parecía obvio que, en cuanto había comprendido que no iba a preguntarle nada, toda posible tensión había desaparecido. Se había limitado a ofrecerle unas chanclas abiertas que solía usar en el campamento cuando el calor del verano se les venía encima y que guardaba en la parte trasera del coche. Jared las había aceptado sin añadir nada. Después se había subido al coche. Pensó en ofrecerle unos calcetines pero no podía ponérselos con aquel calzado. Y además, realmente, no parecía acusar el frio. Aun así subió la calefacción del coche sin incidir en ello.

La mirada de Jared se posó sobre él un instante cuándo lo hizo pero no comentó nada. La comunicación entre ellos fluía de nuevo como la noche anterior, y la sensación no podía ser más grata. Desde aquel momento, apenas habían cruzado palabra, pero el silencio resultaba reconfortante y Jensen estaba disfrutando el trayecto. Al alcanzar el recodo que introducía la carretera hacia la colina, le ofreció tomar algo caliente en el yacimiento. Antes de que pudiera objetar nada le aclaró.

 -Nada de descender, tenemos una carpa perennemente instalada con los hallazgos menos valiosos, incluye una máquina de expreso y una pequeña despensa.- La sonrisa de Jared le pareció brillante al aceptar. Al poco tiempo se encontraban juntos sentados bajo el pabellón. Jensen intentó convencerle para que regresara a la ciudad en su todoterreno, pero Jared no se dejó persuadir. Lamentó su negativa, había pensado que, si se llevaba el coche, podía regresar a recogerle más tarde, y quizá ir juntos a cenar. Pero el detective se mostró firme en su negativa y no quiso insistir. Pareció conformarse con pedirle el móvil. Jensen se lo ofreció sin vacilar y se alejó con la excusa de preparar algo caliente para los dos, dándole así intimidad para su llamada.

Cuando regresó el teléfono ya había sido usado. Le entregó su taza, esperando haber recordado bien lo que había tomado la noche anterior, y, a juzgar por la sonrisa encantada de Jared, pareció acertar completamente. La conversación se estableció fácil entre ellos, fluyendo con la misma facilidad de la velada previa. Constatar que la conexión resultaba tan rápida otra vez solo contribuía a aumentar su comodidad junto al hombre. Saltaron de un tema a otro, aunque, en esta ocasión, los contenidos eran mucho más ligeros y adecuados para las intempestivas horas. Aún estaba amaneciendo y, al menos Jensen, se sentía todavía algo somnoliento. En un momento determinado, Jensen le preguntó por el caso de Singer, la respuesta que obtuvo le aclaró que no había una línea de investigación clara. Habían descartado un robo casual, ya que la cartera de Bob se hallaba junto al cuerpo.

Jared se estaba disculpando por no haber adelantado más pero se aseguró de tranquilizarle al respecto. Nunca se le habría ocurrido hacerle directamente responsable de que la investigación pareciera estancada. Pero recordó el tema de las fotografías y se lo mencionó al policía. Jared pareció encontrarlo tan curioso como él. Se alejó para buscar las diapositivas de Roana y buscó los lugares de las imágenes que Bob había querido enviarle. No parecían especialmente importantes, eran solo lugares de la ciudad, ni siquiera los más significativos o interesantes.

-Quizá solo quería usarlas para algún artículo y quería consultar tu opinión sobre la selección- aquello sonaba tan razonable que Jensen lo sopesó, sorprendido de que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él. Hacía tiempo que Bob no publicaba algo sobre Roana pero seguramente la explicación a aquellas fotografías era algo de ese tipo. Le agradeció la idea, el sobre con su nombre le había producido cierto desasosiego hasta ese momento.

Le observó con curiosidad después, preguntándose porque le había encontrado en un estado tan singular. Jared se había sentado en el sofá con cierta dificultad, no parecía muy cómodo para alguien de su tamaño. Sus pies seguían luciendo desnudos en las chanclas que apenas le servían, observó el estado de la piel y le sorprendió de nuevo que no hubiera trazas de haber estado expuesto a las bajas temperaturas. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que apenas hubiera estado expuesto a ellas. De pronto una idea le asaltó y no pudo contener una mueca disgustada. El lugar donde le había encontrado era propicio para los encuentros de amantes furtivos, aunque éstos solían producirse cuando el sol había derretido la nieve y el paisaje lucía verde y sugerente. Jared podía tener un complicado presente sentimental, en realidad era la idea más lógica teniendo en cuenta sus reacciones pretéritas.

Aunque le costaba creer en una represalia tan desproporcionada, uno se podía morir de frío en un día como aquel, todo lo demás tenía sentido. ¿Había sido expulsado de algún coche medio desnudo? Parecía tremendamente cruel y desconsiderado dejar a alguien sin abrigo bajo una ventisca, pero podía imaginar un arrebato así en una pelea de amantes, incluso explicaba porque se había alejado tan rápido de la carretera al escuchar un vehículo. Seguramente creía que aquella persona regresaba a por él y había reaccionado con enojo a eso. La idea le tensó de modo evidente. Notó la mirada consternada de Jared sobre él pero la evitó. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas pero, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le parecía que era la explicación más lógica: Una pelea de amantes, tempestuosa y arrebatada. Toda una serie de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, la mayoría parecían dignas de un folletín pero su mente empezaba a encontrarlas desagradablemente verosímiles. La hipótesis se estaba transformando rápidamente en un hecho, en su imaginación aquella parecía ya la única explicación plausible para la conducta de Jared, rechazándole en dos ocasiones. Le había negado que hubiera alguien más, pero quizá porque no era algo que quisiera reconocer ante sí mismo

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se inclinó usando la excusa de recoger su teléfono e inspiró lo más cerca que pudo del hombre sin resultar invasivo. Tenía muy buen olfato, lo sabía, incluso había hecho algún curso de perfumería como “nariz” precisamente para agudizar un sentido que ya era sorprendentemente agudo. Generalmente era algo más molesto que deseable, los olores fuertes solían producirle nauseas fácilmente y no soportaba estar cerca de alguien cuyo olor corporal fuera “cuestionable” pero, en esta ocasión, parecía especialmente útil, aunque igual de desagradable. El aroma que buscaba le alcanzó casi demasiado rápido, una nota más oscura, de perfume… perfume masculino. Se tensó. La noche anterior Jared no había usado perfume, podía oler el jabón en su piel, no creía que usara perfumes además, así que había estado cerca de otro hombre, uno que si los usaba. Se tensó echándose hacia atrás, sabía que Jared observaba su postura envarada pero no hizo ningún comentario y Jensen intentó disimular su reacción.

Las voces de las mujeres les alcanzaron entonces, Jensen maldijo entre dientes, ni Rachel ni Danneel solían madrugar tanto pero ambas sabían que quería adelantar la apertura y probablemente habían decidido llegar antes como una deferencia hacia él. Era increíble como la conversación que habían tenido parecía haber cambiado la dinámica que tenia con ellas, de pronto se había convertido en su protegido o algo así. Normalmente se sentiría halagado, pero en aquel momento no podía ser más inoportuno, o quizá no, Brock también les acompañaba. Al menos la presencia de Jared allí podía servirle para algo. Los saludó provocando que los tres se detuvieran paralizados, claramente no les habían visto hasta ese momento. Jensen sabía que la perplejidad en sus miradas obedecía a la presencia de Jared, ya que era muy habitual que le encontraran a primeras horas de la mañana en el pabellón. Pero no junto a un desconocido, no muy abrigado a pesar del frío exterior, y compartiendo un café. Notó la curiosidad de las mujeres y la reacción más cautelosa del chico.

Intentó fingir que no percibía las reacciones que la escena provocaba y les presentó a Jared obviando su profesión. No quería que Brock pensara que estaba allí por Singer, quería que supusiera justo lo que parecía, que había sido sorprendido compartiendo un momento privado con otro hombre. Las chicas le dieron la mano sin dejar de mirarlos alternativamente a ambos con una expresión emocionada que le desconcertó un poco. Brock se limitó a saludar desde la distancia. Jared intentó levantarse para dejarles espacio. Había estado ocupando medio sofá pero Jensen detuvo su movimiento posando su mano sobre el muslo del detective. El gesto hizo que las mujeres sonrieran aún más emocionadas, lo que desistió de llegar a entender, pero provocó la reacción que esperaba en Brock, que retrocedió sonrojado. Decidió que eso era suficiente para que las cosas con el chico se aclarasen, informó a Jared que no era necesario que se moviera ya que tenían un montón de sillas plegables disponibles, y éste asintió sin moverse ni alejar su pierna de su mano. Solo entonces Jensen fue consciente del calor que invadía su palma apoyada sobre la tela del vaquero, demasiado arriba en el muslo. Jensen observó su propia extremidad algo consternado, no había tenido intención de escoger un lugar tan poco adecuado, sin duda el mensaje no podía haber sido más claro ni contundente, no cuando su mano se hallaba tan próxima a la cadera del hombre y éste no hacía el más mínimo amago de alejarse.

Se le ocurrió que difícilmente podía haberse congelado con una temperatura corporal tan alta, hasta que comprendió que era su propio cuerpo el que se sentía tan caliente. Jared continuaba inmóvil, mirándole de un modo demasiado cálido e intimo para alguien que quizá había estado con su amante solo un rato antes. Jensen levantó la mirada hacia él y deslizó sus ojos por el rostro del hombre. Una emoción nueva y desagradable le invadía, y buscó indicios de un encuentro sexual previo. Necesitó controlar el absurdo impulso de saltar sobre el hombre para olisquearle a fondo, buscando en su cuerpo restos de su posible encuentro con un desconocido. Jamás había sentido una emoción similar, detestaba las personas celosas o posesivas, las había sufrido en demasía. Pero reconocía que había algo territorial en el sentimiento que le invadía, como si una parte arcaica y subterránea de sí mismo se hallara profundamente molesta ante la idea de que Jared hubiera estado con otra persona. Alejó su mirada del hombre intentando serenarse pero no movió su mano del lugar donde seguía descansando.

No podía confundir una hipótesis con un hecho demostrado, y, aún si Jared había estado con alguien… le había rechazado, dos veces, eso podía indicar que no pretendía engañarle. La cena anterior también era un indicio de que esa relación, si existía, no era algo a lo que se sintiera atado. Su lado racional le ofrecía todas aquellas ideas con espíritu conciliador pero la emoción que predominaba y seguía siendo poderosa le empujaba en otras direcciones. Su mirada se movió sola de nuevo hacia el rostro de Jared, seguía sin encontrar los signos más evidentes de actividad sexual, una mirada algo vidriosa o los labios hinchados por el efecto de besos ajenos. Escuchó un gruñido ronco, claramente enojado, y desconcertado buscó su origen hasta que comprendió que lo había producido él mismo. Entonces la voz de Jared le sorprendió.

-Deberías preguntármelo. – le soltó y Jensen se cuestionó si, lo que había estado barajando, era tan evidente.

Se encogió de hombros echándose hacia atrás y deshaciendo al fin su contacto con él. En cuanto su mano se halló libre de aquel contacto lamentó haberse alejado.

-No es asunto mío- le aclaró sin embargo, intentando mantener una fachada de indiferencia.

La respuesta de Jared le devolvió algo su buen humor.

-Pero podría serlo… si tú… quieres- le miró tanteándole. ¿Hablaban _realmente_ sobre lo mismo?

Las siguientes palabras de Jared le confirmaron que _sí_ lo hacían.

-No me bajé del coche de nadie… no hay nadie, Jensen, nadie más.

Asintió, aceptando la explicación, mientras sus palabras se deslizaban entre los dos como un sortilegio que le liberaba un poco de aquella emoción primitiva y posesiva.  _“Nadie más”._ Sonaba realmente bien, decidió, pero también ponía en evidencia aquella faceta dominante que había ignorado poseer.

-No debería inmiscuirme. Intenté no hacerlo – se disculpó. La sonrisa de Jared relajó su sentimiento de culpa.

-Eso fue increíble, gracias. Tenías derecho a preguntar, cualquiera lo habría hecho.

Podía aceptar eso pero seguía sintiéndose mortificado por su última reacción.

-Pero lo estropeé al imaginar lo peor. – se encogió de hombros asumiendo su responsabilidad por ello, pero Jared no estaba de acuerdo con él.

-No, no lo hiciste. En mi trabajo estoy acostumbrado a recoger gente en ese lugar. – Le aclaró- creo que ambos pensamos de un modo similar, en tu lugar habría llegado a la misma conclusión - sonrió al admitir que la idea no carecía de atractivo, aunque no le agradaban las reacciones de ese sesgo, había algo en la imagen de un Jared celoso sobre él que no le repelía, bochornosamente sintió que le excitaba. Nunca se le había ocurrido que la posesividad podía ser parte del deseo sexual, pero estaba empezando a sopesarlo, esperó que sus pensamientos no se reflejaran en su rostro pero Jared continuaba hablando y no parecía haber advertido nada.

-Cuando cambiaste tu actitud, parecía la opción más lógica –le explicaba y había cierto matiz de disculpa en sus palabras, como si estuviera excusándose por haber comprendido su ataque de celos tan rápidamente. Jensen bufó algo molesto por ello. Le irritaba ser tan obvio, aunque valoraba lo certero que había sido al interpretar sus reacciones. No pretendía ocultarle lo mucho que le gustaba, claro. Pero había sido algo desproporcionado, apenas habían tenido una especie de cita y un par de revolcones. Se sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en ello, en realidad su relación con Jared habría sido más adecuada en su adolescencia. Aunque estaban arreglando el “desastroso” (según se viera) inicio, apenas estaban conociéndose, no podía actuar de aquella manera, no querría hacerlo ni si llegaban a establecer un vinculo más sólido, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se preguntó si sus ex se habían sentido así sobre él, nunca había imaginado que la emoción fuera tan poderosa. Jared interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos de nuevo, parecía tropezar con las palabras buscando un modo de explicarse.

-Solo... no sé como…-detuvo su intento de explicarse asegurándole que no tenía que hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. Pero éste le miraba con una expresión desconcertadamente seria ahora, como si calibrase algo especialmente importante y, después de un suspiro que sonó bastante tenso, le dijo:

-La verdad a veces suena demasiado absurda… pero realmente solo salí a correr, me detuve en casa de mi hermano, y acabé dejando atrás los zapatos y la ropa…

Su tono y su voz sonaban tan sinceras que Jensen asumió que era cierto, pero tenía que haber algo más, la falta de lógica de lo que contaba ocultaba algo.

\- ¿Tu hermano no te ayudó con eso?- no pudo evitar preguntar, pero le resultó evidente como Jared se tensó ante la pregunta y, antes de escuchar su respuesta, ya supo que había tocado un punto vulnerable.

-No, nosotros no…-le vio vacilar, indeciso y entendió.

-No congeniáis- le ofreció.

-Es una manera de decirlo- la amargura fue tan evidente en su tono que Jensen decidió cambiar de tema. Se preguntó qué podía estropear tanto una relación fraternal, él había sido hijo único y siempre había echado de menos tener un hermano. Le envidió eso, incluso si las cosas no le iban bien con el suyo, y debían ir realmente mal si le dejaba a la intemperie de esa manera. Entonces reparó que se encontraban solos, probablemente llevaban un buen rato así, buscó a sus colaboradores en los alrededores y se sorprendió de no hallarlos a la vista.

La puerta que daba a la pequeña cocina de la carpa, se hallaba cerrada y, siendo el único espacio mínimamente privado del lugar, adivinó que se habían refugiado allí. Miró a Jared confuso, preguntándose si éste habría advertido cuando se habían alejado. El rubor que cubría las mejillas del hombre le dio la respuesta. Imaginó que, al otro lado de la puerta, la conversación giraría sobre él y Jared y no pudo culparlos. Se había olvidado de ellos por completo y de un modo bastante vergonzante. Si quería alejar a Brock, lo único que hubiera sido más efectivo habría sido comerle la boca a Jared ante él. Aún así dudaba que hubiera resultado más íntimo que la escena que habían protagonizado.

La bocina de un vehículo resonó en el exterior y Jared se levantó al escucharla.

-Mi amiga- explicó, innecesariamente, y luego se quedó mirándole con una expresión que dejaba claro que no sabía cómo despedirse. Jensen buscó algo adecuado que decir para ayudarle. Quizá debería preguntarle si quería verle esa noche pero no sabía cuando estaría libre así que decidió que le llamaría más tarde si disponía de tiempo. Solo que un “ _te llamaré_ ” sonaba más sórdido de lo que deseaba, al menos en su mente. Se levantó para acompañarle al exterior, con la idea de hacer algo de tiempo para que su cerebro funcionara y encontrara una buena manera de despedirse. Su movimiento confluyó con el de Jared, inclinándose hacia la pequeña mesa lateral para posar la taza de café que, al parecer, aun llevaba en la mano. El gesto simultáneo les hizo chocar. Se echaron a reír por lo tonto del momento, y las risas aliviaron la leve tensión que se había estado fraguando. Jared posó el recipiente despacio, como dándole opción a moverse si quería. Porque ahora estaban de pie juntos, a muy poca distancia el uno del otro.

Jensen recorrió el rostro del hombre, admirando sus rasgos, y la franqueza que brillaba en ellos. Eso le hizo lamentar, de nuevo, haber tenido una reacción tan posesiva. Las personas no debían ser consideradas propiedad de otros. Si el amor era una excusa para coartar la libertad de otro, entonces era un amor equivocado. Quizá era más doloroso así, pero también mucho mas especial, saber que la persona que tenias al lado se quedaba porque así lo deseaba y podía alejarse en cualquier momento, pero no lo hacía, simplemente porque, cada día, decidía seguir a tu lado.No porque sentía que pertenecía a otro. Si no podías confiar en la persona con la que deseabas estar, quizá no deberías pensar en estar a su lado. Además, creía leerlo en el hombre, si se comprometía, estaba seguro de que sería leal, no empezaría nada con subterfugios o mentiras. El rostro de Jared lucía tan honesto que se encontró disculpándose de nuevo sin pensar en cómo se vería. Y fue malinterpretado.

-No importa. Era la conclusión más lógica.- Jensen entendió que creía que lamentaba su mal entendido, pero eso también lo hacía así que no aclaró la confusión. Observó como Jared se humedecía los labios mirando los suyos con una expresión delatora. Se encontraba tan cerca que solo debía inclinar la cabeza para probarlos de nuevo. Pero estaban en su lugar de trabajo, con sus subordinados al otro lado de una fina puerta. No podía comportarse así. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada intentando que entendiera que no podía pasar. Lo logró. Jared asintió en silencio y se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de él tan despacio que Jensen pudo lamentar cada centímetro de distancia. Pero podía leer la frase claramente escrita en su esa mirada. Y era una promesa. “ _Más tarde_ ” le decían sus ojos y Jensen asintió asumiendo que era un compromiso entre los dos.

Le observó alejarse, cambiando de idea sobre acompañarle, necesitaba toda su voluntad para no moverse hacia el hombre y echar por tierra sus buenas intenciones así que no quiso ponerse a prueba iniciando ningún movimiento. Un hálito de aquel perfume que tanto le había molestado le alcanzó de nuevo y de pronto su memoria olfativa se activó, recordando que no era la primera vez que había olido algo así. Desconcertado pensó en el hombre que había encontrado junto a Rob… Padalecki había dicho…pero ¿Qué posibilidades había de que, precisamente, se hubiera cruzado con el hermano de Jared en unas circunstancias tan peculiares? Un estremecimiento le recorrió de arriba abajo. De pronto las rarezas de Jared parecían poseer un sesgo siniestro.

 

 

 

* * *


	30. LINAJE. CAPITULO 27

 

  **CAPITULO 27**

**_Ciudad de Tartu._ **

Candice le recibió en el exterior del pabellón con un abrazo y un comentario burlón, pero suave, por su atuendo. Subió al coche intentando prestar atención a las palabras de su amiga, pero le costaba atenderla, su mente continuaba junto al maestro, unos metros atrás. Si tuviera que resumir sus sentimientos sobre esa mañana la palabra que acudiría a su boca sería “confusión”. La aparición ante sus ojos de aquel espíritu guía como algo sólido, contribuía a darle esperanzas tanto como a infundirle temores que, hasta entonces, no habían cruzado siquiera por su imaginación. También influía en su estado de ánimo ambivalente, la escena que se había desarrollado con Jensen en el interior de la carpa. Le avergonzaba aún la manera en que había olvidado la presencia de los colaboradores del maestro, aunque, que éste también lo hubiera hecho, solo contribuía a sumirlo en una nube de emociones que parecían especialmente peligrosas ahora, cuando debería mantener su mente fría y no dejarse arrastrar por las sensaciones que el profesor le provocaba. Aunque aquella idea parecía difícil de llevar a cabo si Jensen persistía en reaccionar de un modo tan…sugerente.

Jared no pudo contener la sonrisa suave que acudió a sus labios al recordar la tensión repentina que había cubierto al maestro como una nube de tormenta presta a descargar. Su mirada irritada recorriendo su cuerpo, con una urgencia tan clara que, apenas había necesitado unos segundos para comprender a qué obedecía su conducta. En general detestaba las escenas de celos, parecían una muestra de falta de confianza en tu compañero. En su mundo, en el que las parejas que se unían lo hacían respondiendo a un imperativo tan físico como espiritual, estaban fuera de lugar. Pero en el contexto de los primeros encuentros con alguien que te gustaba, no dejaban de ser un indicio positivo. Además, la evidente reacción territorial del maestro, le resultaba absurdamente excitante, sospechaba que aquella sensación provenía más de su lado animal que del humano, pero las emociones provenientes del profesor habían sido muy intensas, o Jensen no pretendía disimularlas, o no había podido hacerlo. La segunda opción le resultaba todavía más estimulante, y, aunque todo su lenguaje corporal había sido tan posesivo que debería haberse sentido algo ofendido, también le había resultado transparente lo molesto que el profesor se sentía por sus propias reacciones. Que Jensen hallara tan irritante comportarse de aquel modo dominante pero aún así no pudiera controlarlo… Jared cerró los ojos intentando aislarse del exterior para serenar la excitación de su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo varias veces mientras buscaba imágenes neutras con las que serenar su estado alterado, no es que su amiga no entendiera la situación, pero le avergonzaba un poco no ser capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Entendía al profesor, _realmente lo hacía_ , resultaba irritante encontrarse siendo arrastrado por las pasiones de su lado más físico, pero también era estimulante, vivificador, y Jared deseaba pedirle a Candice que detuviera el vehículo para saltar sobre la tierra helada y correr contra el viento hasta que su cuerpo se enfriara de una vez, pero una parte de él temía que si hacía tal cosa, iría directo en la dirección que le conducía de regreso con el profesor. Gimió en voz alta, sintiéndose tan frustrado como ansioso, no soportaba mantener mucho más tiempo aquella tensión sexual entre ambos. Era insoportable, sobre todo para él, que no veía modo de saciarla dadas las circunstancias. Su gemido provocó una reacción en su amiga, que dejó de hablar en voz alta y subió el volumen de la radio.

La miró con culpabilidad, a su edad, con más de cuarenta años, no había excusa para portarse como un crío incapaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fueran actos sexuales. El pensamiento solo le rozó y ya desencadenó toda una serie de imágenes que le recordaron los sueños de esa noche y sus resultados matutinos. Con un suspiro agotado, deslizó su mente hacia otros temas y no tardó ni un minuto en regresar al pabellón de nuevo, recordando satisfecho la expresión en el rostro de Jensen mientras rastreaba su cara y su cuerpo buscando detalles que le aclarasen la situación.

La actitud del hombre, tan considerada y respetuosa, sin hacerle preguntas, le había sumido en una nube encantada, pero había tardado casi el mismo tiempo que el profesor en llegar a las mismas conclusiones sobre su estado y situación, caminando desabrigado por aquella carretera. En realidad le había gustado mucho advertir que habían confluido en la misma idea, al mismo tiempo, pero, en cualquier caso, la mirada de Jensen se había oscurecido tanto repentinamente y la tensión de su cuerpo había sido tan evidente, que no habría sido complicado adivinar a qué conclusión había llegado. También lo poco que le gustaba que Jared hubiera estado envuelto en una riña de amantes. La noche anterior creía tener claro que, el interés mutuo, iba más allá de un revolcón, pero la confirmación era tan visceral y física que no podía disimular lo mucho que le agradaba la idea. No había sido la única señal satisfactoria, de nuevo constató que parecía un reflejo innato en el maestro reaccionar olfateando el ambiente. A la hora de juzgar la situación de la mañana, tenía que tener esto en cuenta. Pero el miedo tendía a desplazarse como una red en telaraña que se extendía en múltiples capas, y , a pesar de todos los indicios que se acumulaban, todo seguía resultando circunstancial y sus nuevos temores se habían aposentado mucho más profundamente, tiñendo sus observaciones con aquella pátina de miedo que le hacía retroceder.

El perfume de Ian continuaba sobre él, la ropa que llevaba había estado en sus manos, y aquellos aromas fuertes que su hermano tanto apreciaba, se adherían a todo lo que rozaba. Aún así, la esencia era ya tenue, el olfato del profesor era tremendamente agudo para haberlo detectado tan rápido. Sin embargo seguían siendo solo eso, indicios, _una montaña de_ indicios favorables y, sin embargo, la prueba que necesitaban parecía tener un resultado negativo…múltiples indicios constituyen una prueba, pensó, pero el miedo continuaba allí agazapado ofreciéndole escenas pavorosas de Jensen sufriendo el castigo si se equivocaba. No podía arriesgarse, **_no con él._** Contuvo un gemido de frustración, y escuchó la voz de Candice curiosamente lejana, la mujer le preguntaba algo sobre la radio, supuso que sobre el volumen así que solo se encogió de hombros en su beneficio, intentando centrar su atención en ella, pero a través de la radio le llegaba el sonido de una canción de hard rock en la que el cantante había engolado el tono hasta convertirlo casi en un rugido y la mente de Jared, ya predispuesta a dejarse arrastrar por los recuerdos del maestro, asoció el sonido con el gruñido molesto que había abandonado la garganta de Jensen.

Le había costado mantener el control al escucharle, la necesidad instintiva de poner fin a la conversación e iniciar otra mucho más primitiva y física, en la que serían sus cuerpos los que hablaran, casi le había dominado. Jared contuvo un jadeo ante la idea, mirando a su compañera de sesgado, pero Candice parecía contarle algo sobre su trabajo y atendía a la carretera. Respiró aliviado. Ya que no podía alejar sus pensamientos de Jensen, intentó que éstos tuvieran un sesgo menos… marcado, y reflexionó sobre lo rápido que el profesor había confiado en su palabra. Había desarrollado ya una fuerte intuición sobre él, creía que el maestro era capaz de soportar con paciencia el silencio o la falta de explicaciones, incluso que podía llegar a comprender situaciones que pocos entenderían, pero que no toleraría fácilmente las mentiras.

En su situación era fácil sentirse tentado por ellas, pero aquella fuerte intuición le aconsejaba en contra, según Rob, Jensen tenía talento para ver a través de los subterfugios, y su instinto sobre él le decía que detestaba las mentiras y engaños… Jared tragó en seco de pronto, temiendo que, si continuaba viéndole, muy pronto llegarían a una línea en la que, más allá, o recurría a las mentiras, o tendría que hacer frente a verdades que quizá destruyeran todo lo que estaba empezando a surgir. Su mirada recorrió el paisaje que veía a través del cristal de la ventana. Al otro lado la naturaleza reinaba casi burlándose de los temores de los hombres, cuando todo hubiera pasado, allí fuera, la nieve y los arboles continuarían con su ciclo natural, ajenos a sus temores. Debería reconfortarlo pero solo aumentó su ansiedad. Cada nuevo detalle sobre aquel hombre le hacía desearle más a su lado, como amante claro, pero también como algo mas, un compañero, uno de verdad… no podía culpar a su lobo por su entusiasmo, pero si Ian no le hubiera ayudado a regresar a su forma humana, ¿hubiera acabado arrastrando a un aterrado Jensen a alguna guarida en las montañas? Jared se estremeció, su lobo no entendía que Jensen quizá fuera solo humano, ni tampoco que no podía “quedarse” con él, iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado con entrar en fase mientras las cosas con Jensen no estuvieran claras.

No podía arriesgarse, aunque era difícil con el maestro cerca portándose de aquel modo, el recuerdo del ruido ronco y grave que había proferido el profesor le estremeció de nuevo. Se mesó los cabellos frustrado, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a soportarlo si el hombre seguía excitándole de esa manera. Pero se entendían, la impresión de la noche anterior se había agudizado esa mañana. Parecía perfecto para él, solo que quizá no lo era. Suspiró, deseando más que nunca ser solo un humano normal que acababa de conocer a otro hombre tremendamente atractivo y que esa noche tendrían una cita estupenda y no tenían nada que temer, fuera de los prejuicios de las sociedades humanas sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Sonaba bien, y quería que fuera algo más que una idea. Solo que no podía ser así, nunca. Fuera quien fuera Jensen, él no iba a dejar de ser quien era, un miembro de los clanes, el hijo de su padre, no podía huir de eso, por mucho que lo intentara.

-¿Jared? **¿Jared?** -La voz de su amiga le sobresaltó provocándole un respingo en su asiento, miró alrededor pero aún no habían llegado a su zona-¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntaba ella.

Asintió mirándola un poco sorprendido, había estado un poco distraído, seguro, pero tampoco tanto como para provocar un tono tan molesto.

-Claro, estoy aquí- le respondió.

La sonrisa de ella sonó casi agotada en respuesta.

-Precisamente eso es lo que no estás haciendo, estar aquí... - se encogió de hombros al comprender que su ánimo había sido mas introspectivo de lo que creía, su gesto pretendía pedirle disculpas y quitarle hierro a su estado abstraído. Esbozó una excusa rápida sobre estar agotado, que ella no creyó, pero fingió hacerlo.

-Está bien Jared. Hablaremos más tarde- le sonrió subiendo de nuevo la música de la emisora local. Jared escuchó la música alejando su mente de nuevo, a pesar de que algo en la sonrisa de Candice le indicó que había problemas que resolver. Pero siendo así, con más entusiasmo regresó a sus pensamientos sobre Jensen, temiendo que tendría que alejarse de ellos un buen rato para hacer frente a lo que ella iba a contarle. No habían quedado en nada para más tarde, pero había sido algo tácito que ambos deseaban verse después. Jared se preguntó si debería llamarlo o esperar su llamada. Le había parecido bastante atareado, así que quizá sería mejor esperar su llamada. Suspiró cansado. Además él también tenía trabajo que hacer, incluso más de lo que esperaba por la conducta de la mujer. Pero lo habría dejado todo atrás por reunirse de nuevo con él. Sintió la emoción que cubría su pecho como una mano suave que le acariciaba mientras le susurraba todo tipo de promesas.

El coche de Candice giró hacia la vía que conducía a su área, y Jared la miró disimuladamente, el comentario de su amiga indicaba que querría acompañarle a casa y, aunque desearía tener una excusa para alejarla, no logró encontrar ninguna que no fuera algo grosera. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para analizar con calma como actuar, respecto a lo sucedido en la nieve. El sentido común le empujaba a buscar un chaman y consultarle lo que había sucedido, compartiendo todos los detalles, pero la idea le enervaba. En general esta casta de elegidos y elegidas le provocaban cierta tensión, todos le hacían sentirse como un ingrato por no alegrarse de lo que consideraban su “ _bendición_ ” y Jim, el único al que se hubiera confiado, jamás se alejaba de Karula. Tendría que posponerlo entonces, no había manera de que se alejara tantas horas de la ciudad teniendo una cita con Jensen esa noche.

Mientras calibraba sus opciones comprendió que Candice quizá podía resultarle útil y dejó de lamentar tener que “pasar” por el interrogatorio que intuía que se avecinaba junto con las noticias probablemente desagradables. Como esperaba, al llegar a su apartamento, ella subió con él, llevando una carpeta que claramente hablaba de trabajo. Tragó molesto intuyendo de qué se trataba. En cuanto entraron en el piso, tomó el dossier en sus manos decidiendo que sería mejor quitárselo de encima cuanto antes:

-¿El informe de laboratorio?- se aseguró y ella asintió enseguida.

-Jensen recibirá los originales en unas horas- le aseguró.

Jared abrió la carpeta y leyó incrédulo las conclusiones. “ _etnia romaní”, “golpe occipital”, “fractura limpia”_ movió la cabeza incrédulo, preguntándose quien había fantaseado de aquel modo. Candice le confirmó su lectura.

-Los restos se hallaron bajo una gruta de la cuarta esfera pero, durante la segunda guerra mundial, ya habían alcanzado ese nivel y los túneles estuvieron cerrados muchos años.

-¿Y crees que Jensen va a creerse que un grupo de gitanos se refugiaron en las cavernas y …- se detuvo intentando controlar el desdén de su tono, fracasó al añadir- ¿se mataron unos a otros?.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Parece tan extrañamente colorista que no tendrá más remedio que hacerlo.

Jared meneó la cabeza aún incrédulo. Suponía que los restos sufrirían algún “accidente” durante su manejo, parecía una solución más sencilla que aquella rebuscada explicación, pero la mirada de su amiga pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Ha habido demasiados “ _accidentes_ ” extraños, Jared, si no ha sospechado ya, sin duda lo haría ahora, cada vez que ha encontrado algo realmente importante, lo ha perdido por medio de algún percance accidental… no se pueden usar esos métodos eternamente sin despertar sospechas.

-Ya- aceptó leyendo la exposición mientras se preguntaba si habrían pensado en ocultar en el mismo lugar un puñal convenientemente grabado con una bonita maldición gitana. Jensen no precisamente era idiota, seguro que le parecía rebuscado y absurdo. Pero quizá Candice tenía razón, y, precisamente por ello, acabaría por asumir que era cierto. Demasiado “artificioso” para no serlo. La idea poseía su propia astucia implícita, tenía que admitirlo. Ella le dejó otras carpetas sobre una mesa próxima y le miró muy seria. Se preparó para escuchar algún tipo de reproche o consejo.

-¿Vas a contármelo de una vez? –Alzó las cejas en un gesto de aparente arrogancia que pretendía hacerla desistir, no funcionó claro, nunca lo hacía con ella.

-¿Jared? -Repitió la mujer demostrando que no iba a dejarse intimidar.

Suspiró cansado y la invitó a sentarse mientras le ofrecía algo para compartir. Candice aceptó un té, y, mientras lo preparaba, Jared se preguntaba qué sería bueno compartir, y qué no. Entendía lo que ella quería saber y también porqué, pero, a veces prefería dejar reposar algo a solas antes de compartirlo con algún amigo, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos primero. Se sentó junto a la mujer y degustó primero un par de tragos de su café con leche, como si la bebida caliente pudiera darle algo de ánimo.

-No fue tan grave...-empezó y Candice buscó algo más en el interior de su carpeta, luego le ofreció la blackberry con una expresión, sin embargo, curiosamente suave. Era un articulo online de una página de la prensa local. El titular le provocó un escalofrío.

_**“Pareja de ancianos afirma haber sido agredida por un lobo monstruoso”** _

Leyó rápidamente los detalles, y respiró aliviado al comprender que la “agresión” había sido el ataque de pánico que ambos habían sufrido. El resto de detalles no le importaban, no en realidad. Miró a su amiga con preocupación. Y ella confirmó sus temores.

-Saldrá en la edición de la tarde, estoy intentando impedirlo pero si hago demasiada fuerza parecerá extraño y llamará igual la atención que tememos, la mayoría creerán que es una locura...

-Pero no los otros clanes… -suspiró.- mierda. –aquello no lo había esperado y lo complicaba todo.

-Jared, un lobo negro de ese tamaño y en esta zona…. todos sabrán que eras tú- le recordó ella, innecesariamente, pero parecía necesitar poner en voz alta sus temores y Jared solo esperó que ella tuviera buenas noticias sobre las posibles consecuencias, aunque se temía lo peor.

-¿Como de grave será para mi padre? –le preguntó, intentando mantener la calma, Candice pareció meditar pero su expresión mostraba, claramente, que el titubeo era algo en su beneficio, e intuyó lo que eso implicaba antes de escucharla.

-Mucho… - la voz de su amiga confirmó la peor alternativa. Intentó alejar el resto de sus preocupaciones para centrarse en aquel nuevo problema, Candice intentaba que entendiera la situación aunque, a pesar de haberse mantenido alejado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su herencia y status, Jared tenía una idea bastante exacta de lo frágil que era ahora el equilibrio de poder en los clanes

-El tercer linaje está siendo tremendamente beligerante con los nuestros –la manera en que nuestros acudió a su boca le hizo sonreír a pesar de todo- pero el problema será con…

-Nina- comprendió. Ella asintió y Jared intentó recordar a la mujer, la última vez que se habían visto, Nina era una joven fuerte y ambiciosa pero acababa de comprometerse y su mente se hallaba centrada en esa nueva vida. Ahora sería una mujer adulta de apenas cincuenta años, los humanos de los clanes poseían una longevidad mayor que los humanos sin linaje, o los animales que se vestían. Una mujer de cincuenta años apenas estaba en el primer tercio de su vida, y Nina probablemente se hallaba en el momento perfecto para desear mucho más de lo que ya tenía.

-Ha estado desafiando la tradición,- le confirmó Candice- quiere cambiar la situación actual Jared, y tu padre se ve débil con sus herederos divididos y lejos de él, al menos oficialmente…- esa parte era la que tenía clara, desde que había dejado su hogar.

Incluso a su refugio lejos del mundo, habían llegado los temores de su clan. Desde que había regresado al mundo, diez años atrás, había estado temiendo este momento. No quería regresar, no quería ser lo que su padre esperaba, le hubiera cedido el puesto a Ian de inmediato, pero la ambición que su hermano tenía sobre liderar el clan, parecía haberse esfumado cuando su odio se había convertido en motor de sus actos. Su padre jamás dejaría en manos de aquel Ian el liderazgo y estaba seguro de que su hermano lo sabía. Aun así, seguía habiendo algo que no entendía.

-Pero está Genevieve… ella debería ser suficiente…. es joven pero…

Candice la desestimó con un gesto algo desdeñoso.

-Tu hermana se mostró perezosa e indolente en la última asamblea, y Nina se ha encargado de mostrarla ante el resto de clanes como alguien poco fiable, y no se la puede culpar del todo… -su amiga le miró con una expresión que lo costó descifrar antes de añadir- Jared… Genevieve acusó mucho vuestra ausencia… ella… bueno, parece mucho más centrada en sus placeres que en los deberes de su cargo…

Jared suspiró, se sentía culpable por eso. Ni una sola vez durante diez años había pensado en aquella niña. Era casi una recién nacida cuando había cruzado las puertas de su hogar, para internarse en la montaña, buscando alejarse de todo lo que conocía, y amaba. Todo aquel tiempo, había purgado su culpa y había añorado a su padre y a su hermano, pero no había pensado en su hermanita hasta que había regresado a la civilización, y para entonces, la niña era una extraña que le rehuía. Debería haber intentado acercarse a ella, pero Genevieve no solía abandonar la morada y él no había querido regresar aún. La responsabilidad de que aquella niña hubiera crecido sin ningún tipo de guía moral era tanto de ellos, como de su padre.

-Tu padre ha estado insinuando que estás a punto de regresar a casa, Jared, - aquello le sorprendió y la miró confundido. - eso le da ventaja con el séptimo linaje, e incluso el cuarto estaría dispuesto a cambiar su postura si fuera así…- Asintió despacio, la afirmación de su padre obedecía probablemente a un movimiento táctico, pero el abrazo con el que le había acogido, le hacía pensar que, quizá el viejo creía, realmente, que aquello podía suceder. La idea le seguía disgustando pero también le preocupaba que su padre no tuviera más opciones, no se podía huir de quién uno es, lo había descubierto de la peor manera en el pasado.

-Pero esto…- empezó, y se detuvo al ver la expresión del rostro de su amiga, su mirada compasiva y suave y entendió..

-Un líder que se expone de ese modo…. se lo he dado en bandeja- y las locuras de Ian eran ya la comidilla de los clanes, la situación de su padre, si aquella noticia trascendía, sería terriblemente endeble.

-Están asustados Jared, todos los clanes lo están, este nuevo milenio les asusta y preocupa, la deforestación está arrinconando a muchos de los nuestros, nuestras moradas están en peligro y Nina ofrece un liderazgo fuerte frente a un viejo que muchos… -vaciló un segundo antes de acabar- muchos ven como vulnerable, solitario y sin apoyo.

“ _y cuyos herederos parecen ser una panda de temerarios e imprudentes que les empujarían a todos a una situación aun peor”_ entendió.

-Jared…-empezó ella

-Nunca… -La miró con firmeza, el titubeo de su voz, la mirada cautelosa… suponía lo qué pretendía sugerirle y aquello seguía sin estar abierto a discusión. No había cambiado de opinión, y no iba a hacerlo sin más.

-Pero si los clanes lo supieran- intentó ella, la súplica en su voz le dijo más sobre lo desesperada que era ahora la situación y, se obligó a ser razonable, a pesar de la renuencia profunda que le provocaba solo tocar el tema- si compartieran nuestras esperanzas, si conocieran la forma de tu tótem… eso les haría olvidar cualquier transgresión…-Jared dejó la taza de café, ya tibio, sobre la mesa para levantarse y alejarse de ella. Notó como su amiga se tensaba ante su reacción así que intentó explicárselo sin tocar del todo sus temores más ocultos. Ella se merecía una respuesta, después de todo.

-No lo entiendes, Candice, no es… incluso ahora que todo podría cambiar…- suspiró frustrado intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que supondría? Si la idea de que Roana podría estar abierta de nuevo se extiende, el fanatismo se expandiría con la misma rapidez. En pocos meses tendríamos incluso a los águilas fuera de sus nidos y dispuestos a todo… si llegan a creer que las profecías van a cumplirse... con la fuerza de la primera morada de su lado… sabes que existen facciones que creen que deberíamos luchar contra los humanos y subyugarlos… sería demasiado peligroso.- concluyó buscando su mirada para leer en ella si entendía realmente lo que supondría para todos que aquella información se extendiera. Incluso Ian lo tenía que haber entendido así, ya que jamás había hecho pública aquella información. Nadie deseaba que ciertas facciones aprovecharan las circunstancias.

-Pero es posible, ¿no?- preguntó ella cautelosa y Jared se alejó de nuevo de ella, intentando rehuir su mirada pero era Candice, habían sido amigos demasiado tiempo para que pudiera engañarla sobre cómo se sentía. Jared posó sus ojos sobre el único elemento decorativo en la habitación: un perchero de hierro que ella le había regalado cuando había estrenado el piso, recordaba la sonrisa afectuosa de la mujer mientras le indicaba que le haría falta para recibir a los amigos. Se giró para mirarla de nuevo, abochornado de haberla rehuido, Candice había estado en su vida mucho antes que Rob, pero entonces era solo una más de las jóvenes que compartían sus estudios con él, le resultaba simpática pero no había sido hasta que todo se desmoronó en su vida, que ella se había revelado como alguien realmente especial.

Se decía que los amigos dan la medida de su calidad en los momentos más difíciles, y Candice le había demostrado mucho entonces. No se había rendido con él. Había seguido acudiendo, en su forma de cuervo, a la gruta donde había intentado huir del mundo, una y otra vez había rehuido sus intentos de alejarla, hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Hasta que empezó a necesitar la presencia comprensiva y cálida del ave. Hasta que incluso llegó a esperarla y tolerar su forma humana. Y, cuando al fin había empezado a regresar al mundo, ella había estado allí para guiarle. No había nadie más próximo con quien compartir sus temores.

-La he visto.- le confesó, ella no lo entendió claro, aún no. Estudió su rostro cuando se lo aclaró, buscando algún resto del temor que él sentía.

-He visto a la madre del noveno linaje, he visto al enorme leopardo negro, la he visto en lo alto de una rama, mirándome, y no me atacó. Se quedó allí mirándome, solo eso…- le soltó de golpe, y el jadeo de Candice sonó tan agitado como se sentía el latir de su propio pecho al decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Jensen? –le preguntó ella, pero solo había emoción en su voz, ni la mas mínima insinuación de temor. Intentó no preocuparla de inmediato y organizar sus ideas para que entendiera lo que podía implicar por si misma.

-No lo sé, Jensen estaba cerca pero no interactuó con ella, al menos yo no pude apreciarlo, no sabía si estaba allí por él, podía haberle atacado, tenía que ser cauteloso... Sucedió a pocos metros de Roana…- empezó, creía que tendría que explicarle lo que eso significaba pero, sorprendentemente, ella parecía entenderlo. Jared la miró confuso.

-He estado leyendo Jared, desde el momento en que todo esto empezó, quería saber... lo que podía suponer… sé que las Madres habitan en las profundidades de Roana…y que allí son… “reales”- bajó su tono al añadir esto y sin darse cuenta, él continuó hablando igual de bajo.

-Creo que la escuchó...-añadió.

-¿La escuchó? ¿Qué quieres decir? Si la escuchó entonces podía verla…- supuso ella, con sensatez - Nuestro guía es una parte de nuestra alma, solo nuestra pareja o nuestro enemigo puede ver su forma, bueno, o los chamanes durante la ligadura…si Jensen la escuchó entonces…- recitó, pero Jared suspiró, estaban llegando al meollo del asunto. La interrumpió explicándoselo.

-Jim me habló sobre eso hace mucho, demasiado tiempo, un espíritu guía está para proteger a su elegido, para guiarle también, claro, pero sobre todo para protegerle en el más amplio sentido de la palabra…un dios guardián, un protector espiritual…nunca dejaría que nada te dañara…ni nadie….

Ella seguía sin entender y Jared esperó no ser demasiado transparente al continuar

-Si realmente…bueno, ya sabes, si mi pareja tiene ese tótem y no es Jensen, éste es…

Candice entendió al fin.

-Un rival… mierda.- lo miró sorprendida y él añadió, tan bajito que le costó escucharse a si mismo, pero Candice le oyó.

-Le protegería… incluso de lo que él o ella no sentiría como una amenaza porque lo ignoraba, pero el Guía podría verle como alguien que llegaría a dañar a su protegido, alguien que debería desaparecer.

-Pero no le atacó… y él te gusta… es evidente… no has conocido a nadie más, Jared, todo apunta a…

-Indicios… si fuera Rob ¿te arriesgarías?- ella se calló, consternada, sin respuesta para eso.

-No, no lo hizo, no le atacó- admitió sin embargo- pero existe la posibilidad de que me estuviera advirtiendo, ¿y si le estoy poniendo en peligro de varias maneras Candice?-no ocultó el miedo en su voz y su amiga pareció buscar algo para consolarle, solo que no lo encontró.

-Realmente te gusta mucho, ¿no? Eso suele ser una señal…- intentaba ser positiva pero Jared sabía que, en aquel tema, no podía permitirse no ser estrictamente racional.

-Pero no siempre, a veces te sientes atraído por alguien que tu tótem no ha escogido y no aprecias su elección…

-A largo plazo siempre es mucho más adecuada, tu alma gemela a veces no se ve con claridad y el deseo puede ofuscar tu mirada, después de todo no es una elección basada en algún tipo de azar mágico sino en la compatibilidad más profunda- le recordó ella, Jared cerró los ojos intentando ser objetivo con Jensen, la atracción que sentía hacia él iba más allá del físico, eso lo sabía, y parecía el tipo de conexión profunda a la que tu tótem te conducía, pero estaba proyectando tantas emociones en Jensen que temía equivocarse. ¿Y si realmente no era su compañero y solo lo deseaba por una mezcla de deseo y soledad? Temía estar mintiéndose a sí mismo, y que, aún si el hombre era todo lo que veía en él, estuviera completamente fuera de su alcance. Pero si había otra persona en la ciudad a la que pertenecía realmente el tótem, probablemente lo vería claro al conocerle o conocerla. Y entonces no lamentaría que no fuera Jensen, aunque la idea le parecía ridícula ahora, pero temía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, éstas le habían conducido al desastre en el pasado, no podía tomarlas como guía. Y fuera lo que fuera Jensen, destinado o no a quedarse a su lado, no quería que sufriera ningún daño. La miró, intentando explicarle todo esto de alguna manera. Pero ella pareció leerlo en su expresión.

-Jared lo siento tanto. Tiene que haber una manera de saberlo con certeza. Algo en lo que no hayamos pensado aún. –Candice lucía tan concentrada buscando alternativas que detestó decepcionarla.

-No hay otra manera, si le contamos la verdad no nos creería- detuvo el intento de ella, sabiendo que su optimismo no tenía cabida ahora- no serviría de nada intentarlo. No puedes olvidar lo que somos, Cam -usó su diminutivo para suavizar lo tajante de su respuesta- si él no es como nosotros… sabes como acaba eso - le explicó casi con dulzura

-No hay nada que nos impida ser buenos amigos, pero no se puede compartir la vida con alguien sin contarle quién eres realmente, lo que eres, no me creerá a menos que lo vea… a menos que se lo muestre, y si es solo humano… incluso si no sale huyendo para luego levantarme mil ordenes de alejamiento…- se detuvo, guardando silencio, había repasado aquellas opciones antes de conocerle, convencido de que su método sería el más prudente, ahora todas aquellas alternativas le resultaban algo más que imprudentes, eran intolerables.

-Quizá lo entienda… incluso si solo es humano… quizá lo entienda… algunos lo han hecho en el pasado- observó ella pero su prudencia solo lo hacía más obvio, lo que los dos no estaban diciendo.

-Parece realmente dispuesto a abrir su mente a otras “realidades” pero ¿qué ser humano querría vivir junto a alguien que se convierte en un lobo gigantesco, no solo a voluntad, sino bajo emociones extremas? Sería un kamikaze si quisiera tener a su lado a alguien como yo. Si le cuento la verdad, y no es uno de los nuestros, le perderé…-meneó la cabeza burlándose de sí mismo- ¡le perderé! ¡Por favor, escúchame! Ni siquiera le tengo, joder.

La mirada de su amiga le recorrió compungida, ambos sabían lo inusual que era que su lenguaje se volviera tan brusco. Agradeció que ella no le consolara con la opción más lógica, si Jensen era solo humano, ahí fuera, en algún lugar, la pareja de Jared no estaba lejos, y no añoraría al maestro _después_ … solo que no podía creerlo _ahora mismo_. Candice parecía entenderlo así y respetar sus emociones actuales, incluso si solo eran un reflejo equívoco.

-No sé qué hacer Cam, no sé qué hacer…- le confesó tomando asiento de nuevo, esta vez junto a ella.

-Podrías pedir ayuda a los chamanes... - tanteó ella pero aquella línea de actuación seguía siendo la última que tomaría.

-No, no a menos que no haya ninguna otra opción, no les importaría someterlo a un proceso que podría matarle- le recordó- los conoces, Can, la muerte y la vida para ellos son lo mismo, formas distintas de una única realidad, no encontrarían nada malo en que, el resultado de su prueba, fuera la muerte de Jensen. No, no puedo dejar que se encarguen de esto.- concluyó. Candice buscó su mano con la suya, apretándosela con fuerza para añadir.

-Jared… esto va a destrozarte, si sigues acercándote tanto a él para descubrir la verdad acabaras por no poder alejarte…tienes que dejar que se encarguen otros y alejarte de él hasta que todo... esté claro.- razonó.

-Lo sé... - después de lo sucedido esa mañana parecía lo más coherente, lo sabía pero no sabía cómo hacer eso, como alejarse de él. Si Jensen no era su pareja, por las madres, que sus sentimientos por quien lo fuera iban a ahogarle si eran todavía más poderosos

\- Lo sé, pero esta noche… quiero volver a verle- reconoció. Sonaba tan simple que parecía increíble que fuera tan complicado. Su amiga le abrazó entonces espontáneamente, mientras no dejaba de murmurarle palabras de aliento.

-oh, Jared, mierda, siempre había querido que tuvieras una oportunidad de encontrar a alguien - el rostro de la mujer se acercó para apoyar su frente sobre la suya.

-Escúchame, tienes que llevarme con él, haré lo que pueda para inmiscuirme en su vida y descubrir todos sus secretos cueste lo que cueste- le susurró en un intento de bromear aligerando el ambiente pero ambos sabían que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Y sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

-Pero hay otra manera y lo sabes, no es la peor de las maneras, y lo sabrías con seguridad. Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo por ti, y sé que Rob lo entendería- Jared la miró, sorprendido siquiera de que hubiera llegado a pensarlo.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso, si él es el elegido de la madre del noveno linaje, te mataría… y Rob me mataría a mí después, por cierto- concluyó con un amago de sonrisa, obviando el hecho de que no soportaría pensar en aquella opción, si no era con él claro.

El suspiro de la mujer era la banda sonora de sus sentimientos:

\- Suena jodidamente complicado – aceptó ella. Se miraron consternados, buscando una manera de que la situación no fuera tan complicada.

-Los indicios son muchos, lo sé, pero mi miedo es mayor supongo… Mi lobo le olió esta mañana, le sintió como pareja… pero, si es solo un humano, se lo comerá, no distingue bien los límites.- intentó bromear…

-Y aun si cambia podría no ser…- reflexionó ella, pero Jared la interrumpió, eso al menos lo tenía claro.

-No, si Jensen es de los linajes, es mi pareja, no puede ser de otra manera… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que, después de tantos siglos buscando a ese clan, aparezcan dos personas cerca de Roana con ese linaje? –

Desdeñó aquel temor pero asumió resignado el único camino que tenían para descubrir la verdad sin poner a Jensen en peligro- el único modo es el método que seguimos, acercarse a él, descubrir sus secretos….

-Y, de esta manera, mientras haces eso, podrías perder demasiado…-el “ _otra vez_ ” estaba tan implícito en sus palabras que Jared casi lo escuchó.

-De otra manera, podría perderlo todo. No puedo Candice, no puedo volver a…. no puede volver a pasar… no con Jensen, jamás lo superaría. Es una persona realmente increíble ¿sabes? No podría soportar que alguien como él desapareciera del mundo por mi culpa, si al final de todo esto, las cosas no salen como esperaba… bien, ella estaba ahí, esta mañana, así que, sea quien sea, parece que es real, mi compañero o compañera está ahí fuera…-incluso a él le sonó patético el amago de optimismo que intentó insuflar en su tono.

-Daría lo que fuera porque resulte ser Jensen- murmuró ella mirándole y buscando de nuevo su mano para apretarla con cariño.

Jared asintió repitiéndose lo mismo en silencio.

_“y yo, amiga mía, y yo... lo daría todo, literalmente”_

 

* * *


	31. LINAJE. CAPITULO 28

 

**CAPITULO 28**

_**Bosques de Karula.** _

_Veinticuatro años antes._

Los restos del picnic yacían sobre la tierra húmeda, desperdigados de cualquier manera, como restos varados de una batalla claramente perdida. Misha los contempló algo aturdido. El cuerpo cálido a su lado se enroscaba entorno a él y lo miró, conteniendo un suspiro de frustración. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca de su ligadura, desafiar la tradición podía ser peligroso, más de uno había atraído las fiebres sin estar listo y había pagado las consecuencias. Habían llegado lo más lejos que podían y, aún así no parecía bastar, contempló su cuerpo subiendo y bajando por efecto de la pausada respiración y sintió de nuevo la profunda punzada de deseo en su interior. Aquello parecía un indicio de lo que sentiría después. Cuando llegara el tiempo de ligar los vínculos con su espíritu guía y realizar el primer cambio, estaba seguro de que Ian sería invocado como su pareja. La expectativa le hizo vibrar.

Lo había contemplado muchas veces claro, su familia llevaba los registros del linaje, y siempre había un dinástico presente en la ceremonia de ligadura. Dada su curiosidad sobre el tema, había acompañado varias veces a su madre durante las ceremonias. Pero era muy diferente a experimentarlo. Sentía la ansia crecer en su interior, en parte por convertirse al fin en un ser completo, en parte por poder disfrutar plenamente de su relación con Ian. El cuerpo durmiente se estiró junto a él y se inclinó para besar el cabello del joven. Ian no se despertó pero rumió algo entre dientes, aún dormido. Misha sonrió encandilado, y acarició la mejilla del chico, sintiéndose un poco abochornado de su propia reacción. Había algo en él que le hacía sentirse vulnerable y estúpido. Éste gimió en sueños, bajito, y Misha se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, susurrando su nombre. Ian abrió los ojos, y buscó su boca con sus labios. Ambos gimieron ahora, y Misha se empujó contra él. Las manos de Ian se deslizaban suaves por sus brazos y Misha se sintió más que inclinado a romper la tradición. Alguien gritó su nombre entonces, en un tono alto y claro, repitiéndolo varias veces hasta que ya no pudo seguir ignorándolo. Se apartó de Ian maldiciendo a quién les hubiera interrumpido.

El chico se quedó mirándole a poca distancia, con los labios inflamados por efecto de sus besos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus pupilas, dilatadas, brillaban mirándole y Misha empezó a pensar en mandar a paseo la ceremonia. Pero la voz volvió a sonar con fuerza y, esta vez, identificó a su madre. Se disculpó ante Ian intentando controlar su impulso de ignorar la llamada. Sabía que en realidad tenía que agradecer la interrupción, continuar era peligroso para los dos y no quería ponerle en un aprieto, además, solo faltaban unos meses y ambos serían entonces adultos, en todos los sentidos, y podrían estar plenamente unidos. Estaba seguro de que vería al espíritu guía de Ian en su ceremonia, lo sentía muy dentro de sí, que era el adecuado para él. No tenía dudas sobre eso. Bailaría con Ian alrededor del fuego, aun siendo tan jóvenes, pero estaba seguro de que el chico lo deseaba tanto como él, y cuando tienes la suerte de encontrar a tu pareja tan joven, ¿para qué esperar? Ian protestó quejumbroso por su marcha, pero le recordó porque tenía que irse, y ambos comprendían la parte que se callaba. Aunque pareció algo molesto, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su irritación no estaba dirigida hacia él sino hacia las circunstancias. Deseaba inclinarse y volver a probar sus labios pero no estaba seguro de poder alejarse entonces. Ian observó con una sonrisa:

-Está bien, sé que es importante para ti, esperaré.- sus palabras convirtieron su anhelo por él en algo más profundo. Ian tenía aquella facultad, en algunas ocasiones, por efecto de una palabra, un gesto o una mirada, le hacía sentir que necesitaba acercarse mucho más y fundirse con su carne y aún así apenas empezaría a saciar su necesidad de él. Intentó disimular el efecto que le causaba. Le aturdía sentirse tan subyugado. Pero le devolvió la sonrisa buscando sin darse cuenta la piel del otro con sus manos. Ian le agarró a su vez y el tacto suave de su piel le mareó. Las sensaciones le aturdían de nuevo, los meses que restaban para sus ligaduras parecían, de pronto, espacios infinitos que jamás llegarían. Misha se repitió que no debían permitirse aquello, pero su cuerpo ya estaba inclinándose hacia el chico y buscando su calor. La voz llamándole les sobresaltó de nuevo, e interrumpieron el movimiento para mirarse con sonrisas cohibidas. Aunque ambos intentaban fingir que sus sentimientos no eran tan intensos, era cada vez más complicado disimularlo. Se levantó para alejarse haciendo un esfuerzo final. Entonces recordó algo más.

-El joven que ha sido llamado esta luna podría ser tu hermano, no? – esperó su respuesta. Muchos esperaban la ligadura del primogénito con gran expectación. Los chamanes les revelarían si era un líder, y después todos podrían ver qué clase de lobo sería. Misha era hijo único así que ignoraba si Ian sentiría algo de aprensión por ello o más bien esperaría orgulloso. Pocas veces algo podía salir mal, pero aquellas pocas veces se extendían como leyendas entre los jóvenes iniciados y la mayoría acudía más temeroso de lo que le correspondía. Ian asintió de pronto inusitadamente serio.

-Podría ser él… ha estado tan malhumorado y tenso últimamente- Misha esperó que fuera su hermano. Asistir a la ligadura del siguiente patriarca elevaría su status, pero no era solo eso, quería que Ian se calmara. Ahora casi podía ver el miedo en su rostro. La llamada era siempre algo privado, pero no era extraño que los familiares intuyeran el momento. Extendió su mano para atrapar de nuevo la de Ian apretándola con fuerza.

-Saldrá bien. Tú mismo me has dicho que es fuerte, y estaré allí, te prometo que haré lo que pueda- le enorgulleció advertir la suavidad que invadió el rostro del hombre. Luego le miró contrito.

.-Debería haberos presentado…-los dos se sonrieron algo azorados, ambos sabían porque no había sucedido aún tal cosa, desde que se habían conocido, casi siete meses atrás, no habían dejado de reunirse a solas en todas partes, tan embebidos el uno con el otro que no habían tenido tiempo para nadie más. Pero Misha pensó que tenían que empezar a actuar de un modo más responsable, aquel largo interludio romántico que les tenía subyugado tenía que empezar a acabarse, su familia y la de Ian debían conocer la situación entre ellos, siempre era mucho mejor así de cara a la ligadura.

-Conoceré a tu hermano, seguro, he oído hablar ya demasiado sobre él, creo que empiezo a estar un poco harto de escuchar su nombre sin conocer el rostro al que pertenece- le aseguró, inclinándose hacia Ian para darle un beso rápido pero suave. Ian se echó a reír al oírle. Se levantó para alejarse, cuando su compañero le llamó.

-Mish! Si es Jared…-no necesitó escuchar el resto de la frase. Todos tenían el mismo temor cuando un pariente afrontaba la ligadura. El jugo de _Ríome_ tenía a veces efectos francamente desagradables.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien, estaré a su lado después, te lo prometo.

La sonrisa de Ian le dijo mucho más de lo que podía tolerar sin actuar de modo absolutamente ridículo. Se alejó intentando no mirarle de nuevo, le costaba creer que una sola persona pudiera hacerle tan feliz. Se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de su familia, su madre ya se había vestido para la ceremonia, se apresuró a imitarla, Mientras se ataviaba con los ropajes ceremoniales sintió como el aura solemne se le contagiaba de inmediato.

Cuando la medianoche estaba a punto de caer, se apresuraron para alcanzar el salón de resonancias. Claro que este era una burda imitación del esplendido espacio que habitaba bajo la montaña en Roana. Suspiró al pensar en las antiguas eras en las que la gente de los clanes caminaba por la primera morada. Y aquella emoción profunda que le poseía cuando pensaba en la ciudad le dominó unos segundos, cubriéndole de anhelo.

_“algún día, Roana”_

Sabía que, en mayor o menor medida, la añoranza por el hogar perdido estaba inscrito en cada uno de los miembros de un clan, pero de alguna manera su vinculo con la ciudad se sentía diferente. Quizá él fuera el único que supiera realmente lo que Roana supondría para su pueblo. Su sentimiento hacia Roana lo había sido todo…hasta Ian. Ahora era el otro muchacho el que focalizaba sus pensamientos. Se ruborizó un poco al comprender que ,probablemente, también estaba un poco enamorado de Roana, de la idea de, de todo lo que implicaba. La voz de su madre le susurró trayéndole a la realidad.

-El primogénito del patriarca ha sido llamado.

Misha asintió, recordando su promesa a Ian, haría que éste estuviera orgulloso de él. Un miembro del clan serpiente les aguardaba en la entrada, Misha contuvo su expresión de disgusto. Sus roces con aquel linaje venían de lejos pero aquel “hombre sagrado” tenía poder para expulsarle de la ceremonia y no quería fallarle a Ian, así que inclinó la cabeza con una actitud humilde que no se correspondía con sus sentimientos reales. El chamán sin embargo parecía completamente neutral al mirarles.

-Inclinaos un poco más- fueron sus únicas palabras. Misha observó como su madre obedecía, mientras el hombre untaba la piel de su nuca con el espeso líquido. Luego continuó extendiéndola por su rostro hasta cubrir los ojos y la boca. Su madre boqueó unos segundos mientras la gruesa sustancia sustituía el oxigeno en sus células y, paulatinamente, se acostumbraba a sus efectos. La vio tambalearse unos segundos sin embargo, antes de recuperar el equilibrio de nuevo. Después fue su turno.

A pesar de ser casi insípido, su aroma era tan pútrido que costaba deshacerse de la sensación de nausea al tenerlo cerca. Sus efectos psicotrópicos*, por otro lado, resultaban efectivos desde el segundo en que una ráfaga de su aroma alcanzaba el olfato. El jugo de ríome se obtenía mezclando la sangre de alguien de los linajes con los pétalos de estas flores, al principio parecía una película blanquecina bastante agradable, si excluías el terrible aroma para quien tuviera el olfato especialmente agudo, pero acababa transformándose en una capa negra, tan apestosa que incluso un humano sin linaje con la nariz taponada percibiría el hedor. Aquel olor nauseabundo siempre le daba ganas de huir, pero soportó el olor y la sensación de mareo cuando el elemento penetró a través de sus orificios nasales y de su boca…. jadeó unos segundos antes de sentir que respiraba de nuevo.

El desagradable olor ya no era una molestia y observó su entorno a través de su nueva mirada, ahora matizada por el jugo, que cubría sus globos oculares dándole acceso a otra “realidad”, a la que solo los chamanes podían acceder. Necesitó unos segundos más para adaptarse a la sobrecarga de los sentidos. Todo se dilataba y estrechaba aleatoriamente. La realidad parecía fluctuar y cerró los ojos intentando hallar su centro. El equilibrio llegó al fin, pero sin que el mareo desapareciera del todo. Aunque ya se había llegado a acostumbrar a aquella sobrecarga, hasta cierto puno.

Cuando entraron en la sala, los chamanes ya se encontraban allí, rodeando al muchacho. Le sorprendió lo alto que era, realmente mucho, aunque no su atractivo, siendo hermano de Ian, parecía inevitable. Le observó en silencio unos segundos, su rostro parecía franco y honesto. Los ojos del muchacho deambulaban tensos por la sala, hasta posarse en los suyos, y pudo ver el miedo en ellos. Entendía la emoción, todos estaban asustados en aquel momento, no era solo el dolor del primer cambio, sino también el encuentro con su tótem ante los ojos del círculo de chamanes. La mayoría temía defraudar las expectativas puestas en él. Siendo quien era, hijo de un patriarca, Misha podía intuir las tensiones y los temores que ahora poseerían su ánimo. El chico estaba algo más que asustado, sin duda, si no poseía un tótem fuerte, no sería digno del liderazgo, aunque eso situaría a Ian en lo alto de la sucesión. La idea cruzó su mente unos segundos y no pudo evitar sentir agrado ante ella. Ser consorte del arconte no era algo que desestimara, le daría acceso a los archivos de los linajes más herméticos. Incluso los huidizos búhos del sexto linaje tendrían que mostrarle sus secretos manuscritos.

Sin embargo Ian amaba a este muchacho, quería que la ceremonia transcurriera sin problemas y además le había asegurado que su hermano sería fuerte. Mucho antes de que el animal abandonara por primera vez la piel humana, sus rasgos surgían ya en el niño y el joven. Así que alejó la idea, conformándose con ser el cuñado del futuro patriarca y esperando que éste le prestara su ayuda para alcanzar los manuscritos que buscaba sobre Roana. Le envió una sonrisa suave, esperando que el gesto le infundiera algo de confianza. El joven le devolvió el gesto con una mueca de alivio. Misha lo entendía, allí abajo, rodeado por todos aquellos hombres solemnes y lejanos, un rostro comprensivo, o cálido, era como un regalo. Uno de los chamanes más ancianos se aproximó con el jugo mientras el chico se desprendía de sus ropajes para quedarse desnudo.

Misha tragó en seco, la primera vez que entrabas en contacto con la sustancia resultaba atronadora. Para la mayoría solo había una ocasión para ello, durante aquella ceremonia. Sabía lo que Jared estaba sintiendo, como se apoderaba de todos tus sentidos, llevándote a un estado de indefensión y vulnerabilidad absolutas. Misha recordaba haber yacido encogido sobre sí mismo la primera vez, sollozando como un niño pequeño. Se estremeció. Si la sensación no hubiera ido atenuándose, jamás habría soportado continuar la tradición de su madre como testigo de las ligaduras. Su casta, sin embargo, poseía algunos de los deberes y derechos de los chamanes, y el uso del jugo de ríome era algo a lo que acababan por habituarse. Pero no por ello, olvidaría su primera experiencia. Observó al muchacho con compasión.

El concentrado había entrado ya en su organismo, a juzgar por la manera en que había empezado a tambalearse, le observó caer al suelo justo unos segundos antes de que el sonido comenzara. Alejó su mirada del chico, no sin antes desearle suerte en silencio. Los chamanes más jóvenes comenzaban las vibraciones, golpeando con suavidad la base de las columnas, que resonaban como un instrumento musical. El sonido era tintineante y agudo y les envolvía a todos, arrastrándoles con su candencia hacia un estado de conciencia alterado, necesario para liberar el animal cautivo en la carne humana. Misha sintió que los dientes le rechinaban, doloridos por el agudo ruido, pero era importante la presencia de los testigos, y no era su primera ceremonia, intentó contener la dentera y miró de modo sesgado hacia el joven. Este parecía algo confuso, pero ya estaba acusando los efectos del sonido, Misha podía verlo en la manera en que su mirada se tornaba vidriosa y extraviada.

Escuchó la voz suave del chamán más anciano, deslizándose en un tono monocorde, por debajo de las vibraciones. Los sonidos diatónicos se prolongaron varios minutos antes de que la sala entera empezara a vibrar al unísono con el ritmo de las palabras y la música del metal. El chico, Jared, cayó al suelo mareado y aturdido, Y Misha se dispuso a observar, a pesar de los efectos que la música y el néctar de Ríome tenían también sobre él. Esa era la parte difícil de asistir como testigo. Mantener la calma cuando todo alrededor fluctuaba de aquella manera. Pero tenía que ser registrado de modo ecuánime, esa era su labor. Así que se esforzó en mantener los ojos abiertos y posados sobre el muchacho que se retorcía ya en espasmos de dolor mientras su piel empezaba a moverse sola, hormigueando sobre la carne. El sonido duró varios segundos aún, sostenido en el aire como una nota infinita, después su guía surgió, solo unos segundos, para bendecir su cambio, precediendo el aullido del chico. Mientras la carne del hombre caía, dejando atrás el mundo de su infancia para atarle a su verdadera naturaleza y mostrar su futuro.

Pero Misha casi no prestó atención a esto. El lobo que había surgido durante aquel breve instante le había hecho parpadear incrédulo. Una loba, una enorme loba blanca… una loba que reconocía. Misha retrocedió sorprendido. No podía ser, no era posible. El lobo surgía ahora de la carne de Jared y se obligó a prestar atención. Un lobo enorme, espléndido, un lobo negro de tamaño equiparable a su espíritu guía, mucho mayor de lo que debería. Tan grande que solo confirmaba que, lo que había vislumbrado en aquel destello, solo se correspondía con la realidad. Y aquel animal aulló al unísono con su pecho gritando en su interior

“ _ **la leyenda**_ … _Roana…aquel del primer linaje que nos hará regresar a Roana”_

Su corazón se aceleró emocionado.

_“Regresar a roana, regresar para ser lo que habían sido”._

Con el jugo aun en su sangre, sabía que las emociones estaban descontroladas pero sintió el deseo de llorar y reír y gritar, todo a la vez.

_**“Roana”** _

_Durante el tiempo de su vida._

Le costaba respirar. Su pecho latía furioso contra la piel. Intentó contener su alegría, su madre no debería advertir su estado. _Aún no._ Ninguna de las moradas de los clanes podían siquiera reflejar a la primera de todas ellas, ninguno de sus refugios podía compararse con la magnificencia del viejo hogar. Misha sintió como la corriente de emoción se apoderaba de él del todo, haciéndole ver al muchacho, ahora oculto bajo la piel de lobo, con otros ojos. Los ojos enamorados de su vieja pasión. No era solo nostalgia, había dedicado su joven vida a la ciudad, había buscado y leído obras que ya nadie conocía, en la morada de los cuervos había intercambiado información con expertos en la vieja historia. Y después de que todo le llevara en la misma dirección, había leído y releído hasta convencerse de que no estaba equivocado. Probablemente era una de las pocas personas con vida que podía remontarse a los viejos tratados sobre Roana, uno las pocos que sabían que el linaje de los lobos produciría, tarde o temprano, a aquel elegido destinado a conducirles de nuevo a la morada en la que habían alcanzado este mundo. Quizá solo él, junto a la casta de chamanes, sabía que no había nada de legendario en aquello pero aun así, jamás había esperado, no realmente, que vería con sus propios ojos al muchacho. Que podría estar presente en la era del cambio. Cuando la primera morada volviera a ser abierta, cuando se convirtiera en la última para su pueblo.

Con un estremecimiento de emoción tan poderoso que ahora sentía las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, contempló al muchacho que surgía de nuevo de la piel del lobo, dejando atrás su instinto de animal, volviendo de nuevo a la carne humana. Los salones de resonancia vibraron con su última nota, pero Misha no prestó atención, observó el rostro del chico con asombro y admiración. Le había parecido atractivo antes, ahora lo encontraba mucho más que hermoso porque veía en su rostro el reflejo de una gloria futura y la resolución de todas sus preguntas. La idea de la otra mitad de la profecía cruzó por su mente, pero el noveno linaje, después de varios milenios en el exilio y sin la protección del resto de clanes, probablemente se habría perdido para siempre. Aquel chico era la clave para penetrar en los secretos de Roana, y, con esa idea en mente, le contempló sintiéndose unido a él de un modo que ningún otro vínculo podía superar.

En algún lugar de su mente el recuerdo de la mirada confiada de Ian sobre él le hizo dudar unos segundos, pero Roana era una imagen mucho más poderosa, y llevaba ejerciendo su hechizo sobre él desde mucho tiempo atrás. Así que se distanció de aquel rostro de su mente para concentrar toda su atención sobre el joven aturdido que se hallaba a pocos metros de su posición y se ofreció para ayudarle a avanzar hacia el centro de la sala, donde los chamanes invocarían a sus posibles parejas. La sala empezaba a abrirse al exterior ya, muchos aguardarían fuera siendo quien era. Escuchó el sonido que llegaba de los reunidos en los salones adyacentes, la alegría de que el primogénito fuera reconocido como un líder fuerte. En pocos minutos las hogueras se encenderían y entrarían los que aguardaban. La celebración duraría toda la noche, pero aún le quedaban esos minutos y pensaba aprovecharlos. Misha se sonrió al pensar en ello, nadie podría acudir a las invocaciones, si tenía razón, porque solo una persona podía encajar con aquel chico, y esa persona probablemente ni siquiera había venido al mundo.Pero él había contemplado a su tótem, y muy probablemente era el único de los presentes que sabía cómo usar esa información.

Cuando alcanzo el cuerpo del chico, le sostuvo contra el suyo y le volvió a sonreír, éste le devolvió aturdido la sonrisa, apoyándose contra él. Su cuerpo tembloroso le hizo sentirse mucho más poderoso de lo que había imaginado. Tomó su mano entre las suyas conduciéndole con suavidad, acariciando con los dedos la piel del chico, sintiendo como respondía a su contacto y le miró de nuevo, viendo en él su futuro y el futuro de toda su especie. Con un suspiro preñado de un anhelo mayor que cualquier sentimiento anterior, acarició la mejilla del joven, y susurró su nombre. Éste reaccionó sorprendido. Muchos entraban ya en la sala. La música que sonaba ahora era muy distinta. Misha no se volvió a buscar a Ian, su pasado había quedado atrás junto al muchacho que había creído importante. Su presente se encontraba ahora ante él. Intentando mantenerse erguido contra el soporte de metal. Apretó su mano de nuevo y Jared le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole con esperanza. Misha sonrió.

_“Roana”_

Susurró sintiendo que todo su mundo se ordenaba, mostrándole el único futuro por el que valdría la pena renunciar a todo lo demás. A _todo_ lo demás. Se repitió ignorando el pesar sordo en su pecho mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano que reposaba entre las suyas.

 

 

_***psicotrópicos.** \- Una sustancia psicotrópica o psicotropo (del griego psyche, "mente" y tropein, "tornar") es un agente químico que actúa sobre el sistema nervioso central, lo cual trae como consecuencia cambios temporales en la percepción, ánimo, estado de conciencia y comportamiento._

_Las diferentes culturas a lo largo de la historia han utilizado sustancias psicotrópicas, con el propósito de alterar deliberadamente el estado de la mente. En la actualidad, muchos psicotrópicos son utilizados en medicina para el tratamiento de condiciones neurológicas o psiquiátricas (psicofármacos). El desvío de estas sustancias para empleos recreativos es un fenómeno frecuente._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *


	32. LINAJE. CAPITULO 29

 

**CAPITULO 29**

_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

_Actualidad._

El estruendo del cristal roto resonó como un relámpago resquebrajando el cielo sobre su cabeza. Jared observó preocupado el estado de la ventana, mirando su mano con franca sorpresa. El guijarro era minúsculo y lo había lanzado con cuidado, no entendía como había producido un resultado tan fatídico. La luz del interior de la habitación se encendió y Jared buscó alguna excusa racional para explicarse. Ni siquiera había pensado qué decirle si lo encontraba aún despierto, mucho menos cómo justificar que, su ansiedad por verle, le hubiera conducido hasta una ventana rota. Después del largo día esperando una llamada, o un mensaje, cuando al fin llegó resultó no ser lo que habría deseado. El mensaje de Jensen, disculpándose por no poder reunirse con él, le había decepcionado, a pesar de que creyó advertir que realmente lamentaba no poder verle. Intentó distraerse poniendo algo en la televisión hasta que le pillara el sueño, pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mas aumentaba su desazón y la idea se infiltraba en su mente convenciéndole de ser perfectamente razonable.

El mensaje de Jensen daba a entender que se le había hecho muy tarde para ir a cenar a algún lado, y seguramente tampoco habría podido cenar en condiciones en el trabajo. Tras un buen rato dándole vueltas a la idea, acabó permitiendo que un arrebato le empujara hasta allí. De camino a la residencia del profesor tuvo tiempo de meditar su impulso y encontrar las taras, y, en vista de los resultados, parecía claro que debería haber regresado a su piso. Junto al temor de estar haciendo una tontería, invadiendo su espacio personal y molestándole, también había creído que podía ser una buena idea, si el profesor aún estaba despierto, tomando una tardía y solitaria cena en su piso, y lamentando no haberse reunido con él.

Aunque, cuando se había encontrado realmente bajo el piso de Jensen se había sentido bastante absurdo y predispuesto a alejarse.

Lo más probable era que Jensen hubiera llegado una o dos horas antes, poco después de enviarle el mensaje, y a aquellas horas, casi la una de la madrugada, estaría durmiendo plácidamente.

Pero la necesidad de volver a verle le había empujado todo el camino y aún persistía mientras contemplaba, desolado, la ventana destrozada.

Justo antes de dejarse llevar por el segundo impulso irresistible de la noche, ya había empezado a retroceder.

Bajo la ventana a oscuras y el edificio silencioso, se había sentido tan ridículo como avergonzado, pero una luz atenuada, como procedente de una habitación más interior, había alcanzado uno de los ventanales que daban al exterior.

No lo había pensado entonces, dejándose llevar por la emoción de descubrir que Jensen aún estaba despierto, había buscado algún pedrusco pequeño cerca, y, al localizarlo, lo había lanzado contra el cristal sin pensar realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

Antes de escuchar el estruendo de los cristales rotos ya se había arrepentido, llamar al timbre parecía mucho más lógico.

Y ahora se encontraba a los pies del edificio de apartamentos del profesor, temiendo que alguno de sus vecinos llamara a la policía, y aún más que lo hiciera el propio Jensen.

La ventana se abrió por fin, aunque lo hizo despacio y con mucha cautela, pero no le sorprendió, resultaba lógico ya que el cristal se caía a pedazos.

Jared aguardó en tensión, esperando ver el rostro del maestro mostrando una expresión enojada o molesta, pero lo que realmente se encontró fue a un Jensen tan perplejo que hubiera sido gracioso, de haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias.

Jared le vio mirar arriba primero y sintió el bochornoso impulso de ocultarse. No permitió que éste le dominara y aguardó en tensión que Jensen le localizara.

Sabía que estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, pero no había mucha iluminación en la calle y esperó que no lo notase. Era la segunda vez que se ruborizaba desde niño, aunque ésta vez era completamente responsabilidad suya.

Se sentía tan mortificado que, en cuanto sintió sus ojos mirándole con asombro, empezó a soltar toda una recua de excusas y disculpas, soltaba palabras sin permitirse casi respirar y tardó en darse cuenta de que la expresión del rostro del maestro había cambiado.

A medio camino entre la incredulidad y la diversión, éste le miraba menando la cabeza como si no pudiera decidirse por una emoción concreta.

Continuó disculpándose un poco más sereno, al menos Jensen no parecía enojado, pero no dejó de soltar vaguedades ya que no acababa de entender su propio impulso. Entonces el profesor pareció decidirse y no pudo contener más tiempo la risa.

La carcajada de Jensen sonó alta y desinhibida, y se sintió como una cascada sugerente y cálida que descendió por su estómago como una suave caricia. Jared jadeó, mordiéndose los labios para contener el sonido, preguntándose si habría algo que no fuera sexualmente incitante en aquel hombre.

-Sube- Le susurró éste, inclinándose con cuidado hacia el alfeizar, sin que la sonrisa divertida abandonara sus labios, y acompañando su invitación con un gesto elocuente.

Jared asintió, agradeciendo al destino que el maestro tuviera sentido del humor, y prometiéndose a sí mismo que no volvería a lanzar piedras contra ninguna ventana.

Despareció de la vista del maestro para entrar en el edificio, intentando mantener la calma, a pesar de que el estallido de risa del profesor aún resonaba en sus oídos y le costaba mantener a raya sus temores.

Mientras subía las escaleras, la idea de estar a solas con él, de nuevo, parecía terriblemente kamikaze.

Le había quedado claro, durante el rato en que había estado sentado en su casa, frustrado por no poder verle esa noche, que la idea de Candice de alejarse del hombre ya no era factible, a efectos prácticos.

Quizá si no hubiera conocido a Jensen en persona, o al menos si no hubiera conocido el sabor de aquellos labios tan condenadamente sexys que emitían unos sonidos tan endiabladamente sugerentes…

Delante de la puerta del apartamento, que había alcanzado con sorprendente rapidez a pesar de ser el tercer piso, Jared titubeó de nuevo.

Pero el olor de Jensen, al otro lado de la puerta, alcanzó su olfato burlándose de su escaso dominio sobre la situación y se encontró empujando el pomo sin pensar.

El salón que recordaba le esperaba al otro lado, y, aunque Jensen no se veía por ningún lado, su aroma le rodeaba como una invitación y Jared entró en la casa sintiéndose completamente suicida pero incapaz de detenerse.

Entró despacio, procurando no romper nada más con las bolsas que llevaba, intentando recordar porque no debería estar allí.

Pero el rostro del maestro asomó desde el umbral de la cocina y Jared se dirigió hacia él como respondiendo a un hilo invisible. Jensen parecía cansado y somnoliento, y acertó a pensar que nadie vivo tenía derecho a lucir tan deseable en esas circunstancias.

Los restos del cristal de la ventana estaban apilados en el fregadero y, humillado al verlos, volvió a disculparse, la sonrisa de Jensen aumentó y Jared se sintió derrotado por ella, aquella sonrisa iluminaba el atractivo rostro convirtiéndolo en hermoso de un modo que le hacía imposible atender a sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, tiene una contra interior, así que solo debo sustituir el cristal pero aún puedo cerrarla. –le explicaba el profesor y Jared se sintió orgulloso de encontrar como responderle sin balbucear como un idiota. Le aseguró que le pagaría el arreglo, pero Jensen lo desestimó con un gesto y una mueca sugerente.

-Olvídalo. Mejor invítame a cenar mañana, ¿trato hecho? –sonreía de nuevo y Jared sentía las piernas flojas y el temor en el vientre, _tenía que salir de allí,_ lo sabía, pero la sonrisa del profesor parecía hechizarle, no dejaba de pensar que sería una grosería alejarse de aquella sonrisa o hacer otra cosa que no fuera responder con otra similar.

Además una invitación para otro día era una buena señal de que la ventana rota no le había molestado, no de veras.

El gato de Jensen saltó sobre el mármol de la encimera y Jared retrocedió preocupado. Pero esta vez Sueño se limitó a ignorarlo, sin molestarse en bufarle. Jensen pareció advertirlo también y miró a su gato con un gesto de afecto que le provocó una oleada de envidia, abochornado intentó centrarse y recordó lo que llevaba en las manos.

-En realidad había pensado en invitarte hoy, si no lo habías hecho ya claro- le explicó mostrándole los paquetes que portaba.

La manera en que Jensen le miró entonces le compensó por la vergüenza anterior, el profesor parecía _tan_ encandilado por su idea que sonrió sintiéndose torpe de pronto.

Jensen miraba las bolsas con comida como si Jared le hubiera traído la piedra roseta o le hubiera revelado el origen del universo.

De pronto su sonrisa parecía rodearle por todas partes y la temperatura de la sala había aumentado varios grados y su miedo se había disparado a la estratosfera.

-Llegué hace solo unos minutos, acabo de darme una ducha y estaba buscando algo rápido para cenar, así que, sea lo que sea lo que llevas ahí, suena delicioso- la voz del profesor había bajado de tono, y le estaba mirando con una expresión tan coqueta como risueña, mordiéndose el labio inferior de un modo que Jared empezaba a encontrar censurable.

Le costaba apartar sus ojos de los labios del hombre, y necesitó que Jensen dijera dos veces su nombre para advertir que se había quedado mirándole la boca sin responder a su pregunta.

Se disculpó de nuevo, temiendo que iba a empezar a ruborizarse otra vez, pero Jensen no parecía nada irritado, seguía mirándole de aquella manera y Jared tuvo la sensación de que el maestro se regodeaba en el hecho de que volvían a estar a solas en un lugar privado más allá de la medianoche.

Jared suspiró, kamikaze era la palabra más suave que le venía a la mente. No entendía como no podía dejar de portarse como un crio con Jensen, sin meditar bien lo que hacía y dejándose llevar por arrebatos que no había tenido ni a los quince años.

Depositó las bolsas sobre el mármol de la mesa central y le enseñó el contenido. No había tenido mucho tiempo para escoger y había recurrido a un autoservicio de veinticuatro horas. Como no estaba seguro de los gustos del profesor, había escogido prácticamente un poco de todo.

La sonrisa de Jensen al observar el variado menú le calentó de nuevo por dentro, éste le miró con una expresión suave y adivinó que se avecinaba una broma sobre ello.

No se equivocaba. Jensen se burló de su gran apetito y Jared ni siquiera encontró una buena réplica porque el gesto del maestro al mencionarlo fue tan sugerente que sintió una punzada de deseo, recorriéndole entero, y provocándole un sospechoso temblor involuntario. Y destruyendo su pretensión de mantenerse indiferente a los encantos físicos del hombre.

Temió que el profesor hubiera advertido su reacción. Y tuvo claro que lo había hecho al sentir la mirada de Jensen recorriendo su cuerpo.

Jared se ahogaba en la profundidad repentina de aquellas pupilas tan verdes, ni siquiera recordaba claramente quién era, más allá del hombre que aquellos ojos anhelaban, mucho menos que debía alejarse.

La mirada de Jensen descendió hasta sus labios y Jared dio un paso hacia él, olvidando la mesa entre ellos. El estruendo que hizo al empujarla y el leve dolor al golpearse le hizo volver al presente y recordar lo que empezaba a olvidar.

 _Tenía que irse de allí,_ se repitió, mirando el suelo de la cocina, centrándose en el peculiar dibujo de mosaico que lo adornaba, respiró hondo y tomó la decisión de dejarle la comida y abandonar el piso con una excusa, pero cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, Jensen se había girado para darle la espalda y abrir la nevera.

Miraba el contenido del electrodoméstico con una postura de indecisión y Jared respiró hondo de nuevo, al no sentir la mirada del maestro sobre él empezó a serenarse y el pánico que le había invadido empezó a aflojar un poco.

Jared observó el contenido de la nevera también, mucha fruta y algunas verduras, zumos de todo tipo, un paquete de cerveza y varios cartones de leche. Pensó que encajaba con él, parecía alguien que se cuidaba, pero ese pensamiento le llevó a observar el cuerpo firme y torneado del hombre y volvió a sentir que se ahogaba.

-¿Zumo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Vino? –le sugirió Jensen mirándole de reojo mientras fingía centrar su atención en el contenido del frigorífico.

Tuvo tiempo de pensar que el maestro le estaba dando, muy conscientemente, un respiro, y agradeció el gesto, aunque no estuviera consiguiendo serenarle del todo, al menos ya no estaba pensando en salir corriendo.

Pero la mera presencia física del otro le aturdía sobrecargándolo de sensaciones y deseos, la situación no había parecido tan peligrosa en su mente mientras caminaba hacia la residencia, pero, o Jensen se había vuelto más deseable desde el día anterior, o su atracción por él había crecido desde entonces.

Aceptó lo que él tomara y observó como Jensen se decidía por dos latas frías de cerveza y escogía un par de pizzas del conjunto de comida que había llevado. Gestos cotidianos que no deberían resultar tan sensuales, pero el hombre parecía empeñado en despertar su libido con cada movimiento.

Se negó a llevarse el resto de la comida y Jensen aceptó la sobrecarga con la condición de que tendría que ayudarle a deshacerse de ella, Jared aceptó rápidamente la invitación valorando lo que suponía y no pudo resistirse a su nueva sonrisa.

Se empeñó en ayudarle a preparar la tardía e improvisada cena, pensado que mantenerse ocupado le ayudaría a no dejarse arrastrar por sus deseos. Pero el efecto que el profesor le causaba a aquella distancia en un entorno íntimo sin duda había aumentado exponencialmente.

Le observó frotarse la frente un instante, y la manera en que aquella tonta acción le calentó se lo aclaró. El problema era contenerse, cuanto más se obligaba a no desearle, más le costaba no hacerlo.

Frustrado intentó relajarse, concentrándose en el momento, y alejando cualquier pensamiento de sesgo mínimamente sexual.

Jensen le guió por la cómoda y funcional cocina mientras calentaban la comida y la conversación, afortunadamente, fluyó tan rápido como empezaba a ser ya costumbre.

El profesor sentía curiosidad porque no hubiera cenado ya. Medio avergonzado, intentó explicar que se había retrasado con múltiples asuntos pero acabó dejando claro que había estado esperando su llamada.

Jensen pareció sentirse culpable por eso pero no dijo nada, Jared lo agradeció, tendría que reconocer en voz alta que había estado esperando cenar con él y sonaba un poco demasiado ansioso.

La línea entre parecer interesado o desesperado era muy fina a veces.

Jensen recogió servilletas de papel de la despensa y encendió una lámpara de pie que proporcionaba una luz más cálida al cuarto, intuyó que eso debería preocuparle un poco pero estaba más atento a la forma en que la iluminación delineaba el perfil del hombre y le dejaba sin aliento, convenciéndole de que, probablemente, estaba cenando con uno de los hombres más guapos del planeta.

La cena no necesitaba de mucha preparación así que en pocos segundos estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala, con las pizzas calientes y la bebida fría.

Le observó sentarse frente a él con una sensación extraña en el vientre, había algo en la escena que le hacía sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de hogar e intimidad que había experimentado antes a su lado.

Su determinación de no poner en peligro a Jensen pero mantenerlo a su lado se hizo más fuerte de lo que ya era. Y, en realidad, aquellas emociones le preocupaban incluso más que sus deseos.

Buscó alejarse de pensamientos tan peligrosos aligerando el ambiente con humor, y se burló de lo poco sofisticado del menú pero Jensen respondió a su pulla asegurándole que era absolutamente perfecto.

El profesor le miraba a él al afirmarlo, no a la comida, y Jared se sintió tremendamente vulnerable, Jensen acababa de destruir su intento de alejarse de la intimidad de la situación con una sola palabra, dicha del modo preciso y en el momento adecuado.

De nuevo le costaba apartar sus ojos del rostro del hombre y una parte de él pensó que ya era demasiado tarde para irse.

La atmosfera de la sala se había hecho especialmente intima bajo la tenue luz que los iluminaba y Jared pensó que solo faltaba una música sugerente de fondo para que la escena de seducción estuviera completa. Por lo menos no había copas de vino y un sofisticado menú.

Tragó en seco sintiéndose completamente inapetente, de comida al menos. Jensen estaba bromeando de nuevo, ahora a costa de su fuerza y los cristales rotos de la cocina. Y Jared no podía dejar de escuchar el flirteo evidente en sus palabras al referirse a su fuerza física.

Contuvo un gemido frustrado, apenas llevaban unos minutos allí y el esfuerzo de no lanzarse sobre el profesor estaba tensando todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, incluso estaba descubriendo tenerlos en lugares que nunca habría imaginado…desvió la mirada de la boca del profesor con un esfuerzo muy consciente, pero era difícil no acabar mirándola cuando le escuchaba hablar y cada segundo que pasaba aquellos labios parecían más turgentes, suaves y tentadores.

Sueño saltó entonces sobre la mesa para curiosear el contenido, y agradeció la interrupción del animal, concentrando toda su atención en éste, el gato no parecía tan tenso con él ahora, aunque seguía intentando mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos.

Jensen le regañó tomándolo por el lomo para depositarlo en el suelo y Jared pensó que era un buen momento para acortar las distancias con el felino y de paso distraer su mente de la intimidad que intentaba ignorar. Tomó una pequeña porción de la pizza y se lo ofreció al gato.

Éste lo miró con desconfianza, y, después de hacer toda clase de aspavientos, dejando claro que no se fiaba de él y que no le gustaba, se acercó a olisquear el pedazo de pizza.

Ésta no pareció desagradarle del todo, pero la mordisqueó con cautela y sin abandonar su perenne mueca de asco, después de unos segundos de tanteo, pareció encontrarla lo bastante apetitosa como para arrebatarle el resto, y arrastrarlo a un rincón bajo la mesa, donde poder tragarlo con calma.

Sonrió al ver su renuente aceptación por parte del gato. Aunque el instinto de la mayoría de animales era temer a los de su clase, acababan acostumbrándose, con un poco de esfuerzo.

Entonces reparó en la mirada de Jensen sobre él y temió que a éste le hubiera molestado su gesto, levantó la mirada esperando no encontrarse con la irritación en los ojos del hombre, pero éste solo le miraba con una expresión suave que no supo descifrar pero destruyó todos sus intentos de mantener la distancia emocional entre ellos.

Tragó sintiendo la garganta seca y la piel tensa y ansiosa, y la sensación de estar cayendo por un precipicio y no poder detenerse aceleró el latir de su pecho.

-Creo que no se conformará con menos de la mitad para sellar una tregua.-le escuchó decir y acertó a sonreír, admitiendo que esa era su intención, y que le parecía un buen sacrificio a cambio de agradar un poco al felino.

Jensen le aconsejó que no se dejara camelar, que el gato era demasiado manipulador pero su voz estaba tan llena de cariño hacia su mascota que Jared volvió a sentir aquella sensación de que necesitaba quedarse con él.

Al margen de la tensión sexual, seguían fluyendo juntos, era fácil estar a su lado, como algo innato que resultaba natural en ambos, las preguntas y respuestas surgían con sencillez, las bromas acudían fáciles a sus labios.

La mirada de Jensen continuaba cálida sobre la mascota que rumiaba bajo la mesa, protegiendo su trofeo y lanzándole miradas desconfiadas a Jared, como si creyera que éste tenía la intención de arrebatarle lo que le había dado.

Jared observaba en silencio al maestro, con el aroma de la comida abriendo al fin su apetito, la suavidad y calma que veía en el rostro de Jensen empezó a tener un efecto calmante sobre él, contagiándole su ánimo y relajando la tirantez que le había estado dominando.

Sabía que en parte ésta provenía de su miedo, si no se sintiera tan asustado de no saber controlarse, estaría disfrutando cada segundo de aquella velada.

Jensen reía y bromeaba a costa de Sueño y se recostó contra el sofá tomando una porción de la pizza y dejando que parte de su tensión se alejara.

Aquella corriente de atracción sexual mezclada con el miedo de no poder controlarla, no había desaparecido. No era posible mientras le tuviera delante, pero se había vuelto menos urgente y, el descenso de la ansiedad, le permitía disfrutar de su compañía, sin instarle a consumar su deseo de modo inmediato.

Ahora se sentía más como una desazón amigable, aguda solo en momentos puntuales, en los que algún gesto o palabra del profesor le hacían difícil contener el impulso de mover la mesa que se interponía entre ellos y olvidar todos los motivos por los que no podía hacer algo así.

La conversación inicial fue desplazándose sutilmente, las horas transcurrieron del mismo modo y, para cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, Jared descubrió sorprendido que llevaban más de 2 horas hablando.

Había llegado allí pasada la medianoche y ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Jensen le estaba ofreciendo el segundo café de la noche y parecía el momento de despedirse, o prolongar la noche de otra manera…

La sutil tensión dejó de ser sutil ahora, y Jared se levantó con toda la intención de despedirse, pero lo que abandonó su boca fue el ofrecimiento de ayudarle a preparar el café.

Jensen se movió delante de él para internarse en la cocina, y la forma en que el pantalón que llevaba se ajustaba a su trasero le hizo comprender que tenía que despedirse sin esperar más. Había tenido suerte, hasta entonces, pero no podía contar más con ella si seguía allí más tiempo.

Solo que la voz de Jensen le alcanzó entonces, en un susurro tan sugerente como incitador.

-Podrías quedarte…es muy tarde y hay habitaciones…si lo necesitas.

Solo había una respuesta posible para eso, claro, y Jared abrió la boca para rechazar su ofrecimiento y despedirse.

-Después de romperte la ventana, sería un abuso.- empezó, pero la cara de Jensen apareció en el umbral de la puerta, que comunicaba la cocina con el salón, y su respuesta fue contundente.

-NO, eso está olvidado, y deberías quedarte para demostrar que lo está…. Su sonrisa era tan pícara que Jared perdió un poco el rumbo de sus pensamientos, no había advertido antes un punto travieso en el profesor, pero tampoco era ya nada llamativo que otro aspecto del hombre le resultara tan caliente.

-en serio, hay dos cuartos de invitados…- continuaba éste sin dejar de mirarlo y dándole a cada palabra un doble significado- me gustan los espacios amplios,- añadió recorriendo con la mirada la extensión de su pecho, de modo tan ostentoso que le enviaba un claro mensaje. Jared sintió que aquella mirada quemaba y no entendió nada más, a pesar de que intuía que habría más insinuaciones. La expresión risueña del profesor lo dejaba claro.

Éste repitió sus palabras, mucho más despacio y sin fingir que no había advertido que Jared no le había escuchado.

- _puedes_ usar un cuarto…si quieres dormir- la sugerencia era tan clara que no tenía nada de sugerencia realmente.

Jared le detestaba un poco por ponérselo tan difícil. Se repetía como un mantra que no podía arriesgarse, pero solo podía ver la expresión insinuante del profesor. Su boca entreabierta le incitaba de un modo descarado, Jensen se humedeció los labios con la lengua tan despacio que Jared quiso gritar de frustración.

La velada había sido tan perfecta como la anterior, debería ser suficiente, tenía que ignorar la invitación del hombre de continuar la noche y abandonar el piso. _Tenía que hacerlo._

-Es tarde, mañana trabajas y yo también, debería irme y dejarte dormir.- empezó de nuevo sintiendo su voz tan insegura que supo que Jensen no se iba a conformar y no se equivocó.

-No tengo sueño…-Jared intentó recordar en qué momento el profesor había empezado a usar un tono tan ronco y sugerente, o como podía haber convertido una frase tan inocua en algo tan obsceno…

Tomó aliento aunque sentía su cuerpo tan febril que estaba empezando a temerse lo peor, las palabras que tenía que decir brillaron claramente en su mente y se esforzó en pronunciarlas.

-No puedo, gracias, tengo que irme-

No parecían complicadas. Deberían haber salido de su boca en lugar de las que realmente pronunció, dejándole completamente aturdido y con la sensación de que alguien se había apoderado de él.

-suena bien, si realmente no tienes sueño…-La sonrisa de Jensen fue tan triunfal al escucharle que Jared recordó su temor sobre jugar al ratón y al gato con el profesor. A éste solo le faltaba relamerse satisfecho.

La respuesta de Jensen fue asegurarle que nunca se había sentido tan despejado, acompañando la frase con otra mueca sugerente.

Después desapareció en la cocina y Jared permaneció unos segundos solo en la sala sintiéndose atrapado. Tenía la sensación de que el profesor había decidido que ésta vez no se le iba a escapar y lo peor es que no quería hacerlo.

El ronroneo de Sueño a poca distancia de él, apoderándose de los restos de la cena sin esperar invitación, le hizo retornar a la realidad.

El ruido jubiloso del felino mientras devoraba los restos de la comida y se regodeaba en ello, como si se tratara de una preciada presa, le hizo temer que tuviera tantas opciones de huir del profesor ahora, como la pizza de evitar al gatito.

Miró hacia la habitación contigua, donde podía ver la sombra de Jensen afanándose en el interior, e intentó invocar toda su fuerza de voluntad, además de suplicarle en silencio ayuda a su guía interior, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y salir de aquel lugar sin nada que lamentar.

Respiró hondo y avanzó hacia el interior de la cocina con la firme decisión de darle una excusa convincente para irse, y la terrible sensación de que no iba a encontrarla.

 

* * *


	33. LINAJE, CAPITULO 30

 

**CAPITULO 30**

_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

 

La jornada había acabado por ser tan larga que, cuando empezó a anochecer, Jensen entendió que no podría encontrarse con Jared hasta al menos la medianoche.

Demasiado tarde para una cena. Y cualquier otra clase de cita parecía contraproducente, si quería tomarse las cosas con calma y no presionarle.

Después de darle varias vueltas, no tuvo más remedio que enviarle un mensaje informándole de la situación y aplazando su encuentro para el día siguiente.

Mientras catalogaba las últimas piezas que habían limpiado de la tierra de las profundidades, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba pendiente del teléfono.

Danneel llegó para despedirse y comento con ella el resultado de los informes, le costaba creer aquellas conclusiones, y había decidido solicitar una segunda opinión, aunque tendría que salir de su bolsillo y su sueldo no era especialmente alto.

Ella le ofreció echarle una mano con el gasto, pero ambos sabían que la situación económica de la mujer era mucho más precaria que la suya. Se lo agradeció asegurándole que lo tendría en cuenta si era necesario.

Cuando la mujer se alejaba pensó en consultarle a Ellen aquel asunto, quizá ella le ofreciera algo de ayuda, conocía al menos al director de un buen laboratorio privado.

Decidió aquello sin dejar de estar pendiente de la vibración del teléfono de su bolsillo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, dejó de disimular su ansiedad por la respuesta.

Cuando al fin el teléfono vibró, estaba cerrando la sala de restos. Levantó la tapa del móvil con tanta prisa que éste resbaló de sus manos cayendo al suelo, lo recogió preocupado, temiendo haberlo roto, pero tuvo suerte con eso.

El mensaje era escueto, tan escueto que poco podía sacarse en claro de él pero Jensen sonrió al leerlo. “ ** _Ok. Hasta mañana. Buenas noches.:)”_**

La carita sonriente le hizo pensar en otro aspecto nuevo de Jared, no habría pensado con anterioridad que fuera el tipo de poner caritas en sus mensajes.

Aquello le habría parecido infantil en cualquier otro, lo sabía, pero lo encontró encantador en el detective.

Jensen se burló de sí mismo por ello. Seguramente encontraría adorable descubrir que Jared coleccionaba fetos de ratas muertas. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo pillado que estaba ya del hombre.

Se aseguró de cerrar las entradas al complejo y se dirigió al área del pabellón donde estaba el ordenador. Aún le quedaba un buen rato pasando los últimos datos al ordenador y asegurándose de guardar copias de todo.

Intentó vaciar su mente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera trabajo y logró concentrarse tanto que, cuando acabó con todo, tuvo la sensación de que apenas había empezado. Recogió algunos informes que tendría que valorar más tarde en casa, y cerró la entrada del pabellón.

Miró la hora en el reloj del coche. Para trabajar solía prescindir de los de pulsera porque le molestaban al apoyarse.

Eran más de las doce, así que suspiró y se dirigió hacia su casa, hacia una cena rápida y solitaria junto a Sueño. Normalmente aquella perspectiva (Un momento de relajación: música suave, una cena ligera, mucha calma y tiempo para meditar. ) era agradable. No era así aquella noche.

Llegó a la zona residencial donde vivía en unos treinta minutos. De noche, sin apenas tráfico, el trayecto se hacía aún más corto. Le gustaba la zona. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la universidad para no ser molesto, pero también lo bastante lejos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Y sobre todo se encontraba próxima a la excavación.

Guardó el coche en el garaje y subió al piso sintiéndose más cansado de lo habitual. Decidió darse un baño antes de cenar algo liviano. Quizá lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes con el día y esperar que el siguiente no fuera tan agotador y poder disponer de algún momento.

A los dos minutos de entrar Sueño estaba frotándose contra sus piernas, mostrándole su aprecio y Jensen se inclinó para recogerlo. El gato ronroneó satisfecho y Jensen se sintió inclinado a imitarlo al dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

El tacto suave del pelaje del gato tenía un efecto calmante sobre él, y empezó a pensar en arrastrarse a una ducha rápida y meterse directamente en cama. Después de alimentar al monstruito claro.

Empezó a levantarse para seguir sus planes cuando un estruendo procedente de la zona de la cocina le detuvo: Parecía como si algo hubiera atravesado la ventana de la cocina provocando que el cristal estallase.

Se acercó a la habitación intentando afinar el oído, si hubiera empezado a granizar sería audible y en todo caso, no imaginaba que una piedra de granizo fuera capaz de algo así, ni aún en las peores condiciones.

Se acercó preocupado al alfeizar, pero antes de levantar la ventana ya pudo apreciar que el cielo de la noche lucía despejado.

Entonces miró hacia abajo y sorprendió a un Jared mirándole con expresión tan contrita y culpable que le costó contener la risa. Meneó la cabeza incrédulo mientras le escuchaba.

El hombre estaba disculpándose a voz en grito, y a cada frase a Jensen le costaba más aguantarse. Acabó riéndose bajito, intentando no molestarle por ello, y le invitó a subir con un gesto mientras abandonaba la ventana para abrirle la puerta.

De pronto su cansancio había desaparecido sustituido por un ánimo exaltado y lleno de expectativas.

Recogió con cuidado los restos de la ventana riéndose abiertamente, el detective no dejaba de sorprenderle. Lanzar una piedra a su ventana…la idea tenía algo de ingenuo que encontraba dulce, tenía la sensación de que la última vez que el hombre había “seducido” a alguien era aún un adolescente.

Depositó los restos en el fregadero procurando no cortarse y meneando la cabeza, la torpeza del hombre le resultaba encantadora, no solo por el trasnochado gesto romántico, también por el resultado del mismo.

Se preguntó si acabaría enviándole rosas rojas al yacimiento. Estaba riéndose de la idea cuando decidió que ésta tenía algo de ofensivo, ya que le adjudicaría un rol concreto. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose y pensó que si Jared le enviaba flores tendría que regalarle unas cuantas películas modernas, se preguntó si habría estado en una relación larga los últimos años y de ahí su forma de actuar.

Se acercó al marco de la puerta, Jared estaba de pie en el salón, portando un par de bolsas de papel que parecía intentar mantener lejos de la estantería de la derecha. Contemplándole allí parado se veía inmenso en el salón atestado, y claramente preocupado por no romper algo más.

Jensen le sonrió de modo automático y decidió que no podía importarle menos lo anacrónico de sus métodos, era obvio que el hombre pretendía “seducirle” y no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa idea.

En cuanto entró en la cocina, Jared empezó a disculparse de nuevo, y por mucho que encontrase de lo más tierno que un hombre de su edad, y corpulencia, no dejara de proferir excusas absurdas por una ventana rota, no quería que siguiera preocupado por eso.

Si el precio de tener a Jared en su piso de madrugada era el cristal de una ventana, estaba más que dispuesto a permitir que rompiera todas las del apartamento.

Aprovechó la culpabilidad del policía para asegurarse de que cenarían juntos el día siguiente. Su reacción fue tan positiva que empezó a pensar que quizá ya no era necesario ser tan cauteloso. Puede que Jared ya no tuviera tantas dudas

Sueño saltó sobre la encimera y le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, la última vez se había mostrado algo hostil hacia el hombre, así que, en esta ocasión, vigiló sus movimientos temiendo que pretendiera arañar a Jared.

Sin embargo el gato actuó con absoluta indiferencia, de modo tan ostentoso, que parecía pretender dejarle claro al detective que no podía despreciarle más. Lo miró divertido, preguntándose dónde habría aprendido aquellos aires condescendientes.

Distraído con el felino, le sorprendieron las siguientes palabras del hombre. Había notado las bolsas que llevaba pero ni siquiera había pensado realmente en ellas. Y nunca hubiera imaginado que le hubiera traído la cena.

_“En realidad había pensado en invitarte”_

Intentó disimular lo asombrado que se sentía, pero la imagen de Jared cruzando la ciudad con una cena improvisada _“solo por si acaso estaba despierto y hambriento”_ le hizo cosas muy malas a sus buenas intenciones.

De pronto se sentía tremendamente famélico pero no de lo que llevaba en las bolsas. Y dejó de intentar ocultar lo mucho que apreciaba ese gesto.

Una idea insidiosa estaba empezando a colarse en su mente. La atención a los detalles de Jared estaba funcionando como un acicate, y después de todo, estaban solos en su piso, bien entrada la madrugada.

Le aseguró que se moría de hambre, dejándole claro que no solo se refería a la comida, la expresión de Jared al oírlo fue deliciosa, al menos a sus ojos. El hombre intentaba fingir que no advertía la pulla de doble sentido pero no podía dejar de mirarle la boca mientras se lamía los labios de modo revelador.

Una recóndita parte de sí mismo se despertó, depredadora, al contemplar la evidente pugna de su invitado. Jared parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, y dedujo que la batalla era sobre él.

Le contempló de manera que sabía descarada, intentando inclinar la balanza.

Jared empezó a vaciar las bolsas ante él, quizá para concentrarse en otra cosa, y, a pesar de sí mismo, Jensen no pudo evitar prestar atención al contenido, de los dos paquetes parecía salir todo tipo de comida, desde bocadillos, hasta precocinados, pizzas o incluso un par de bolsas de pasta.

Sonrió divertido preguntándose si Jared pensaba quedarse a vivir con él, en vista de todas las provisiones que había traído. La idea no le pareció invasiva, como habría esperado, sino curiosamente atractiva.

Claro que era un hombre muy alto y quizá necesitaba una dosis doble de alimentos, ese pensamiento se deslizó de modo natural hacia el resto de sus apetitos y desde luego no pudo evitar una broma a costa de ello.

Dejó vagar su mirada por el cuerpo alto y musculado del detective, recordando el torso que se ocultaba bajo la ropa y advirtiendo la reacción de éste.

La necesidad de tenerle a su lado de nuevo, como la primera vez, y sentir aquellos labios que, sabía, quemaban sobre los suyos, le hizo más temerario de lo que hubiera pretendido.

Buscó su boca con claridad, dejándole claro lo que quería, y la mirada dilatada de Jared le hizo creer que lo tendría, le vio moverse hacia él con el deseo brillando desnudo en sus ojos y esperó ansioso que le alcanzara.

Pero, inevitablemente, el gesto del detective se vio interrumpido por las leyes de la física. Jensen admitió para sí que él tampoco había advertido la mesa entre ellos, pero aún así no dejaba de encontrarlo gracioso, a pesar de la mueca dolorida de Jared.

Estaba buscando un comentario jocoso, que no resultara ofensivo, cuando notó el cambio en su expresión, parecía tan preocupado y consternado que comprendió intuitivamente que el momento había pasado y tenía que dejarle respirar o la balanza se inclinaría en su contra y la velada acabaría con Jared despidiéndose de él con cualquier excusa tonta.

Y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Le dio la espalda fingiendo concentrarse en el contenido de la nevera, en parte porque parecía buena idea dejarle serenarse, pero también para ocultar su propia expresión.

No solo estaba averiguando la naturaleza de Jared, al parecer también estaba descubriendo la suya propia, ya que, hasta aquel momento, había ignorado que tuviera una faceta como aquella.

Pero viendo el cúmulo de contradicciones que parecía ser Jared, había tomado una decisión muy consciente sobre esa noche.

El policía parecía dividido entre su deseo de lanzarse sobre Jensen y algún tipo de temor sin nombre que le empujaba a mantener el control. Y Jensen quería ayudarle a decidirse.

Pero sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, si le empujaba demasiado, obtendría justo lo contrario a lo que pretendía.

Sin embargo, había visto lo rápidamente que podía encender el deseo ajeno, y aquella sensación que Jared había despertado en él desde el principio, haciéndole sentirse poderoso, había regresado triplicada. Y no solo amaba lo deseable que se sentía bajo su mirada, también era sorprendentemente divertido, de un modo excitante y caliente.

Después de todo era un juego de adultos, Jared le deseaba, era obvio, ¿que tenía de malo incitarle un poco? ¿Volverle un poco loco? Si el resultado era la pérdida del autocontrol del policía, bien, no sería Jensen quien se quejase.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, que procuró que el detective no viera, planeó su estrategia para las próximas horas.

Si la noche salía como esperaba, Jared amanecería en su cama. En toda su vida nunca había planeado algo así, y le asombraba lo estimulante que resultaba.

Aunque probablemente el culpable era el hombre que tenía al lado, y que, en aquel momento, se le antojaba tan apetecible e irresistible como completamente al margen de sus intenciones, lo que lo hacía incluso más deseable.

Le preguntó que le apetecería beber mientras intentaba mantener una expresión neutral, aunque le costaba mantener sus ojos lejos del cuerpo del hombre. Era curioso cómo, el más mínimo detalle de sesgo sexual que cruzara por su mente, acababa por capitalizar sus pensamientos.

Pensó que le había dado el tiempo suficiente para calmarse un poco y se acercó a escoger la cena, algo ligero parecía lo mejor y miró dubitativo un par de ensaladas, pero, aquella parte traviesa, que parecía haber tomado el control de sus actos y pensamientos, escogió algo más contundente.

Después de todo, pretendía que la noche fuera a ser muy larga y no había comido nada desde el mediodía. Necesitaba energía.

Incluso mientras hacía algo tan inocuo como escoger las pizzas, sentía la mirada de Jared sobre él y no podía evitar sentir las posibilidades latentes de la situación. Premeditadamente, procuró ser lo más sugerente que pudo en sus movimientos, preguntándose si Jared recogería las insinuaciones.

Observando la tensión que parecía dominar el rostro del hombre, no solo lo confirmó, también se sintió un poco malvado. Jared parecía tan agobiado que intentó bajar un poco el ritmo.

Aligeró la atmósfera sugiriéndole que tendría que llevarse la mitad de la comida porque no había manera de que pudiera comerse todo eso antes de que se estropeara. Jared se negó y aprovechó su negativa para hacerle prometer que entonces tenía que comprometerse a regresar, para ayudarle a deshacerse del superávit.

La facilidad con que aceptó le hizo sonreír encantado. No, no podía dudar del interés que el hombre sentía por él, y esa noche no quería darle más vueltas a ningún otro aspecto de su conducta.

Algunas de las ideas que había barajado sobre sus anteriores huídas le preocupaban, pero ninguna le hacía desistir de sus intenciones.

Jared se ofreció a ayudarle y se encontró guiándole por su cocina con tanta facilidad como placer. Le gustaba la sensación y su mente, desde luego, se deslizó hacia actividades más intimas donde también deseaba guiarle para indicarle lo que deseaba.

Aunque era fácil moverse junto a él, como si su cuerpo respondiera de modo natural al otro, cada vez que se rozaban, o parecían a punto de hacerlo, Jensen sufría un sobresalto.

Se retiró la capa de sudor que le cubría la frente, pensando que aquel juego acabaría por quemarle a él también. La parte de sí mismo que conocía mejor y prefería las situaciones directas, no dejaba de sugerirle que arrinconara al hombre contra la pared y se dejara de juegos.

Pero se mantuvo fiel a su plan, temiendo que, a pesar de lo rápido que Jared se encendía con él, no lograra evitar que le dejara a medias otra vez si no tenía cuidado. No, esta vez no iba a dejarle marchar, y para eso tenía que asegurarse de excitarle tanto que no pudiera pensar en nada más.

Por suerte no le costaba encontrar temas de conversación con él. Le sorprendía que Jared no hubiera cenado a esas horas, lo más lógico sería que lo hubiera hecho al menos seis horas antes, probablemente lo habría hecho y una segunda cena, y además pesada, quizá era demasiado.

No quería que se le quedara dormido por culpa de una cena copiosa, admitió medio riéndose, así que quiso asegurarse. Los titubeos de Jared al responderle le hicieron darse cuenta que había estado posponiendo la cena…esperándole.

La idea le gustó tanto como le hizo sentirse algo culpable, debería haberle llamado antes para avisarle, pero había estado esperando que pudieran quedar aunque fuera un poco más tarde.

Se alejó hacia la despensa para recoger servilletas intentando contener el vértigo que sentía ahora en el vientre. Aquel deseo claramente sexual entre ellos era divertido y estimulante y despertaba sus ganas de jugar. Pero también estaba _“aquella otra sensación”._

Como si estuviera precipitándose hacia una amplia masa de agua y supiera que se iba a ahogar y no tuviera manera de evitarlo. En parte quizá deseaba hacerlo y eso también le atemorizaba.

Jared parecía tan renuente como él a dejarse caer, pero esa fuerza invisible continuaba allí, presente entre ellos, empujándoles a orbitar hacia el otro, hacia ese desconcertante cúmulo de emociones que parecía surgir entre ambos.

Jared parecía incapaz de controlarlo, y sabía que él tampoco podía. El comportamiento que observaba en sí mismo, el que mostraba su compañero de cena, ambos estaban portándose como…como si no pudieran dejar de confluir, de buscarse, de compartir algo. _Lo que fuera._

Jensen reconoció que le asustaba un poco. Pero por mucho que pudiera ver lo que sucedía, no podía cambiar como se sentía.

Entendía la expresión frustrada de Jared al admitir, implícitamente que había estado esperando su llamada durante horas, era su misma emoción al reconocer que había estado pensando en llamarle todo ese mismo tiempo.

Quizá debía dejar que se fuera. Puede que Jared estuviera siendo más prudente que él, de alguna manera sentía que podía llegar a quemar etapas en segundos con el hombre, le asustaba lo mucho que deseaba lanzarse de cabeza a aquello. Fuera lo que fuera “aquello”.

Él no era así. O al menos creía que no lo era. Ya no estaba tan seguro. Quizá no se conocía a sí mismo, no de veras.

Entró en la sala detrás de Jared y le vio sentarse primero. El cabello del hombre era un poco demasiado largo, lo había pensado antes, aunque solo de forma pasajera, sin prestarle verdadera atención.

Se preguntó si lo llevaría atado cuando estaba de servicio, aún así tenía que tener muy buena consideración de sus superiores para que se lo permitieran. La idea no le extrañó. Había algo solvente en él, a pesar de la torpeza que demostraba en otros aspectos.

Parecía una combinación poderosa. El rostro de Jared se distendía en una sonrisa suave y lucía tan condenadamente atractivo que Jensen dejó atrás sus resquemores.

Buscó la llave de la bombilla, apagándola para sustituirla por la luz de una lámpara que daría un ambiente más íntimo al cuarto.

Se reunió con él en el salón sentándose enfrente, pensando que Jared se sentiría más relajado si no le tenía al lado y también tendría más oportunidades para mirarle. Algo que iba a aprovechar.

No necesitó mucho para sentirse del todo cómodo a su lado, parecía tan fácil, imaginar muchas otras veladas similares, incluso regresar a casa del yacimiento o la facultad para encontrarse con él, compartir una cena igual de improvisada que aquella… Un montón de imágenes similares se apoderaron de su imaginación, sorprendido de lo fácil que le resultaba imaginarse una vida con aquel hombre y lo rápido que estaba saltando hacia ese tipo de ideas. Otra vez.

Intentó frenar su imaginación, pero siempre le había costado pensar en comprometerse con las escasas personas con las que había llegado a intimar. Lo fácil que parecía con Jared solo contribuía a empujar muy lejos sus fantasías.

Parecía evidente, lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, pero Jensen pasó de puntillas sobre esa parte, ignorando las conclusiones a las que debería conducirle. Continuar esa línea de pensamiento convertía la leve amenaza de hundirse en un absoluto naufragio.

El policía estaba diciendo algo sobre lo simple del menú y Jensen le miró, lucía tan atractivo como cubierto por un halo de promesas que no dejaba de visualizar como realidades. No quiso disimular eso y se limitó a asegurarle que era perfecta, la cena, el lugar, la compañía, todo lo era, pero sobre todo hablaba de él y quiso dejárselo claro.

Jared le devolvió la mirada y se perdió un poco en ella. Aquella sensación de vértigo se relajó, como si ya no estuviera cayendo, al menos no solo, y quizá solo se deslizaban, flotando, en la misma dirección.

Jensen le observó despacio, recreándose en cada porción de su rostro, sintiendo que no solo quería tenerle en su cama esa noche, le quería en su vida, muchas otras noches….quizá todas las otras noches.

La idea hizo regresar al vacío vertiginoso en el vientre e intentó aligerar la sensación bromeando, pero, a mitad de su frase sobre la fuerza que Jared tenía para romper tan fácilmente una ventana tan grande, su mente se fue sola hacia las posibilidades de un cuerpo fuerte y largo como el del policía y no pudo evitar el coqueteo mientras lo admiraba sin pudor.

Advirtió como éste no podía controlar mirarle la boca de modo revelador, otra vez, y sonrió interiormente. Entreabrió un poco los labios, mordiéndose el inferior en un pretendido gesto inconsciente, por el modo en que Jared acechaba su boca parecía encontrarla irresistible, así que pensó que era una manera fácil de mantenerlo interesado.

Sueño decidió entonces atreverse a atacar el contenido de la mesa y lo miró irritado, el gato no podía ser más inoportuno, lo devolvió al suelo pero Jared pareció aferrarse al animal y le dedicó toda su atención.

Era tan obvia la manera en que huía de lo que él le despertaba que Jensen se permitió ser magnánimo y le dejó jugar con el gato sin incitarle más, en realidad Jared era una presa fácil, respondía a cada uno de sus gestos de modo tan inmediato que Jensen no entendía como había logrado escapársele antes.

La idea le hizo sonreír. Estaba pensando en él de un modo casi…predador, aunque no dejaba de ser sugerente. En cierta manera realmente eso era: un juego.

Estaba cazándole, admitió, y si le atrapaba su recompensa sería realmente un enorme y tierno pedazo de carne, aunque la idea había abarcado el cuerpo del hombre ante él, las palabras que acudieron a su mente le hicieron pensar en una porción más concreta de su cuerpo y la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo aumentó varios grados.

Observó el galanteo de Sueño y Jared, el gato estaba dejándose seducir por el hombre y no podía culparlo, le hizo sonreír contemplarles. Llevaba toda su vida observando la conducta de los felinos, y compartiendo habitación, y más tarde casa, con algún gato.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que había aprendido mucho de ellos sin darse cuenta, y claramente lo estaba poniendo en práctica ahora. Jared parecía encantada al lograr que al fin el gato aceptara su oferta de paz, y eso le hizo mirarle fascinado. Su delicadeza con Sueño le mostraba otro rasgo más del hombre que le hacía desearle a su lado.

Parecía difícil detener su imaginación. Se recordó que aquel hombre también era el mismo que le había dejado a medias, dos veces, o el mismo que le ocultaba secretos de difícil explicación y que podía no haber aparecido por casualidad en su vida.

Pero a medida que recorría el conjunto de sus temores sobre Jared, también iba justificándolos y acabó rindiéndose. Si Jared decidía confesarle ahora mismo que era en realidad un asesino en serie, Jensen sabía que encontraría el modo de posponer la parte preocupante y seguiría pensando en arrastrarle a su cama y atarle a su vida.

Se burló suave de los intentos del hombre de camelar al gato y Jared respondió en el mismo tono. Su ánimo sereno regresó mientras le advertía contra las artimañas del felino.

Era fácil hacer eso con Jared, relajarse, y no podía dejar de asociar las posibilidades a largo plazo. Cuando el deseo sexual se aplaca e incluso desaparece, permanece el cariño y la camaradería, la amistad y la confianza. Podía ver eso surgiendo entre ellos, le resultaba tan sencillo fluir con él o confiar en él, que aquellas ideas acudían a su mente, insidiosas y constantes, susurrándole todo tipo de promesas.

Aunque lo que realmente no podía ver era un momento en que su deseo por él se esfumara. Parecía lógico en ese momento, cuando no había podido ir todo lo lejos que deseaba y la pasión física le dominaba.

Pero mirándole, recostándose contra el sofá, luciendo en el rostro una expresión tan relajada como hermosa, pensó que, incluso si no podía tenerle de aquel modo, aun así, querría tenerle.

La idea le sobresaltó un poco, podía racionalizar la idoneidad de Jared como compañero, había una parte muy lógica en esa elección, acompañada de su necesidad sexual por él, pero le asustaba también aquella otra sensación que parecía compuesta de emociones mucho menos lógicas. Mucho más preocupantes.

Concentró su atención en el gato, bromeando a costa de la actitud posesiva que había adoptado hacia el pedazo de pizza. Sueño llevaba un buen rato devorando lo que parecía ver como su tesoro y actuando como si los demás presentes en la habitación pretendieran arrebatárselo.

Pocas veces le permitía comer algo tan poco saludable y el gato parecía querer dejarle claro que no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Jared se reía con él de la actitud del felino y las risas compartidas le hicieron aflojar un poco el lazo que intentaba ajustar entorno al hombre.

También quería disfrutar de eso, de esa forma fácil en la que estaban juntos, como si siempre lo hubieran estado, como si llevara toda la vida compartiendo una mesa con él y estuviera acostumbrado a bromear a su lado.

La urgencia que le dominaba se relajó lo suficiente para dejar de monopolizar su imaginación, y acabó por permitirse ser seducido por la conversación. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban más cerca de las tres que de las dos. Al día siguiente no estaba exento de trabajo, pero no podía importarle menos.

Le ofreció un segundo café, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de la noche. Mencionó el café sin darle importancia, esperando que Jared no saltara demasiado pronto con la excusa que, estaba seguro, buscaría soltarle para despedirse.

Tuvo suerte y Jared no se puso a la defensiva de inmediato. Se levantó delante de él, inclinándose un poco en un gesto que intentó que pareciera natural, ajustándose el pantalón, pero con el que pretendía atraer su atención.

Sabía que su trasero era uno de las partes más atractivas de su cuerpo, a juzgar por las reacciones que despertaba en los demás. Y, por lo rápido que sintió la mirada de Jared fija sobre él, adivinó que su estrategia había funcionado.

Sin volverse a mirarle, le ofreció quedarse a dormir…necesitaba mantener el equilibrio, no podía presionarle demasiado pero tampoco ser demasiado sutil, no creía que pillara ninguna sutilidad a aquellas horas y mucho menos si estaba logrando su objetivo de excitarle.

Pensó que iba a sentirse algo violento siendo tan descarado pero, en cuanto soltó su frase, empezó a divertirse de nuevo, probablemente la expresión, medio atemorizada, medio ansiosa, de Jared tenía la culpa de incitarle a jugar con él.

El hombre parecía querer suplicarle que le arrastrara a su cuarto pero también parecía a punto de levantarse gritando que le acosaba. Jensen no pudo evitar asomarse a mirarle cuando le escuchó empezar con las excusas que esperaba.

-Sería un abuso- estaba diciendo Jared pero ya había pensado en esa disculpa y le dio la vuelta con facilidad.

-…deberías quedarte para demostrar que está olvidado- le aseguraba y la desolación en el rostro de Jared le hizo sonreír divertido… _ahhh, era tan delicioso observarle perdiendo ante sí mismo_. Jared no quería irse, lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, pero parecía convencido de que debía hacerlo. Y Jensen no podía estar más en desacuerdo.

Sin disimular su diversión, le aseguró que tenía dos habitaciones libres, e incluso se solazó recorriendo el ancho pecho de Jared mientras le aseguraba cuanto apreciaba la amplitud.

La reacción de Jared hormigueó sobre su piel. Estaba tan cerca…parecía a punto de saltar sobre él. Pero sabía que tenía que ser más astuto. Un poco menos de empuje, más suave, pero sin soltarle. Le repitió lo que había dicho, dejándole claro que notaba donde estaba su mente.

Jared parecía tan exasperado entonces que casi, solo casi, sintió compasión por él. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, lo que estaba atrapando su moral, Jensen estaba convencido de que se equivocaba. No había nada que pudiera convencerle de que era una mala idea no seguir conduciéndole en aquella dirección.

Jared le había dejado claro que no había otras personas en su vida. Y no le importaba porque otro motivo creía que debía controlarse. Estaba empezando a decantarse por una idea en concreto y no podía importarle menos si era así. Al menos no en lo que podía afectarle a él.

Y ahora mismo, nada, ni nadie, iban a convencerle de que no era una buena idea que Jared olvidara sus miedos.

Aunque este siguió intentándolo, recurriendo al trabajo y la falta de sueño, pero también estaba preparado para eso. Y además, ya era hora dejar atrás los subterfugios.

-No tengo sueño. –le susurró procurando transmitirle en su tono las ganas que sentía, ninguna de dormir.

Le vio reaccionar a sus palabras del modo en que esperaba y le sonrió complacido. Sabía que casi le tenía. Jared parecía tropezar con sus propias palabras, y parecía molesto por lo fácilmente que había aceptado prolongar la noche…

Le aseguró que nunca había estado tan despejado. Solo eran las tres de la madrugada pero empezaba a parecerle que la noche por delante era demasiada corta para todo lo que tenía en mente.

Se alejó del marco de la puerta, dejándole a solas en la sala. Y suspiró al perderle de vista. Aquel era el momento más delicado. Jared podía reaccionar, ahora, alejándose a toda velocidad.

Creía que había despertado su atención y estaba seguro de que Jared se moría de ganas de entrar en la cocina para reunirse con él. Pero también que algo le detenía.

No sabía cuan poderoso era ese sentimiento que le detenía, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Esperó en tensión, concentrándose en la cafetera. Sabiendo que su plan podía irse al garete en los siguientes segundos. Pero también que no podía depender de la simple química.

Se le había escapado dos veces, esperaba que no hubiera una tercera.

Entonces escuchó su respiración aproximándose y los pasos del hombre entrando en la cocina y sonrió dándole la espalda. Se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa suave que intentaba no preocuparle, y listo para pasar al siguiente nivel.

 

* * *


	34. LINAJE. CAPITULO 31

 

**CAPITULO 31**

_**Ciudad de Tartu**_.

 

Entró en la cocina repitiéndose las palabras que tenía que decir, intentando grabarlas en su mente. Pero, en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre el maestro, las palabras se desvanecieron sin dejar huella alguna en la memoria.

Jensen le esperaba apoyado indolentemente contra la pared, y Jared imaginó que éste no tenía idea de lo seductor que era su aspecto, o no adoptaría una postura semejante. Cuando el cuerpo del hombre se estiró sutilmente, atrapando su mirada con el movimiento de los músculos bajo la tela, empezó a temblar por dentro, sintiendo que había perdido completamente su batalla contra el instinto y la necesidad.

Intentó tragar, sintiendo la garganta seca y rasposa, como si hubiera olvidado beber durante varias semanas. El sonido burbujeante de la cafetera era lo único que se escuchaba mientras Jared intentaba controlar sus impulsos, completamente focalizados en aquel hombre.

Jensen cerró los ojos unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una languidez tan sensual, a sus ojos, que Jared contuvo un gemido. No era posible que fuera inconsciente, lo que le estaba haciendo.

La luz de la cocina brillaba tan blanca y diáfana sobre ambos que, en contraste con la penumbra del salón, lo convertía todo en algo mucho más real, más inmediato.

Y Jared deslizó sus ojos por el rostro del profesor, descendió por la línea desnuda del cuello, deteniéndose en el pecho que subía y bajaba suavemente, observó el movimiento leve que la respiración de Jensen provocaba, el modo casi imperceptible en que aquel movimiento empujaba su piel contra la tela, mostrándole la forma sutil de sus erectos pezones.

Gimió, esta vez en voz alta, sin poder controlarse, y Jensen le estaba mirando ahora, de un modo directo, tan directo y descarado que empezó a comprender que no había nada inconsciente en la manera en que el hombre había estado seduciéndole esa noche.

-No puedo imaginar porqué…- susurraba, con una voz tan ronca como baja, Jared entendió de qué hablaba pero no podía darle una respuesta, evitó su mirada buscando alguna buena excusa pero Jensen le disculpó de inmediato- tampoco me importa, Jared, solo…-ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel gesto sugerente, humedeciéndose aquellos labios que le atraían como sirenas irresistibles y la frase que acompañó el movimiento- ¿sería tan malo?

_“¿Sería tan malo?”_

La pregunta de Jensen fluía entre los dos, como símbolo de la tentación y el deseo, encarnados en el hombre que la había pronunciado. Jensen le miraba directamente, sin subterfugios, con una coquetería patente, mostrándole su propia necesidad de él.

Jared resopló intentando respirar y alejar su mirada de los ojos del otro, pero aquellas pupilas profundamente dilatadas le contemplaban preñadas de un deseo desnudo, profundo, que encendía su cuerpo y algo mucho más recóndito.

Jared invocó a su guía en silencio, intentando abstraer su atención del maestro, sintiendo que no serviría de nada. Dudaba que existiera hombre o mujer capaz de resistirse a una mirada así.

La mirada de Jensen seguía sobre él, empujándolo a la parte más primordial de su naturaleza, llevándole hacia honduras que ignoraba tener.

Jensen empezó a moverse en su dirección, de un modo suave, como si pretendiera no asustarlo, pero sin detener su avance ni apartar sus ojos de él.

El espacio de la habitación le había parecido amplio antes, pero ahora parecía diminuto a juzgar por lo pronto que se detuvo a menos de un metro de su cuerpo.

Jared jadeó, sintiendo toda su piel erizada por la presencia tan cercana del hombre, y una corriente de temor le recorrió cuando éste le susurró de nuevo, bajito y ronco, inclinándose hacia él, pero sin llegar a tocarle.

-¿realmente sería tan malo? –Jared lo miró, preguntándose cuando el maestro se había transformado en la encarnación del pecado, su aroma alcanzaba su olfato intoxicándolo, invadiendo su mente al mismo tiempo, dificultando sus pensamientos.

Jensen no se había alejado, continuaba inclinado hacia él, su cuerpo se encontraba en el área que alcanzaría con sus brazos, y su rostro tan próximo que, en un movimiento, le tendría junto a él.

-No tienes idea de lo peligroso que sería…-le confesó sin pensar, pero Jensen continuó demasiado cerca y no se mostró preocupado por sus palabras.

-Yo correría el riesgo…lo harías tú?- _maldito fuera el hombre por mirar de un modo tan sugerente, por oler de aquella manera tan atrayente, por estar tan jodidamente cerca..._

Y Jared se rindió, porque Jensen se había acercado aún más, tanto que podía ver cada poro de su piel, tanto que sentía su aliento sobre la piel, tanto que Jared solo podía acortar la distancia y acabar con aquella agonía.

Buscó los labios del hombre, cubriéndolos con los suyos, un poco demasiado fuerte, pero cuando intentó aflojar la presión Jensen no se lo permitió, los brazos del hombre le estaban rodeando, empujándose contra él y Jared se permitió dejarse llevar por sus deseos, al menos un instante.

Sus manos buscaron, y encontraron, la cadera del hombre y le atraparon con firmeza, empujándole contra algo solido, ni se molestó en ver qué, solo le empujó contra aquello, con fuerza, mientras dejaba de pensar, dejando que su boca le castigara por provocarle de aquella manera, solo que el maestro no se quejó, cuanto más fuerte le presionaba más intensa era su respuesta y Jared gimió sabiéndose perdido.

Intentando alcanzar su piel, se encontró la barrera del tejido, y tiró de la tela de la camisa, sintiéndola rasgarse, pero Jensen no pareció molestarse por ello, ya que buscó el contacto con su cuerpo con la misma ansiedad que Jared sentía.

Su propia camisa siguió el mismo camino, y le sorprendió lo excitante que resultaba el sonido de la tela desgarrándose.

Su pecho desnudo ahora se encontró con el del maestro y ambos jadearon excitados por la sensación, Jared se movió rozándose contra la piel ajena, atrapando los labios, adaptándose a las sensaciones que le cubrían.

Se había apoderado de ambos una urgencia física casi atávica, una necesidad compulsiva de sentir, como si el tiempo se les echara encima y no pudieran respirar sino tomando el oxigeno de la boca del otro.

Sintió el pezón del hombre rozando el suyo y rugió tan sobreexcitado que sentía su piel hirviendo. Mordisqueó despacio sus labios, saboreando la sensación electrizante que le recorría. Sentía que bebía la respiración de Jensen, y que éste tomaba aliento dentro de su boca. Nunca había sentido un beso de un modo tan íntimo, casi obsceno.

Su cuerpo se tensaba aguzado por el deseo, y eso debía preocuparle, lo sabía, pero no encontraba lugar en su mente que pudiera ocuparse de ello. Jensen atrapaba sus labios mordiéndolos con suavidad, respondiendo a su juego, y Jared escuchó los sonidos que escapaban de ambos y se alejó un segundo del hombre para mirarle.

Jensen lucía tan tentador como esperaba, el cabello revuelto, y la mirada vidriosa apenas focalizada en él. Intentó despejar su mente, sabía que había algo importante que tenía que recordar, pero el maestro acortó la distancia de nuevo, atrapando su lengua con la suya de modo travieso, y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo.

La mente de Jared perdió de nuevo el hilo, y respondió a los besos ahora breves y ásperos, mientras el profesor le movía con delicadeza situándole como quería, en el hueco entre sus piernas.

Empujando su erección contra la de Jared. Eso le hizo consciente de pronto de lo erecto que estaba, y del peligro que eso suponía para el maestro, al menos durante unos segundos, apenas, porque sentía la polla del hombre empujando tensa y caliente contra la tela del vaquero, y eso le hizo perder de nuevo la coherencia.

Las manos del profesor buscaron los botones de sus propios pantalones, intentando deshacerse de ellos, y eso sirvió para devolverle un poco de lucidez. A pesar de la lengua de Jensen obligando a la suya a seguir su ritmo, o de las manos del hombre sobre la parte delantera de sus pantalones, Jared se obligó a pensar con claridad, luchando contra la sobrecarga de sensaciones.

Claro que no podía con la tensión de su propio pene anhelando sentir las manos que le buscaban. Le empujó contra la superficie en la que le había apoyado y se congratuló al descubrir que se trataba de la mesa central.

No podía dejar que Jensen le tocara, se aferró a esa idea en medio de toda la confusión de sensaciones, percepciones y temores que le invadían, no podía permitirle tocarle o no podría evitar alcanzar el clímax sin más.

Ya era demasiado tarde para detener aquello, lo sabía, y lo único que se le ocurrió era tan arriesgado como difícil, pero no encontraba otra manera de enfrentarse a aquella situación. Era difícil controlar sus propios impulsos, sobre todo en ese momento, pero tenía que intentarlo, no veía otra manera. Aunque tenía que mantener sus pantalones cerrados o no podría contenerse.

Le miró, Jensen se estiraba sobre la mesa sin preocuparse por un pequeño frutero que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Jared vio como éste se derramaba y varias piezas de fruta caían al suelo.

El sonido sordo de las frutas golpeando la superficie le sirvió para centrar su atención en algo más que el cuerpo del maestro. El aroma del café hecho le alcanzó también, contribuyendo a que sus sentidos no se encontraran tan sobrecargados de Jensen, de su aroma y su imagen.

Se aferró a la imagen de las manzanas y naranjas y al olor del café para despejarse un poco. Pero cuando abrió los ojos todo su esfuerzo se desvaneció al contemplar al profesor con el torso desnudo y sentado a bocajarro sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas ofreciéndole un lugar entre ellas.

Jared gimió exasperado, y aceptó ocupar el espacio, inclinándose sobre el profesor, guiándole para recostarlo sobre la mesa. Jensen se dejaba conducir por él con una suavidad engañosa. Intuía que era una concesión momentánea, pero ahora mismo no podía alegrarse más de ella.

Besó el cuello del maestro, provocando que éste se apoyara del todo sobre la mesa, atrayéndolo aún más al hueco entre sus piernas, buscando claramente hacerle sentir su erección, Jared gimoteó al sentir la tensión insoportable en su propio miembro, el intenso calor que le alcanzaba desde la pelvis del profesor.

Aquello era una locura, podía sentir la polla de Jensen a través de la tela, pulsando tan fuerte como la suya, tanto que casi podía escucharlo como un segundo latido, sumándose a los de sus corazones, completamente desbocados.

Sollozó al caer sobre el pecho del maestro y rozar con su torso el pezón del hombre, tenía que controlarse, se repitió, sintiendo de nuevo que estaba del todo perdido, dominado por una pasión que parecía apoderarse de cualquier amago de cordura.

Pero solo había una manera de que la situación no se convirtiera en tragedia y además podía darle todo lo que deseaba. Cerró los ojos un instante, buscando la presencia de su guía interior en lo más hondo de sí mismo, encontrándola en lo más recóndito, ofreciéndole un caudal de fuerza, sintió como ésta la invadía, en la forma de una oleada que le ayudaba a serenarse.

Tomó aliento y despejó su mente lo suficiente para focalizarse en lo que debía ser su único objetivo. Parecía tan fácil en su mente como difícil en la realidad.

Arrastró su boca hacia el pecho del profesor, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo la piel que encontraba, maravillado por el sabor salado y masculino del hombre, preocupado por lo mucho que eso le excitaba.

Jensen se estiraba ahora como un gato, disfrutando de las sensaciones que la boca de Jared despertaba en él, y le escuchaba sisear bajito. Cada sonido que salía de su boca le restaba un poco de la calma que había logrado, y no pudo evitar mirarle de nuevo, sabiendo que era una mala idea y aún así no sabiendo resistirse.

La imagen de su rostro sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos profiriendo sonidos que desearía grabar en su memoria para siempre, y la mirada perdida, oscurecida por un anhelo desatado al que se entregaba sin fisuras, Jared gimió perdida toda coherencia de nuevo.

Su miedo se desvaneció como un jirón de humo en el viento, reemplazado por una temeridad inconsciente, que se alimentaba de una pasión que quemaba y reducía a cenizas cada amago de recuperar algo del control.

Jensen le agarró la cara para atraerla hacia la suya, empujando su pelvis contra la suya y Jared sentía el sudor de ambos envolviéndolos, aturdiéndolo con los aromas fuertemente masculinos, que erradicaban cualquier otra realidad alrededor.

Los labios de Jensen poseyeron los suyos, el cuerpo del hombre empujaba contra el suyo, Jared sentía la dureza de la entrepierna del profesor, pulsando contra su propia erección, marcando un ritmo similar al del coito y sentía un vacío pesado en el vientre, calor y tensión, todo acumulándose, y también miedo, un miedo visceral alertándole

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de derramarse sin apenas haber hecho nada, que el terror le invadió, no podía permitirlo, no podía arriesgarse. La poca lucidez que aún tenía le recordó su frágil plan, y se distanció unos centímetros del maestro, separando sus cuerpos al apoyar la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del profesor. Intentando que la sobrecarga de sus sentidos se aligerase un poco con el movimiento.

El maestro se mostró enseguida renuente a la separación y le calmó con un susurro suave.

-Shh..- le decía inclinándose hacia el ombligo del hombre, Jensen gruñó al sentir su lengua curioseando en el pequeño hueco y Jared se aferró a su último pensamiento coherente, intentando mantener su excitación bajo control, aferrándose al pánico como único elemento capaz de salvarle, a ambos.

Un sonido maravilloso abandonó de la boca del profesor. Era su risa, tan desinhibida y gozosa como una cascada que se enredaba en su memoria, sabía que el profesor se reía bajito, pero le parecía que aquel sonido se apoderaba de la habitación entera, de todo lo que él era, poseyéndole como un sortilegio capaz de derrumbar todos sus límites.

Se preguntó si podía escuchar un sonido como aquel sin sentirse rodeado, colmado, poseído por él. La risa del hombre era tan vital, tan poderosa como un hechizo para su psique.

Mordió con relativa fuerza la piel del vientre, en parte como una leve protesta por sentirse tan maleable, y Jensen gimoteó en respuesta, deshaciéndose bajo sus manos, entregándose a él por completo, y Jared sintió que el tiempo y el espacio se detenían, por efecto de las contradictorias emociones que le poseían.

El miedo y el deseo eran todo lo que podía sentir, y recuperó algo de la calma que su Guía interno le había proporcionado, aferrándose a ella el instante en que tardó en retornar al ritmo cotidiano.

Liberó la erección del profesor entonces, deteniéndose un instante para admirar el pene que se alzaba firme y grueso entre sus manos. Su propia erección palpitó más fuerte dentro de su pantalón, Jensen intentó buscarla con sus manos pero Jared le detuvo, sujetándole los brazos contra la mesa, su boca se apoderó del miembro erecto.

La piel se sentía tan suave contra su lengua que le hacía olvidar su “misión”, los sonidos que salían de la boca del profesor no le ayudaban tampoco, este parecía haber encontrado un nuevo lenguaje a base de gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos que exhalaba sin inhibición alguna, Jared no había esperado que el hombre se dejara llevar de aquel modo y tampoco había calibrado lo mucho que iba a excitarle sentir su polla golpeando su paladar: tan dura, caliente y palpitante que el vacio familiar que precedía al clímax volvía a amenazarle.

Aferró con más fuerza las manos del maestro, que intentaban deshacerse de su agarre, sabiendo que si las manos de Jensen rozaban su propio pene se derramaría de inmediato. Alejó la idea, aferrándose de nuevo al miedo, agradeciendo su presencia como la única emoción capaz de hacerle frente a la vorágine a la que el maestro le arrastraba con cada uno de los malditos sonidos que profería.

Tenía que acelerar el ritmo, empujarle hacia el clímax cuanto antes, pero el pene de Jensen dentro de su boca se sentía demasiado bien y Jared se recordó porque aquello nunca había formado parte de sus planes. Sabía que sería casi imposible controlar su propia excitación si se dejaba llevar por lo que el hombre le hacía sentir, sin embargo había estado desafiando la lógica, y si se encontraba ahora en una postura tan arriesgada era el único culpable.

Pero Jensen no podía pagar por ello. Esa idea contribuyó a que su voluntad fuera lo bastante firme para enfriar un poco su propio cuerpo, y soltó las manos del profesor para usarlas de modo más efectivo. Despojó a Jensen del pantalón que aún se encontraba por sus rodillas, facilitándose así el acceso que necesitaba, y acarició el perineo del hombre provocando que éste se retorciera y estirara, replegándose sobre sí mismo, respirando tan alto que creyó que tenían que escucharle en todo el edificio.

Sujetó la polla erecta, creando un ritmo constante al empujarla dentro de su boca mientras lamía el glande, sintiendo que Jensen había perdido el control de sí mismo, e intentando ignorar la emoción que eso le provocaba.

La sensación de su lengua recorriendo la longitud del miembro erecto, la manera en que el cuerpo bajo su boca se rendía más y más a su poder sobre él, actuaba como un afrodisiaco, sofocándole con aquella emoción que no lograba reconocer.

Era como si tuviera a Jensen en la palma de su mano, y el hombre pudiera desaparecer o expandirse bajo el efecto de su toque. Era poderoso, embriagador. Tan emocionante que sentía los ojos húmedos y vibrantes.

Se inclinó un poco más, sin soltar la polla del hombre pero deslizando la lengua más abajo, recorriendo la base de la misma, hasta alcanzar el perineo, y entonces sintió, al fin, que Jensen dejaba de luchar contra su cuerpo y se rendía. Sintió sus músculos tensarse bajo sus dedos, y, siguiendo un impulso irresistible, se movió para tomar de nuevo la polla tensa y caliente dentro de su boca.

El profesor intentó alejarse pero no se lo permitió, le mantuvo inmóvil en aquella posición, tragándose el líquido caliente que invadió su garganta en un estallido.

El sabor del hombre era suave y amargo, nada desagradable. Jared limpió el pene golosamente, sin dejar una pizca de semen, disfrutando de los espasmos que aún recorrían el cuerpo del maestro, sobre todo cuando sentía su lengua lamiendo el perímetro de su polla. Encantado de haber logrado su objetivo de mantener su erección bajo control y llevarle al clímax, ni siquiera se lamentó por lo doloroso que era el pulsar de su pantalón, necesitaba tanto liberarse que era insufrible, pero no se lo permitió, aún no, pensó con ánimo jubiloso.

Jensen yacía bajo su cuerpo, con los miembros desmadejados por efecto del orgasmo, y Jared se sentía tan orgulloso que se permitió solazarse en aquella emoción. No había podido imaginar nada más difícil que no eyacular en aquellas circunstancias, pero lo había logrado y sentía ganas de reír de alegría.

Observó el cuerpo del hombre, momentáneamente ido, y se alejó un poco de él. Jensen lucía más allá de lo atractivo, reposando sobre la mesa con el cuerpo desnudo, cubierto por el sudor de ambos, la piel brillante y los labios tan inflamados que Jared tuvo que cerrar los ojos para alejarse de aquella imagen, se encontraba tan cerca de su propio orgasmo que seguir mirándole no era nada prudente.

Pensando que aquello le daría los segundos que necesitaba, se inclinó para sujetar mejor el cuerpo del hombre y poder conducirle hacia el sofá. Pero a tan poca distancia de sus labios no pudo evitar besarlos de nuevo, tan despacio que cuando se separó de la boca ajena su mente vagó unos segundos sin rumbo.

Jensen sonreía en una mueca que se le antojó dulce y le recordó lo que pretendía. El maestro se dejó manipular, atrapado aún en la nube post orgásmica, y Jared intentó evitar mirarle de nuevo mientras le transportaba.

Dirigía su mente hacia todo lo que podía imaginar que le sirviera para controlar su excitación, no tuvo mucho éxito. Depositó el cuerpo del maestro sobre el sofá con mucho cuidado, pensando que podría alejarse al fin de él, quizá hacia el baño, esperando que al alejarse del efecto que le causaba su presencia pudiera enfriarse un poco, al menos mientras no confirmase sus expectativas.

Pero Jensen empezó a recuperar algo de su autocontrol y su mirada se fijó en él, no del todo firme aún pero lo suficiente para atrapar la suya. Jensen le observaba con una expresión algo socarrona mirando el bulto tenso de sus pantalones, Jared no necesitaba reflexionar mucho para saber qué pretendía.

Pero aún no podía permitírselo. El profesor intentó atraparle pero le sujetó con firmeza, mirándole ahora un poco preocupado, porque los segundos se deslizaban y no veía ninguna de las señales que esperaba.

-Espera…por favor, sé que parece absurdo pero esto no…es lo que no puedo…no puedo, yo no…-la mirada de Jensen aún lucía algo vidriosa pero mostró con claridad su confusión.

Jared le miró tenso. Esperando algún gesto, alguna mueca de desazón, pero el maestro solo parecía confundido por sus palabras.

-Que…-empezó el hombre y Jared le detuvo con un dedo sobre los labios.

-Solo espera…-le suplicó, mirándole, esperando que el cuerpo del hombre empezara a tensarse, estirándose de otra manera, pero Jensen continuaba inmóvil, sin sufrir ningún cambio.

El miedo empezó a latir tan intensamente en su mente que eso ayudó a que la excitación casi desapareciera.

 _No podía ser_ ….en el fondo había estado tan seguro en su interior todo aquel tiempo. No había dejado de desafiar al destino, de arriesgarse, buscando a Jensen en situaciones que solo podían acabar de una manera, porque en el fondo, la parte más recóndita y primitiva de sí mismo, se sentía seguro de que nadie que le hiciera sentir de aquella manera, podía no ser su compañero.

Pero nada sucedía, y, en algún lugar del cuarto un reloj de algún tipo alcanzaba su oído con un tic tac constante que le hacía consciente de los segundos que transcurrían…y Jensen continuaba bajo una forma humana.

Jared se movió para alejarse de él, mirándole asustado.

_“No, no…”_

Sentía el miedo apoderándose de él, convirtiéndose en algo más profundo, una sensación de extrema pérdida.

La rabia intensa, el placer extremo de un orgasmo, las emociones extremas, siempre, SIEMPRE, conducían a un cambio, provocando la fase. Un amante humano sin linaje era algo impensable para los miembros de los clanes. El animal que surgía de la carne humana, lo hacía hambriento, y convencido de que el desafío era la manera correcta de emparejarse.

Cuando dos miembros de un linaje se acostaban juntos por primera vez, amanecían siempre con un desafío, si estaban a la par, la parte animal aceptaba la pareja y se establecía la armonía.

Por ello los linajes no solían mezclarse, algunos eran altamente incompatibles, había existido un tabú sobre ello, hasta que el noveno linaje había abandonado los clanes, según algunas historias, enojado por ese tabú.

Tras su marcha, se había intentado apaciguar a los gatos ofreciéndoles el derrocamiento de aquel tabú que prohibía la unión entre diferentes linajes, pero no había servido para traerles de vuelta. Aun así se mantuvo la permisividad, quizá para evitar que otro linaje tomara el camino del exilio. Y a pesar de ello, era algo raro, excepto para algunos solitarios.

Al final, sin embargo, era una cuestión de fuerza, si tu compañero o compañera era más débil, el desafío conducía a la muerte del más vulnerable, un humano siempre lo era, y con un animal hambriento y excitado, era inevitable que se convirtiera en presa.

Jared había creído que jamás se permitiría dejarse llevar por el deseo de aquel modo, como Ian. Sabía cuál era el origen de los cuerpos que su hermano había dejado a los pies de su refugio durante todos aquellos años, había sentido algo más que la desesperación de Ian en la carne desgarrada, había olido algo más que al lobo de su hermano, había olido el aroma de su hermano en la carne rota, y sabía lo que su hermano hacia, buscando amantes anónimos en clubs nocturnos, amantes que se convertían en presas del lobo que el orgasmo liberaba. Había pensado que era la lujuria además del dolor y el odio, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Abominaba de esa conducta pero estaba tan cerca de hacer algo similar que sintió una oleada de repugnancia hacia sí mismo, porque Jensen continuaba bajo una piel humana y su excitación seguía pujando contra la tela de su pantalón, recordándole lo que podía suceder.

La imagen del rostro hermoso y confiado de Jensen destrozado por las garras de su lobo le golpeó ayudándole a bajar en parte su erección pero ésta se negaba a desaparecer del todo, a pesar de que la expectación y la esperanza desaparecían.

Más tarde tendría que desahogarse, pero tendría que esperar a encontrarse seguro en el sótano de su casa.

Otra emoción le invadía ahora sin embargo y supo identificarla: una honda desolación se extendía en su interior mientras la realidad le golpeaba inmisericorde a sus necesidades y esperanzas.

_“Jensen era humano”_

_“solo humano”_

Las palabras que le había dicho a Candice resonaban en su mente, rompiendo todas sus ilusiones.

“N _o se puede compartir la vida con alguien sin contarle quién eres realmente, lo que eres, no lo creerá a menos que lo vea…a menos que se lo muestre, y si es solo humano... ¿Qué ser humano querría vivir junto a alguien que se convierte en un lobo gigantesco, no solo a voluntad, sino bajo emociones extremas?”_

¿Quién renunciaría a su vida sexual porque ésta podía desatar un monstruo capaz de devorarte? Había sabido desde el principio que, si Jensen era humano, no tenían futuro juntos.

Incluso si conseguía convencerle de que su naturaleza era real, tendría que aceptar una relación casi platónica, y si Jensen lo asumía, realmente no se consideraba capaz de habituarse a negar su propio placer cada vez.

Incluso si encontraran algún tipo de apaño siempre sería un riesgo, si su lobo surgía demasiado rápido…ya había pasado por eso antes, el animal era puro instinto, deseaba lo que él deseaba y se dejaba arrastrar por esas emociones, no era un buen guía. Incluso si Jensen estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse así, él no lo estaba, nunca lo estaría. _No de nuevo_.

Jensen se enderezó sin dejar de mirarle y se preguntó si estaría viendo en su rostro toda la desolación que sentía.

-Jared –le susurró ya visiblemente preocupado.

Dejó de evitar su rostro, sin sorprenderse por como la belleza de éste le humillaba, nadie lucía nunca tan perfecto como cuando sentías que se te escapaba entre los dedos.

Un vacío distinto se extendía por dentro de su pecho, y Jared suspiró en voz alta, intentando recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Miedo y pérdida era todo lo que podía sentir, y el rostro del maestro mirándole con aquella expresión preocupada y confusa.

No podría perdonarse jamás si le hacía daño, una oleada de protección hacia él le recorrió, haciéndole sentir por primera vez en su vida el sentimiento del que su padre le había hablado siempre.

Prefería morir antes que hacerle sufrir, no podía hacerle daño y vivir con ello.

Y entonces descubrió que lo había dicho en voz alta. Los ojos del profesor parecían habían abandonado del todo el sopor anterior y se centraban en él completamente alertas.

-¿hacerme daño? Qué…-empezó el profesor pero entonces se detuvo, y sintió como aquellos ojos tan verdes recorrían su rostro buscando algo que no podía imaginar, sumido en aquella emoción que estaba apagando todo resto de calor, en el cuerpo y la mente.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios del hombre y Jensen le sujetó el rostro con las manos, como si pretendiera mantener su atención concentrada sobre él, y eso casi le arrancó una mueca risueña, porque lo difícil era alejar su atención del hombre, no lo contrario.

-Crees que no, pero lo entiendo-le murmuró éste y Jared le miró ahora confundido, ¿qué podía entender? Sin duda no la verdad.

-Jared, shh- le murmuró el hombre atrayéndole contra su pecho desnudo, Jared cerró los ojos intentando no inhalar aquel aroma que le envolvía, una mezcla de los aromas más íntimos de Jensen mezclados con los resabios de su propio sudor. Un olor que se estaba grabando en su memoria como un punto fijo.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, no voy a salir corriendo- le aseguraba con un tono tan suave como preocupado, Jared le permitió abrazarle mientras intentaba comprender a qué se refería.

Sintió los labios del hombre sobre el cabello, y algo pulsó a través de él, un sentimiento intenso, conmovido por la suavidad del hombre, se sintió culpable por lo que fuera que Jensen había entendido

-No importa, no me importa- le susurraba este- podemos usar protección, entiendo que temas que haya algún problema, pero es seguro Jared, y ya no es una enfermedad mortal…-le estaba diciendo y Jared entendió. Era una conclusión lógica y tan propia del Jensen que empezaba a conocer el reaccionar así, con aquella consideración y suavidad, focalizándose en sus sentimientos.

Jared suspiró cansado, sabía que mentirle era lo peor que podía hacer pero ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a explicarle la verdad, así que permitió que siguiera creyendo que estaba enfermo, en cierta manera no estaba del todo equivocado.

-Jen...hubo alguien antes, está muerto...por mi causa-intentó explicarle, confesando su mayor vergüenza, el pecado que nunca expiaría, Jensen creyó entender claro, y se sintió mucho más aliviado de lo que tenía derecho.

Sintió su pecho inhalar con fuerza mientras sus brazos le aferraban con más fuerza, ofreciéndole un consuelo que se había negado durante veinte años.

Jared deseaba explicárselo todo aunque le costaba calibrar qué sería lo mejor ahora, porque ya no podía aferrarse a ningún resquicio de esperanza. Jensen era humano, y su certidumbre, su fe secreta en él, se había difuminado a medida que el tiempo transcurrido dejaba atrás toda expectativa.

La pantera no era su tótem pero se había presentado ante Jared y sin haber sido desafiado: la explicación era evidente, alguien cerca de la ciudad era su compañero o compañera, y sin embargo Jared seguía sintiendo en el latir acelerado de su pecho contra el de Jensen, que no podía ser nadie más, **_nadie más._**

Se alejó unos centímetros del hombre para mirarlo, buscando alguna explicación a sus sentimientos. En el rostro de Jensen lucían múltiples emociones, preocupación, interés, incluso algo que reconoció como ternura.

No era solo sexo, la idea le atravesó con fuerza. Haciéndole vacilar, y mirarle de nuevo, buscando algo a lo que asirse, porque justo ahora que sentía que le había perdido, de pronto sentía mucho más claras sus emociones.

_“te amo”_

La verdad le golpeó bajo el peso de aquella mirada. Aunque no lo entendía, sus sentimientos por el hombre se le revelaban ahora con claridad, a pesar de que su lado lógico se repetía que no podían ser reales.

No podía haberse enamorado de un humano, ¿Qué clase de guía interior le había dirigido de un modo tan erróneo? ¿Pero cómo podía creer que, en algún lugar del mundo, podía existir alguien que pudiera alcanzarle más profundamente que aquel hombre?.

No podía ser, no podía creer eso. “ _Porque esto tiene que ser amor, porque un sentimiento mayor que esto destruiría la realidad, la abnegaría bajo su intensidad. Porque es lo que podría hacer, lo que él podría hacerme.”_

Una sensación de eternidad le hizo vacilar, un vértigo tan grande como si algo inmenso intentara expandirle hacia todas las direcciones, las emociones le ahogaban, y sabía que no podía equivocarse, lo sabía con una certeza que jamás había sentido antes.

_“Le amo”_

Jensen se inclinaba de nuevo hacia él, con una sonrisa tan suave como la mirada de sus pupilas, y sentía su pecho latiendo enloquecido, se preguntó como Jensen no lo advertía.

_“¿Como no lo escuchas? Está golpeando furioso, es todo lo que puedo oír ahora, está en todas partes, latiendo por ti, ¿cómo no lo oyes Jensen?”_

Las palabras se atascaron en sus labios, asustado por la intensidad de la emoción.

Y entonces la mano del maestro se posó en su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón.

Pensó que éste se detendría pero siguió latiendo, rápido y asustado, y la mano de Jensen continuó allí posada, cálida y caliente.

Jensen le miraba de un modo distinto. Casi conmovido. Y le vio inclinarse hacia aquel lugar y sintió sus labios sustituyendo su mano. Cerró los ojos, sobrecargado por las emociones.

Escuchó su murmullo, ronco y espeso en la penumbra.

-Jared, Jared, Jared…-su nombre sonaba como una plegaria y supuso que era justo eso en aquel instante.

Los brazos del profesor le abrazaron empujándole contra el respaldo del sofá. Fuera empezaba a amanecer y el rostro de Jensen se veía ahora iluminado por la incipiente luz del exterior.

Su voz se deslizó en la penumbra, cautivándolo cuando empezó a hablar en voz baja y ronca, en un tono sorprendentemente hipnótico.

-A veces sueño con ser otra cosa, ¿sabes?.Algo diferente de lo que soy –sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, con una expresión suave, los ojos aún somnolientos, la mirada posada sobre él de un modo casi delicado.

Y Jared prestó atención, olvidando sus temores por un momento, fascinado por la manera en que el hombre parecía ofrecerle un pedazo de sí mismo, algo mucho más profundo que el acto íntimo que habían compartido.

-Hay un tipo de leyendas, relatos sobre hombres…hombres que toman forma de animal- Jared jadeó, confuso, expectante…su carne continuaba siendo humana y sin embargo…¿Como podía estar diciéndole algo así por casualidad?

-A veces sueño con eso, sé lo que es, es solo un anhelo, claro, una historia que evoca la perdida comunidad entre hombres y bestias- susurró- pero en mis sueños me siento libre, como ese hombre que se convertía en un jaguar, _el yaugareté- abá_ …-Jensen sonrió casi con dulzura al añadir- el indio tigre, aunque se trata de un jaguar en realidad… -matizó, y su voz añadió con un deje soñador que no podía dejar de confundirle- un hombre capaz de convertir su carne en la de un jaguar…no es un instinto depredador, no es la caza ni el poder …es la libertad…- la voz de Jensen se había apoderado del ambiente, y se deslizaba entre ellos, como una promesa.

_“es la libertad”_

Jared meneó la cabeza, había creído que sus sentimientos no podían ir más allá y se había vuelto a equivocar. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser casualidad?

-La libertad de dejar atrás las convenciones de lo humano, dejar atrás todas estas restricciones y sentirme yo por fin, solo yo…-murmuraba el profesor, mostrándole otra cara, una que no podía fascinarle más. Le escuchaba subyugado, advirtiendo como su voz había descendido varios tonos mientras hablaba, y se inclinó para escucharle mejor, más por gusto que por necesidad.

-Deseaba eso, creo que era lo que más deseaba, sentir ese tipo de libertad…a veces…a veces me embarga, bajo la ciudad…pero nunca así, nunca como ahora…tú lo haces, me haces sentir que es posible, ser completamente libre…ser yo mismo.- sonrió mirándole, una sonrisa pequeña y secreta que le llevó tan lejos como sus palabras.

Sus ojos le miraban con una fijeza intensa y Jared cerró los suyos. Incluso en la oscuridad supo hallar su camino hacia los labios del maestro, suspirando aliviado al sentir la presión de su boca contra la suya, su mente se había vaciado de nada que no fuera las palabras de Jensen, apoderándose de todo lo que era, llevándole a lugares que ignoraba poseer en su interior, lugares que parecían creados por, _y para,_ ser ocupados por Jensen.

_“tú lo haces….ser libre, ser yo mismo”_

Jared le besó despacio, probando cada rincón de aquella boca, dejándose arrastrar por los sentimientos recién descubiertos, y el beso se prolongó durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que no pudo diferenciar donde acababa él y donde comenzaba el otro.

Se alejó un segundo para tomar aliento y apoyó su frente sobre la del hombre.  **No podía ser casualidad**. No quería que lo fuera.

Y antes de hacerse más preguntas, o permitirse más dudas. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia el maestro sin pensar en lo que sus labios estaban revelando.

Su erección aún persistía dentro de sus pantalones, aunque ya casi la había olvidado, el maestro no lo había hecho, y Jared sintió como las manos del hombre desabrochaban su pantalón y el miedo regresó de golpe, mucho más fuerte que antes. Porque ahora la posibilidad no podía ser un hecho. **Jamás.**

Jared detuvo el movimiento de las manos que le buscaban, alejándose unos centímetros del hombre, mirando los rasgos de un rostro que no podía ser más perfecto a sus ojos, y la realidad le atravesó como una daga.

_“No puedo hacerte esto, no puedo hacerte daño, no podría vivir con eso, no podría”_

Se apartó asustado, asustado de saber que tenía que estropearlo, asustado de que un sentimiento así no pudiera crecer, aún confuso pero sabiendo que protegerle era más importante, mucho más que sus necesidades, que sus deseos.

Retrocedió con tal fuerza que Jensen cayó hacia atrás sobre el sofá, iba a inclinarse a ayudarle cuando la mirada del maestro le detuvo. No podía quedarse, ni esa noche ni ninguna otra. Ahora no había alternativas.

Algo le vinculaba con Roana y con los linajes, eso podía verlo, pero Jensen no pertenecía al noveno linaje. No entendía qué había en el hombre que le vinculaba a ellos, porque después de sus palabras, no podía ser de otro modo, unido con lo que parecía saber de Roana por instinto, pero al parecer, _“imposiblemente_ ” añadió en silencio, se habían equivocado y no era miembro del noveno linaje.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos, su carne seguía siendo humana y no quedaba un solo resquicio para la duda. No era uno de ellos, y eso parecía decidirlo todo. Solo que no lo hacía.

Sabía que tenía que alejarse del hombre, alejarse de veras. Pero nunca había sentido lo que le hacía sentir, no entendía como había llegado tan lejos, y aun así se había equivocado.

Jared nunca había odiado tanto algo como lo que sentía que tenía que hacer. _“Para protegerles_ ” el lema de su linaje se había convertido en una ironía ahora, pero no podía sentirlo de un modo más real ni podría haberle dado más sentido que ahora.

No parecía tan difícil conseguir que el hombre suave y considerado que tenía ante él no deseara volver a verle, aunque le costara pensar en ello, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-No puedo-le soltó algo más bruscamente de lo que pretendía- no puedo permitírmelo, lo siento- le explicó esperando ver aflorar la furia en su mirada, pero eso no sucedió, Jensen solo parecía preocupado, y eso le dolía mucho más.

Una parte de él deseaba verle convertirse en alguien irracional, intolerante, alguien que se enfureciese y le mostrara una faceta del hombre que no pudiera admirar. Pero parecía que no había tal faceta, a juzgar por su reacción.

Jensen le atrajo contra él, ignorando su resistencia, apoyando su frente sobre la suya, mientras le murmuraba;

-No tienes que irte, Jared, podemos hablar de esto, como adultos, podemos afrontarlo…puedo hacerlo, quiero intentarlo, ¿no quieres tú? – le susurró con un deje casi suplicante y Jared se sintió devastado. No entendía porque la loba blanca había permitido que llegara tan lejos, ¿qué clase de enseñanza podía ocultarse en un sentimiento de pérdida como aquel? ¿Qué sentido tenía que no le hubiera alejado del hombre si no podía quedarse a su lado?

Tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros, mirándole suplicante, tan tentador que no pudo evitarlo. Se planteó ignorar el peligro ya que nunca le había importado la tradición, si su guía creía que había alguien más adecuado, estaba equivocado, quería a Jensen, le quería a él, en todos los sentidos….

Intentó visualizar qué clase de futuro podía aguardarles, e imaginó sobre todo las largas jornadas conociendo a ese hombre, descubriendo todo lo que aún ignoraba, y deseaba eso, no podría desear nada más de lo que necesitaba aquello.

Incluso imaginó que Jensen le creería, que no le aterraría descubrir la verdad y que podría vivir con la naturaleza extraña de Jared, fantaseó que podían llegar a tener relaciones sexuales sin que la vida de Jensen corriera peligro…quizá podía enjaularse en cada ocasión y Jensen podría abandonar la jaula a tiempo….aunque eso sería complicado, claro pero quizá algún material lo suficientemente sólido….habría algo capaz de retenerle, seguro

Pero miró el rostro del profesor, sus rasgos suaves, de una belleza que le superaba, y supo que nunca podría arriesgarse, ni ofrecerle tan poco, él no merecía algo así, merecía algo mejor que una relación marcada por el miedo, siempre incompleta.

Algo se quebró en su interior al asumir que solo podía hacer lo que debía y alejarse de él. Esperó que Jensen no advirtiera como hacer aquello le estaba desgarrando por dentro, por primera vez desde que era un niño deseaba llorar, y también por primera vez, sentía algo muy diferente a la veneración hacia la loba blanca.

Pero Jensen no merecía cargar con él.

-No...Yo no quiero, Jensen, yo...-los ojos del profesor le miraban ahora de otra manera, dolidos y de nuevo confusos, pero ver el dolor lo hacía mucho más difícil.

Se obligó a continuar, porque él era su motivo, su causa, lo que le hacía sentir. Tenía que liberarle, dejarle marchar era su única manera de protegerle. No podía dejar que Jensen esperase otra cosa, tenía que ser tajante.

-No quiero intentarlo –murmuró procurando mostrar una firmeza que no sentía, viendo como algo se apagaba en los ojos del profesor, sintiendo que algo se apagaba también al unísono en su interior pero obligándose a continuar- aunque te deseo, y no debería haber permitido que eso llegara tan lejos, pero no puedo hacer esto, no quiero hacerlo.- Dijo con firmeza, intentando convencerlo, y convencerse.

Le había visto enojado antes, pero no parecía sino un amago de la furia que veía ahora en sus ojos.

-No te atrevas...-le estaba diciendo, sus rasgos se endurecían en una mueca fría que sintió como un adiós.

-Lo siento- murmuró buscando su ropa y vistiéndose sin mirar realmente lo que se ponía.

-No quiero esto, yo… no podía resistirme, solo ¡mírate! – empezó, soltando todo lo que logró imaginar que le ofendería sin atreverse a mirarle mientras su boca escupía palabras que no podían estar más lejos de lo que sentía.

Jensen parecía incrédulo mientras le escuchaba, pero no volvió a abrir la boca y eso lo hacía más difícil. Habría preferido que le gritara enojado, pero solo le escuchaba con aquella expresión casi vacía de emociones.

Le observó de sesgado, deseando desdedecirse de cada palabra, pero sabiendo que no podía. Le dio la espalda en un movimiento tan leve que debería haber sido menos difícil de lo que fue.

Jared abandonó el cuarto sintiendo que, después de esto, el maestro no querría volver a verle y eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Solo que, en vez de la satisfacción que debería sentir, era otra cosa lo que le dominaba, un vacío tan pavoroso que se preguntó si era aquello lo que Ian había sentido, pensando que si era tan solo la mitad, merecía su odio hasta el día de su muerte.

Jared cerró los ojos un segundo antes de abandonar la habitación, inhalando con fuerza para saborear por última vez el aroma del profesor, un aroma que sentía que iba a añorar el resto de su vida.

Fuera la madrugada ya empezaba a clarear, sin embargo dentro, sentía que las tinieblas devoraban su mundo.

 

 

 

* * *


	35. LINAJE. CAPITULO 32

**LINAJE. CAPITULO 32**

  
_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

  
_Actualidad._

  
De niño el bosque había sido siempre un lugar seguro: refugio, hogar, familia. Nunca había temido perderse en los rincones más densos, nunca había evitado los más sombríos. Sabía, como cualquier miembro de su clan, que siempre sería encontrado.  
Su padre, su madre, Jared… ellos siempre le encontrarían. Aquella seguridad había quedado atrás, _tan atrás…_ pero el lobo de Jared no lo creía así, y sentía que el suyo tampoco.

Había retozado de júbilo al verle, en su mente no había lugar para reproches ni mentiras, a sus ojos Ian era quién siempre había sido para él, su hermano, _familia_ , _hogar_ , _refugio_.

  
Se sacudió el agua que se deslizaba por sus mejillas, irritado porque aún doliera tanto. En algún lugar Misha seguía huyendo de él, en algún lugar, _no muy lejos_ , podía presentirlo. El recuerdo de su propia monstruosidad, desatada por el ansia de romper a Jared, por herirle como él había sido herido, el inmenso vacío que le había desgarrado todos los años que le creyó muerto, las brutales cicatrices de aquel rostro amado, eran la respuesta a porqué no podía retroceder pero le hubiera gustado poder asumir la simplicidad del lobo. Sentía en sus entrañas su propio lobo deseando dejarlo todo atrás y regresar con su familia.

  
_“Maldito seas Jared, por hacernos esto a todos. Incluso a ti mismo”_

  
No se engañaba sobre los hechos, estaba seguro de que Jared se culpaba a sí mismo tanto como él le culpaba, pero no servía de nada. Cuando rompes algo, ningún lamento puede recomponerlo, ninguna disculpa puede enmendarlo. “ _Somos lo que somos.”_ Y a veces el amor no era suficiente para perdonar.

  
No necesitaba escuchar al lobo para saber que aún amaba a su hermano, lo sentía en sus entrañas cada vez que lo veía, entremezclado con la ira y el odio. Era imposible desenmarañar cada uno de aquellos sentimientos, se habían entrelazado hasta formar un único tejido.

  
Pero, por ello, a pesar de hallarse a tanta distancia, supo leer en la figura levemente encogida de Jared que algo había sucedido, algo que había afligido a su hermano como pocas cosas podían.

  
Una imagen del pasado asaltó sus retinas con la solidez de lo real: Un rostro que era ya un amasijo de carne retorcida, la sangre, el gemido constante y lastimero que intentaba formar su nombre. El vientre se le retorció, varias arcadas le hicieron jadear, invadido por una repugnancia profunda. Las imágenes de los cuerpos humanos que él mismo había destrozado le recordaron cómo de lejos el instinto podía conducirte. Las náuseas se hicieron más fuertes mientras su olfato tanteaba el aroma que temía encontrar allí, el de sangre derramada y carne abierta.

  
Había visto reaccionar a Jared ante la mención de aquel hombre, aún le conocía lo suficiente para saber que, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía, ya le importaba, sin embargo sus movimientos para alejarse del apartamento le gritaban, y gritaban pesar, angustia, miedo.

  
¿Se habrían equivocado todos sobre aquel maestro? Era un simple humano sin linaje y su hermano no había podido detenerse a tiempo? Le costaba creerlo, su breve intercambio con el profesor le había ofrecido una impresión muy diferente, pero podía estar equivocado. Y algo había sucedido, resultaba obvio.

  
Aunque solo estaba allí por curiosidad, y porque sabía que el maestro era su cebo para alcanzar a Misha, se encontró ascendiendo hacia la colina y, a cada paso que daba en aquella dirección, husmeaba sin disimulo, pero el olor metálico de la sangre no estaba presente.

  
No había advertido hasta qué punto había contenido su respiración hasta que, bajo la ventana del piso del maestro, se sintió seguro. Ni rastro de sangre.

  
El alivio era tan profundo que empezó a reírse en voz alta, no estaba seguro si se sentía consolado porque su cebo seguía con vida o por algún otro motivo en el que prefería no indagar. Su pequeña carrera hacia el bloque de edificios tenía algo de cómico y absurdo y su risa se desbocó y aumentó hasta transformarse en otra cosa.

  
Buscó algo sólido a lo que sujetarse y la pared de hormigón del edificio le sirvió de apoyo. Intentó calmarse pero no podía detenerse, como si algo hubiera estallado en su interior e ignoraba por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

  
Su parte racional, que observaba su reacción con distancia, podía ver cómo los últimos meses habían sido decisivos: las pistas sobre el paradero de Misha, por primera vez desde que había descubierto que seguía vivo; el reencuentro con Jared y Rob; las tensiones dentro de su familia con la lucha por el poder de los clanes, pero sobre todo aquel gigantesco lobo negro en la puerta de su casa, con su mirada tan llena de afecto y entrega como siempre.

  
Un montón de imágenes de antaño le asaltaron, cada una de ellas imponía su propia emoción y todas ellas le arrastraban sin que pudiera detenerlas. Escenas de su infancia junto a Jared en Karula, de su madre y su padre mostrándoles los secretos de su clan, de la desolación de Jefrey cuando todo había estallado, de Misha y él al poco de conocerse, de todas sus esperanzas rotas cuando escogió a Jared, de su intento de apartarse, de no entrometerse, y luego su cuerpo destrozado, la sangre y la rabia, y Jared huyendo hacia lo más profundo del bosque, su propia furia desatándose, y el odio y el dolor, la pulsión de destrozar a Jared, los cuerpos que desgarraba para herirle…

  
Tantos sentimientos contradictorios le empujaron casi de modo físico, se sintió caer hasta sentir la frialdad del suelo bajo su cuerpo, golpeado por emociones demasiado convulsas y contrarias.

  
Había ocultado todo aquello tan profundo que ahora le ahogaba. “ _Maldita fuera la inocencia del lobo”._

  
El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó. La puerta del bloque de pisos. Un aroma levemente familiar alcanzó su olfato y localizó en su memoria a quién pertenecían los pasos que escuchaba dirigirse hacia él justo un segundo antes de verle aparecer por la esquina del edificio.

  
El profesor Ackles le observaba a poca distancia. Y no parecía nada contento, aunque estaba indiscutiblemente vivo, lo que era una buena noticia después de todo.

  
Ian intentó imaginar el aspecto que tendría a sus ojos después de aquel vergonzoso arrebato y esperó que no hubiera escuchado su falta de control pero, por la expresión confusa y preocupada del rostro del maestro, intuyó que lo había hecho.  
La pregunta era inevitable, desde luego, aunque no tenía una respuesta para ella:

  
-¿Quién eres?

  
Estudió el rostro del profesor, ya lo había percibido cuando se habían cruzado en el yacimiento de Roana. La fuerza que exudaba el hombre, que iba más allá del físico: Una autoridad apenas contenida y _algo más_ , algo que probablemente sólo él o un chamán podían advertir a primera vista, porque siempre había sido su habilidad innata. Igual que Jared poseía una fuerza descomunal, o su hermana un talento innato para hipnotizar, empujar y manipular, su talento siempre había sido otro. Lo extraño o sobrenatural se le revelaba como una marca que señalaba a los dotados.

  
Tendía a alejarse de los chamanes por ello, llegaba a producirle una molestia física hallarse cerca de éstos. Y ante aquel hombre sentía algo muy similar, pero mucho más abismal. Retrocedió, igual que había retrocedido asustado en el yacimiento de Roana.

  
Entonces se había repetido que era solo una buena señal, el noveno linaje habían sido los hechiceros por excelencia, dotados para lo extraño y para la guerra como ningún otro linaje, Misha solía decir que eran servidores de la Muerte, en todas sus facetas.

  
Había creído entonces que era una licencia poética por parte del apasionado dinástico, pero, al conocer al profesor, entendió que se había equivocado. La mirada del hombre era tormentosa mientras le escrutaba pero había algo más, un aura a su alrededor, que le hizo sentir un miedo atávico.

  
Los hombres que había devorado habían sentido algo similar, lo había visto en sus rostros minutos antes de entrar en fase, era extrañamente reconfortante sentirse un depredador de esa manera, permitir que el animal tomase su tributo, ver en los ojos humanos el pavor ante su cazador natural.

  
Pero ahora, bajo la mirada de aquel hombre, sintió justo lo mismo que había provocado. “ _Soy un miembro de los clanes, si este hombre pertenece al noveno linaje, es como yo, no es un cazador, ni soy su presa_ ” se repitió pero sentía lo contrario en sus entrañas.

  
Intentó ponerse en pie y retroceder al mismo tiempo, pero encontró la dureza de la pared contra su espalda. Estaba acorralado y, aunque racionalmente seguía repitiéndose que no había ningún motivo para estar asustado, sentía otra cosa.

  
No entendía por qué todos tenían tantas dudas sobre la naturaleza de aquel hombre, ¿Es que no lo veían?. No había nada común allí, la fuerza del animal interior apenas contenida, y algo más, _algo_ que despertaba con su furia, e Ian sintió que era peligroso, mucho más peligroso que nadie que hubiera conocido antes.

  
-¿Quién eres? -Le preguntó Ackles de nuevo y esta vez el tono era mucho más imperativo. La manera en que le observaba era algo más que curiosa, había cierta indignación en su mirada, e Ian intuyó que había atado más cabos de lo que a ninguno le habría gustado, aunque era lógico. En muy poco tiempo tres personas con el mismo apellido se habían acercado a él, justo después del asesinato de su tutor. ¿Cómo habría podido no sospechar que estaban relacionados?

  
No estaba seguro de cuanto sabía el propio Jensen sobre sí mismo pero sí de que todo su instinto le empujaba a temerle, a temer la furia de aquel hombre. Así que fue cauteloso al responder, pero no intentó confundirle, sospechaba que una mentira demasiado descarada empujaría al profesor hacia un estallido.

  
-Soy su hermano, el hermano de Jared.

  
Le vio parpadear confuso pero también satisfecho y entendió que probablemente ya lo había barajado.

  
-¿Y la mujer? La mujer que visitó el yacimiento. No recuerdo su nombre pero sí su apellido, vuestro apellido.

  
-Genevieve –le ofreció- ella es nuestra hermana pequeña.

  
Aquella aura oscura y peligrosa empezó a desaparecer, la ira no se había ido pero si era mucho más reconocible, más humana. Ian respiró aliviado por fin.

  
-¿De qué diablos va esto? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Bob?

  
Sintiéndose más aliviado, se movió hacia adelante, obligando al profesor a moverse a su vez. Sentía aún sus mejillas húmedas por su estallido emocional, pero el profesor estaba siendo discreto al respecto, y se sintió agradecido por ello.

  
-¿Sería posible hablar dentro? –Casi pudo ver las dudas del otro, probablemente por su encuentro previo, no se sentiría muy inclinado a ofrecerle un voto de confianza. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan franco sobre ello, y descubrirlo le hizo sentir cierto respeto hacia el hombre.

  
-No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea meter en mi casa, de madrugada, al hombre que amenazaba a mi compañero de trabajo. –De nuevo estaba allí, la dureza afilada como obsidiana que había advertido en el yacimiento. Aquel Jensen no era alguien a quien subestimar, podía mostrar la apariencia de un maestro joven y tranquilo, pero había mucho más en él y, por primera vez desde que se habían cruzado, sintió cierta curiosidad personal hacia él.

  
-Rob era mi mejor amigo, más que eso en realidad, durante mucho tiempo- decidió ser sincero al respecto, porque intuyó que nada menos funcionaría- pero cuando las cosas se fueron a la mierda entre yo y Jared, él…- la rabia descendió como bilis amarga por su garganta, supuso que había dejado claro el resto porque le vio asentir, para evidenciar que lo entendía.

  
-¿Y esa es suficiente excusa para lo que presencié?

  
-No era una excusa, solo lo que pasó. Me enfurecí, suele pasarme cuando me cruzo con él, por ello intento no hacerlo.

  
-Simplemente te acercaste por casualidad al yacimiento y te lo encontraste- era obvio que no creía ni una palabra, e Ian decidió ser igual de franco que el profesor. Parecía la mejor estrategia. Se preguntó si su hermano había entendido ya que mentirle a aquel hombre era contraproducente.

  
-No, me acerqué al yacimiento siguiendo a mi hermano, y descubrí a Rob allí, no debería haberme acercado, eso es cierto, pero a veces uno hace estupideces antes de detenerse a pensar en ellas.

  
Le vio asimilar aquella información:

-¿Y tu hermana también espía a Jared? – el tono incrédulo dejaba clara su opinión al respecto.

  
-¿Tienes hermanos? –le soltó y Jensen lo negó. –a veces la familia es complicada, y la nuestra es especialmente disfuncional. Genevieve cree que es su prerrogativa meterse en los asuntos de los demás, en cuanto a mi…es…

  
-¿Complicado? – observó con cierta burla y tuvo que desistir de hallar otra palabra.

  
-Sí que lo es. Pero no, no le espío constantemente, pero a veces….- desvió la mirada hacia el final del callejón, no podía decirle realmente la verdad, no sin tener que explicar un montón de cosas sobre los linajes, cosas que quizá ignoraba o quizá no. No es que tuviera en cuenta el tabú de proteger la verdad de los humanos sin linaje, sentía con certeza que aquel no era uno de ellos, pero había algo extraño en un miembro de los clanes que se mantenía al margen, parecía obvio que, tal y como sospechaban, pertenecía al misterioso noveno linaje, y estaba la sensación de peligro que no le abandonaba a su lado. Decidió que sería más seguro no darle demasiada información aún.

Pero tampoco quería volver a despertar la cólera que había contemplado antes, pero ofrecerle aquel tipo de verdad no era algo que pudiera hacer con facilidad y las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta como bloques de sal.

  
-Ya no hablamos, Jared y yo…ya no…nunca…a veces solo quiero saber…sin que sepa que estoy ahí…- tragó en seco, sorprendido de lo que había dicho, sorprendido de que fuera cierto. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la añoranza era parte de su costumbre de espiarle.

  
Jensen pareció entender más de lo que había dicho porque se apartó y se empezó a mover hacia el interior del edificio después de invitarle a seguirlo.

  
Ian lo miró con cierta aprensión, no podía olvidar la manera en que lo había asustado, ni que le había sorprendido en una intimidad que no compartía con facilidad. Se movió tras él despacio, esperando no estar cometiendo un error.

  
El apartamento del profesor era cálido y amplio, y un gato sobrealimentado y mimado le bufó al segundo de poner el pie dentro. La presencia del animal le hizo sonreír sin pensarlo, un gatito _. Qué adecuado_.

  
-No suelo gustarle a los gatos, no al principio. –Se excusó y Jensen le observó con curiosidad.

  
-Curioso rasgo de familia.

  
Claro, aquel animal había reaccionado igual ante Jared. Los animales domésticos tendían a temerles al sentir al depredador en ellos pero pronto asumían que no eran una presa y se relajaban, al menos que quisieran asustarlos, pero no era el caso, no veía ninguna ventaja en aterrar al gato del profesor.

  
Jensen le indicó el sofá mientras le preguntaba si deseaba tomar algo. Aceptó un café cargado, necesitaba despejarse la mente para mantener aquella entrevista.

  
Mientras el profesor preparaba el café, Ian repasó el cuarto con curiosidad, el olor de su hermano estaba en todas partes allí: excitación, frustración…empezó a entender qué había sucedido y porqué Jared había huido con el rabo entre las piernas. La imagen literal de su lobo haciendo justo esto le hizo sonreír divertido, aunque la situación no tuviera nada de gracia.

  
El maestro fue de nuevo al grano en cuanto le entregó su bebida, le agradaba eso, los subterfugios siempre eran divertidos, pero aquella franqueza casi brutal era refrescante.

  
-¿Tus hermanos o tú tenéis algo que ver con la muerte de Bob Singer? –le preguntó a bocajarro. Tanteó la respuesta, en realidad no tenía ni idea sobre la posible implicación de Genevieve sobre aquel tema.

  
-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, ni Jared creo, aunque es su investigación, no?

-¿Estás culpando a tu hermana?

  
-No sé nada de en qué anda metida, pero tengo razones para creer que nunca suele ser algo bueno, con ella todo es posible.

  
-Vaya, el amor fraternal brilla en vuestra familia.- observó sarcástico el maestro.

  
-Me fui de casa cuando ella era una niña, Jared también lo hizo, En realidad no la conocemos bien, aunque acepta un consejo sobre Genevieve: no confíes en ella, no estoy seguro de qué busca pero si sé que su interés en la vida personal de Jared nunca es inocente.

  
-¿qué pasa con vosotros? ¿Qué clase de familia actúa así?

Parecía tan ofendido que Ian sintió la necesidad de justificarse, justificarlos a todos:

  
-Una muy rica, con mucho poder, y luchas por ese poder. Jared es el mayor, el heredero…a mi hermana esa situación no le gusta. – El rostro del maestro pareció suavizarse al fin, como si las piezas que le había ofrecido encajaran con lo que podía entender. En realidad no era mucho, aunque nada de lo que le había dicho era mentira.

  
-¿Y esta noche estabas bajo mi ventaba por?

  
-Seguí a Jared, estaba…preocupado por él. Ayer…-vaciló de nuevo, le costaba hablar de ello con normalidad- ayer vino a mi casa, dudo que quisiera ir, acabó allí un poco por casualidad y…- intentó poner en palabras una versión “ _normal”_ de lo que había pasado, pero Jensen pareció atar más cabos.

  
-Le encontré después, descalzo –el tono fue de tan clara reprobación que Ian contuvo una sonrisa, aunque aquello le daba una pista sobre lo que Jensen sabía sobre los clanes y sobre sí mismo: si creía que el frío de una tormenta como aquella podía dañar a Jared, entonces sabía muy poco sobre ellos y puede que también sobre sí mismo- con una camiseta, caminando sobre la nieve…

  
-Se largó antes de que pudiera prestarle unos zapatos- le soltó divertido- los suyos estaban hechos un desastre.

  
Por la expresión del maestro no le hacía ninguna gracia su observación.

  
-Fui a buscarle esta noche, y le vi salir hacia aquí. No pretendía seguirlo –esa era su pequeña mentira pero por suerte el maestro encontró aquello lo bastante coherente para aceptarlo- pero mientras buscaba alguna palabra adecuada para hablarle, llegó a tu piso, subió y me quedé esperando como un idiota.

  
-Se fue hace un rato- observó despacio.

  
-Lo sé, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y alterado, no vi ninguna oportunidad de hablar con él.

  
Era interesante ver como los engranajes de la mente del profesor se movían barajando aquella información. Respiró tranquilo al advertir que ahora era éste el que se sentía violento.

  
-No tiene nada que ver conmigo- susurró casi más para sí mismo- he sido un egocéntrico. Lo siento.

  
Ian entendió que le había escuchado su llanto y que eso encajaba con su versión de los hechos lo bastante para que ahora se sintiera incómodo e indiscreto.

  
Estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de recibir una disculpa y una invitación a irse, claramente Jensen no querría inmiscuirse en los problemas familiares de nadie, pero aquella era una oportunidad única de ganarle a Jared delantera. Si él descubriera la verdad sobre Jensen, podía ser algo muy útil.

  
Claro que no sería fácil pero de hecho el hombre no le desagradaba, en otro mundo, años atrás, habrían podido ser buenos amigos. No ahora, que planeaba utilizarle, pero aun así, podía crear un puente allí, lo bastante sólido para tener la oportunidad de usarlo en el futuro.

  
Aún tenía restos de lágrimas en su rostro, estaba seguro de que el profesor no se negaría a su petición de acomodarse un poco en el baño y así fue.

  
Observó su rostro en el espejo del mismo y su sobresalto fue muy real. Lucía devastado. Le humilló darse cuenta de que el gesto preocupado del profesor había sido por él todo el tiempo.

  
_“Como si necesitara su compasión”_

Sus manos buscaron la fotografía que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero. No había entendido antes porqué había escogido guardar aquella en concreto donde estaban los tres, pero ahora lo hacía y, presa de un impulso absurdo, la rompió en varios pedazos que lanzó hacia el interior del retrete.

  
La voz del maestro sonó alta y clara a través de la puerta:

  
-Si quieres darte una ducha, tengo algún chándal viejo que podría prestarse.

  
Cerró los ojos furioso, era obvio que el hombre pensaba que estaba bajo una especie de crisis nerviosa, lo que era realmente ofensivo. Pero mantuvo su cólera bajo llave, no podía permitirse estallar contra él, por varios motivos. Pero aquello podía servirle, era mejor que le viera como alguien vulnerable que como el agresor de Rob. Así que le dio las gracias después de unos minutos en silencio, era mejor que creyera que titubeaba antes de aceptar.

  
Al cabo de unos minutos le escuchó explicarle que traía la ropa de repuesto, abrió la puerta para cogerla y la mirada del profesor fue bastante obvia. Le irritaba despertar aquella clase de compasión así que la agarró demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, y se sintió humillado ante su voz baja y suave:

  
-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, voy a aprovechar para acabar unos artículos. Hay comida en la cocina si te apetece hacerte un bocata antes de irte.

  
Aquella amabilidad le revolvía el estómago pero se obligó a aceptarla, a pesar de que podía leer con claridad lo que el hombre estaba pensado sobre él. Y no podía estar más equivocado, él no era ningún muchacho herido y digno de compasión.

 

***

 

 


	36. LINAJE. CAPITULO 33

**LINAJE. CAPITULO 33**

  
**_Ciudad de Tartu._**

  
_Actualidad._

  
Cuando las fiebres de su adolescencia le habían asaltado había sentido una cólera intensa y abisal creciendo en su interior, entonces las había temido y había aprendido a reprimir las emociones más poderosas, mantenerlas bajo llave. Y, aunque nunca lo había reconocido ante nadie y menos ante sí mismo, en el fondo sabía que era por miedo.

  
Le asustaba dejar que sus emociones se desataran, algo dentro de sí mismo sentía que, si se permitía dejarse llevar, quizá no sabría cómo detenerse.

  
En todo aquel tiempo lo había logrado, pero Jared había hecho que todo aquel esfuerzo fuera en vano.

  
Una emoción vasta y visceral crecía en su interior y sentía que sería como un huracán que arrasaría su mundo si permitía que tomase el control, pero apenas podía contener el impulso de romper todo lo que estaba a su alcance.  
Se acercó a la cocina en busca de algo de alcohol, quizá le ayudara a anestesiarse, y entonces escuchó algo, algo que sonaba como una risa desquiciada.

  
Por un instante creyó que provenía de sí mismo, porque realmente se sentía con el estado de ánimo adecuado, pero la risa continuó y advirtió que llegaba a través de la ventana, la ventaba que Jared había roto.

  
Se asomó con cuidado y le sorprendió lo que vio.

  
Alguien, un chico parecía, se reía solo en voz alta junto a los cubos de basura. Parecía estar en aprietos, y se preguntó si podía tratarse de algún estudiante que había bebido más de la cuenta o algo parecido.

  
Entonces la risa se detuvo y se transformó en un llanto igual de perturbado. No había duda sobre que la persona de allí abajo tenía problemas.

  
Se quedó escuchando, inseguro sobre si debía intentar ayudarle o solo era alguien que había bebido de más y estaba regresando a casa después de una noche de juerga. Pero cuanto más escuchaba el desgarro de aquellos sollozos más se convencía que era algo más que el llanto de un borracho.

  
Y, porque en el fondo necesitaba alguna distracción de sus propias emociones, buscó su chaqueta para bajar al exterior y asegurarse de que aquel desconocido, fuera quien fuera, estaba lo suficientemente bien para volver a su casa.

  
Al doblar la esquina hacia el lado donde le había visto, notó enseguida que el llanto se había detenido, quizá porque le había escuchado.

  
Pero entonces le vio, a medias iluminado por una lejana farola y la luz que abandonaba la ventana de su propia cocina. Aunque sólo le había visto unos minutos, recordaba su rostro. Lo había registrado como alguien peligroso a quién vigilar si volvía a verle.

  
Aunque el semblante que ofrecía ahora era muy diferente.

  
Cuando le había visto atacar a Rob estaba lleno de furia y arrogancia, pero ahora parecía mucho más joven y su expresión era tan atormentada que sintió compasión por él. Aunque su presencia allí le inquietaba.

  
Le preguntó quién era aunque no esperaba una respuesta sincera. Su mente intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

  
No recordaba el nombre de aquel hombre pero si su apellido. Padalecki. No podía engañarse sobre ello, Jared acababa de irse y aquel chico lloraba bajo su ventana.

  
La conclusión lógica le llevaba a un escenario de vodevil, con él como el “otro” y aquel chico como el marido de un Jared adúltero. Pero algo no encajaba en aquella imagen, y no era solo que el matrimonio entre hombres aún no fuera legal en el país.

  
Después de la actitud de Jared se sentía inclinado a creerlo así pero aquel chico no parecía un marido engañado, no le miraba con reproche sino con cautela y temor, y Jensen sabía lo suficiente sobre contener las propias emociones para identificar su expresión: le avergonzaba haber sido visto así. Pero no había ninguna otra emoción en su dirección que el embarazo y cierto… ¿temor?

  
Intentó calmarse, no quería asustarlo.

  
Recordó la imagen de Jared descalzo sobre la nieve y su expresión al hablar de su hermano. Se inclinó muy levemente para comprobarlo y allí estaba, aquel perfume masculino y sofocante. Empezó a intuir quién era, y, cuando le escuchó confirmar su intuición, se sintió satisfecho. Aquello tenía sentido, aunque le costaba entender qué clase de relación fraternal llevaba a dos personas a situaciones tan peregrinas como las que había presenciado.

  
Jared y su hermano parecían jugar a algo retorcido y complicado.

  
Entonces recordó a la chica que había visitado el yacimiento, parecía mucha casualidad que hubiera aparecido al mismo tiempo que ellos.

  
Descubrir que también era su hermana le hizo sentirse algo mareado, su familia se había limitado a un tío distante, no podía imaginar cómo sería tener varios hermanos, aunque sin duda había imaginado que mucho menos ajetreado.

  
No acababa de entenderlo, pero los misterios entorno a Jared se hacían más y más inescrutables. El temor sobre que tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de Bob regresó triplicado.

  
El chico parecía empezar a recuperarse de su descarga emocional, y, aunque aquella versión menos agresiva del hombre le producía menos desconfianza, su pretensión de ser invitado a su casa le molestó.

  
No se fiaba de él, Jared no parecía hacerlo y, aunque no se sentía muy propenso a confiar en el policía tampoco, en esto estaba dispuesto a coincidir con él. No intentó fingir una cortesía que no se sentía inclinado a ofrecer. En realidad estaba ya siendo cortés con él, al ignorar el estado en que se encontraba.

  
Le recordó su primer encuentro, pero no esperaba que le respondiera como lo hizo. El escenario que empezaba a vislumbrar se veía por demás complicado. Aunque el descubrimiento de que Rob conocía a Jared sí era sorprendente, lo demás empezaba a encajar de un modo inesperado.

  
Fuera lo que fuera que había separado a ambos hermanos, parecía una historia tan antigua como dolorosa. No se sintió proclive a indagar más en ella. No era asunto suyo.

  
No estaba dispuesto a olvidar fácilmente la agresión que había presenciado pero le agradó que no intentara excusarla. No había excusa posible y era interesante que no las buscara.

  
Estudió el rostro del chico. Parecía más joven que Jared, no mucho más pero si unos cuantos años, quizá era su semblante juvenil pero, unido a la actitud de Jared cuando le mencionaba, le pareció lo más probable que fuera su hermano menor.  
Los restos del llanto aún eran muy visibles: el rostro amoratado, los ojos hinchados y la expresión demacrada, pero le miraba desafiante, lo cual, dado su aspecto, daba una impresión algo penosa.

  
Por algún motivo lo asoció con un cachorro desvalido y asustado que intentaba gruñir para defenderse de un depredador mucho más grande.

  
Pero no iba a permitir que su aspecto indefenso le hiciera olvidar como había lucido atacando a Rob. La saña y el odio que había visto entonces en él.

  
Podía parecer indefenso ahora pero había visto su otra cara y no iba a confiar en aquel chico.

  
Sus explicaciones solo parecían enmarañar la historia. No lograba entender que los dos hermanos de Jared lo espiaran y vigilaran de aquel modo. Parecía tan invasivo que sintió compasión por el policía.

  
El chico intentó explicarle su relación con su hermana, confirmando la impresión que había tenido sobre ella, pero la manera en la que se atragantó al intentar explicarle su propia relación con Jared le ofreció muchísima más información de la que deseaba.

  
Se dijo que aquello no era asunto suyo pero había tantos sentimientos allí, y el odio no era el único. Entonces recordó su nombre, y aquello le decidió, como si conocer su nombre fuera el último eslabón para ver su humanidad.

  
Le escuchó titubear antes de seguirlo, no era la primera vez desde que había bajado que tenía la sensación de que le asustaba, aunque no le veía ningún sentido a que alguien sintiera miedo de él.

  
Estudió de sesgado la reacción del joven, Ian sino recordaba mal, ante Sueño. La manera en que las personas trataban a las mascotas ajenas daba mucha información sobre éstas, y la sonrisa rápida que le vio esbozar lo tranquilizó del todo.

  
Aunque su respuesta, idéntica a la de Jared, lo hizo consciente por primera vez de que realmente aquel chico era el hermano del detective. Y, por muy enojado que se hallara con aquel, y su nivel de furia era realmente alta en aquel momento, sus reservas hacia el chico se suavizaron.

  
Aun así, en cuanto le hubo entregado su café, regresó a su mayor preocupación. Asegurarse de que nada de aquello tenía que ver con la muerte de Singer.

  
La respuesta del chico no fue lo que esperaba. En general se le daba bien detectar a un mentiroso y habría apostado por no estar ante uno, pero, aunque le alivió que descartara la implicación de Jared además de la suya, le preocupó que pareciera acusar implícitamente a su hermana. ¿Qué podía tener que ver aquella chica con aquel asunto?

  
Aunque parecía formar parte del grupo de vecinos que habían estado dando problemas a Bob desde hacía años. Pero no le veía sentido que algo así pudiera conducir a un asesinato.

  
La manera en la que Ian describía a su hermana le hizo preguntarse de nuevo qué clase de familia era aquella, y el panorama que pintó éste no mejoraba su mala impresión inicial.

  
Una familia rica y poderosa. Bufó al pensarlo, parecían el tipo de personas que jamás había querido tener cerca: Caprichosos, egocéntricos y convencidos de su propia importancia. Era lo más alejado posible a la imagen que tenía sobre Jared, pero su actitud aquella noche, el tratarle como un pedazo de carne apetecible que simplemente decidía alejar o tomar según su capricho, si encajaba con lo que Ian le relataba.

  
No pudo contener su disgusto. La actitud del chico con Rob también lució bajo otra luz: un niñato pagado de sí mismo, demasiado acostumbrado a que nadie le llevara la contraria.

  
Pero cuando le preguntó porque había estado bajo su ventaba las emociones de su rostro volvieron a desarmarlo. No había nada superficial allí.

  
Aunque nada justificaba que hubiera echado a Jared de su casa en aquel estado. Su obvia diversión ante su reacción le molestó todavía más. Sin duda no se equivocaba al juzgarlo caprichoso y superficial, aunque claramente eso no impedía que pudiera tener emociones auténticas.

  
Registró casi de modo lejano que Jared había parecido alterado al abandonar su piso, más interesado en la totalidad de la información que estaba recibiendo. Sobre todo le desconcertaba que existieran tantas conexiones entre su entorno y el del detective.

  
Su hermana sin duda había tenido que cruzarse con Singer en algún momento, pues había sido él quien había lidiado habitualmente con los vecinos del yacimiento. Y Rob, trabajando para él todo aquel tiempo…

  
Entonces se dio cuenta de lo egocéntrico que estaba siendo de nuevo. Estaba entendiéndolo al revés: Claro que tenía sentido que Jared se hubiera encargado de los problemas en la excavación, lo había hecho precisamente porque Rob trabajaba allí y el fallecido era alguien cercano a su amigo.

  
De pronto todo lució de otra manera y se sintió ridículo por haber visto algo sombrío en todo aquello.

  
Estaba buscando las palabras para disculparse con el chico, cuando este le pidió, en voz más baja de la que había usado hasta entonces, si podía ir al baño antes de irse.

  
Eso aumentó su vergüenza. Debería habérselo ofrecido nada más entrar en la casa, estaba siendo un anfitrión terrible. Intentó enmendarlo al ofrecerle darse una ducha, era obvio que le hacía falta. Por la información que había dado sobre sí mismo probablemente vivía en la parte más lujosa de Tartu, y le quedaba aún un buen trecho para regresar a casa.

  
El chicho fingió pensárselo pero no le molestó, era obvio que le hacía falta pero que no se sentiría inclinado a aceptarlo sin más. Había algo obvio sobre Ian Padalecki y era que le caracterizaba un enorme orgullo.

  
No le sorprendió por ello que, prácticamente, hubiera huido del piso en cuanto había abandonado el baño.

  
Tras su marcha se acercó a airear la habitación, al menos estaba lo suficientemente educado para haber limpiado el baño tras usarlo.

  
El pedazo de una fotografía a los pies del retrete le llamó la atención, era una imagen de un Jared mucho más joven, el resto de la imagen estaba hecha pedazos en el interior del aseo. Estaba a punto de tirar de la cadena y hacer desaparecer los restos de un conflicto familiar del que prefería mantenerse alejado, resultaba obvio que era demasiado doloroso y complicado para todos los implicados, pero entonces su mirada reparó en otro rostro.

  
Un rostro que le resultaba familiar, aunque no lograba situar donde le había visto antes.

  
Recogió el pequeño pedazo de papel con cuidado y unas pinzas. No había duda. Sintió un escalofrío y sus aprensiones sobre que había algo siniestro en aquellas coincidencias regresaron triplicadas.

  
Le llevó un buen rato recoger el resto de pedazos, por suerte el papel de fotografía no se estropeaba tan rápido con el agua.  
La imagen completa mostraba las versiones jóvenes, alegres y despreocupadas de Jared, su hermano y aquel hombre que despertaba algo en su memoria, algo que le perturbaba.

  
El afecto era obvio entre los tres.

  
Observó con atención aquellos ojos azules, intentando recordarlos, y entonces le asaltó con fuerza una imagen de unos ojos idénticos detrás de una máscara blanca.

  
Buscó una lupa para asegurarse, pero después de varios minutos, estaba bastante seguro de que aquel era realmente Misha, un Misha anterior a las cicatrices, pero la estructura facial aún era en parte reconocible, y aquellos ojos, la constitución y el corte de mandíbula... Estaba seguro. 

  
Un escalofrío le sacudió. No podía ser casualidad. Pero aquel chico no le había mentido, estaba bastante seguro, aunque a veces ocultar parte de la verdad no era del todo una mentira.

  
Intentó recordar donde había puesto la agenda de Bob, había pensado ya antes en apuntar el número del boticario pero no lo había recordado hasta entonces.

  
En realidad lo había evitado por algo. Nunca había olvidado su primer encuentro con aquel extraño hombre, y, aunque después siempre había sido amable con él, recordaba la reacción de sus amigos felinos y siempre intentaba mantener las distancias con el farmacéutico.

  
Bob lo había facilitado hasta entonces pero iba a necesitar acercarse por su tienda tarde o temprano, gran parte de las hierbas para preparar el brebaje que contenía sus fiebres crónicas, eran muy difíciles de obtener en el país, solo la herboristería de Misha podía conseguirle todas.

  
Podía ser otra casualidad más pero había algo en aquel hombre que le inquietaba siempre, y no eran las terribles cicatrices que apenas lograba disimular con sus perennes vendajes.

  
Nunca había sentido compasión por él, sino algo muy diferente, intentaba siempre justificarse con lo sucedido junto al foso de los gatos. En que aquel día Misha había dejado una impresión duradera y desagradable en el joven susceptible que había sido, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitarlo, cada vez que estaba cerca del farmacéutico sentía lo mismo y siempre se sentía avergonzado y culpable por ello: un deseo tan desconcertante como visceral de destrozarlo.

 

***


	37. LINAJE. CAPITULO 34

 

**LINAJE. CAPITULO 34**

  
_**Bosques de Karula.**_

  
_Veinticuatro años antes._

Ian cruzó la puerta de su hogar con una expresión de alegría. Llevaba un mes sin ver a Misha, pero estaba a punto de ponerle remedio y no podía sentirse más entusiasmado.

Las puertas del refugio cedieron a su paso con facilidad. Se cruzó con varias personas, todas le saludaron con una reverencia a la que respondió de forma automática, sin detenerse.

Había añorado tanto a su pareja. Y muy pronto sería oficial.

Su padre estaría satisfecho con su elección. El linaje de Misha era fuerte, una alianza que no se podía desdeñar.

Aunque no podía importarle menos aquello. Aquellos últimos nueve meses habían sido los más felices de su vida.

Misha era tan sorprendente. Parecía amar sus viejos manuscritos tanto como Ian amaba correr libre entre los bosques. Al principio se había burlado de él por ello, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo, al advertir el enojo en la voz del otro.

En tres meses alcanzaría la mayoría de edad, y tenía la esperanza de que su compañero aceptara hacer la transición a su lado. Sabía que eran muy jóvenes aún, pero no parecía haber ningún motivo para esperar.

Un año antes había esperado aquella fecha con miedo. Miedo de no estar a la altura de la inalcanzable fuerza de su hermano, pero ya no le importaba.

Misha era mucho más importante que su jerarquía en el grupo. Se rió de sí mismo al pensarlo. Parecía tan absurdo por su parte. Se había enamorado tan rápido, tan intensamente.

Debería asustarle pero solo le emocionaba.

Se dirigió hacia las grutas de la familia de los dinásticos. Algunos le miraron con sorpresa al pasar, Ian les ignoró, antes de conocer a Misha había creído que todos ellos eran unos fanáticos. Había cambiado de idea desde entonces.

A pocos metros del cuarto de su compañero, se detuvo ansioso. Le había avisado de su regreso, pero no del día en que se produciría, y estaba emocionado por la reunión. Tanto que necesitó coger aliento antes de llamar a su puerta.

La risa de su pareja sonó al otro lado, divertida y halagada, e Ian sintió un nudo en el vientre. La tensión por el reencuentro se estaba haciendo insostenible.

Llamó y alguien abrió. Ian parpadeó confuso. Su hermano le miraba con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Ian? Qué coincidencia tan increíble, ¿también conoces a Misha?- sonrió divertido ante la pregunta, buscando a éste tras Jared, necesitó moverse para lograrlo, su hermano seguía siendo un gigante.

Los brazos de Jared le estaban sujetando con afecto e Ian no se resistió, sabía que no le dejaría libre hasta haberle aplastado un poco.

-¿Cuando has regresado? ¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa para no haber avisado, _kutsi_!*, creía que aún te quedarías unas semanas más, ¡Ahora podremos celebrarlo de veras!

Ian asintió sin entender a qué se refería, y le sonrió de modo automático, adoraba a Jared, a pesar de los celos que a veces éste le producía, o de los viejos rencores de la infancia por la fuerza de su hermano, pero era difícil mantener el enojo contra alguien como él más allá de un momento puntual, y, a pesar de que envidiaba su situación, le amaba.

Su hermano era el auténtico cachorro allí pero se empeñaba en llamarle así a él. Ian apretó con cariño su brazo mientras se movía hacia Misha, ansioso por ver de nuevo su rostro.

Éste se hallaba sentado en su estudio, mirándolos a ambos con una mirada divertida.

-¡Ian! ¡Qué bienaventurado regreso! Te echábamos de menos, claro. –El movimiento que había hecho hacia él se detuvo en camino, confuso.

Había esperado que Misha se levantara para abrazarle, había añorado sus besos como ninguna otra cosa. Pero el dinástico le miraba desde su asiento con una expresión amable pero distante.

Ian se detuvo dolido. Sin entender su actitud. Jared le aferró entonces por el hombro, atrayéndole hacia él con entusiasmo, completamente ajeno a su estado de confusión.

-Hermanito, no vas a creerte lo que voy a contarte. –Ian le vio avanzar hacia Misha, sintió la mano de Jared alejándose de él, pesada y húmeda.

Le vio abrazarle y la expresión en el rostro de su hermano detuvo el latir de su pecho:

-Misha ha entrado en fase y vamos a bailar juntos en su cambio.- le anunció con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras miraba a su futura pareja con una felicidad evidente, una felicidad que estaba cortándole en pedazos por dentro.

Buscó los ojos azules de quien había creído su pareja, sorprendiéndole la frialdad que leyó en ellos. Desde luego, el hermano mayor era mucho mejor que el segundón. Misha no era idiota, para qué conformarse con el segundo pudiendo tener al futuro jefe de la manada. Sintió unas nauseas tan intentas que amenazaban con convertirse en arcadas de un segundo a otro.

Jared le estaba abrazando de nuevo, pidiéndole su felicitación, que Ian logró murmurar a duras penas sin apartar su mirada del dinástico.

Los ojos azules de Misha tuvieron la vergüenza de evadir los suyos para mirarle de nuevo con una expresión culpable. Ian tragó en seco, sintiendo los brazos de Jared alrededor como lo único en lo que podía apoyarse.

Su hermano advirtió su estado y lo interpretó a su manera.

-Ian – su voz se suavizó y la preocupación fue evidente en ella. Siempre tan protector, resultaba irónico que intentara protegerlo de lo que él mismo le había causado sin saberlo.

\- ¿Has descansado? Seguro que has estado cabalgando durante días sin apenas dormir, _halb_ _kutsikas_! –El susurro bajo y molesto le recordó todas las veces en que de niño había huido de su hermano, para encontrarse sólo y perdido en el bosque, decidido a desafiarle, y la expresión de Jared cuando le encontraba, siempre tan preocupado como irritado. Pero esta vez no era un juego, ni era él el “cachorro travieso”.

-Vamos, hermano, será mejor que vayamos a ver a padre antes de que te caigas al suelo y luego yo mismo te meteré en la cama, ya tendremos tiempo de debatir las novedades, eh- la voz de Jared era tan suave que le hizo morderse el labio conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Permitió que su hermano le condujera lejos de allí, y no se giró hacia el joven que dejaban atrás a pesar del deseo de hacerlo.

Solo cuando la zona de la familia de Misha quedó lo suficientemente atrás se permitió dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Jared obviamente se asustó al verle sollozar.

Su hermano le abrazó asustado, sin dejar de indagar sobre qué le pasaba, pero las palabras se atascaban en sus labios y se aferró al cuerpo solido de Jared como su tabla de salvación.

-Está bien, estoy bien, solo cansado y me asusta la transición, he estado sufriendo las fiebres, creo que eso es…- Jared asintió, aunque intuyó que no le creía del todo, por la manera en que le miraba supo que no indagaría más.

-Sólo, no se lo cuentes a nadie, vale? – empezó titubeante, que Misha supiera el daño que le había hecho le retorcía las entrañas- Creerían que soy un cobarde- intentó justificarse.

Jared desde luego intentó protegerlo, una pequeña sonrisa triste acudió a sus labios. Su hermano mayor era tan protector que si le explicaba lo que había pasado entre él y Misha rompería de inmediato con éste y nunca dejaría de disculparse.

Observó su rostro franco y preocupado, y se sintió incapaz de hacerle sentir lo mismo que él sentía. Aunque el panorama no parecía favorable para Jared, aparentaba que el dinástico solo estaba interesado en su posición.

Necesitaba asegurarse de que no fuera así, pero más tarde, mucho más tarde, ahora solo quería descansar e intentar olvidar todo aquello.

-Deberías haber advertido a los mediadores, Ian, un viaje tan largo con las fiebres… ¡podría haberte sucedido algo malo! –el miedo en su voz, miedo por él, le convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era suficiente con que uno de los dos sufriera. Por una vez sería él quién protegería a Jared.

Asintió, aún sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro. Estaban a medio camino de la seguridad de sus habitaciones, cualquiera podía cruzarse con ellos para ver al hijo menor de su Señor sollozando como un niño pequeño.

El gesto torpe de Jared de intentar secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta le reafirmó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su hermano siempre había estado allí para él, no podía fallarle la única vez en la que era él quién necesitaba ser protegido.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, me estás asustando, Ian, me prometes que no hay nada más? –Debería haber esperado que Jared intuyera que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Las manos de su hermano aferraron las suyas, tanteando su temperatura y se obligó a sonreír para su beneficio.

-Es la ceremonia. –en voz baja añadió, para convencerle de que todo estaba bien y que su angustia obedecía a un miedo muy natural- Me asusta no estar a la altura.

Aquel era un temor que ambos habían compartido de niños, en realidad todos lo sentían, y Jared pareció creer que no había más allí.

-Eso es imposible, te conozco, sea como sea, estará a la altura porque tú lo estás. –Le aseguró con aquella autoridad y certeza que siempre le confortaba. Aquel parecía un poder de hermano mayor, probablemente solo era un acto reflejo por parte de su hermano para consolarle, pero realmente lo necesitaba así que se lo permitió, desde que habían crecido ya no solía hacerlo, ya no era un cachorro que necesitara a su manada, o eso había creído esa mañana.

 

_***Kutsikas** \- cachorro en estonio. Jared usa un diminutivo (kutsi) como apelativo cariñoso. _

_***halb kutsikas-** cachorro malo. Es una vieja pulla entre los hermanos._

 

                     * * *


	38. LINAJE. CAPITULO 35

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/cSwPsH)

 

**LINAJE. CAPITULO 35**

  
_**En algún lugar de Tartu.** _

  
_13 años antes_

  
El papeleo continuaba acumulándose a su alrededor, como un mal chiste que nunca acababa de tener gracia: sentía un interés real sobre los secretos de sus antepasados pero su obligación era ignorarlo, convertirse en la cuña que detenía la rueda.   
Mantener el secreto de Roana, **_mantenernos a salvo._** _No Roana, el yacimiento 23._ Se recordó.

A pesar del miedo que siempre subyacía cuando se acercaba a la ciudad maldita, otra emoción se colaba entre las rendijas de su cordura y le recordaba que existía una parte de sí mismo, en lo más profundo, silenciada por siempre. _"Porque sólo así somos humanos"._

  
Alguien ascendía por las escaleras que conducían a su buhardilla. Aunque sus sentidos se hallaban embotados gracias a las pociones inhibidoras, reducido al nivel de un humano sin linaje, pudo reconocer aquel sonido y el familiar aroma que lo acompañaba y se encrespó molesto, consciente de que el hombre quería ser notado.  _“Mark”_.

  
Inspiró hondo, preparándose para afrontar el encuentro. Después de todo eran parientes y, aunque los viejos títulos ya importaban poco, aún era su patriarca.

  
Mark entró en su piso con la actitud de un propietario, no importaba el tiempo transcurrido, eso nunca cambiaba. Y como antaño, en sus gestos y actitud casi podía ver al gato atrapado tras la carne. Quizá de todos ellos, Mark era el que menos sufría su doble naturaleza pues parecía poseer solo una en realidad.

  
Antes del nacimiento del muchacho, Mark no abandonaba nunca los remotos lugares en el interior del África negra donde era reconocido y adorado por lo que era, de su clan era el único que jamás había tomado la poción que ataba al animal y les convertía en humanos. Pero entonces Jensen había nacido y todo había cambiado, y allí estaban.

  
_"El muchacho"._ Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, apreciaba al joven pero también le asustaba enormemente, era como una campana repicando y recordándoles que, por muy lejos que se hubieran ocultado, el destino siempre los atraparía.

  
-Singer- le saludó el hombre con su habitual tono cortante y áspero, y fue directo al grano aún antes de haberse sentado.

  
-Entonces es cierto, ¿ese hombre pertenece realmente al primer linaje?

  
Suspiró, Mark era capaz de fingir ser civilizado hasta cierto punto, pero nunca demasiado.

  
-Eso parece. Me ha mostrado su forma de lobo…-vaciló, porque aquella parte aún le estremecía- No sabe cómo atarlo, no tienen ni idea al parecer, ni él ni el resto de clanes, y siguen ahí fuera, todos ellos.

La idea de que todos ellos convivieran con sus bestias, incapaces de controlarla, supeditados a sus instintos...le costaba asimilar tal horror.  Mark lo digirió con más facilidad que él, después de todo nunca había considerado necesario vivir solo como humano, en realidad se preguntaba si aún había algo humano en aquel hombre, pero seguía siendo el líder de su linaje y no había nadie que pudiera obligarlo a vivir de otro modo.

  
\- Así que corren como lobos en lo profundo del bosque- susurró y pudo ver como la idea le fascinaba, se preguntó si en aquel momento fantaseaba con correr junto a los lobos. Se estremeció, aterrado de la sensación de anhelo que le invadió, como si, a pesar de todo su autocontrol, una sola palabra tuviera el poder de hacer tambalear toda la solidez de su mundo.

  
-Misha nos asegura que nada ha sido perdonado ni olvidado, nuestro linaje sigue siendo réprobo para los demás- recalcó, recordándole que aquellos sueños que parecían invadirle eran inalcanzables, que por muy lejano que se hallara el conflicto que les separó del resto de su especie, nada había cambiado. 

  
La expresión de Mark se cerró de inmediato pero, por un instante, tan veloz que luego se preguntó si había sido real, leyó una soledad enorme en los ojos del otro y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, se preguntó si su decisión de darle la espalda a los preceptos y reglas de todo su clan, había tenido un coste mayor que el de la propia naturaleza salvaje que le dominaba.

  
-Desde luego que lo somos –observó Mark con enojo- este hombre, ¿porque no deberíamos eliminarlo? Ha sido el único que nos ha encontrado, deshacerse de él es la manera correcta de que ningún otro siga sus pasos.

  
_“Allá vamos”_. Aquella era justo la reacción que esperaba de él y se había preparado para hacerle frente, o eso esperaba.

  
-Somos muy pocos, cada vez menos, y ningún intento de mestizaje ha tenido éxito, todas las uniones mixtas han resultado ser estériles, si seguimos así, en dos generaciones más habremos desaparecido. –Le detuvo antes de que le recordara que Jensen podía cambiar eso y se apresuró a añadir- quizá esas leyendas sean ciertas o no, pero sabes que tenemos un problema con él y que no somos suficientes para resolverlo. Antaño habríamos encontrado la solución pero ahora, ¿Cuántos hechiceros quedan? …Misha puede ayudarnos.

  
Vio en la expresión de Sheppard que estaba dispuesto a escucharle:

  
-Bajo la montaña, donde viven los lobos, siguen usando _ríomes_ para ayudar con la transición, nosotros las perdimos hace tiempo, dejamos de necesitarlas, pero Misha cree que podrían ser la clave para crear una poción, una versión de la nuestra, pero capaz de _“atar_ ” la naturaleza de Jensen, al menos el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos.

  
-¡Ah, Bob!, ¡te asusta tanto!- se burló sin embargo el otro hombre- a ti y a todos los que quedáis: viejos, débiles, asustados. Teméis vuestra propia sombra y mi sobrino os aterra, ¡os recuerda que se acabó el tiempo de los cobardes! –se echó a reír y por un segundo Bob tuvo la sensación de que Mark había entrado en fase, pero solo era su expresión taimada y un reflejo en sus pupilas.

  
-Lo que ese lobo te ha dicho, porque es lo que es, Bob, un lobo, como tú eres lo que eres, no se puede huir de nuestra propia naturaleza, _no se puede_. -subrayó - Mira a mi hermana, ninguna poción pudo atar lo que era y su hijo lo evidenció nada más nacer. Quizá aún seguiría viva si hubiera aceptado su naturaleza, lo que somos. –Le sorprendió notar el pesar en su voz y el recuerdo de su vieja amiga le lastimó también a él.

  
\- Me pides que siga las reglas, las que nos rigen ahora claro- el sarcasmo impregnaba sus palabras- que ate a mi sobrino, pues es lo que todos hacéis, pero vosotros lo escogéis, y no es eso lo que me pides para Jensen, queréis que le oculte lo que es, y _quién_ es, como mi hermana deseaba, como todos deseáis… que ese lobo nos ayudará, al menos por un tiempo, porque tú mismo sabes que no podrás mantener a Jensen lejos de Roana para siempre. Tantos deseos que se cumplirán si acepto.-Observó sarcástico- tantos, pero no los de mi sobrino. Y he sido el peor de los tutores, siempre lejano e inaccesible para Jensen, pero qué podía hacer cuando mi hermana decidió cada paso a seguir, al menos hasta ahora.

  
La desesperación le invadió, no estaba funcionando. La determinación en su tono revelaba que ya había tomado una decisión, mucho antes de acudir a verle:

  
-¡Mark! -Le suplicó, porque le aterraba no lograr convencerle-  Al menos necesitamos tiempo, no estamos preparados para esto, ¡nadie lo está!, Misha…- Mark lo interrumpió:

  
-¿Qué sabes sobre ese Misha sino lo que él te ha contado? Todo lo que nos ha dicho sobre los otros linajes puede ser una mentira, lo único que tengo claro es que él, como tú, deseáis atar a mi sobrino, convertirlo en otro eunuco más, como todos vosotros. Y sé porque tú deseas hacerlo, puedo oler tu miedo y el del resto de la familia, pero ¿y ese lobo? ¿Qué busca él?

  
-Solo quiere ayudarnos- intentó pero la risa de Mark le detuvo.

  
-Eres tan ingenuo, Bob. Tan ingenuo. Yo nunca quise heredar esto, nunca quise estar a cargo de una panda de gatitos domesticados, pero es mi herencia y será la de Jensen ya que no tengo otro heredero, en realidad sería suya incluso si lo tuviera, pero no puedo ser tan hipócrita como para obligarlo a aceptar algo que yo nunca acepté.

-Mi hermana me hizo prometer que mantendría el secreto de lo que somos hasta que llegara a la pubertad, que le daría la oportunidad de ser normal. Por lo que sé sobre él, nunca ha logrado serlo. Pero ha llegado el momento y, ni ese lobo, ni tú, ni el resto de la familia, van a convencerme de hacer otra cosa que darle la oportunidad de elegir.

  
Había temido que Mark lo vería justo así, siempre había sido tan terco. Pero estaba equivocado, aún si Misha tenía sus propias motivaciones, ¿Qué importaba? Los augures siempre habían nacido en el noveno linaje, las profecías y leyendas que conocían les habían sido filtradas de forma interesada, guardando siempre aquellas que no les incumbían, ningún lobo sabía lo que ellos sabían, ninguno podría entender lo importante que era aquello.

  
-¡No puedes hacer eso, maldita sea! ¡Jensen no es como tú!- ni el mismo sabía que había tanta rabia en su interior, o quizá era miedo- No podrá controlarlo, lo sabes, ¡nadie podrá controlarlo!. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

  
- _“Sirvientes de la Guerra y la Muerte, abandonaremos Roana y, a nuestro paso, toda la vida perversa será exterminada y así purificaremos el mundo. Tras el paso del Amo de Roana, ningún linaje podrá sino inclinarse y obedecerle, y un mundo corrupto y enfermo tendrá una segunda oportunidad"_  –Le escuchó recitar.

  
Se estremeció, intentando negar que había visto lo que había visto, que sabía lo que sabía. 

  
-Este es el mundo que conocemos, ¿de veras desearías ver a todos esos humanos sin linaje exterminados? –le preguntó estremecido- por favor, Mark, sé que no podremos alejarlo de Roana para siempre, lo sé, lo veo en él, solo la muerte lo alejará de ese maldito lugar.

  
Pero Mark vio más de lo que deseaba, más de lo que podía admitir:

  
-Has llegado a pensarlo, ¿no es cierto? Has llegado a pensar en matarlo…-la revelación le sacudió más que al propio Mark, porque era algo que siempre le avergonzaría, que no se había atrevido a verbalizar jamás. Inclinó la cabeza, humillado por el conocimiento que el otro poseía de su debilidad.

  
-Si pudieras, seguramente no eres el único que lo ha pensado, aunque La Pantera os desgarraría antes de que pudierais acercaros lo suficiente. Es el destino, Bob, y ninguna pócima puede cambiar ni detener eso. -Le asustó la finalidad que sintió en su voz. 

  
-Pero nos dará tiempo, ¡tiempo!, y quizá con un poco de suerte, encontremos un modo de resolver esto antes de que Jensen llegue a lo más profundo de Roana.- intentó, aunque empezaba a sentir que sería inútil, ningún razonamiento le convencería.

  
Mark se echó a reír, pero su risa sonaba más amarga que divertida:

  
-Sé que nunca me has considerado tu amigo, que solo me toleras por deferencia a mi hermana y su marido, pero yo si te veo con aprecio, Bob, hemos vivido mucho juntos tú y yo, pero ningún momento como el parto de mi hermana, sin embargo.

  
-Sé lo que tú viste ese día, sé que lo recuerdas con pánico, pero yo, viejo amigo, ese día sentí que al fin todo cobraba sentido, l _o que somos_ , para lo que hemos nacido. Este mundo agoniza, y nosotros hemos sido elegidos para liberarlo de la plaga que es esa humanidad corrupta y perversa que destruye lo que no entiende.

  
Se estremeció, porque la voz de Mark era la de un fanático y entendió que no podría convencerlo, que el único modo de lograr una prórroga sería que lo viera, que viera con sus propios ojos que no podían controlarlo. Pero lo que más le asustó es que, una parte de sí mismo, sentía aquella finalidad, inscrita en lo más profundo de su ADN, eso habían sido, antaño: purificadores del mundo, el fuego y el poder cuya finalidad era arrasar y purgar para que un nuevo ciclo comenzara y Roana era la llave para volver a serlo.

  
Aún le aterraba recordar el día en que las leyendas de su linaje se convirtieron en realidad, cuando vio como el vientre de su amiga era rasgado desde el interior y vio como el irbis surgía, tan feroz y espeluznante, y como su rugido era respondido desde lo más profundo de Roana, que saludaba complacida el nacimiento de su Amo.

 

*   *   *

 


	39. LINAJE, CAPITULO 36

 

**LINAJE. CAPITULO 36**

  
_**Ciudad de Tartu.** _

  
_Actualidad._

  
Paseaba sola entre los esbeltos árboles, podía inhalar el aroma de las raíces más profundas y de la humedad de las más altas copas, pero ni aquellos aromas tan familiares lograban inclinar la balanza, pues la euforia y el pesar se mezclaban en su interior. Los humanos sin linaje parecían tan débiles en comparación con la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero les estaban quitando todo. Estaban destruyendo su mundo y eso le aterraba mucho más allá de lo que podía asimilar. Tres noches antes habían logrado liberar un grupo de osos de una de aquellas pavorosas granjas ***** donde los torturaban para extraerles la bilis. Desde aquella noche se le habían secado las lágrimas.

  
Ayudar a varios bellísimos especímenes a irse en paz había sido tan doloroso que su interior reclamaba una venganza mayor que el efímero placer de desgarrar a sus torturadores. Cada uno de aquellos lugares la llenaba de ira pero también de miedo. Eran tan pocos, _tan pocos,_ y aquellos otros _tantos_. Llenaban el mundo que compartían, y lo estaban destruyendo. Lugares como el que le rodeaba eran cada vez más escasos y, ¿Qué sería de ellos cuando la naturaleza fuera un recuerdo?

  
¡Y aquellos malditos lobos se negaban a entenderlo!. Jeffrey estaba tan ciego, al menos su hija parecía dispuesta a ser más sensata. Aunque no se fiaba de ella, era una opción mejor que los dos hijos mayores. Sabía que sus padres habían tenido siempre la esperanza de que se desposara con uno de los lobos, y que ahora volvieran a tenerla la llenaba de rabia.  
El dolor por la pérdida de Paul aún era demasiado reciente y advertir el sutil alivio de su familia la enojaba demasiado. Sabía lo que pensaban: con ella libre de nuevo, una alianza con los lobos aún era posible.

  
Pero no era así como ella lo veía, eran débiles ahora, con un patriarca viejo y temeroso y dos herederos demasiado ocupados en sus tragedias personales para entender el peligro que se cernía sobre todos ellos. Si eran lo suficientemente astutos, con ayuda de Genevieve, podían cambiar el equilibrio de poder, y su linaje podía convertirse en el líder. Le asustaba un poco hacerse cargo de todo pero ¿quién más?. Por un instante intentó imaginar lo que sería volver a tener los nueve linajes juntos.

  
_El noveno linaje._

  
Incluso si no eran ya los guerreros temibles que antaño habían sido, un _auténtico_ hechicero podía darles una oportunidad de detener el avance de lo que los otros llamaban civilización.

  
Pero nadie se había preocupado de buscarles de verdad, solo aquel dinástico tan pagado de sí mismo. Sonrió para sí misma, su lado más retorcido, que intentaba mantener bajo control, había disfrutado al ver las cicatrices que el hombre lucía. Era capaz de leer entre líneas y, cuando éste había acudido a ella para pedir protección, había visto algo más que una víctima, había visto al manipulador que se ocultaba bajo sus gestos de súplica.

 _Oh, sí,_ le había complacido ocultarlo, porque ayudarlo era también  _ocultárselo_ al clan de los lobos. Pero sobre todo le interesaba el hombre por sí mismo. Sin embargo hacía más de una década que se había ido en busca del noveno linaje y lo único que recibía por su parte eran constantes peticiones de dinero. Entendía que no podía pretender que encontrara en unos años lo que había estado oculto durante siglos pero algo le hacía desconfiar de aquel hombre.

  
Entonces un perfume llamó su atención: conocía aquel bosque bien, conocía el olor de cada árbol, de cada brizna de hierba, reconocía los sonidos y aromas de sus habitantes y un desconocido estaba acercándose. Por un momento deseó que fuera un humano sin linaje, no le importaba si era o no justo, la rabia por el sufrimiento atroz de sus congéneres aún estaba tan presente en su memoria que le haría pagar por ello. Pero enseguida notó algo más, la velocidad a la que se movía…

  
_“Es uno de nosotros”_

  
Se acercó despacio hacia la persona que corría, olfateando con cuidado, preparada para entrar en fase si era necesario, y a cada paso que daba, los aromas que la figura desprendía le dieron la respuesta que buscaba.

  
_“Uno de los lobos, precisamente”_

  
El primer linaje solía correr en manada, solo por eso se sintió lo bastante curiosa para acercarse, aunque lo más sensato habría sido alejarse. No quería problemas con el primer linaje. _Aún no._

  
Despacio, avanzó entre los árboles. El hombre se había detenido, escogió ponerse en el lado opuesto a la corriente de aire, para mantener su presencia camuflada un poco más, aunque por la agitación del sujeto, quizá no la habría advertido en ningún caso.

  
Le observó con atención. No conocía a muchos lobos pero había estado en la ceremonia del primogénito. Y, aunque habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, y su raza envejecía muy despacio, le sorprendió ver que aparentaba varios años más que ella, aunque en realidad ella era mayor.

  
Por un segundo pensó en alejarse, por lo que sabía de Jared Padalecki no había nada que pudieran tener en común, pero la información que poseía sobre él no era solo de segunda mano, también provenía de fuentes no fiables (porque no se hacía ilusiones sobre ninguno de los dos, Misha y Genevieve eran solo aliados convenientes)  y, después de todo, siempre le había gustado juzgar a la gente por sí misma. ¿Sería realmente tan caprichoso y egocéntrico? ¿Su pueblo no le importaría nada?

  
Avanzó hacia él y se preparó para entrar en fase, solo lo necesario para que él pudiera olerla al fin. Notó como se ponía rígido y se enderezaba para girarse hacia ella.

  
Aunque no hizo amago de responder a su leve desafío, le vio mirarla sin temor. Y ella había hecho algo más que escuchar los rumores, había estado presente. Sabía que su osa apenas podría hacerle frente al lobo de aquel hombre pero estaba dispuesta a luchar si el otro cambiaba, nunca se dejaría amilanar por ningún lobo, ni por nadie en realidad.

  
-Nina, del cuarto linaje. – susurró él, supuso que situándola en su memoria.

  
No pudo resistirse a imitar su respuesta:

  
-Jared, del primer linaje. –y entonces él sonrió divertido, como si su respuesta fuera una broma entre dos viejos amigos y, por un segundo, le recordó tanto a Paul que el dolor la paralizó. Observo la preocupación inmediata en el rostro del otro y eso aumentó su curiosidad. La empatía que estaba demostrando no encajaba con la imagen que le habían dado sobre él.

  
Decidió aparcar todas las ideas preconcebidas que arrastraba y le ofreció solo su rostro humano. Al  devolverle la sonrisa,le vio relajarse enseguida.

  
-Estás muy lejos de vuestro bosque, _Jared de los lobos._

  
El chico volvió a sonreír y se sorprendió al comprobar que, al hacerlo, mostraba su verdadera edad.

  
- _Jared de los lobos_ \- repitió complacido- me gusta. ¿Debo llamarte _Nina de los osos?_

  
Esta vez fue ella la que se echó a reír. Le gustaba el humor del hombre, le gustaba _demasiado_. Le recordaba a Paul, a su serenidad, su humor amable, su carácter reflexivo: había sido siempre una firme roca que la sujetaba y le ayudaba a no dejarse arrastrar por sus impulsos. Nunca podría reemplazarlo, pero sin duda necesitaba gente igual de sensata a su lado y, a pesar de lo que había escuchado sobre él, esa era la sensación que le transmitía aquel hombre. ¿Estaba cegándose por un leve parecido con su difunto compañero?

  
-Nina está bien. –aceptó ella.

  
-Para serte honesto, corría sin rumbo. -Le confesó entonces el hombre. Desde luego su encuentro no era tan extraño, dado que ella se hallaba cerca de Tartu precisamente por su pequeño desliz al ser visto con su piel de lobo cerca de la ciudad.

  
No se le pasó desapercibido que esta vez corría con su piel humana. La noticia del periódico la había complacido en sobremanera, que la gran esperanza de Jeffrey se portara aún peor que el hijo proscrito había sido un regalo inesperado, pero ahora se sentía un poco culpable por ello. Que uno de los suyos evitara liberarse por miedo a los humanos sin linaje la enfurecía.

  
Un sentimiento protector que procedía de su lado animal se apoderó de ella, no era justo que tuvieran que ocultarse en un mundo que les pertenecía mucho más a ellos que a ningún otro. _“Este es nuestro mundo, **nuestro** ”_ Se repitió, aunque claro, como toda hija de los clanes conocía las historias sobre quienes eran, no les daba crédito. Aquel era su mundo, en los ojos de los osos que había rescatado tres días antes había visto que eran iguales, que eran familia, pero cuando buscaba algo reconocible en las miradas de aquellos otros humanos no veía hermanos: veía rivales, veía usurpadores, veía enemigos.

  
Estudió con cautela al hombre, parecía sensato pero ¿lo sería realmente? ¿Podría llegar a ser un aliado en el futuro u otro obstáculo a superar como había creído hasta entonces?. Decidió ser directa con aquel hombre y descubrir de qué estaba hecho.

  
-Aún no se ha transmitido a los clanes, he querido mantener mi periodo de duelo en privado- le informó- pero mi compañero falleció hace unas semanas. Mi familia quiere que busque alianza en tu clan, en ti, incluso en tu hermano. No es lo que deseo- vaciló al añadir- necesitaré mucho más que tres meses para llorarle- vio la expresión de pesar en el rostro ajeno y sintió que su instinto era fiable sobre él.

  
-Pero lo cierto es que sois aún los más fuertes y, o voy a por vosotros, o acepto la sensatez de esa idea- lo miró con atención, curiosa sobre su reacción. Sus palabras eran tremendamente insultantes y lo sabía, el viejo Jeffrey habría reaccionado con furia, incluso Genevieve, que le había ofrecido una alianza y conocía sus planes, se habría sentido insultada ante el reto descarado de sus palabras. ¿Qué haría el chico que Jeffrey deseaba ver ocupar su lugar? Lo cierto es que su reacción no fue nada de lo que esperaba.

  
Jared se echó a reír divertido y, por un momento, fue ella la que se sintió insultada, pero enseguida percibió que no había burla en su risa, sino algo diferente. Muy diferente:

  
-Mi padre, mi familia, mis amigos…todos dan mil vueltas alrededor de lo obvio, y aquí estás, diciéndome con claridad que planeas derrocar a mi padre y ocupar su lugar.

  
La admiración ahora era mucho más evidente en su expresión y se sintió complacida a pesar de todo:

  
-Deberías hacerlo, Nina, deberías tomar el control. Creo que no hay nadie más, entre los que lo desean tanto como tú, que esté igual de preparada para tenerlo. No es que no aprecie lo que me estás ofreciendo, pero no puedo ser tu compañero, no puedo ser el compañero de nadie- añadió con una amargura tan obvia que hasta un humano sin linaje lo habría advertido. –y dudo que mi padre acepte lo que eso implica.

  
-¿Prefieres que nuestros clanes se enfrenten a considerar una alianza conmigo? -Le preguntó, porque no le encontraba ningún sentido, y porque había empezado a hacerse otra idea del hombre y aquella reacción sí que encajaba con la idea previa que tenía sobre él.

  
-¡Claro que no! Pero no puedo ofrecerte esa alianza. Incluso si tú y yo solo yaciéramos juntos en la ceremonia de unión, sería demasiado. No sobrevivirías.

  
De niña siempre había sabido que ella sería la matriarca de su pueblo, no su hermana pequeña ni su hermano mayor. Aún no había entrado en la madurez cuando había desafiado al segundo y había ganado. Su hermana jamás había puesto en duda su superioridad. Cuando había bailado con Paul nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que alguien podía cuestionar su fuerza. Sabía que el hombre era fuerte, también sabía lo que Misha le había contado sobre él.

  
Olfateó con cuidado, de todos los clanes, a pesar de la fama de los lobos, era su linaje el que tenía el olfato más agudo. Las emociones siempre dejaban un rastro familiar, sobre todo emociones intensas, como la culpa. Se planteó contarle que el hombre que creía haber matado seguía con vida, pero podía ver el peso de aquella vieja aflicción en él y no le interesaba que decidiera perseguir al monástico. Además aún no estaba dispuesta a renunciar y asumir que no le serviría como consorte, ni siquiera como un consorte de conveniencia.

  
-Entonces no me dejas opciones, tu hermano es una opción imposible desde que rompió casi todos los tabús y _La_ tradición. Mi clan nunca lo aceptaría.

  
Vio su lucha interna reflejada en su rostro con claridad, y casi lamentó presionarle un poco más, casi, pero no del todo. Necesitaba solucionar de una vez la situación con los lobos.

  
-Si voy a la guerra contra tu clan, tu padre no sobrevivirá. Lo sabes, no?.

  
Jared cerró los ojos y supo que había ganado.

  
-No puedo consumar esa unión, no creo que lo entiendas. –Intentó explicarle de nuevo. Y Nina entendió que tenía que encontrar un puente, una prórroga, que le permitiera obtener el control de la situación, aunque ésta fuera construida de humo y espejos.

  
-En realidad no importa. Sería suficiente con anunciarlo, por un tiempo al menos, si tu padre se retira y se anuncia nuestro compromiso, acabaría en la posición que deseo, si el poder público queda en mi mano, para cuando quede claro que nuestro compromiso no llegará a formalizarse, ya me habrán aceptado.

  
Era curioso lo transparente que eran las emociones del hombre, Paul había sido igual, incapaz de ocultar lo que sentía.

  
-Un traslado de poder incruento y casi imperceptible- ella asintió en su beneficio, pues él parecía apreciar lo que eso implicaba- pero mi padre jamás me lo perdonaría.

  
Sí, eso lo sabía. Jeffrey deseaba verle a cargo de los linajes, era un hombre anticuado e inflexible, convencido de que el primogénito era quién debía sucederle,  pero Jared no era como él, ni tampoco como ella, no quería estar al cargo. Al igual que su añorado Paul, se convertiría en un líder renuente si no había nadie más, pero no escogería liderar porque su instinto principal era proteger.

  
Sabía que extender su mano y sellar su pacto con ella, era algo que le había costado mucho más de lo que podía entender. Como si al hacerlo renunciara a mucho más de lo que era obvio. Pero al fin lo hizo, y su mano sobre la suya se sintió cálida y firme y una parte de ella se preguntó si, quizá más adelante, cuando le hubiera convencido de que no era un monstruo asesino, ambos, tanto él como ella, estarían preparados para convertir aquel compromiso de papel en algo más real.

  
* * *

 * _Por desgracia esto no es una invención.  Existe un comercio ilegal y cruel, llamado granjas de Osos. Según denuncia la Sociedad Mundial de Protección Animal, WSPA, en estas granjas de Osos, se encarcela a estos animales para extraerles la bilis y venderla como remedios que son vendidos en China. Si no queréis tener pesadillas y perder la fe en la humanidad os aconsejo no leer sobre ello._


	40. LINAJE. CAPITULO 37

[ ](https://ibb.co/jj2sex)

**LINAJE. CAPITULO 37**

  
_**Afueras de Tartu.** _

  
_Actualidad_

  
Era apenas un niño cuando descubrió que existían hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, cuya carne nunca cambiaba: recorría la orilla de un lago junto a su padre, ambos en su forma de lobos, cuando un aroma había llamado su atención.  
Dos niños pequeños jugaban cerca, sus aromas eran lo bastante familiares para reconocerles como humanos pero había algo allí, algo ausente, que le había hecho sentirse confuso.

  
Su padre le había alejado de ellos, y después le había explicado que algunos hombres nacían así, sin linaje, sin clan, sin aquella doble naturaleza.

  
_“Quizá antaño eran como nosotros y se perdieron, o quizá siempre fueron incompletos, huérfanos de uno de sus lados, quizá es porqué se niegan a escuchar la voz de su naturaleza. Porque aunque parezcan frágiles y dóciles no lo son, Jared, son peligrosos, porque destruyen nuestro mundo con armas que no podemos vencer, simplemente porque tienen algo a su favor: su fertilidad”_

  
Aquel primer contacto con los humanos sin linaje los había convertido en algo tan fascinante como temible a sus ojos. Toda aquella gente que compartía su mismo mundo sin saberlo, el peligro que suponían, pero, sobre todo, lo misterioso de su naturaleza única.

  
Solo mucho después supo que, para muchos de los miembros de los clanes, aquellos otros humanos eran vistos como presas pues se consideraban en lo alto de la pirámide alimenticia.

  
Sin embargo Jared se había preguntado sino eran ellos los que estaban en el medio, en parte animales, en parte humanos.  
En todo caso, ambas humanidades, compartían su convencimiento de ser la medida del mundo.

  
A lo largo de los años, pocas veces había interactuado de veras con ellos. Durante su juventud en la morada rara vez abandonaba los bosques, y después se había mantenido alejado de todos. Sólo en los últimos años se había mezclado entre ellos, igual de fascinado y atemorizado que en el pasado:

  
La fragilidad de los humanos sin linaje solo estaba a la altura de su afán conquistador. Habían llegado lejos, construido un mundo tecnológico que los clanes jamás habrían creado, pues no los necesitaban. Sus limitaciones les empujaban en direcciones sorprendentes. Y, aunque había una distancia básica y elemental entre ambas especies, siempre les había visto como primos cercanos. Otras formas de humanidad, idénticas en lo importante.

  
De no estar atado a su sexualidad por medio de un instinto letal para ellos, no habría encontrado problema en asociarse de modo personal con aquellos otros hombres. Ni siquiera la diferente longevidad le hubiera preocupado, era más lógico vivir el tiempo del que disponías junto a alguien, aunque fuera breve, que negarte incluso ese intervalo.

  
Pero su carne secreta le ataba, lo que era bajo aquella piel humana, convertía la distancia entre ambas humanidades en un abismo sin posibilidad de ningún puente.

  
_“no es la caza ni el poder…es la libertad”_

  
Se estremeció. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo?

  
Entre los humanos sin linaje existían también chamanes, la tradición de los clanes aseguraba que habían sido adiestrados por sus propios chamanes. Humanos con cierta capacidad para cambiar, afines a los linajes. Aunque no procedían de la misma rama pues nunca había habido descendencia posible entre ambas humanidades.

  
Aquel deseo de Jensen de correr como un animal obedecía a algo profundo, pues pudo ver que su confesión había sido un regalo para él, una parte secreta de sí mismo que raramente ofrecía. Se obligó a obviar cómo pudo afectarle su rechazo pues aquella línea de pensamiento le resultaba demasiado dolorosa.

  
Su afinidad con los linajes podía convertirle en alguien capaz de entender lo que era, pero no cambiaba que solo podría ofrecerle una vida a medias, siempre asustados de tocarse, de ir demasiado lejos…sabía ya cómo era vivir así, y, aunque estaba convencido de que la sexualidad no tenía por qué ser tan importante, sabía que la intimidad sí lo era. Y el temor a esa intimidad, los distanciaría una y otra vez.

  
Había abandonado el piso de Jensen sin preocuparse por el rumbo que tomaba, el viento frío de la madrugada le golpeaba el rostro y le recordaba lo lejos que había llegado, empujado por un instinto que creía que nunca le fallaría.

  
La tentación de entrar en fase y huir al bosque en busca de consuelo fue más fuerte que nunca, había sido su refugio antaño y sabía que volvería a serlo. Que en su forma animal todo sería más sencillo, pero sospechaba que nada convencería al lobo de alejarse de quién consideraba su pareja.

  
Pero necesitaba desahogarse y se liberó de sus zapatos y parte de su ropa. Quería sentir al menos algo del mordisco de la nevada que le rodeaba, el frío le recordaría que la vida no se agotaba en unos ojos verdes que ya no volverían a mirarle con anhelo. Empezó a correr.

  
Se concentró en su loca carrera, su mente vacía de todo lo demás. Solo el viento golpeando el rostro y el aroma de los árboles y la tierra helada. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía creer que era el lobo quien corría.

  
Aquella libertad que lo era todo, que lograba recordarle lo hermoso que era seguir vivo.

  
Que nunca compartiría con Jensen.

  
Continuó corriendo y corriendo hasta que perdió el sentido de donde estaba y se internó en el bosque, sin detenerse.  
Era de madrugada cuando había abandonado el piso de Jensen y, para cuando detuvo su carrera, amanecía.

  
Aunque no reconocía del todo el lugar en el que se hallaba. Había corrido en dirección contraria a Karula, su instinto parecía buscar alejarse de quien era y lo que ello suponía.

  
La luz del alba le acarició la piel y se echó a reír al pensar en el aspecto que debía ofrecer, en los últimos días había estado comportándose como un demente. Seguramente por ello ni siquiera la advirtió cerca hasta tenerla prácticamente encima.  
Inspiró sorprendido. “ _Uno de los osos_ ” estaba seguro, a pesar de que rara vez se relacionaba con aquel linaje, demasiado apegados a las tradiciones y en general desconfiados hacia los otros humanos.

  
Cuando se giró recordó su primer encuentro, décadas atrás. Había sido una joven hermosa, continuaba siendo una mujer hermosa, con la misma fuerza y la misma determinación en la mirada.

  
Su padre había deseado mucho verle unirse a aquella mujer, y su osa decían, no retrocedía ante nadie. Por un instante imaginó cómo habría sido su vida si Misha no se hubiera cruzado en ella, si hubiera ido en busca de Nina, como sus padres deseaban.  
Pero ella había encontrado un compañero compatible y, según todos los rumores, era una unión feliz para ambos.

  
Probablemente fue grosero identificarla por su linaje, pero su respuesta le hizo sonreír, era rápida en contestar, y aquel modo descarado, casi burlón, de hablarle, le recordó al hermano que había perdido.

  
La sonrisa de la mujer se estableció como una tregua entre ambos, una tregua agradable. A pesar de mantenerse alejado de las luchas por el poder entre clanes, sabía muy bien la situación en la que su padre y aquel linaje se hallaban. No quería formar parte de aquello, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder mantenerse al margen.

  
Ella le llamó entonces “ _Jared de los lobos_ ”, supuso que era una pequeña pulla, tan sutil y poco afilada que podía ignorarla si lo deseaba, después de todo ella sabía hasta qué punto había sido cualquier cosa menos “ _de los lobos”_ los últimos años. Decidió ignorar la implicación y quedarse con lo positivo, tenía experiencia manejando un carácter como el de ella.

  
Aquella mujer, aunque era mayor que él, era tal y como había esperado que fuera su hermana. Y aunque ahora podía entender lo injusto que eso era para Genevieve, porque lo que había buscado en ella había sido una versión femenina de Ian, ya era demasiado tarde, su hermana pequeña le resultaba del todo inescrutable, hasta el punto que, cada vez que se cruzaban, tenía la sensación de intentar dialogar sin poseer las herramientas más básicas para ello.

  
No pudo evitar que una imagen de un pasado diferente le asaltara, si Jeffrey se hubiera salido con la suya y se hubiera establecido un matrimonio de conveniencia entre ambos linajes, Nina se habría criado mucho más cerca de ellos. Podía ver como hubiera sido con una seguridad que le sorprendió; aquella niña e Ian habrían sido compinches naturales,  
Temibles juntos. Probablemente él habría estado completamente manipulado por ambos.

  
La idea le hizo sonreír y suavizar su actitud hacia ella, a pesar de que seguía siendo consciente de que no era una joven inofensiva, ni siquiera era ya una joven, se sintió menos alerta ante ella y se encontró admitiendo que no había ningún propósito en su presencia allí.

  
En realidad nunca habían tenido zonas delimitadas claramente, pero todos sabían que los bosques de Karula eran el hogar de la morada de los lobos, oculta a la vista de la otra humanidad, mientras que el linaje de Nina se extendía por varios bosques y montañas de Rusia, China y Europa, pequeños grupos que habitaban en pleno bosque, sin ocultarse del todo, a plena vista, muchas veces confundidos con familias de gitanos y nómadas de todo tipo.

  
Aunque aquella pequeña zona boscosa no les pertenecía, por tradición y costumbre, los osos se movían como si todos los bosques fueran suyos, respetando solo aquel que los lobos habían tomado para sí.

  
Supuso que Nina conocía ya su transgresión, estaba demasiado atenta a los desequilibrios de poder que se producían entre los clanes para que algo así le pasara desapercibido, pero su presencia tan cerca de Tartu le inquietó un poco. Se preguntó cuan decidida estaba a plantarle cara al poder de su padre y cuánto tiempo le quedaba a éste antes de que la situación de sus hijos le pasara factura.

  
Ella le sorprendió entonces, primero porque ignoraba que había quedado viuda. No conocía al hombre con el que había entrelazado su vida hasta entonces, pero lamentó por ella, pues era obvio que aquella pérdida aún la afectaba.  
Pero sobre todo le sorprendió lo abiertamente que admitió sus intenciones. Acostumbrado a las intrigas de su padre, sintió que aquella actitud era de lo más refrescante.

  
Como todos los lobos, su sentimiento de lealtad era fuerte y poco objetivo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo por su cuenta, casi como un exiliado, y podía admitir que quizá su padre no era el más adecuado para lidiar con los nuevos tiempos, el mundo que les rodeaba ahora no tenía nada que ver con el que Jeffrey conocía y entendía y no quería admitir que les estaba dejando fuera.

  
Candice consideraba a Nina como líder de la facción que abogaba por un enfrentamiento con los humanos sin linaje, pero no tenía la sensación de que la mujer fuera tan belicosa, y, en todo caso, era obvio que ella sí deseaba el poder del que Jared llevaba décadas huyendo.

  
Su admiración por ella aumentó. Y más cuando le ofreció una alianza.

  
Ya no esperaba algo así, después de tantos años, aunque en realidad ahora parecía algo mucho más sensato.  
Una alianza entre ellos y el linaje de los osos pondría fin a aquella rencilla que se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo.  
No podía hallar ninguna pega a la lógica tras el ofrecimiento, excepto que no era posible, por muchos motivos, el menos importante fue el que le ofreció.

  
Ella desde luego no lo entendió, era lógico que no lo hiciera, la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento entre ambos clanes había estado focalizando todos los movimientos dentro de la política de los clanes de los últimos años, ponerle fin de modo tan pacífico era algo que nadie esperaba ya, las ventajas tácticas además eran obvias, pero no podía aceptarla.

  
Intentó explicarle que aquello no era algo que él pudiera ofrecer, ni a ella ni a nadie.

  
-Si voy a la guerra contra tu clan, tu padre no sobrevivirá. Lo sabes, no?.

  
Con qué facilidad ella le devolvió a la realidad. Por ello intentaba mantenerse alejado de aquel mundo donde su padre nadaba con comodidad, un mundo donde las decisiones de uno arrastraban las vidas de cientos. Su padre no sería el único en morir, no podía ignorar algo así. Las muertes que no había podido evitar en su pasado no serían redimidas ahora, pero no podía concebir aumentar la cuenta.

  
Ella pareció al fin entender que nunca podría ofrecerle un vínculo real, pero no esperaba que ello no la detuviera. Su propuesta implicaba tantas cosas.

  
Intentó buscar una fisura en sus argumentos, pero ya no había nadie a quien esperar después de todo, y quizá aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para alejarse de Jensen.

  
Aunque si acababa entregándole a Nina el poder de ese modo, su padre jamás se lo perdonaría, pero por muy amado que fuera, Jeffrey solo era uno, y todo su clan, y el de Nina, no serían los únicos en padecer un enfrentamiento. Allí donde iban los lobos, irían los cuervos, y todos conocían la alianza entre osos y serpientes.

  
No, volvería a defraudar a su padre, porque la transición que ella le proponía, salvaría muchas vidas.

  
La única incógnita era la propia Nina, aquel pacto sin embargo le daría tiempo para conocerla, el suficiente para saber si ella sería peor que su padre. Si estaba preparada para afrontar lo que, en el fondo, todos los clanes sabían que estaba por llegar: asumir que debían unirse o ser arrasados por la otra humanidad.

  
Eran demasiado pocos para hacerles frentes, sus vidas más largas también los hacían mucho menos fértiles. Quizá era una cuestión de competitividad genética, pero aquella otra humanidad parecía partir con desventaja pero en realidad les llevaban la delantera y estaban ganando, les estaban dejando fuera de su propio mundo, ocultos en rincones, escondidos, guardando el secreto de su propia existencia con el temor de los vencidos.

  
La elección debía ser fácil, pero aún se resistía, porque tomarla era aceptar que nunca podría regresar con Jensen, no solo por lo que había hecho, sino sobre todo, porque él era todo lo que deseaba y nunca podría tener. Quedarse cerca de éste era un absurdo, la oferta de Nina parecía llegada en el momento oportuno para darle otra opción, solo debía aceptar que lo más sensato era no volver a ver al maestro, dejar que Rob y Candice descubrieran su relación con Roana y continuar adelante su vida, con Nina, al parecer.

  
Jeffrey se sentiría herido, otra vez, pues en muchos sentidos no dejaría de ser una traición hacia su padre, pero el linaje estaba antes, las vidas del clan iban por delante del amor filial. No quería heredar el puesto de su padre, pero había sido criado para ello y en el fondo aquella pulsión formaba parte de él. Necesitaba mantenerlos a salvo, a todos ellos.

  
Tener en su mano la posibilidad de poner fin a aquella disputa le dejaba solo una opción: Tomar la mano de ella entre las suyas.

  
La piel de la mujer era cálida y suave, pero la sintió fría como un adiós. Al sellar aquel pacto, estaba confirmando que Jensen no era su destino, ni su futuro, y dolía.

  
_“tú lo haces, me haces sentir que es posible, ser completamente libre…ser yo mismo”_

  
Pero nunca a su lado, aceptó.

 


	41. LINAJE. CAPITULO 38

**LINAJE. CAPITULO 38**

  
_**Bosques de Karula.** _

  
_Veintitrés años antes_

  
La voz de Misha sonó aguda y molesta en respuesta. Jared le observó con cautela, sabiendo lo fácilmente que perdía los estribos. Intentó que su voz al responderle transmitiese la dosis necesaria de pasión, pero su compañero solo pareció molesto.

  
-Tan solo no busques más excusas. No necesito más humillaciones – Jared le observó abandonar la habitación. La sensación de impotencia llegó matizada por algo más.

  
Frustrado, aplastó su cabello con la mano, sintiendo un hormigueo molesto en sus palmas. No sabía ya como dejarle claro cuánto le deseaba pero después de lo sucedido no podían volver a correr ningún riesgo. Tenso, buscó aclarar su mente bajo una ducha de agua fría.

  
Bajo la gélida corriente su mente vagó por aquel año junto al dinástico. El balance había acabado por ser irregular, la ilusión y pasión de los primeros días había dado paso a los recelos, las acusaciones implícitas y los mudos reproches.  
Pero aún seguía sorprendiéndole y a veces, por unas horas, descubría una faceta inesperada en él y olvidaba aquella sensación que le asaltaba últimamente sobre que no le atraía por sí mismo, sino por quién era. Molesto, alejó aquella idea.

Leves pasos se acercaban hacia las habitaciones que compartía con el dinástico, y enseguida desechó que se tratara de éste regresando, la persona que se movía al otro lado de la pared era mucho más enérgico y sus movimientos nerviosos le recordaron a alguien, inhaló esperanzado y con un jadeo de alegría comprendió que no se había equivocado.

  
Apenas cubierto con una toalla, salió del baño como una exhalación, saltando sobre su hermano con alegría. Lo abrazó a pesar de continuar húmedo por el agua de la ducha y le escuchó protestar fingiendo una molestia que la enorme sonrisa que lucía desmentía.

  
Aquella sonrisa era un enorme alivio, después del estado depresivo que había lucido en sus últimos encuentros, antes de que se hubiera unido al clan de los cuervos por un tiempo.

  
Ian le estaba empujando, clamando contra su falta de modales y empujándolo para que fuera a secarse y vestirse.

  
-¿Qué formas son esas de recibir a tu, todavía, único hermano?- se burlaba, recordándoles a ambos que aquello estaba a punto de cambiar.

  
Intercambiaron una sonrisa feliz. Desde que su madre había sabido que esperaba una hija, había albergado la esperanza de que Ian regresara. Había esperado demasiado, no faltaba mucho para que ésta llegara al mundo, pero al menos había vuelto. Y parecía el mismo de siempre, al fin.

  
-Seguramente la malcriarás de modo intolerable, por eso he tenido que regresar, no podía dejarla en tus manos- observaba con aquel tono un poco socarrón que le definía. La risa de Jared coreó la de su hermano mientras ambos intentaban imaginar a su futuro pariente.

  
Era incapaz de imaginar cómo podría ser tener otro hermano, en cierto modo no podía evitar imaginarse otro pequeño Ian corriendo tras él. En todo caso no importaba cómo fuera ella: sería bueno tener un cachorro en la manada después de tanto tiempo.

  
-No podrás volver a llamarme _kutsikas._ –Le aseguraba Ian, y lo miró con afecto, consciente de cuanto lo había extrañado. Y aún no entendía porque se había alejado durante tanto tiempo, aunque era innegable que le había sentado bien.

  
Recordaba, con un estremecimiento de preocupación, una de las últimas veces que le había visto antes de su marcha. No entendía aún qué le había reducido de aquel modo, pero ahora parecía totalmente recuperado y el alivio que sentía por ello le hizo sonreír mientras le observaba con disimulo. Se preguntó si habría conocido a alguien en el clan cuervo.

  
Ian ojeaba los libros de su habitación mientras él acababa de vestirse. Parecía más delgado que un año antes pero también más seguro de sí mismo.

  
De nuevo sintió aquella corriente de cálido afecto al mirarle. Incluso más de lo que deseaba arreglar su relación con Misha, deseaba ver a Ian feliz de nuevo, y si alguno de los cuervos lo había traído de vuelta, estaba deseando conocerle.

  
Sabía que ya no era un pequeño _kutsikas_ siguiendo sus pasos, pocos lobos adultos eran tan capaces como Ian, pero siempre lo vería como alguien a quien necesitaba proteger, y su mundo no podía estar completo sin verle feliz.

  
Su hermano le miró sorprendido, como si hubiera percibido sus emociones, una sonrisa breve y cálida se repitió en ambos rostros y, antes de poder controlarse, la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacerle se le escapó entre los labios:

  
-¿Porque te fuiste? – Ian pareció sorprendido y Jared no le culpó, porque él también lo estaba. Había roto su tácito pacto de no entrometerse, pero desde el día en que le había visto abandonar el hogar, sentía que había algo que estaba mal con él.

  
Observó como la mirada de Ian vagaba por el lugar buscando una buena excusa, le conocía demasiado para no ver cómo se disponía a mentirle y, dado que al fin lo había dicho, no iba a dejar que se escaqueara sin más.

  
-Ian, ¿porque?- la respuesta de su hermano sonó casi en un susurro.

  
-Padre necesitaba afianzar las alianzas con los cuervos, lo sabes- Jared desestimó su respuesta con un gesto molesto, no iba a permitirle ningún subterfugio, sino quería responderle, lo aceptaría, pero no una mentira, ellos nunca se mentían.

  
-No era necesario que fueras tú- la mirada de su hermano pasó sobre él rápida y evasiva pero fue suficiente para que Jared distinguiera el temor en sus azules pupilas.

  
Que Ian pudiera no confiar en él le sorprendió tanto que no acertó a responder, desde que su padre lo había puesto en sus brazos siendo un bebé, siempre había sentido que nunca habría nada que pudiera distanciarlos, que siempre estarían igual de unidos. Descubrir aquella fisura era tan inesperado que fue incapaz de asimilarlo de inmediato.

  
-Ya no importa, Jared, en serio, está bien, lo he dejado atrás, yo solo…todo está bien, te lo prometo- No estaba seguro de que no estuviera mintiéndole y aquello también era nuevo, ¿acaso los cuervos le habían enseñado a elevar una barrera contra su propio hermano? Se preguntó molesto. Intentó escudriñar la verdad en su rostro pero la expresión de su hermano se había cerrado del todo.

  
Aún buscaba, molesto, algún argumento lo bastante convincente para lograr descubrir qué sucedía con Ian, cuando Misha escogió aquel momento para regresar.

  
Ni siquiera fue un segundo, de no haber estado estudiando la expresión del rostro de su hermano con tanta atención ni siquiera lo habría advertido, pero su vista era aguda y la emoción que brilló en las pupilas de Ian fue tan obvia, al igual que la dirección de aquel dolor, que Jared no pudo menos que afrontarlo.

  
El instante pasó de inmediato, y le vio saludar a Misha con una actitud cordial y distante que no le habría dicho nada de no haber captado aquel pequeño gesto.

  
Quizá lo habría desestimado como una extraña ilusión, sino hubiera sido seguido por la reacción de Misha, que le mostró un escenario que le costaba asimilar. Porque su pareja parecía molesto, como si la actitud de Ian le ofendiera.

  
Le había visto antes así, se había marchado del cuarto con esa misma actitud, molesto porque no se le daba lo que esperaba.  
Recordó el estado de Ian antes de alejarse todo aquel tiempo, la sutil barrera que percibía ahora entre ellos, y un temor sordo le retorció las tripas. No podía ser que él fuera quien había alejado a su hermano.

  
Esperó a que Ian se despidiera porque tenía que asegurarse antes de abordar el tema con él, no quería alejarlo de nuevo, pero, en cuanto se halló a solas con Misha fue directo al grano.

  
-Mi hermano y tú… -empezó con torpeza, sin tener aún claro qué iba a preguntar, cuando la respuesta de Misha completó el rompecabezas del todo y sin posibilidad de error.

  
-Te haya contado lo que te haya contado, es mentira, nunca le prometí nada- siseó éste irritado y Jared sintió que se ahogaba.

  
Las lágrimas de Ian, el modo en que se había aferrado a él, como si volvieran a ser niños y Jared aún pudiera protegerle de todos los monstruos…le invadió una arcada y abandonó el cuarto para encerrarse en el baño, intentando pensar, pero sólo podía recordar el dolor obvio de Ian aquel día. “ _El día en que le presenté a Misha”_

  
Las náuseas regresaron. Que él, que siempre había sido el protector de su hermano, fuera quien le había hecho tanto daño le dio ganas de golpearse. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego?.

  
Misha continuaba hablando al otro lado de la puerta pero no quería escucharle, la furia empezaba a invadirle y le costó controlarse. No podía entender cómo había sido tan negligente.

  
Desde pequeños, con un padre distante y severo y una madre siempre inmersa en su propio mundo, siempre habían sabido que podían contar el uno con el otro: que Jared cuidaría siempre de él, e Ian siempre le apoyaría. Y él lo había destruido todo, incapaz de ver debajo del dolor de su hermano.

  
Lo que más le dolía es haberle hecho daño por aquella relación que se desmoronaba a pedazos cada día. Aquello solo lo empeoraba todo.

  
Salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con la mirada de Misha, había dejado de hablar y parecía esperar algo. Intuyó que era una disculpa pero no se encontraba de humor para los juegos de su pareja. Sin responderle, salió de la habitación sin girarse para ver la mueca molesta que sabía que el dinástico estaría poniendo.

  
Cuando eran niños y Jeffrey se enojaba con alguno de los dos, el otro siempre lograba encontrarle. No importaba donde se ocultara. Esa vez no fue una excepción, Ian se había refugiado en el salón de los espejos de su madre, junto al pozo de la entrada, observaba el reflejo del jugo de _ríome_ en el fondo del mismo y su expresión era tan reflexiva que, de hallarse en otro momento, se habría burlado de él.

  
Le observó en silencio, no podía acercarse y simplemente decirle lo que sentía, “ _lo siento, lo siento tanto, no lo sabía, jamás me habría acercado a él de saberlo”_ , sonaba tan pueril en vista de las circunstancias. Y tampoco podía preguntarle por qué no se lo había dicho, porque mientras lo buscaba por los rincones donde se habían refugiado antaño, había obtenido ya esa respuesta.

  
Que Ian creyera que tenía que protegerle le habría resultado tierno en otro contexto, pero en aquel le daba ganas de gritar.

  
-Jared para.- le escuchó decir aunque continuaba mirando hacia el fondo del pozo, sin dar muestras de haberle visto.

  
El reproche salió solo, a pesar de que sentía que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada.

  
-Debiste decírmelo. -La mirada de Ian le abarcó al fin, claramente molesta.

  
-¿Cómo me delaté? –aquello le irritó, como si lo importante fuera su incapacidad para engañarlo. Pero no fue la ira lo que sintió sino un sentimiento de culpa tan desbocado que le asfixiaba.

  
-Jared- repitió Ian sin que le escuchara realmente.

  
-Debiste decírmelo- le repitió varias veces hasta que su hermano le agarró del brazo con fuerza para que le mirase.

  
-No habría cambiado nada, él te escogió a ti, puede que me doliera entonces, no voy a engañarte, pero él te escogió, fin de la historia, -Jared retrocedió, deseaba decirle de nuevo que lo sentía, reparar lo que había hecho sin saberlo, pero Ian se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras le aseguraba:

  
-Eres mi hermano Jared, siempre me has cuidado, guiado…quiero verte feliz, y …también quiero que él lo sea…- suspiró como si aquel fuera un tema agotado y Jared se empeñara en forzarlo a abordarlo, le recordó cuando había intentado enseñarle a nadar. Aquella era su manera de afrontar lo que no podía asumir, siempre lo había sido.

  
No podía explicarle cuanto se había equivocado, el joven dinástico le había deslumbrado un año atrás pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, sin embargo Ian no soportaría escuchar eso. Quería que contara, que su sacrificio tuviera sentido, y Jared no se sintió capaz de negarle aquello después de lo que había pasado, no quería que volviera a alejarse e intentar que tuviera sentido era lo mínimo que le debía a su hermano.

  
El guardián de éste se acercó en silencio, Jared le miro sorprendido, el último año Morgan había crecido mucho, y miraba a su hermano con absoluta adoración, tanta que Jared se preguntó si Ian no lo notaba. No entendía por qué éste había aceptado aquel vasallaje tan anacrónico, en general ambos coincidían en burlarse de las tradiciones a las que su padre tanto se aferraba, pero no en aquella, que era quizá una de las peores.

  
Les vio alejarse juntos, e intentó entender por qué le mantenía a su lado. Desde luego Morgan le había seguido al nido de los cuervos, y, aunque no entendía aquella relación, había notado como Ian se había relajado al sentir la presencia de su guardián.  
Y, después de lo que había hecho él mismo, no se atrevía a juzgar las decisiones de Ian.

  
Suspiró frustrado, tenía que regresar con Misha. Aunque hasta aquel momento no se había atrevido a verbalizarlo, comprendió que había estado pensando en dejarle, pero ahora aquello estaba descartado por completo. Después de haber herido a Ian al escoger a aquel compañero, al menos debía intentar que aquella relación saliera adelante.

  
Pero realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con las recriminaciones de Misha, que no parecía dispuesto a esperar un día más, y, por muy harto que se sintiera de sus manipulaciones, también entendía su frustración, porque la compartía. Si tan solo Misha no persistiera en tomárselo como una afrenta personal… A veces simplemente sucedía, la compatibilidad era imposible, no era algo personal, pero si una señal de que no debían continuar juntos.

  
La compatibilidad entre dos posibles compañeros rara vez se suscribía a una única posibilidad pero siempre había una afinidad mayor entre algunos, y era obvio cuando dos personas se complementaban a la perfección porque sus lados animales no se limitaban a tolerarse y respetarse. Pero cuando la reacción era tan contraria, no quedaban muchas opciones.

  
Claro que Misha se lo había tomado como si fuera responsabilidad de Jared. Y eso había ido erosionando las ilusiones del principio. Después de más de un año, seguían sin poder consumar sexualmente la relación y la frustración se había trasladado a todos los ámbitos.

  
Regresó al cuarto con la intención de poner todo de su parte, sentía la deuda contraída con Ian como algo sólido, y lo primero que necesitaba era despejar la situación entre los dos.

  
Misha había sacado varios de los viejos manuscritos del linaje de sangre de Jared y parecía sumido en algún tipo de investigación, algo enojado al verle tan indiferente a lo que él había creído una nueva crisis, buscó una palabra suave para mostrarle su irritación pero sin iniciar una nueva discusión.

  
Misha no levantó la cabeza de sus amados libros pero su pregunta actuó como un bálsamo sobre su creciente enojo:

  
-¿Ian está bien?

  
-¿Te importa? –le preguntó y le vio levantar la mirada de los libros para mirarle con franca desaprobación:

  
\- Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? –Su voz se suavizó de un modo inesperado- me gustaba, creía que…ya sabes, sentía que podía ser mi compañero, hasta que te vi…-se encogió de hombros- pero nunca hablamos de ello, nunca le prometí nada….solo fueron algunos besos, cosas de críos- Jared asintió, aceptando sus palabras por mucho que estas solo apretaran el nudo en su estómago.  _Algunos besos, promesas sin concretar, el sueño de un compañero…_ cerró los ojos pidiéndole perdón de nuevo a su hermano.

  
-Estaba preocupado por él, por alejarse tanto tiempo…verle así es un alivio- la manera en la que hablaba de Ian, como si fuera algo que ambos habían compartido desde hacía tiempo, le hizo molestarse de nuevo:

  
-Pero no me dijiste nada- le reprochó, Misha pareció sorprenderse genuinamente.

  
-No había nada que decir y supuse que Ian te habría dicho algo antes de irse…-volvió su atención al libro, zanjando la conversación, y Jared intentó convencerse de que nadie tenía la culpa cuando la voz de su pareja le llegó mucho más tenue, casi como si hablase para sí mismo:

  
-Me preocupaba que se hubiera ido por mi culpa, pero parece estar bien- Jared se preguntó si estaba auto convenciéndose, pero había visto su mirada molesta al ver a su hermano, puede que superficialmente se alegrara de que Ian le hubiera superado pero una parte de él no se sentía feliz por ello.

  
Escudriño su rostro, preguntándose si se había inmiscuido en una auténtica unión. Pero Misha parecía inmerso de nuevo en el libro que sostenía y, sin poder controlar más su enojo, acabó por preguntarle tenso si pasaría el resto del día ignorándolo como ahora. Misha le miró con aquella expresión taimada que había aprendido a detestar.

  
-Bueno Jared, ya que tú crees que no es culpa de tu lobo, quizá alguien debe mostrarte cual es el problema- contuvo su irritación y se recordó que estaba allí para intentar solucionar las cosas entre ellos. Por ello, en vez de gritarle por enésima vez que a veces era solo una cuestión de incompatibilidad, se sentó a su lado y ojeó el libro que Misha le mostraba.

  
Misha sonreía triunfante y Jared sintió cierto resquemor. Había llegado a la conclusión que aquellos libros no eran solo su trabajo, sino toda su vida, pero nunca le había visto tan satisfecho ante uno de ellos y vaciló antes de inclinarse a leer el párrafo que Misha le señalaba.

  
Después de leer la primera línea sintió el nudo del miedo apretando su pecho.

* * *

 


	42. LINAJE. CAPITULO 39

[ ](https://ibb.co/ku7sex)

**CAPITULO 39**

  
**_Tartu._**

  
_Actualidad_

La máscara de arlequín que llevaba la primera vez que lo había visto aún aparecía a veces en sus sueños. Aunque no siempre brillaban ojos azules bajo ella, a veces en las ranuras abiertas para ello sólo podía ver pozos oscuros y se despertaba sobresaltado y con aquella sensación en el vientre que le dejaba febril y desasosegado, inquieto por las feroces pulsiones que parecían latir en su interior.

  
Tras su episodio febril en el zoo, su tío y el propio Singer le habían explicado quién era Misha y por qué conocía su nombre se hizo obvio, pero siguió sin sentirse cómodo con él, como si aún llevara la máscara puesta y ocultara su verdadero rostro ante él. Aunque se esforzaba por demostrar lo contrario, las tremendas cicatrices que atravesaban el rostro del hombre le hacían sentir la obligación de ocultar aquella animadversión, no quería que creyera que le rechazaba por ellas porque en realidad sus cicatrices eran lo único que le ayudaba a soportar su presencia.

  
Siempre había creído que el hombre había dejado una huella negativa en su recuerdo, que su rechazo visceral hacia él era una respuesta derivada de la de sus amigos felinos, porque se consideraba un hombre pacífico, tranquilo, sin instintos violentos.  
Excepto cuando se trataba de Misha Collins, entonces algo atávico y profundo parecía despertar en él y, por algún motivo, sentía que el hombre le ofendía con su sola presencia. Le repugnaba tanto su propia actitud que ese era otro motivo para evitarle, pero en realidad necesitaba visitar su farmacia y, después de la foto que lo relacionaba con los hermanos Padalecki, sentía que era más importante hacerlo.

  
Desde la muerte de Singer había estado evitando ese encuentro aunque era algo que sabía que no podía postergar indefinidamente, necesitaba los ingredientes, apenas le quedaba ya poción y sabía bien que olvidar tomarla no era buena idea, la única vez que se había distraído lo bastante para olvidar tomarla, las fiebres habían regresado con mucha más fuerza incluso que en su adolescencia.

  
Decidió afrontar el problema de inmediato y avisó a Danneel que se retrasaría, pero antes de ponerse en camino, envió su último artículo a varias de las publicaciones especializadas que solía, su atribución del yacimiento 23 como Roana aún seguía siendo debatida después de aquellos años, en realidad era inevitable pues apenas habían hallado restos escritos en la ciudad y la grafía que había identificado como Roana obedecía a una intuición difícil de explicar académicamente.

  
Pero a nivel popular había sido adoptado tan rápidamente que sólo los rivales más encarnizados de Jensen continuaban identificando la ciudad como el yacimiento 23. Suspiró consternado, aquella era una guerra que nunca ganaría, a menos que en los estratos inferiores que aún no habían explorado hallaran alguna prueba incontrovertible que confirmara sus teorías.  
Envió el mail casi en el mismo segundo que su bandeja de entrada mostró la llegada de uno nuevo. Lo abrió sorprendido porque la dirección era del despacho de abogados que había llevado los asuntos de su tío.

  
El mensaje le citaba dos días más tarde para entregarle un paquete que éste había dejado para él. Jensen leyó perplejo que aquel legado había debido serle entregado tras su muerte pero que, por expreso deseo de Bob Singer, su entrega había sido postergada. Al parecer su tío había autorizado a Singer como su tutor tras su muerte.

  
Aunque ya estaba de pie en su despacho, al leer el mail se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla. ¡Singer jamás le había contado aquello! ¡Nadie lo había hecho en realidad! Ni siquiera los abogados. El mail proseguía con varios términos legales explicándole como, al fallecer su tío cuando Jensen ya era mayor de edad, en realidad el rol de Singer había sido meramente nominativo excepto en el tema del pequeño legado. Legado que por fin le sería entregado pues no había ninguna recomendación de lo contrario al fallecer Singer.

Cuando Jared le había preguntado por la vida personal de Bob había sentido que en realidad no le conocía, ahora se sintió mucho más seguro al respecto. ¿Con qué derecho le había ocultado aquello? No llegaba a imaginar qué podría haberle dejado Crowley en legado pero toda su vida había creído que su tío solo se había hecho cargo de él por obligación y que Jensen no podía importarle menos, que incluso no reparaba en él.

Pero le había importado lo suficiente para dejarle algo, fuera lo que fuera, y, para alguien que había crecido con tal sensación de desarraigo, recibir un legado familiar era algo tan inesperado como emotivo. Y Singer le había privado de ello durante todos aquellos años.

  
 _Bob Singer,_ quién creía uno de sus pocos amigos. Ya no estaba tan seguro. Y la urgencia por encontrarse con el farmacéutico aumentó.  No había anotado el número de éste de la agencia de Singer pero decidió que no haría falta, en un encuentro cara a cara podría entender mejor qué es lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

  
Se vistió una chaqueta de lana y bajó a la calle repasando imágenes dispersas de la localización de la tienda de Collins: sólo había acompañado a Bob y a su tío a la tienda en un par de ocasiones pero tenía buena memoria y no tardó mucho en orientarse.

  
Tartu era una ciudad llena de vida y las caras de gente joven y animada con las que se cruzó en su camino le ayudaron a despejar las sombrías sospechas que habían empezado a rondarle.

  
Todo lo sucedido con Jared parecía muy lejano bajo el sol de la mañana, y no fue hasta que se encontró ante la puerta de la pequeña tienda que parte de sus aprensiones regresaron.

  
No había sido fácil hallar la tienda, ésta se hallaba en una callejuela poca transitada y casi oculta por los negocios que la rodeaban. De no haberla visitado antes, jamás la habría encontrado por casualidad.

  
Y, ante su escaparate, se preguntó si en las escasas visitas anteriores no había prestado suficiente atención o quizá su ánimo era menos suspicaz entonces porque no recordaba haber visto antes las imágenes de lobos que decoraban el escaparate, bajo el cartel de la entrada: “La guarida” rezaba éste, y Jensen observó con cautela las imágenes. No eran lobos de cualquier clase, eran lobos de Roana.

  
Estaban disimulados entre hojas y ramas pero los conocía demasiado bien para confundirlos. Claro que algunos vecinos sentían orgullo por la ciudad subterránea, pero eran pocos, Roana no atraía a turistas ávidos de gastar sus ahorros en las empresas locales pues el yacimiento continuaba cerrado al público.

  
Si bien las fotografías del interior no se distribuían de forma habitual, excepto en publicaciones especializadas tampoco era muy difícil obtenerlas, pero el detalle de las imágenes le sorprendía profundamente. Era como si el artista hubiera podido acceder a las estatuas. Una sospecha le asaltó. Misha había sido amigo de Singer a algún nivel, quizá durante los años que éste había estado a cargo del yacimiento le había permitido recorrer la ciudad. Por algún motivo la idea le irritó.

  
Incluso si Misha no había sido el artista, y había sido otro quién había trabajado en ellas, probablemente éste le habría acompañado. La imagen del boticario caminando por los fríos salones bajo la tierra encendió en él una cólera desproporcionada. De nuevo se preguntó porque sus reacciones ante aquel hombre eran tan viscerales.

  
Alejó aquellas especulaciones sin fundamento, y abrió la puerta de la tienda, en el interior le asaltaron un montón de aromas diferentes y no pudo evitar olfatear con cautela, el perfume de algunas hierbas siempre le producían cierta repulsión. Misha vendía productos médicos también pero sobre todo recetas a base de plantas naturales. Su negocio estaba a medio camino entre una farmacia convencional y una herboristería algo peculiar y aquella amalgama olfativa era parte de ello. No le envidiaba, personalmente no aguantaría muchos días sometido a tal explosión de aromas.

  
Tras el mostrador no parecía haber nadie pero la puerta había anunciado su entrada con un pitido corto y esperó que alguien se presentara. Un minuto después empezaba ya a sentirse impaciente cuando un aroma diferente y familiar invadió su olfato,  
Intentó situarlo pero le eludía sutil, aunque estaba seguro de que lo reconocía. Buscó la fuente de aquel olor alrededor, olfateando entre las estanterías que cubrían las paredes de la tienda. Supuso que tenía que ofrecer una estampa algo absurda pero el olor se volvía más y más reconocible y ahora además le acompañaba una zozobra inexplicable, como si hallar allí aquel olor fuera algo atemorizante.

  
Y entonces halló la fuente: En una de las estanterías a su derecha, entre los botes de hierbas y remedios naturales, como una especie de burla, descansaba el reloj de Singer. Un reloj que nunca había visto fuera de su muñeca.

  
Se inclinó para cogerlo y el sonido de pasos le hizo girarse hacia el mostrador de nuevo. El boticario le miraba en silencio, con parte del rostro cubierto por vendas.

  
En general solía llevarlas, no sabía si porque realmente sus cicatrices lo exigían cada cierto tiempo, o por algún otro motivo. Prefería verle sin ellas, le ocultaban parte de la cara y eso siempre le recordaba la máscara que había portado en su primer encuentro.

  
Su presencia allí, en su propia tienda, con la cara medio cubierta, no debería haber tenido pues ningún tipo de efecto, pero lo tuvo. Retrocedió un paso al verle, sorprendido de lo espeluznante que le resultó la escena.

  
Respiró hondo, recordándose que no había motivos para inquietarse a pesar de lo que sus sentidos le advertían, y le mostró el reloj enarcando las cejas, en el fondo esperaba que le explicara que había recogido parte de las pertenencias de Singer. En realidad había dado por sentado que lo que le había enviado la policía era todo pero no había preguntado y tampoco había reparado en la ausencia del reloj hasta ese momento.

  
Pero no entendía porque estaba en aquella estantería, como si lo hubiera expuesto allí para que él lo viera.

  
-Supuse que tarde o temprano vendrías, lo dejé ahí para que lo encontraras, tenía curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto disminuyen tus sentidos, y como esperaba, demasiado poco. –Le susurró el hombre y Jensen lo observó confuso.

  
Le sorprendía el tono con el que le hablaba, demasiado personal, Misha siempre se había dirigido a él con un tono cordial y distante, pero sobre todo le confundían sus palabras, no parecían tener ningún sentido.

  
-¿Porque querrías hacer eso? –Tanteó, pero Collins abandonó el mostrador para acercarse a la entrada de la tienda, y, ante su perplejidad le vio cerrar la puerta y bajar la cortina de la entrada dejándolos inmersos en una penumbra inesperada.

  
-No te inquietes Jensen, este momento tenía que llegar.- seguía desvariando el hombre, mientras, para su inquietud, se movía despacio en su dirección, justo delante de la salida- Ya no queda nadie más, sólo tú, y de verdad esperaba que esto acabara de otro modo pero lo cierto es que no veo otra salida.

  
Estudió el lugar con atención, tras el mostrador se abría una pequeña puerta que supuso daría a una trastienda, donde, si cumplían la normativa, tendría que haber otra entrada desde el exterior. Pero en la parte donde estaba la única salida segura era la puerta ante la que Misha se encontraba.

  
-¡Mírate! –le escuchó susurrar para su desazón- ¡un espécimen tan perfecto! ¿no es injusto? ¡Que tanto poder resida en un cuerpo tan magnífico!- la admiración estaba tan teñida de amargura y enojo que retrocedió de nuevo, sus sentidos más alertas que nunca antes en su vida. Las palabras del hombre seguían sonando absurdas pero resultaban cada vez más inquietantes.

  
Un impulso desconcertante le invadió entonces, su cuerpo se tensó, como preparado para saltar, y un sentimiento de gozo salvaje y violento le hizo jadear, como si la perspectiva de una pelea animara algo en lo más profundo de su naturaleza. Casi escuchó el susurro de la pantera moviéndose a su alrededor, y el instinto que le empujaba a saltar pulsó con tal fuerza que necesitó sujetarse a la estantería más próxima, aferrando la madera con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en ésta.

  
-¿Lo sientes, no? –le sobresaltó Collins de nuevo- dentro de ti, vibrando, clamando ser liberado…porque lo deseas, no? Claro que lo deseas, el depredador está tan cerca de la superficie, _tan cerca_ …- le susurró y Jensen jadeó asustado, la voz de Misha había adquirido un tono casi hipnótico:

  
-Deberías haberte hecho menos fuerte cada año, pero las reglas no funcionan contigo, claro que no, ¿porque iban a hacerlo? –había tanta amargura en su voz, que Jensen supo que, por algún motivo que no entendía, para aquel hombre él era algo personal, algo tan personal como doloroso. Y, aunque no lo entendía, podía sentir la amenaza hacia él y entendió que se había metido en la guarida del lobo. La idea casi le hizo estallar en una carcajada de ironía, dado el nombre de la tienda y las imágenes de la entrada, parecía un mal chiste.

  
-En realidad es tan injusto, ¡que una criatura tan magnífica como tu tenga que desaparecer así!, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Es la única manera de protegernos a todos. –Parecía tan apenado que empezó a entender que aquel hombre tenía que estar transtornado, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido alguno pero sin duda él lo creía así.

  
Intentó buscar el sentido de sus palabras, lo más sensato al tratar con un brote psicótico era intentar entender el delirio para poder tranquilizar al enfermo. Pero antes de ver las señales físicas sintió como algo cambiaba en el hombre:

  
Observó como su respiración se ralentizaba, y su olor cambiaba. Y algo se retorció en su propio vientre ante el olor que invadió su olfato. Aunque no tenía ningún sentido, de pronto aquel hombre olía como un animal, “ _como un auténtico lobo_ ” se encontró pensando.

  
Y sus ojos….Jensen retrocedió varios pasos más hasta chocar con los estantes a sus espaldas porque los ojos de Collins brillaban con un fulgor imposible  e iluminaban las sombras a su alrededor.

  
Le vio moverse de nuevo hacia él y estaba tan cerca que pudo percibir como la piel del hombre empezaba a moverse, como si cientos de gusanos se agitaran bajo ella, o como si _algo_ intentara salir al exterior.

  
Y así fue: La piel empezó a rasgarse, y bajo la carne pudo ver el pelaje oscuro. El estupor que sentía dio paso a algo más: una fascinación absoluta.

  
En las películas de hombres lobo éstos se retorcían en estertores de horrible sufrimiento pero aquel espécimen no parecía sufrir al transformarse, la carne del hombre caía para dejar salir al animal bajo ella con una facilidad pasmosa.

  
Podía reconocer ya la forma de un lobo y sabía que debía estar aterrado, porque el animal estaba surgiendo a su lado y su tamaño excedía la lógica pero solo sentía una emoción profunda: Todas aquellas leyendas que siempre habían resonado en su alma, allí, ante sus ojos…

  
El lobo se desprendía de la carne y se encontró sonriendo a pesar de que aquello debía resultarle aterrador, la realidad lógica y sensata se diluía en un abismo que se abría a sus pies pero sentía el arrebato de saltar a él en vez de huir.

  
La mano que aún se aferraba a la madera se extendió en dirección al lobo, no sabía si necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba pasando de verdad, o deseaba perder una extremidad, pero no pudo comprobarlo porque la puerta de la calle se abrió entonces con estrépito y el ser que había sido Collins rugió ante el sobresalto girándose hacia el recién llegado, Jensen le imitó y observó desconcertado al hombre bajo el umbral de la puerta.

  
Pero Ian Padalecki no le prestaba atención a él, su atención estaba focalizada en el lobo que se alzaba entre ellos, y su expresión era tan afligida que Jensen sintió el loco impulso de abrazarlo para consolarlo.

  
- _Misha_ \- le escuchó susurrar- ¿Qué estás haciendo? _¿Misha?_.

  
El modo en que pronunció el nombre del boticario le ofreció mucha más información de la que deseaba o necesitaba. Había demasiada desesperación y amor en su voz y, sin entender qué estaba pasando allí, miró al lobo. Y éste era hermoso a pesar de que las cicatrices que lucía en su forma humana también formaban parte de él así, y era enorme, Jensen dudó que aquel fuera un tamaño normal para un oso, en ningún caso para un lobo.

  
Intentó razonar lo que estaba mirando pero no había lógica posible con la que explicar aquello: Collins se había transformado en un lobo, como una mala caricatura de un film de terror. Y agradeció la presencia de Ian allí porque de estar solo habría pensado que era él quien estaba sufriendo un brote psicótico.

  
Aunque la presencia del hermano de Jared era tan desconcertante como todo lo demás y podía formar parte de una alucinación especialmente absurda.

  
Pero la voz de Ian sonaba tan destrozada que no creyó posible que estuviera imaginando aquello y razonó que, hasta que no se demostrara que estaba bajo un delirio, iba a abordar aquello como si fuera real.

  
Alejó el sentimiento de asombro maravillado que amenazaba con apoderarse de él de nuevo al contemplar al lobo y prestó atención, intentando entender algo.

  
Ian seguía llamando a Misha y el lobo reaccionaba de forma obvia ante él, encogiéndose y replegándose, claramente compungido y atemorizado. Lo escuchó aullar al fin, un aullido lastimero que le hizo estremecerse y después saltó hacia el mostrador, huyendo de ellos.

  
Intuyó que no era de él de quién huía y solo cuando el lobo ya no estaba presente entendió que, de no haber aparecido aquel chico, probablemente aquel lobo lo habría atacado.

  
-¡Quería matarme! –susurró perplejo, y la expresión de Ian le confirmó que no se equivocaba.

  
-Todo este tiempo, estaba tan cerca- susurraba el otro, y aunque era él quien acababa de ver como un ser humano se transformaba en un animal gigantesco para atacarlo, sintió que era el chico quien necesitaba un respiro.

  
Se acercó a él sin saber muy bien qué hacer pero la cercanía le permitió ver las lágrimas de su rostro y se detuvo sin saber muy bien qué decir. El chico empezó a reírse de nuevo, con la misma risa histérica y amarga que le había llamado la atención cuando le había encontrado bajo su ventana.

  
-Iba a matarte. Iba a hacerlo- le escuchó susurrar como si no pudiera creerlo. – él, cuya obsesión siempre fue encontrarte.

  
_“Cuya obsesión siempre fue encontrarte”_

  
_“¡que una criatura tan magnífica como tu tenga que desaparecer así!, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Es la única manera de protegernos a todos.”_

  
Las palabras de Misha eran igual de cripticas que las suyas pero había algo allí, _algo_ que obviamente le implicaba.

  
-¿Vas a contarme de una vez qué diablos está pasando aquí? –le espetó mucho más suavemente de lo que pretendía, pero el chico parecía tan preocupado por la idea de que Collins quisiera matarlo que no podía evitar sentir cierta simpatía hacia él.

  
Ian respiraba cada vez más fuerte, supuso que demasiado agitado para lograr calmarse, pero, aunque fue algo muy sutil, notó un leve cambio en su aroma, muy leve pero fue suficiente para que algo encajara en su cabeza y tuvo la certeza de que aquel hombre también podía cambiar, _“cambiar su piel”_ , como Collins.

  
Hombres que ocultan un animal bajo su carne o quizá era al revés, quizá eran animales que caminaban con piel humana.

  
_“Jared”_

  
Sintió que se ahogaba.

  
El brazo de Ian le sujetó entonces con fuerza, como si hubiera reparado en él al fin y entendiera que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Advirtió que el chico había vuelto a respirar con normalidad y el perfume almizclado había desaparecido del todo.

  
-Si- le escuchó susurrar- es justo. No puedes seguir a ciegas en todo esto, o acabarás muerto.

  
Ian lo miró entonces, escudriño su rostro como si buscara algún tipo de respuesta en Jensen pero lo siguiente que le dijo hizo girar su mundo para siempre:

  
-Lo siento, Jensen, no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía, y no lo entiendo, _no lo entiendo_ –susurró de nuevo más para sí mismo que para él- pero lo has visto con tus propios ojos, has visto lo que es, lo que soy, _lo que somos_. –Añadió mirándole directamente- lo que tú eres también.

 

*   *   *

 


	43. LINAJE. CAPITULO 40

 

**CAPITULO 40**

_**Tartu.** _

_Actualidad._

 

                  Incluso en su hogar en Karula no se sentía tan acogido como bajo el abrigo de los árboles, entre altas copas y largos troncos sentía una comodidad que cuatro paredes jamás le darían. A menudo, en los peores momentos de su vida, había buscado el cobijo del bosque más cercano. Era un rasgo que compartía con su hermano, pues también éste se había refugiado en un bosque.

  
Quizá en el fondo, por muy civilizada que fuera la piel humana, era el lobo quien predominaba en ellos. Había sido así para Jared, su lobo había prevalecido, su instinto había estado por encima de la vida humana. Y más tarde le había imitado guiado por un sentimiento de ira y despecho tan profundo que cada vez le costaba más recordarlo.

Dos décadas no era tanto tiempo para ellos, pero a veces se sentía como toda una vida. En otras ocasiones sin embargo era como si hubiera sucedido justo ayer.

El bosque que le rodeaba esta vez le resultaba familiar, había corrido otras veces por las afueras de Tartu, pero había algo diferente ese día.

  
Como había sentido el poder subterráneo del profesor Ackles, sentía algo extraño entre aquellos árboles. No era amenazante, ni siquiera peligroso, pero había algo allí, “ _algo”_ que no lograba aprehender.

  
Observó la luz incidiendo entre los árboles, el alba que se despertaba, y aquel pensamiento le dio una respuesta que encontró extraña.

  
_“Esperan”._

  
Los árboles, los arbustos a sus pies, los animales ocultos entre la maleza, la tierra y el viento esperaban. Como si parte de su conciencia hubiera despertado y aguardaran. ¿Pero qué aguardaban? Sin saber por qué sintió un escalofrío.

  
Se inclinó para tocar con los dedos la tierra húmeda y fría, le resultó grato sentir aquella vida latiendo al unísono con la suya y cerró los dedos dejando que la tierra se deslizara entre ellos.

  
Cerró los ojos y escuchó.

  
El sonido de la brisa sobre las copas, los chasquidos lejanos de criaturas en movimiento, la savia moviéndose dentro de los largos troncos… vivían como siempre habían vivido pero había algo diferente, un estado de alerta, de tensión, que aguardaba algo.

  
_“Algo que no tardará en suceder”._

  
Entendió y dejó de escuchar. _“Casi como si un tsunami estuviera a punto de llegar”._ Había estado en Sumatra el año en que las aguas la habían arrasado, y había sentido algo muy similar. Su lobo se había sentido inquieto e incómodo, y aquella percepción suya sobre lo extraño, le había llevado a escuchar a los animales a su alrededor y había sentido su inquietud y su miedo, porque algo se acercaba desde el mar.

  
Había abandonado el país por ello, en aquella ocasión había sentido que era algo natural acercándose, lo extraño provenía de la percepción agudizada a su alrededor. Esta vez era diferente.

  
Había un elemento consciente en ello, no eran animales sintiendo que algo los amenazaba, esta vez era muy diferente, porque iba más allá del instinto, tocaba a todo lo vivo pero también lo elemental, era una especie de pizca de consciencia dirigida en la misma dirección.

  
_“Roana”_

  
Se estremeció. Roana nunca le había fascinado del modo en que lo sentía Misha o incluso Jared, solo era un lugar extraño para él, un cebo ahora, una molestia en el pasado, en todo caso nunca nada que le incumbiera personalmente. Su breve encuentro con Ackles le había permitido ver que en su interior dormía un poder del que no parecía consciente. ¿Estaban relacionados? ¿Aquella espera silenciosa y el sueño inconsciente del hombre?.

  
Sin duda todo llevaba al mismo lugar, aunque en realidad nunca había prestado atención a las leyendas que tanto obsesionaban al dinástico. Quizá era tiempo de cambiar aquello.

  
El rocío de la mañana acariciaba su piel con una suavidad que le llevó a viejos recuerdos. Le molestaba recordar lo fácil que había resultado volver a actuar como el hermano de Jared con aquel hombre. Hasta había calibrado como la personalidad del profesor era todo lo que su hermano siempre había ansiado. Y la rabia porque él pudiera obtener lo que le había sustraído para siempre había llegado demasiado tarde, demasiado desinflada, como si fuera capaz de seguir adelante, de olvidar el rencor.

  
Se debatió entre recuerdos de sus primeros encuentros con Misha, de los primeros besos, las expectativas e ilusiones y mucho después el dolor de ser relegado a favor de Jared, imágenes que se entremezclaban con su infancia en Karula, con su familia, con su hermano.

  
Aunque caminaba con su carne humana quiso aullar su enojo y dolor, y exhaló su frustración en un gruñido que sonó casi animal. Si al menos Misha dejara de huir de él. El anhelo de encontrarlo le desgarraba por dentro. Porque su compañero estaba cerca, habían sido múltiples las ocasiones aquel último año en las que había percibido un tenue rastro de su presencia en las cercanías de la ciudad o en sus propias calles.

  
Pero Misha había sido el experto, no él, y no le quedaba duda que había encontrado el modo de despistar sus sentidos, aunque seguía sin entender porque se ocultaba de él, incluso al principio.

  
Recordar cuanto le había llorado al creerlo muerto, aquel odio despiadado que había recorrido su cuerpo y que aún latía en su interior, como una ponzoña que le hubiera contaminado en parte y de la que ya no pudiera desprenderse, no del todo. Se estremeció de nuevo, y el recuerdo del día en que había descubierto que seguía vivo le acunó como los brazos de una madre.

  
Aquellos ojos tan azules, tan añorados, completamente abiertos de asombro al verle. Los suyos debieron ser un espejo que reflejaba la misma expresión. No había logrado detenerle pero aquella había sido la primera pista y desde entonces había vigilado la ciudad, aunque también había aumentado su angustia porque persistiera en huir de él. Como si fuera a hacerle daño.

  
La idea se retorcia en su vientre como una alimaña. Era casi tan horrible como cuando le había creído muerto, que no confiara en él era difícil de afrontar.

  
Jensen Ackles había traído una nueva esperanza, desde que había leído sobre él entendió enseguida que Misha no solo estaba en Tartu por Roana, que aquel profesor sería su modo de localizarlo al fin. Hasta tal punto lo creía que había establecido aquel pacto tan poco ético con Genevieve.

  
Desde luego someter a un humano a algo así lo habría matado pero en realidad ni siquiera había hecho falta, deberían haber recordado que el noveno linaje estaba ligado a la hechicería, la reacción del maestro había sido significativa y, después de conocerlo, no le quedaban dudas sobre que era uno de ellos.

  
Si hubiera sospechado que su naturaleza sería tan evidente nunca habría necesitado aliarse con su hermana. ¿Pero quién podría esperar una fuerza tan obvia cuando en todos los informes sobre Ackles solo había preguntas sin respuesta? Si hubieran llevado un chamán a su presencia habrían tenido la respuesta, igual que la tenía él ahora y entendió que esa era su ventaja.  
Su hermana, su padre, Jared y sus amigos, probablemente el propio Misha, aún se preguntaban si el profesor sería miembro de un linaje. Pero él lo sabía, con certeza. Y era una ventaja que pensaba aprovechar.

  
Y aquel conocimiento conllevaba otro porque ¿De qué otro linaje podía ser sino del noveno?. Ackles era su cebo perfecto, si lo vigilaba, Misha acabaría por aparecer. La obsesión que había tenido con el noveno linaje y Roana nunca había sido superada por ninguna otra cosa, ningún otro sentimiento había sido más fuerte o había podido estar por encima.

  
La amargura por ello se sentía aún tan nueva como dos décadas antes. Jared había sido también parte de aquella obsesión pero si seguía aquel pensamiento se sentiría tentado de ver a su hermano como una víctima de todo aquello y no podía permitírselo, porque necesitaba aferrarse a su rabia y su odio tanto como a la esperanza de hallar a Misha.

  
El alba despuntó al fin y la luz que surgía le puso en camino. Joseph había preparado ya los turnos para vigilar al maestro pero había querido reservarse ese día, quería asegurarse de memorizar el aroma del hombre para poder localizarlo con más facilidad. No era algo que ninguno de sus sirvientes pudiera hacer, solo unos pocos tenían unos sentidos tan agudos, y estaba seguro de que Ackles no conocía las mañas de Misha para ocultar su aroma.

  
De camino al bloque de edificios del maestro se dio cuenta que estaba siguiendo los pasos del profesor muerto. Esa era aún una pregunta sin respuesta, aunque estaba seguro de que su hermano y su padre sospechaban de él, en realidad ninguno de ellos entendía porque sentía interés por el yacimiento y Singer no había sido ningún atranco sino todo lo contrario.

  
No podía imaginar quién le había matado y, aunque no podía evitar sospechar de su hermana, no había sido correcto insinuárselo al profesor. Quizá esperaba que éste la descartara del todo pero realmente Genevieve tenía sus propios planes y Roana formaba parte de ello.

  
Alcanzó el lugar casi al tiempo que Ackles lo abandonaba, supuso que iría hacia Roana y entró en fase, sería mucho más sencillo seguirlo así pues el yacimiento se hallaba en las afueras.

  
Pero el profesor no fue en la dirección que esperaba y se revolvió molesto. Sus pensamientos se habían simplificado, quería seguir al hombre, tal y como su lado humano deseaba, pero la ciudad era un lugar incómodo para él, y gimió lastimero al pensar en cazar allí: demasiado ruido y pocas presas. Pues los otros humanos le estaban vetados por el hombre que también era.

  
Incapaz de tomar una decisión, buscó una presa y una desafortunada paloma cruzó lo bastante cerca para ser su bocado del lobo. Pocos minutos después se encontró furioso y agotado sobre la tierra aún medio cubierta por la nieve.

  
Cambiar siempre era agotador y había sido tan innecesario como peligroso, el profesor aún era un punto en la lejanía, gracias a la orografía de la colina, pero estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista y cambiar siempre suponía perder su ropa.  
Le observó alejarse mientras se planteaba cómo resolver su desnudez. Perdería demasiado tiempo llamando a Joseph y esperándolo, pero tampoco veía posible seguirle en aquel estado. Consternado escuchó a un grupo de chicas acercarse y pensó rápido como explicar la situación.

  
Inevitablemente lo encontraron de frente y las vio reaccionar con estupor. Por suerte era rápido mintiendo y, antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar con el horror que empezaba a aflorar en sus expresiones, les contó una historia de lo más inverosímil sobre cómo había sido arrojado fuera de un piso en aquel estado porque la mujer con la que estaba había resultado estar casada.

  
Era una historia tan cliché y tópica que temió que no le creyeran y cargó las tintas en su desesperación al suplicarles algo de ropa. Debió resultar lo bastante convincente y al fin una de ellas se apiadó de su estado y fue a buscarle algo.

  
Se relajó, la gente tendía a funcionar en manada también. Si una había aceptado la historia las demás se sentirían inclinadas a hacer lo mismo y no se equivocó, las otras muchachas, ya más tranquilas sobre el hombre desnudo, le prestaban un abrigo para que no muriera de una pulmonía y despotricaron sobre lo que le había pasado alegremente.

Quince desesperantes minutos más tarde, corría hacia el centro de la ciudad intentando recuperar el rastro del profesor.  
La ropa prestada no le iba a facilitar el pasar desapercibido, el pantalón de un color rojo brillante claramente había sido de la muchacha a juzgar por lo ceñido que le quedaba. Por suerte el jersey negro lograba atenuar un poco el efecto pero, a juzgar por su reflejo en un escaparate, llamaba la atención demasiado, justo lo que uno no quería hacer cuando intenta seguir a otra persona.

  
Por suerte Jensen parecía haber estado jugando a pasear en círculos porque halló su rastro en varias calles adyacentes entre sí, como si se hubiera perdido o estuviera buscando algún lugar que no conocía bien.

Se despertó su curiosidad, preguntándose qué estaría buscando el maestro por allí. Aquella era una zona poco comercial y, en general, se acumulaban las viviendas de bajo coste, quizá iba a visitar a algún amigo.

  
Por fin encontró el rastro reciente y se apresuró, no quería volver a perderle la pista, entonces otro aroma le golpeó con fuerza. Un olor que jamás podría olvidar ni confundir con ningún otro.

  
_“Misha”._

  
Buscó el rastro, olvidados ya sus planes de seguir al profesor, pero cuando al fin atrapó aquel leve perfume resultó hallarse en la misma dirección que el profesor.

  
Si ya era sorprendente que Misha no estuviera camuflando su olor como en otras ocasiones, lo era aún más que pareciera hallarse en el mismo lugar que Ackles: una pequeña tiendecilla medio oculta en un callejón. Una tienda que llevaba el sello del primer linaje por todas partes.

  
Se acercó estupefacto al escaparate: Entre ramas y hojas un grupo de lobos jugaban. El perfume de Misha y aquellas imágenes actuaron como un puñal en sus tripas. ¿Era posible que hubiera estado allí todo aquel tiempo? Tan cerca. La idea le enloqueció un poco pero se obligó a calmarse y prestar atención.

Los aromas que podía captar dentro eran inequívocos: Misha estaba allí dentro con el profesor. Nunca había contemplado aquella posibilidad, que se conocieran, que estuvieran ya en contacto. Se martirizó por ello, ¿Por qué ni siquiera se lo había planteado? Porque todo aquel tiempo creyó que Misha aún le estaría buscando cuando el dinástico siempre había sido tan brillante. Había sido un estúpido.

  
Extendió su mano para tocar el lobo más próximo, sabía que habían sido dibujados por él, siempre había tenido talento para el dibujo. Todo aquel tiempo, tan cerca, con aquel sello descarado en mitad de la ciudad.

  
Entonces le llegó otro olor, pánico de parte del profesor y otra cosa desde Misha…

  
Afinó su olfato, incrédulo por lo que percibía, y se inclinó hacia la puerta del negocio. No tenía sentido pero Misha olía como si estuviera cambiando, pero el pánico que exhalaba el profesor le alcanzaba en oleadas. Aquello no parecía tener sentido, Misha siempre había deseado desvelar los secretos de Roana y Jensen parecía no saber nada sobre quién era, ¿quizá estaba mostrándole lo que eran?

  
Quiso asegurarse y sobre todo verle de verdad, porque en el fondo le costaba creer que estuviera tras la puerta. Después de tanto tiempo, que solo tuviera que dar un paso y verle de nuevo al fin.

  
Empujó la puerta del negocio pero ésta no se movió, que hubiera cerrado con llave en horario laboral no parecía una buena señal, y además el lobo de Misha estaba surgiendo al otro lado, hasta logró escuchar un leve gruñido amenazante.

  
Empujó la puerta con toda la fuerza que le proporcionó la urgencia que empezaba a sentir y que fue demasiado porque ésta salió medio despedida de sus goznes.

  
El lobo que se hallaba ante él era igual de hermoso que siempre. No se detuvo en las cicatrices ni un segundo, solo importaban por el dolor que le causaban, pero tenerle allí, al alcance de su mano, después de tanto tiempo, era todo lo que podía ver.

  
Le llamó, al principio con un asombro maravillado, pero entonces vio sus garras desplegadas en la dirección del profesor y se escuchó preguntar qué estaba haciendo, demasiado confuso sobre toda la escena.

  
Porque era imposible que Misha quisiera dañar a alguien del noveno linaje, ¿se habría confundido en sus conclusiones sobre el maestro?

  
El lobo gimió lastimoso al escuchar su voz y una parte de sí mismo se congratuló al ver que aún tenía algún efecto sobre él. Aunque parecía empujarle en la misma dirección fuera cual fuera su forma: lejos de él.

  
Le observó huir saltando tras el mostrador, a través de la puerta situada allí. Aún si entraba en fase no serviría de nada, al saberle cerca volvería a ocultar su olor, y aquella era una zona de la ciudad que conocía poco, intuyó que no era el caso de Misha.

  
Desconcertado repasó el escenario absurdo que había encontrado. La expresión de asombro, y también de fascinación, en el rostro de Ackles revelaba ya lo que éste sabía. No le costó empatizar con él en aquel momento, si realmente no sabía nada debía sentirse mil veces más confuso que él.

  
La injusticia que todos estaban cometiendo con aquel hombre le asaltó con claridad. Se había convertido en el peón clave de todos los tableros pero él ni siquiera sabía lo más elemental. Hasta Jared estaba usándole en cierta medida, al ocultarle lo que sabía estaba decidiendo por él tanto como los demás. Sus palabras subrayaron su desconcierto:

  
-¿Vas a contarme de una vez qué diablos está pasando aquí?- sonaba más desesperado que molesto, ¡tantas personas estaban acechándole sin que lo supiera! La noche anterior había visto su fuerza y autoridad, pero ahora veía otra faceta, una que lo humanizaba y mostraba su miedo y confusión.

  
Sentirse así de vulnerable sobre lo que pasa a tu alrededor, sin que puedas entender nada aunque todo te afecte, le llevó años atrás, a un momento donde se había sentido así de enojado, así de confuso, así de aterrado: al ver cómo el hombre que aún amaba se arrastraba destrozado hasta él suplicándole ayuda.

  
La imagen le golpeó con tanta fuerza que sintió como su lobo quería emerger, probablemente para perseguir el rastro de Misha, una búsqueda cuya inutilidad su lobo no podía entender. Además dudaba mucho que Misha hubiera encontrado a Ackles por casualidad, éste podía darle mucha más información que una loca carrera por la ciudad.

  
El maestro lucía ansioso por obtener algún tipo de respuestas, era un momento delicado pero decisivo. Todos le habían mentido hasta entonces, ser el primero en decirle la verdad le daría otra ventaja, y además sería un quid pro quo, sería mucho más fácil obtener respuestas sobre Misha si le ofrecía información primero.

  
No importaba que algunos como Jared le ocultaran la verdad en base a unas dudas razonables, dadas las circunstancias, aquel era un hombre acostumbrado a sostener las riendas de su vida, no agradecería ser protegido.

Y en todo caso aquellas dudas no le concernían, podía ver lo que dormía en el hombre, no quebrantaría ningún tabú al contárselo y podría atenuar al fin la primera, y nefasta, impresión que había tenido de él. Parecía que era una ganancia segura para él.

  
Le vio relajarse en cuanto aceptó responderle, pero en su alivio había algo de inquietud también. Era un hombre inteligente, a cierto nivel tenía que intuir ya algo. Intentó calibrar hasta qué punto podía ser directo sin embargo, pero se dejó llevar por la impresión de fuerza y equilibrio que transmitía. Se arriesgó y fue directo al grano, esperando que no tuviera un ataque de nervios.

  
-Lo siento, Jensen, no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía, y no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo –susurró para sí mismo, aún perplejo sobre lo que había presenciado- pero lo has visto con tus propios ojos, has visto lo que es, lo que soy, lo que somos. Lo que tú eres también.- añadió y la expresión del profesor le sorprendió, se notaba su temor y confusión pero también algo más, un obvio deleite, como si Ian le estuviera ofreciendo el mejor de los regalos posibles.

  
No pudo evitar que eso le gustara, su manera de afrontar los hechos le recordaba a la suya propia. La mayoría estaría sufriendo un ataque de nervios, por haber estado a punto de morir y por haber visto su percepción sobre la realidad completamente destrozada, pero la emoción que predominaba en el profesor era la de maravilla.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
